La mejor de Todas
by Brujhah
Summary: Itachi le ha abierto los ojos a su hermano sobre cierta muchacha silenciosa que no lo nota. Fastidiado, Sasuke comienza analizar las razones de ello. UA SasuHina. ATENCIÓN, el capítulo 18, no está re-subido, es uno nuevo, solo que borré el 16 que era una cadena en contra de la censura.
1. La mejor de todas

_N/A:_

_A-ha... hasta que cedí a la tentación y les presento mi primer fic de Naruto, había estado barajando un par de ideas, pero realmente nada que me convenciera. Hasta que una noche cedida al insomnio más una tarde de flojera; cree esto. Espero que les guste, habrá un par de aclaraciones al final y bueno, obviamente cualquier review, será agradecido._

* * *

><p><strong>La mejor de todas<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke acortó su distancia. Con toda su altura e intimidante mirada se acercó a ella. Tal vez era un modo de defensa completamente inservible, pero aun así Hinata cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la pared.<p>

Él posó su mano justo al lado de la cabeza de la chica y quedó a un exacto centímetro de su rostro.

— ¿Estás huyendo Hyuuga? — preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada de la chica, Hinata tragó saliva y, si es que era posible, se encogió aún más en si misma — ¿Me tienes miedo? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez fijando la vista en sus opalinos ojos.

No demostraban el nerviosismo de su dueña, así que Sasuke llegó a la simple conclusión de que no; ella no le temía. Tampoco huía. La sintió temblar y vio como bajaba la vista, mientras boqueaba, tal vez dándose el valor suficiente para contestarle.

— ¡Hinata –sama! — los interrumpió una voz. Sasuke no lo notó pero el gesto de alivio en la muchacha la hizo suspirar como si se le sacaran sacos de encima, aquél sonido de gratitud… no lo entendió pero se sintió ofendido.

— ¡Neji-ni-san! — dijo esta, y prácticamente arrollando el brazo del chico que le impedía el paso, se acercó a su primo. Este con rapidez la observó, como si analizara buscando algún posible daño que él pudiera hacerle, estaba claro que Neji lo hacía con la intención de fastidiarle, algo que estaba logrando.

— Llegará tarde a su clase — dijo a la muchacha. Era cierto, y Hinata asintió sonriéndole para después dirigir una mirada impávida sobre Sasuke, con aquello lo decía todo; él realmente no le importaba.

Lo sabía porque todos sacaban algo de ella, con todos tenía reacciones y él las había notado; con el estúpido de Naruto se colocaba nerviosa, con Neji era silenciosa y gentil, con el Inuzuka y el Aburame hablaba y compartía abiertamente, igual que con las pocas chicas a las que se acercara, pero con él… con él guardaba súbito silencio y le dirigía aquellas miradas complemente carentes de emoción. Sabía que cuando él invadía su espacio ella se alteraba, pero solo era pudor, no una reacción nerviosa –que usualmente conseguía en el resto de las chicas- hacia su presencia. De hecho, incluso, si el perro de Inuzuka se acercara a esa distancia Hinata Hyuuga hiperventilaría como le había ocurrido con él en ese pasillo.

Sin decirle nada la chica los abandonó.

Cuando alzó la vista, Neji estaba mirándole fijamente con su uniforme en perfecto estado, gracilmente se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo. Jamás lo admitiría pero admiraba aquella elegancia, de hecho todo ese maldito clan se movía con una gracia y prestancia que los hacía ver elegantes incluso en sus peores momentos.

_"Una educación privilegiada"_

— ¿Qué le hacías a Hinata –sama? — preguntó Neji mientras se acercaba. Sasuke nuevamente se alzó, era solo un par de centímetros más bajo que el Hyuuga, pero en aquél momento le parecieron demasiados.

— Nada— contestó secamente dispuesto a abandonar el lugar que en ese momento ocupaba, sin notarlo se había dejado acorralar por el Hyuuga y realmente no estaba dispuesto a cederle nada a ese maldito engreído.

Pero así como él había interpuesto su brazo para retener a Hinata, Neji lo hizo con él, solo que con mayor brusquedad y violencia, logrando que los casilleros resonaran ante el golpe de su palma.

— ¿Qué haces imbécil? — preguntó Uchiha lanzándole una mirada asesina, que a su vez el Hyuuga correspondió con todo su ser.

— Quizás no lo notes, pero ella no está interesada en ti.

— Creo que eso lo decide ella, no tú — y se dispuso a arrollar el brazo de Neji, como Hinata lo hizo con él, pero el Hyuuga se adelantó y le dejó el paso libre, logrando fastidiarlo nuevamente.

— Si fueras más observador te darías cuenta de ello— dijo Neji con toda tranquilidad. Sasuke siquiera volteó a observarlo, era demasiado y si lo pensaba bien todos ellos le irritaban.

Hiashi Hyuuga fastidiaba a su padre, y los Hyuugas menores lo hacían con él. Pero no había sido su culpa. La culpa era de Itachi, él le hizo poner los ojos en Hinata a quién no había notado hasta que su hermano la señalara. Y también, era su culpa, por hacerle caso. Por dejarse llevar ante ese estúpido desafío. Y por si fuera poco Kurenai - sensei no había encontrado nada mejor que juntarlo a ella para el proyecto de sociales, así que Hinata había pasado ser una invisible compañera de curso a la sombra más amenazante y molesta que le tocara llevar por bastante tiempo.

Y es que él podía con las chicas, con todas ellas. Sabía ignorarlas y dejarlas de lado. Sabía cuándo aprovechar las oportunidades que estás le entregaban y como deshacerse de las que se volvían molestas, solo Itachi parecía haber descubierto lo diferente que Hinata era.

* * *

><p>— <em>No eres la gran cosa… la mejor de todas siquiera sabe que existes — así le dijo un mes exacto atrás. Sasuke se había extrañado, de hecho el comentario de su hermano salió en medio de un entrenamiento. Bajo una distracción de este había logrado desarmarle. Pero esa respuesta solo le sacó una vaga sonrisa de superioridad.<em>

— _No sea tan mal perdedor— le contestó aquella vez y continuaron entrenando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, fue esa noche, justo antes de ceder al sueño cuando aquellas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza._

_"La mejor de todas siquiera sabe que existes"_

— _¿A quién te referías con eso? — preguntó a Itachi durante el desayuno._

— _A la mejor de las chicas, desde luego — Sasuke frunció el ceño._

— _Sé que es una chica…— Itachi le miró con el mismo gesto._

— _¿Por qué preguntas entonces? — A Sasuke no le gustaba que le contestaran con preguntas, eso le irritaba profundamente, además sabía lo que su hermano estaba intentando, así que mientras Itachi se mantenía en calma, untando la mantequilla en su pan, buscaba –y de eso Sasuke estaba seguro- sacarlo de sus casillas._

Itachi siempre le fastidiaba dándole a entender que era tan vanidoso como una _"princesa"_ y que era su vanidad la que en verdad le hacía creerse mejor que el resto. Esta se veía incrementada por cada admiradora que le entregara una carta declarándole sus sentimientos.

Al fin de cuentas, no tenía mejores notas que Haruno, ni mejor rendimiento físico que Inuzuka, no era más astuto que Shikamaru, ni más calculador que Aburame, no llamaba tanto la atención como Uzumaki, e incluso Gaara era más frío y cortante que él.

— _Así que solo eres una belleza hermanito—_ le habría dicho Itachi y hasta ese momento no había superado a ninguno de los mencionados, excepto en aquello; cuantas chicas le entregaban cartas.

"_Lo que no era ningún logro valorable"_

Y según esas mismas palabras, la mejor de todas ellas no sabía que existía.

Lo que jamás había logrado comprender se enfrascaba en ¿Cómo llegó Itachi a la conclusión de que Hinata era la mejor de ellas? Es cierto que no era en lo absoluto llamativa, o eso había pensado aquél día cuando Itachi dijo su nombre.

—_Es tu compañera — Sasuke había creído que se trataba de Sakura o Ino, pero no, su hermano realmente le sorprendió cuando finalizó — la muchacha Hyuuga… ella siquiera sabe que existes_

_Y ese día, muy cabreado, había llegado a su salón para verla hablar con Inuzuka y Aburame, quienes eran los más cercanos a su puesto. Por supuesto que sabía quién era ella, solo que jamás la había notado. Después de observarla atentamente aquél día, no llegó a ninguna conclusión plausible. Pero descubrió cosas que le resultaron interesantes._

_Era una muchacha aplicada y atenta; a la hora del almuerzo compartió con Kiba, sin objetar absolutamente nada ante los agrestes modales de este y cada vez que se llevara un bocado a la boca lo hacía con gracia y elegancia; era obvio que fuera educada, era una Hyuuga. Pero no tenía aquellos ribetes de las niñas mimadas y caprichosas que se quejaban por cualquier conducta que no fuera estética. Además también compartía con Shino, que si bien era un muchacho de su agrado, a él mismo le causaba escalofríos debido a su hobby de llevar insectos, incluso en los bolsillos, por lo tanto era educada, si, tal vez en exceso, pero no era una "princesita"._

No, esa era él.

_Asuma-sensei la había llamado por su nombre para resolver un problema en la pizarra, la notó toda ruborizada acercarse a este y completar la operación con exactitud y eficiencia. De eso concluyó que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, ya que su sonrojo aumentó cuando el maestro la felicitó. La manera en la que las pupilas de la chica se dilataron ante ello, le pareció a Sasuke simplemente adorable._

_Y lo mejor de todo, aquella chica no le fastidiaba, tampoco buscaba gustarle, logrando en definitiva que se ganara su simpatía. Aunque eso solo lo supo al día siguiente, ya que ella llegó al salón solo un par de minutos tras él. Y fuera de saludarle con una escueta reverencia, no hizo nada más por buscar su atención. Aun cuando estaban a solas en el salón._

_Lo extraño es que ninguna de sus fans pareció molestarse en cuanto notaron que habían estado solos por un buen lapso de minutos, siquiera Karin que fuera la siguiente en llegar, hizo escándalo alguno al ver a la Hyuuga a solas con él._

_¿Acaso para el resto también era invisible?_

La mejor manera de tranquilizar sus dudas era averiguando cosas de ella. Y bueno, ya que su hermano la había calificado como la mejor de las chicas asumió que Itachi las sabía. Pero no se apresuró, junto a la mayoría de sus compañeros acudió al entrenamiento de Kendo, en donde el primo de la muchacha era el capitán.

Aquél era un detalle interesante. Por habilidad y fuerza sentía que Neji Hyuuga era su rival directo, años atrás, antes de que Itachi se graduara le había tocado competir con el actual capitán cuando este era un recién ingresado. Según las palabras del mismo Itachi, el Hyuuga era:

_"Duro de roer como una piedra, en un par de años será invencible"_

Y si su preparatoria tenía el actual título nacional en la disciplina, se debía a él y bueno al sujeto que parecía ser su segundo; un muchacho igual de extrovertido que Naruto, aunque mucho más ridículo; llevaba sin vergüenza alguna un expandex verde y un corte que le hacía parecer un hongo de los de Mario Bross. Pero solo su imagen era ridícula, a él mismo le había pateado el culo un par de veces sin esfuerzo alguno.

Pero volviendo a los Hyuuga, fuera de la molestia que sentía hacia Neji debido a la competencia silenciosa que tenía en su contra, estos no pasaban mucho por su cabeza. Hinata también practicaba, le había visto junto a su hermana pequeña, quién tenía una técnica nada despreciable.

Y eso era realmente toda la información que manejaba sobre ellos. Quizás Itachi la conocía del kendo, pero siendo sincero cuando observaba luchar a Hinata le parecía demasiado débil. Nada en lo absoluto sorprendente, aunque admitía que su técnica era mucho más limpia y pulida que la del resto de las chicas, era solo que lucía endeble en comparación al resto.

Simplemente no entendía a su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando regresó a casa se obligó a no tocar el tema, si lo hacía lo más probable es que Itachi creyera que se debía a esa parte en su discurso que decía<em>_ "siquiera sabe que existes"__. Y lo cierto es que aquello no le había intrigado tanto como la muchacha en sí. Al fin de cuentas si ella no caía ante su aspecto, significaba que tomaba en cuenta otras consideraciones ante de sentirse atraída hacia alguien, gesto que la alejaba aún más de aquella imagen de princesita delicada que uno podría entender al escuchar __"La heredera del clan Hyuuga"._

_Pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que fue su mismo padre quién sacó el tema a colación después de la cena._

_Fugaku Uchiha estaba actualmente enfrascado en un caso de estafa que le tenía más irritable de lo normal, debido a los malos resultados y mala cooperación obtenida por testigos y víctimas en sí. Dentro de estas se encontraban los Hyuuga aunque no de manera directa, por lo que Sasuke había logrado comprender uno de los accionistas de la empresa había decidido dedicarse al negocio de los bienes raíces en contra de las directrices de Hiashi Hyuuga y había perdido un par de propiedades, así como algo del dinero del clan. Eran las entrevistas que mantenía con el consejo y los gemelos Hyuuga lo que le traía fastidiado aquella tarde. _

_Y mientras dejaba caer una carpeta sobre la mesa de centro dirigió la mirada al menor de sus hijos, que sin nada que hacer, cambiaba el canal de la televisión con absoluta indolencia._

— _¿Eres compañero de Neji Hyuuga? — preguntó su padre, Sasuke se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al notar que Itachi siquiera había prestado atención._

— _No— contestó seco, quiso agregar que lo era de Hinata, pero se mordió la lengua, no le daría a Itachi ninguna señal de que la chica ya ocupaba sus pensamientos._

— _Sasuke es compañero de Hinata Hyuuga— contestó por él su hermano, logrando que Sasuke evidenciara todo lo que había tratado de ocultar. Sin embargo Itachi no le prestó más atención y se centró en lo que su padre leía — ¿Tienes algún problema con su declaración?_

— _No — contestó su padre — no hemos interrogado a Neji Hyuuga, carecería de sentido._

— _¿Entonces por qué preguntas por él? — inquirió Sasuke. Fugaku se colocó de pie y cansado masajeó el puente de su nariz._

— _Es su padre con quien necesito hablar… — dijo para, cansado, retirarse de la sala. Sasuke concordó con aquella idea, no le apetecía pasar tiempo a solas con su hermano. Pero, como en muchas cosas, Itachi volvió a adelantarse._

— _Y ¿ya la viste? — a Sasuke le pareció absurdo el tratar de jugar a que no sabía a quién se refería, mostrarse demasiado esquivo con Itachi era prácticamente gritarle que ella le gustaba._

_Si es que claro… Hinata Hyuuga pudiera llegar a gustarle. Así que sin vacilar más sobre el asunto contestó con seguridad._

— _Siempre le había visto… solo que…_

— _Recién ahora la has notado— Sasuke asintió en silencio, y en esa ocasión no se guardó ninguna de sus impresiones; las que le decían que, por ejemplo, debido a su silente presencia le había agradado, y que a pesar de ser criada y educada por una de las familias que en más alta estima se tenía, no sufría de ningún síndrome de diva o princesita caprichosa y mimada, que parecía atenta con el resto e increíblemente tímida. Además ella tenía una ventaja que él no y esa era saber pasar desapercibida para el resto._

— _Te equivocas — le había corregido su hermano — a Hinata solo la ignoran los idiotas— en aquél momento fue Itachi, quién le dejara a solas, obligándose a preguntarse si es que en serio su hermano lo creía así._

_El tiempo lo sacó de sus dudas. Hinata no era invisible para el resto._

_A su gusto los únicos que realmente valían la pena dentro de aquél curso, incluyéndose eran: Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara y Shino. Del último daba por descontado que viera y notara a la Hyuuga, se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Sin embargo se sorprendió al notar que los otros, todos tenían no solo una buena opinión de ella, sino que la consideraban una muchacha interesantísima._

—_Su personalidad es de lo más enigmática — había dicho el Nara tras un breve análisis de las técnica de la chica mientras esta luchaba con una muchacha de curso superior — lo bueno es que no es nada problemática— Sasuke había asentido sin interés, ya que bueno, mostrarse interesado era lo último que deseaba._

—_La timidez de Hinata es encantadora — fueron las palabras secas de Gaara antes de colocarse de pie y retirarse durante uno de sus almuerzos en el comedor de la escuela._

—_Es linda — había sentenciado escuetamente Sai al dirigirle una de sus torcidas sonrisas._

_Y ahí estaba, todos ellos le habían notado excepto él. Quizás Itachi había acertado al tratarlo de idiota. No ayudó en lo absoluto saber que Naruto, Suigetsu, Chouji y Kankuro, por quienes él no habría dado un peso, tenían la misma impresión de ella que él había tenido un par de semanas atrás._

_Lo que logró fue que en ese momento Hinata Hyuuga ya no fuera tan de su agrado._

* * *

><p><em>Entonces vino lo del trabajo. Como siempre Karin había levantado la mano para exponer porqué tendría que hacerlo con él.<em>

_A Sasuke le gustaba Kurenai, su forma de conducirse seria y concisa siendo que podría obtener lo que quisiera, al menos de él, con solo darle una de sus miradas intensas, con ese carmesí sangre que irradiaba en sus ojos, pero contrario a eso ella prefería valerse de lo que era y sabía. Como ella, como Hinata. Y así mismo, con esa tranquilidad Kurenai había sonreído a la chica y negado con gracia. Interiormente deseó poder estar con alguno de los callados, Sai, Shikamaru… pero por cómo iba su suerte lo más probable es que…_

_"¿Y qué tal con las calladas?"_

_De hecho solo había una en su salón. _

"_Hinata Hyuuga"_

_No aquello sería tener demasiada suerte. Entonces alzó la vista y todos le miraban, Kurenai le dedicó la misma sonrisa que había entregado a Karin y le preguntó:_

— _¿Cómo es que lo supo señor Uchiha?_

— _¿Humm? — Sasuke había fijado la vista en Karin y luego en Naruto, quién esbozaba su brillante sonrisa, no sabía si en son de burla o que._

— _¿Saber que Kurenai –sensei? — esta volvió a sonreír._

— _Pues bien— su maestra le ignoró y volvió la vista a la lista para continuar — Karin… irás… con… — la vio mover la cabeza buscando a alguien y Sasuke solo rogó que no fuera él — Señor Uzumaki… por favor tome asiento junto a la señorita Karin — esta farfullo un par de improperios en contra de la maestra, mientras vio que a Naruto la idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto. El Uzumaki se detuvo frente a él y le habló._

— _¿No te moverás? — Uchiha miró desafiante al rubio y antes de contestar Kurenai –sensei, se le adelantó._

— _Por favor señor Uchiha, no retrase al resto ubíquese al lado de la señorita Hyuuga— fue entonces cuando cayó en ello. Al parecer había dicho el nombre de la chica en voz alta sin notarlo, y el darse por enterado solo a esas alturas le humilló profundamente, en ese momento llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez, Hinata Hyuuga, no le hacía tan bien._

— _Dime de inmediato si es que ella intenta algo Sasuke… — le confió Karin completamente seria._

— _Puedo defenderme solo— cortó este abandonando a la chica y acercándose al puesto del Inuzuka quien le lanzaba miradas asesinas por doquier, esbozó una sonrisa._

— _Señor Inuzuka… usted irá… con... Sakura por favor acércate más a la ventana— el chico se levantó y con ademanes agresivos intentó empujar a Sasuke, este solo los esquivó,aunque el aire de amenaza hacia él de parte de Kiba se mantuvo toda esa clase y las que le siguieron._

_Inconscientemente, algo que casi nunca le ocurría, habló;_

— _Que tío más jodido… ¿Apuesto que tu novio siquiera te deja caminar sola? — sí, estaba casi seguro de que había sido inconsciente, aunque la pregunta fue diseñada para que ella contestara. Pero lo hizo tan bajito que siquiera le escuchó, solo la vio mover los labios, dirigiéndole aquella mirada que se lo decía todo, esa que le fastidiaba, porque realmente significada todas y cada una de las palabras que su hermano le había dicho, la razón por la cual era la mejor del resto. _

Lo que en ese momento, le pareció tan ofensivo como el suspiro de alivio que soltara, cuando Neji llegara a rescatarla de su pésimo intento de acoso.

Al fin de cuentas y por más que Sasuke quisiera negarlo, le gustaba saber que llamaba la atención, que resultaba tan importante en la vida de muchas que estás no vivían tranquilas si es que él no les dirigía una mirada, cualquiera, del tipo que fuera.

Pero fue en esa ocasión, cuando Hinata le habló tan bajo que no escuchó nada, que entendió lo que era ser una persona común, normal y corriente. Como la mayoría de las chicas que se acercaban a él. Puesto que si bien habló muy bajo, le dirigió aquella mirada impávida y sin sentimiento alguno, que desde ese día en adelante, de ella, debería soportar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

_**Otra más. Pues bien, esto funciona tanto como One-shot, así como el prologo para algo. De ustedes depende si es que se continua o no, ya que bueno la tématica escolar, siempre da para mucho.**_

_**Ahora bien, con respecto a la pareja, siempre me ha parecido que es mucho más factible que Sasuke se interese por Hinata que esta por él. Si tuviera que argumentar razones diría:**_

_**1.- Hinata tiene el cabello largo, y recuerdo que en los primeros capitulos de Naruto se dio a entender la preferencia del Uchiha por este tipo de chicas.**_

_**2.- Que bueno, ella es completamente diferente al resto de TODAS las chicas, así mismo como Sasuke eligió un camino completamente diferente. **_

_**Así que en cierto sentido ambos lo son y no soy tan ingenua para pensar que de un momento a otro Hinata cambiaría al amor de su vida por alguién tan oscuro. Simplemente no sería ella, ya que si en algo se ha esforzado la chica es en ser consecuente con sus palabras. Y creo que también sentimientos.**_

_**Por lo tanto, si la historia siguiera, sería algo así como los intentos del Uchiha para conquistarla.**_

_**Por lo mismo el tono unilateral de esta narración, es decir todo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, nada de ella.**_

_**En fin, ahora si, espero hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Atte.-**_

_**Brujhah.-**_


	2. Lo que he Aprendido de ti

_N/A: Wow! esta historia a batido el recórd, al menos dentro de las mías. Lo que en si me ha hecho bastante feliz, después de todo es bueno saber que se han sentidos atraídas, yo diría, que por un concepto diferente de SasuHina. Ya saben, en donde él no es perfecto y ella le es más bien indiferente. Pero bueno, no las retrasaré más acá. Espero les guste este segundo episodio._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que he aprendido de ti<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ese día, Hinata solo acercó su silla a la de él para mostrarle un pequeño párrafo con lo redactado para el trabajo de sociales. Kurenai – sensei les había designado el conflicto llamado "De los misiles de Cuba", aunque Sasuke hubiera preferido tener que hacerlo sobre la invasión Japonesa a China durante la segunda guerra mundial. Como Hinata tenía una letra mucho más pulcra y entendible que la suya, se ofreció hacerlo a cambio de elegir otro tema.<em>

_Sasuke quiso creer que se trataba de algún estratagema para llamar su atención, ya que prácticamente la muchacha se había auto designado la parte más extensa del trabajo. Pero al verla dirigirle aquella mirada tranquila e impávida, comenzó a entender que, tal vez, ella no lo veía como alguien llamativo._

_Llevaba solo un par de días de observarla y todo lo visto terminó resultándole agradable. Si ella era indiferente a él, mejor para Sasuke, tendría un trabajo tranquilo en el cuál podría desempeñarse sin contratiempo alguno. Y cuando se acercó a él extendiendo su cuaderno; pudo leer, bastante conforme, lo que la Hyuuga había escrito: una introducción al trabajo a realizar a modo de bitácora. Le pareció ingenioso y ciertamente no lo esperó, después de todo la Hyuuga solía parecer tan apagada._

— _E-eto… h- había pensado en que s-sería bueno darle u-un p-punto de vista… emh — la vio bajar la vista como cuando defendió a su amigo._

"_K-Kiba-kun… solo, s-solo se preocupa… p-por mi"_

_Eso fue lo que susurró apenas, cuando él le reclamara por la violencia del chico quién, ciertamente, aún mantenía la vista fija en ellos. ¿Acaso creían que él le haría daño? Por lo menos, hasta donde sabía y recordaba, jamás había sido un buscapleitos y estaba seguro de haber visto muchas más veces al Inuzuka en ese tipo de comportamiento que a él mismo._

_Obviamente debía cuidar del nombre que ostentaba, al fin de cuentas los Uchiha eran uno de los clanes más importantes de la región, no era su costumbre trabarse en discusiones o conflictos solo porque sí._

_¿Por qué tendrían que cuidar aquella chica de él?_

"_Bueno, siendo una Hyuuga, quizás se tenía en tan alta estima como el resto de su engreída familia"_

_Por otro lado, eso le sacaba de quicio; su constante tartamudeo, aunque considerando las pocas veces en las que la chica le hablaba, podría decirse que si, era tolerable. Solo que cuando se repetía en tres o cuatro palabras de la misma oración le resultaba molesto. Era como si las ideas de la chica, las cuales descubrió resultaban interesantes, se atropellaran en su cabeza para que su boca no las dejara salir._

_Y, ciertamente, Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía el don de la paciencia. Así que ahí, mientras la veía atorada en sus palabras decidió cortar por lo sano._

— _Basta — dijo sin temor a parecer rudo. Un súbito silencio se apoderó del salón, logrando que Karin, Shino y Suigetsu, que se encontraban cercanos a ellos, voltearan a su posición. Notó como Hinata enrojeció violentamente, lo que le sacó una media sonrisa llena de comprensión, que por supuesto, la muchacha no vio. Sin embargo no pareció importarle y agachando la cabeza al nivel de ella, pero sin acercarse le habló, en el mismo tono, con la misma rudeza — Hinata… — se quedó pensativo al no saber con qué calificativo completar su nombre, san era demasiado, ella estaba al mismo rango que él, y el… ¿Chan? demasiado confianzudo. No quería que ella se tomara atribuciones por un estúpido error suyo. Así que lo dejó a secas. La muchacha alzó la vista y se la mantuvo tranquila, mientras el rubor comenzaba a desaparecer._

_Sasuke pudo entonces notar todos los detalles que aquél rostro; era casi tan pálida como él, la forma de sus cejas y pómulos parecía redondear el rostro que finalizaba en un delicadísimo mentón._

"_Casi parece de porcelana"_

_Recordaba haber pensado, tenía la boca bien formada y sus labios, rosados y pálidos hacían un contraste magnifico con su nívea piel. Y el sonrojo que aún mantenía, le recordaba a las frías tardes de invierno en donde su nariz y mejillas se teñían del mismo color. En esos pocos días de observarla, había notado que era linda, el mismo Sai se lo confirmó, pero jamás imagino que tanto._

— _Deja de tartamudear— ordenó sin dejarse llevar por el espectáculo que tenía frente a él. La chica nuevamente bajó la cabeza y tras el flequillo que cubría en parte su rostro, notó perfectamente cómo se coloreaba de carmín nuevamente._

— _Ehm… e-eto…_

"_Con una… ya está de nuevo"_

— _L-Lo siento…_

_Ya. Aquello era una sorpresa._

"_Demasiado humilde para ser una Hyuuga"_

_Y ciertas ideas que aún barajaba, sobre la posibilidad de que la chica quisiera llamar su atención pareciendo tímida se fueron, como tantas otras, a la basura. Hinata realmente lo era._

_Algo fastidiado había preguntado:_

— _¿Por qué? — logrando que la chica alzara nuevamente la vista hacia él, esta vez de manera más violenta, realmente sorprendida._

_Ya. Entonces no le pareció tan linda, como extraña._

— _¿Por qué debo disculparte?_

— _Ehm… e-to… y-yo… es… — la vio tragar con pesadez — emh… — estaba bien que fuera linda, pero ya se estaba hartando, si no exponía lo que quería decirle, terminaría él mismo pidiendo a Kurenai-sensei que le cambiara de acompañante._

— _Tranquilízate — ordenó nuevamente, esta vez un poco más alto, logrando que aquellos que ya les había prestado atención con anterioridad volvieran nuevamente sus rostros, solo que esta vez, también les acompañaron las miradas de Ino, Kiba, Naruto y Chouji. Fue la pelirroja de gafas la primera en interrumpir._

— _¡Hey tú Hyuuga! — exclamó, logrando que, finalmente, todo el salón fijara la vista en ambos. Hinata parecía querer que la tierra se la tragara mientras miraba en una dirección determinada, que para Sasuke no pasó desapercibida; se trataba de Naruto._

"_Dobe_"

* * *

><p>La cantidad de detalles que Sasuke habría de recordar con el tiempo, le dieron a entender, en algún momento de esa semana, que cualquier cosa que le ocurriera con la Hyuuga o hacia ella, no era normal. Es decir, miles de veces trabó conversaciones con chicas, sin tener conciencia de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin acaparar los detalles en su memoria. Con Hinata no ocurrió así y durante ese primer día, su cabeza declaró, con toda prepotencia, que con la Hyuuga no sería diferente. Puesto que a pesar de haber descubierto detalles de ella, Hinata seguiría siendo una sombra por mucho tiempo más.<p>

Al menos para él.

Y solo en esos momentos entendía por qué se estableció aquella relación tan poco recíproca de ella hacía él; pues, con el tiempo, Sasuke era quien le buscaba para ser gentilmente ignorado. Pero, era lógico admitir que jamás esperó interesarse en ella más de lo que había hecho ese primer día.

Si, todo era culpa de Itachi.

Pero ya pasado un mes, comprendió muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que; si, al menos, Hinata tuviera el valor de rechazarlo o declararse al estúpido de su amigo, simplemente se daría por vencido. Él no era de los que rogaban y sabía cuándo ceder a un influjo, no era estúpido y menos aún terco. Pero mientras Hinata mantuviera aquella extraña neutralidad, que para él ya significaba una probabilidad, no lo haría, así de simple. Mientras la duda siguiera existiendo, él, que no era bueno dejando las cosas pasar sin saber el porqué, no cejaría, menos si es que estás involucraban, incluso si se trataba solamente desde su perspectiva, parte de su orgullo. Ya que estaba claro que Hinata hacia él no sentía más que… lo que fuera que él inspiraba en ella.

Nunca había llegado a esa conclusión con chica alguna, realmente si quería que Hinata lo viera, tendría que conquistarla.

"_Que humillante"_

Cierta parte de todo aquello iba enlazada a la idea de rogar, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

"_¿Estas seguro que esa muchacha lo vale?"_

Recordó a Naruto con Sakura y lo mucho que este era capaz de aguantar solo por agradarle a la muchacha, a Lee con Sakura. Él no era así, no podría estar pendiente de aquella muchacha solo para ver si es que le aprobaba o no. No. Era demasiado.

De hecho, la muchacha Hyuuga podía irse al cuerno. Si quería, solo le bastaba extender su brazo para que su legión apareciera y entre ellas elegir la que más le gustara. Incluso podría darse el trabajo de buscar a una que se le pareciera.

_"¿Entonces admites que ella es la que te gusta?"_

Si, tal vez podría hacerlo, pero muy diferente era arrastrarse para ser visible. Estaba dicho; que Hinata Hyuuga se fuera al diablo, él podría conseguir lo que quisiera.

Con esa determinación decidió saltarse la clase, por lejos Gai – sensei le resultaba el más desagradable de todos sus maestros y no tenía intenciones de mirar nuevamente a Hinata, menos después de lo frustrante que había sido su silencio. Sin embargo, no desperdiciaría el tiempo, fue a la biblioteca y cogió un libro de D.H. Lawrence; la última asignación de Anko-sensei se centró en poetas occidentales, de los que Itachi, al conocer aquella nueva tarea, se lo había recomendado encarecidamente.

"_Harás que Anko-san moje sus bragas"_

Y no estaba demás el asegurarse con un par de puntos extras en la materia que fuera. Recorrió las canchas de futbol y se quedó un rato observando al equipo de natación que a esas horas entrenaba en la piscina, tenían un nuevo integrante recién llegado ese año; Haku era su nombre y había descubierto que era tan popular como él, solo que, con muchachas de cursos superiores. Viéndolo ahí, no negaba que el muchacho era rápido, un par de pasos más alejado se encontraba otro alumno que, quizás, había arrancado de clases, era uno problemático y de él se decía que acosaba al muchacho nuevo. Era de los típicos que llevaba la camisa por fuera y abierta, fumaba en todo momento y lo cierto es que lucía intimidante; Zabuza era su nombre y le hizo un abierto gesto de molestia cuando notó que Sasuke miraba lo mismo que él.

El Uchiha siquiera se inmutó en pasar de largo. Le gustaba nadar, pero fuera de ello no tenía interés alguno en lo que ocurriera en la piscina del instituto.

Fue cuando llegó a las instalaciones del auditorio, tras este había un pequeño parque en donde a veces arrancaba a dormir y le pareció perfecto para perderse en la bibliografía del tal Lawrence. Primero se sentó, abrió el libro y leyó algunos segundos, sin realmente procesar nada de lo que decía aquél tomo, entonces se recostó. Si bien el otoño se estaba haciendo presente; el día estaba caluroso y el césped lucía recién regado, lo que le daba una sensación húmeda y tibia a su espalda.

Cediendo al sopor, siquiera notó cuando se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Guarda silencio Karin, nadie está hablando contigo! — así recordaba haber dado por zanjada aquella discusión, puesto que la pelirroja solía obedecerle de inmediato, la vio apretar sus labios en una mueca de disgusto para luego hacer un desprecio a la chica y volver a sentarse.<em>

— _No tomes en cuenta a Karin… — había tratado de calmar a Hinata, mientras esta trataba de componer su rostro, nuevamente la vio ruborizarse hasta las orejas. Tensa, parecía preparada para recibir un castigo._

"_Realmente es rara"_

— _Hey… Hyuuga— dijo él esa vez, solo que con un tono más bajo para no llamar nuevamente la atención. Hinata alzó aún más lento, si es que era posible, la vista y le miró fijamente a los ojos, estaba avergonzada, sí, pero también decidida._

— _L-lo siento… Uchiha- san_

"_¿San?"_

— _E-eto… y -yo, no… n-no— Sasuke tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia._

— _Hyuuga basta — la chica boqueo, como lo haría tantas veces después, para tratar de decirle algo, pero Sasuke lo evitó, si tenía que aguantar ese tartamudeo nuevamente…_

_Así que extendió su mano en un gesto para que se calmara y le dejara hablar de una maldita vez._

— _Perdemos mucho tiempo en tus tartamudeos._

— _Ehm e-e… — Sasuke volvió a extender su mano._

— _Ah, no… no digas nada, esta vez yo hablaré— suspiró, cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir fijando en ella su mirada — Primero, cada vez que quieras expresar algo, hazlo con calma y tranquilidad, cuando te lo pregunte solo asiente y niega, no quiero palabra alguna ¿Está bien? — Hinata asintió, entonces analizando la situación bajo la cual se encontraba en aquél momento, decidió hacer una jugada que podría confirmar todas las teorías que rondaban y no abandonaban su cabeza — ¿Te coloco nerviosa? — preguntó directo, y si hubiera visto algún gesto duditativo en ella, su día habría sido mejor. Pero no, lo cual también estaba bien, después de todo Hinata era mucho más rara que linda._

_Así que ella solo negó._

— _Pues bien no hay, entonces, razón alguna para que seas tan cohibida conmigo, como yo lo veo, este trabajo nos tendrá cerca al menos dos semanas — y nuevamente la chica se había ruborizado, esta vez sacándole su típica media sonrisa — y no quiero ir a paso de tortuga, ya que te has ofrecido a redactarlo, yo haré la parte investigativa. Segundo, si tienes alguna sugerencia, como la que creo ibas a hacerme antes de empezar a tartamudear, quiero… y en esto escúchame muy bien Hinata Hyuuga — el sonrojo que iba en descenso, aumento a pesar de que en ningún momento la muchacha apartó la vista de él — que analices y pienses con cuidado en lo que dirás, nadie te apresura así que no es necesario que te trabes cada vez que quieras compartir algo, quiero que seas concisa y directa, que armes la oración antes de que esta salga de tu boca — y al decir aquello miró de soslayo los rosados labios de la chica— y que solo entonces la verbalices ¿Entendido? — Hinata nuevamente asintió al mismo tiempo en que se mordía el labio inferior. Y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo._

_Por muy rudo que pareciera en aquél momento, se sintió satisfecho al saber que la muchacha, al menos frente a él trataba de seguir sus indicaciones. Aunque aquella falta de espíritu le decepcionó un poco, Hinata Hyuuga simplemente se había dejado mandar. Lo que en si le confundía, ya que bueno, no parecía interesada en él._

— _No seas tan egocéntrico hermanito, aunque no lo creas, no toda la gente vive pendiente de tus deseos— le dijo Itachi, una vez que Sasuke le relatara lo ocurrido ese día en clases. Lo cierto, es que se había jactado de ser compañero de trabajo de la Hyuuga. Ya que, al menos, en su casa era su hermano el más interesado o el que, a fin de cuentas, sabía más de ella._

— _No seas tan mal perdedor— había contestado nuevamente. Aun cuando estaba convencido que la muchacha tenía interés alguno en él, no le parecía mala idea fastidiar a su hermano._

_Las dudas se sostenían en el comportamiento tan servicial que ella mantuvo ese día._

— _Quizás vio tu letra de mierda y supo que tendría que escribir ese trabajo, tal vez la asustaste y por eso te obedeció al pie de la letra… ¿Qué se yo? — Sasuke analizó bien los dos puntos entregados por su hermano y debió de admitir que eran una posibilidad, una gran posibilidad. Sobre todo el que hablaba del miedo, Sasuke sabía que podía ser intimidante._

_El repentino silencio que se apoderó de él, pareció darle la razón a Itachi. Fue entonces, cuando se dispuso a resolver parte de las dudas que, hasta ese momento, le carcomían._

— _Está bien — aceptó — admito que es diferente, pero… ¿En qué te basas para decir que es la mejor? — Itachi dejó de lado el informe que preparaba, detalle que llamó poderosamente la atención de Sasuke, a su hermano rara vez se le distraía así de su trabajo. Cuando vio a los ojos de este no pudo evitar pensar que en un sentido estricto, parecían brillar._

— _El padre de Hinata es un hombre terriblemente orgulloso— Sasuke se encogió de hombros._

— _No es nada nuevo…_

— _La madre de Hinata murió después de dar a luz a su hermana pequeña — bien, eso era algo que Sasuke no sabía — La base principal de la fortuna de los Hyuuga está centrada en los medios de comunicación, esta es dirigida por Hiashi y se heredara directamente a su primogénito… el cual resulta ser Hinata o resultaba serlo… — ok, Sasuke lo admitía, la historia se ponía interesante y extraña, como la chica, en igual cantidades — Ahora, los Hyuuga siempre han preferido que sean los varones de la familia quienes dirijan el imperio comunicativo, pero la única forma en que eso ocurriera es que fuera Hizashi el heredero directo y no Hiashi, así todo pasaría a Neji, pero el padre de este se negó a usurpar el puesto que le correspondía a su sobrina ya que su parte está completamente centrada en el área de la salud e inmobiliarias, así que el sobrino esta resguardado. Se barajó entonces que tanto a la mayor como a la menor de las Hyuuga se les concertara un matrimonio ventajoso. Bajo ese protocolo serían sus maridos y no ellas quiénes quedaran a cargo del imperio comunicacional… o al menos así lo había decidido el consejo— bueno en algún punto la historia se había vuelto aburrida y Sasuke no tardó en demostrar su poco interés bostezando. Itachi le sonrió cuando vio a su hermano._

— _Y ¿Bien? — preguntó con ganas de irse a la cama._

— _Bueno, tu sabes cómo son esos roñosos clanes… siempre buscando la pureza en la línea de sangre y las mejores conexiones para obtener beneficios…— si, claro que lo sabía, él y su hermano vivían en el centro de uno — Pues bien, tu hermano aquí sentado frente a ti, fue la primera opción para la mayor de ellas, tú lo eras para la menor— por unos segundos el aire se fue de los pulmones de Sasuke y su cabeza quedó en blanco._

— _¿Qué dices? — Itachi volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con un evidente gesto de ironía._

— _Pensé que estabas cansado. Vete a dormir, yo limpiaré esto — dijo Itachi mientras recogía los trastos que Sasuke había dejado en la mesa._

— _No irás a ningún lado… quiero que me lo cuentes todo— Itachi no pareció prestarle atención y llevó los platos de la cena a la cocina, ahí Sasuke lo confrontó._

— _¿Cómo es que aceptaste un matrimonio arreglado? No estamos en la edad media — Itachi dio el agua y comenzó a fregar los platos. Parecía que siquiera había escuchado a su hermano, entonces Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez a Itachi le gustaba la muchacha, la calificaba como la mejor y al ser consiente de toda aquella historia, lo más probable es que se conocieran. Quizás por lo mismo Hinata se colocaba nerviosa en su presencia, pero no por él._

_¿Sería demasiado darle importancia a ese detalle?_

_Fue entonces cuando Itachi, terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se cruzó de brazos frente a él._

— _Pudo haber sido medieval, pero era una excelente oportunidad — dijo interrumpiendo las ideas de su hermano — veras hermanito… — y alejándose de él, se dirigió al patio trasero en donde, con calma, encendió un cigarrillo, era una imagen algo vedada en la residencia Uchiha, pero Sasuke sabía que Itachi solo lo hacía cuando sus padres no se encontraban —…para los viejos de nuestro clan esa unión resultaba una bendición y lo cierto es que yo también lo vi así. Bajo ese concepto conocía a mi futura novia, que no era más que una niña… ese día — y alzó la vista al cielo — se encontraba en un combate con su hermana pequeña, por técnica, fuerza y experiencia Hinata debió haber ganado… — y entonces giró hacia su hermano — pero no lo hizo… perdió en contra de su hermana de una manera casi vergonzosa._

— _He visto la técnica de la pequeña… — interrumpió Sasuke — y es más agresiva que la de su hermana._

— _Hanabi es así… tiene mucho que demostrar — terció Itachi — pero Hinata que lo tenía todo renunció por ella… — por alguna razón, le pareció que su hermano exageraba._

— _Lo más probable es que no supiera de que se trataba, tú mismo has dicho que era solo una niña— Itachi negó._

— _Hinata sabía lo que arriesgaba aquél día, cuando perdió yo y mamá nos quedamos vendándole las heridas, fue ella quién le preguntó el por qué se había dejado, Hinata negó y simplemente dijo que su hermana era mejor— tal vez era cierto, que al menos en lo que al Kendo se refería Hanabi era superior a Hinata y solo en aquél segundo Sasuke se dijo que toda aquella timidez y afán por agradar venía de ese momento._

— _Y ¿Qué pasó después?_

— _Nada se llevó a cabo, puesto que para los Hyuugas eran necesario que los pretendientes fueran marionetas y acompañantes, los viejos de nuestro clan, incluido nuestro padre, se mostraron ofendidos ante aquella idea, ya que bueno tener una tajada del imperio Hyuuga no era compatible con perjudicar el orgullo de nuestro clan._

_Esa noche Sasuke se fue a la cama con vagas impresiones de lo que realmente la chica podría significar para su hermano. Pero este mismo le aclaró que desde aquella vez, jamás se volvió a hablar del tema con la muchacha y que solo se topó con ella en un par de ocasiones durante los torneos de Kendo que enfrentaran a ambas familias. Pero Sasuke insistía en que algo más existía ahí, aquella pequeña historia solo era la base de algo mucho más grande, algo que era un secreto de Itachi._

_Y su hermano jamás revelaba nada que no quisiera._

_Pero la desazón, realmente, no sabía porque la sentía, ahí clavada en su pecho_.

* * *

><p>— Sasuke -kun— escuchó con aquella voz tan musical y suave que llevaba semanas martillándole la cabeza, o al menos, en esa ocasión lo hizo como nunca antes, abrió los ojos pesadamente para verla precisamente a ella.<p>

— Hyuuga… — contestó al reconocerla y la garganta le ardió al emitir aquellas palabras. Con mayor dificultad se colocó de pie, sintiendo un doloroso hormigueo que hizo estragos al menos en sus rodillas. Molesto, notó que ya era de noche, ahora las tardes se estaban haciendo más cortas. Pero se sentía mal, el cuerpo le dolía y constantes escalofríos le recorrían la espalda.

Ocurrió, entonces, algo que no se esperaba. Ya que trataba de ordenar sus ideas con respecto al horario y lo que debería de estar haciendo en aquél momento; cierto tendría que estar entrenando, no notó que el cuerpo se salía de control y lo obligaba a tropezar con torpeza, pero ella lo sujetó con una firmeza difícil de concebir en alguien que se mostraba tan endeble.

Fue en ese mismo agarre, en el cual ella llevó su delicada mano al rostro, logrando el primer contacto físico, entre ambos, desde que se conocieran. Era suave como ella y estaba frío y sonrió al sentirlo, porque le pareció delicioso. Quizás fue debido a eso, o al malestar que sentía, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon y se sintió desplomar.

— ¡Sasuke – kun! — le escuchó decir alarmada mientras ambos se iban, de rodillas, al suelo. Recordó entonces lo soñado y lo que el tiempo le había confirmado. Sin saber porqué sintió pena por ella y sin pensarlo mucho, supo que era una forma de mostrarle, aunque fuera una sola vez, lo importante que se había vuelto.

— Lo siento Hinata…— le susurró cerca del oído, para después sentir un calor abrazante y nuevamente la tibieza de un suelo húmedo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

_**Ahh, me estoy volviendo adicta a estas notitas,**_

_Primero iré por los agradecimientos:_

_A __**diana_carolina**__, desde luego por ser, creo, la primera. A __**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst**__ por el ánimo entregado en su review XD, a __**isiiiwhis**__... ¿Segura que no has dejado review en otra de las mías? bueno, es de Chile así que se agradece que una compatriota se de el tiempo para leer esto que escribo. A__** Okashira**__, que para mi será la madre de los fics de Naruto, a__** maribelteka**__ quién, desde luego, parece estar muy interesaba en Sasuke, a __**Dark Amy Chan**__ otra compatriota, a __**BubbleGumer**__, a __**Chany- sensei, Hitory-chan**__, a __**Nathalie S e**__specialmente por su review, muchas gracias, ese tipo de criticas son las que me hacen sentir mejor, mucho mejor, ya sabes como escritora, aun de solo fics... n_n._

_Sigo a__** Ahome uchiha-hiuga,**__ son esos ánimos los que me impulsaron a hacer un segundo episodio, a__**Busumeushi**__ que chica, es peligroso aguantarse por mucho, espero que no estes tomando riesgos inecesarios. A __**Danyneko-chan**__ tratando de no desperdiciar en este caso u_u. A __**Hoshi Yuhi, a Neko, Andrea y Marcia Andrea,**__ por en sintesis, entender de qué se trataba esto._

_Y bueno para quienes crean que el universo en que me he centrado es demasiado OOC, pues explico. Como Naruto no ha sido terminado, no quería arriesgarme en algo que después en la trama original cambiaría, es cierto que en los fics podemos hacer lo que queramos, pero siendo nueva en esto de Naruto, no quería dar espacios a cosas que tal vez después no sepa concretar._

_Además se tiene que tomar en cuenta que Sasuke en este fic, no es el "perfecto" Sasuke de la serie por que ha tenido una vida completamente normal, su hermano no se ha deshecho del clan, ni ha iniciado una aventura para finalizarla en venganza. Después de toda la fantasía de la serie, no me pareció malo aterrizarlo un poco._

_En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	3. Entre Encontrarte y Perderte

**Entre encontrarte y perderte**

* * *

><p>Ella estaba en la enfermería con él, como el maldito demonio de la perfección que era le había acompañado y cuidado. Podía escucharla hablar con la enfermera y preguntarle con suma atención cuales eran los procedimientos a seguir, pero no estaba sola, su estúpido primo la seguía y asentía con responsable calma ante las indicaciones de Shizune.<p>

Bueno, era normal que Neji se preocupara, sobre todo si es que se trataba del capitán del equipo de kendo, junto a Hinata lo habían trasladado a la enfermería cuando él mismo pudiera con su cuerpo.

"_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan gentilmente atenta?"_

"_¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más egoísta y centrarse solo en él?"_

"_Oh, cierto, ella no estaba interesada"_

"_¿Por qué mierdas no estaba interesada?"_

Entreabrió los ojos y vio las sombras a través de las cortinas; Neji y ella, los dos diligentes y solícitos, la perfección de los Hyuuga ahí, prestándole servicios a alguien que siquiera les agradaba. Fue, su capitán el primero en hablar.

— Llamaré a su familia… — dijo mientras salia de la enfermería. No le fue posible notarlo, pero en cuanto Hinata corrió la cortina, cerró los ojos de manera automática.

— ¿Señorita Hyuuga, puede tomarle la temperatura por favor?

— H-hai…— contestó con aquél tono tan melodioso que solía caracterizarla, era la misma forma en la que le contestaba a él y eso le frustraba.

Pero lo cierto es que no había hecho nada para que Hinata le considerara de otra manera, simplemente se dedicó a ser él y lo único que había conseguido es que ella se alejara como si huyera de una peste. ¿Podía ser eso más humillante? ¿Cómo era posible que esa chiquilla siquiera se sintiera más importante que él?

Entonces la sintió sobre su frente, seguía helada y seguía pareciéndole delicioso. Así era Hinata; deliciosa. Quiso sonreír ante aquella ocurrencia, pero se negó, se sentía molesto con ella y por sobre todo con él mismo; por hacerse estúpidas esperanzas y no ser capaz de lograr un cambio en ella hacia él.

— Si... sigue alta Shizune-san

— Oh, bien — y en esta ocasión la enfermera se coló junto a la muchacha — debemos bajarla — fue en ese momento en que decidió que ya podía _despertar_, abrió los ojos y los fijó en la enfermera. Shizune se sobresaltó al verlo, logrando que Hinata girara hacia él.

— Despertaste Sasuke–kun — dijo Shizune, a lo que Hinata solo sonrió.

Aquella era otra de las cosas exasperantes que tenía. Que le sonriera cada vez que sobrellevaba con éxito algún obstáculo le fastidiaba. Era como si buscara hacerle sentirle mal a propósito. Sasuke sabía que era un muchacho difícil. No solo era un fastidio para él tener que relacionarse con otras personas que, a veces, siquiera merecían su atención, sino que en constantes ocasiones –y aquello le parecía lo más terrible de todo- tenía que tolerar a la cantidad de muchachitas que de un día para otro decidieron que él era de propiedad pública y privada, al mismo tiempo y de una manera que incluso a él le resultaba confusa.

Así que para evitar ser abordado por personas indeseables creó un sistema que alejaba a los pusilánimes y era sorteado exitosamente solo por quienes lo merecían; Naruto Uzumaki era el ejemplo perfecto de ello.

Ya que si bien el sistema de Sasuke parecía elitista, lo cierto es que era lo más democrático que pudiera existir: quién se proponía acercarse a él, debería aguantar y tolerar todo lo que él significaba y solo aquellos que trabajan lo conseguían; Naruto lo había hecho, Sakura lo estaba consiguiendo y Karin había iniciado su viaje hacia él. Pero, enfrascado en aquél sistema notó, sin preocupación alguna, que los _callados_ de su clase siquiera se mostraban interesados. Situación que era correspondida abiertamente, por lo tanto era natural que dentro de la sección femenina de su curso, jamás _ella,_ que se encontraba en ese _selecto_ grupo, hubiera mostrado un mínimo interés hacia él. Por lo tanto Hinata, hasta el momento en que les dieran a ambos ese trabajo, se estaba comportando con lógica.

Era él quién había fallado en ese sentido.

"_Gracias a Itachi"_

Ya que había estado pendiente de todos esos detalles que le extrañaron y agradaron a diferente niveles. Los cuales jamás habría notado de no ser por el desafío implícito en las palabras de su hermano. Esas que decían que él no era tan _bueno como creía_ y la única razón que le dio para asegurar eso, era que ella no estaba interesada en él. De hecho, había llegado mucho más lejos al decir que Hinata Hyuuga siquiera sabía que existía.

Y si bien durante los primero días admitió que la muchacha le resultó agradable como compañía, puesto que no lo acosaba o trataba de llamar su atención –gestos que confirmaron lo expuesto por Itachi- también no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, ya que al fin de cuentas aquella pasividad unida a las afirmaciones de su hermano tenían como resultado el golpe más molesto que su ego recibiera nunca. Pero en cierto sentido admitía que Itachi tenía razón, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría a su hermano, ya que después de todo Sasuke Uchiha con toda su inteligencia y habilidad no era mejor que el resto en muchas cosas.

Lo que no entendía era porqué y en qué momento el que Hinata le aceptara iba de la mano en verdaderamente superarlos a todos en todo. Y unida también a esa idea una pregunta comenzó a carcomerle la cabeza, ya que si Itachi no la hubiera mencionado y hubiera dado otros argumentos, como por ejemplo la superioridad del Hyuuga en kendo, la de Haruno en los estudios y la de Gaara en frialdad ¿Le habría interesado tanto?

De momento no lo sabía y lo cierto es que tampoco le interesaba.

Entonces notó que si, Itachi tenía toda la razón del mundo; él, Sasuke Uchiha era una princesita vanidosa y esa muchacha le estaba restando importancia a lo que él significaba en la vida de muchas, al, en un principio no saber de su existencia y luego presumir, sin quererlo, a él y ante él, que solo podrían ser amigos. Nadie era amigo por decisión propia de Sasuke Uchiha, él tenía su sistema, aquél que solo acercaba a los verdaderamente importantes, no a cualquiera, aun cuando fuera ella; la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

El que Hinata le sonriera de manera gentil cuando no se lo esperaba, cuando lo felicitaba por lo que fuera, cuando le saludaba en la mañanas, atentaba directamente contra todo su sistema, lo bombardeaba al dejarlo prendado de aquellos gestos y de esa sonrisa y quebraba una a una las cornisas de cristal sobre las cuales se resguardara.

No era justo que sobrepasara sus barreras, puesto que ella no le había buscado.

Eso Sasuke no podía aceptarlo, estaba bien que fuera gentil, lo era con todos, que fuera atenta y por sobre todo silenciosa, estaba bien que fuera educada y eficiente. Incluso – y esto Sasuke jamás se lo repetiría- estaba bien que ella le gustara por absolutamente todas las características recién expresadas, pero no podía permitirle burlarse de esa manera de él. No podía tolerar que fuera atenta con todos, cuando la lógica decía que solo debería serlo con él ¿Cierto? él era uno de los objetos más deseado de la escuela y ella decidía ser su amiga solo porque si, esperando que la aceptara sin tener que aguantar nada de lo que usualmente hacía con el resto, solo para saber si es que merecían o no su amistad.

No era justo para Naruto a quién le había tomado años, para Sakura quién se había esforzado aún más ya que había pertenecido a su molesto fan club, siquiera para Karin quién de momento se llevaba la peor parte y mucho menos para él, ya que sencillamente le vulneraba donde jamás creyó que algo lo haría.

Así que no le devolvió el gesto a la Hyuuga cuando esta le sonrió. Supuso que se alegraba de su despertar, aún así mantuvo el frío semblante con el cual trataba a la mayoría de las chicas. Y si bien su rostro no se movió una pizca al ver la reacción de la muchacha a su gesto, su cabeza y una molesta sensación en el pecho lo traicionaron brutalmente cuando notó la desazón en ella.

Tenía que saborear ese momento, con ella retrocediendo levemente, bajando la vista y acercándose el puño a la boca, consciente de que en algo había logrado molestarlo.

"_Claro que si Hyuuga, me has fastidiado como nadie en el mundo"_

— _No deberías dejarte amedrentar por eso —_

Recordó de inmediato y fue como una patada en medio del estómago, eran sus propias palabras las que le traicionaban al notar que podía ser tan estúpido como aquellos a los que calificaba como tal. Ese pensamiento no le ayudó.

Y su gesto había sido tan vago como evidente, que no sabía si disculparse o no. ¿Acercarse o dejarla ir con esa impresión?

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería sonó y tras ella reapareció Neji.

— En la dirección ya llamaron a sus padres, estos ya vienen… — dijo de la manera tan concreta en la cual solía conducirse el mayor de los Hyuugas, sus miradas se encontraron y este no se censuró al hablarle — Fue descuidado de tu parte el dormirte en semejante lugar…— Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y dirigió la vista al techo.

— De todas maneras no era tu asunto Hyuuga— vio de reojo como este se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, era la misma pose que utilizaba cuando regañaba a alguien en los entrenamientos.

— Es cierto, pero fue Hinata-sama quién se preocupó, mi deber es ayudarla…

Sasuke ya tenía la respuesta en su cabeza lista para salir y patear un poco de orgullo Hyuuga, al considerarlo un poco más que un monigote dispuesto para el capricho de aquella niña, o así habría sido si es que no se tratara de Hinata. Inevitablemente parpadeó asombrado y contrito para fijar la vista en esta, quien había sido cubierta por su usual rubor. Que eso lo provocara él, que fuera su persona quién había despertado la preocupación de Hinata más la sensación de saberse importante para ella denunciada en el pequeño gesto de vergüenza que le había sacado segundos antes de que Neji se apersonara, casi lo elevaron al techo de la enfermería.

Pero por supuesto que él no lo evidenciaría, antes se las cortaba. Así que molesto, contento y lleno de orgullo como se sentía decidió irse por el camino más fácil; volver a mirar el techo como si todo a su alrededor valiera una mierda, incluso ella, incluso Hinata.

— Tsk— fue suficiente para que al menos el orgullo de Neji Hyuuga explotara.

— Bastardo mal agradecido — escupió mientras se tensaba, claro que aquella reacción el Uchiha siquiera la vio.

— S-Sasuke – kun, é-él debe… — giró entonces hacia Hinata que nuevamente bajó la vista ante la atenta mirada de su primo —…d-debe estar cansado Neji-ni-san— finalizó dando un poco más de energía a sus palabras. Era una excusa perfectamente plausible con la cual se pensaba lo mejor de un mal agradecido y engreído como él.

Y eso lo desarmó.

La mirada de Neji volvió fría hacía él, más de lo usual y con un tono de superioridad que solía fastidiarle le dijo:

— Hinata – sama, no debería ser tan indulgente, menos con alguien tan grosero— si bien Sasuke no se mostró afectado por esas palabras, no pudo evitar sentir una extraña punzada parecida al golpeteo molesto que había presionado su pecho unos segundos atrás, al notar que si bien le subía el ego saber que provocaba cosas en Hinata como para hacerla sentirse culpable - aun cuando siquiera ella misma supiera por qué- este terminaba si o si siendo un sentimiento negativo hacia él.

Lo que en síntesis podría terminar o no alejándola aún más de él.

"_Cómo si alguna vez la hubieras tenido cerca"_

Y lo cierto es que era un consuelo demasiado paupérrimo el conformarse con ello, con saber que podía hacerla sentirse mal. Eso no era muy diferente al miedo que en alguna ocasión creyó, ella sentía hacia él.

¿Estaba aspirando a mucho?

Si él ya lo estaba viendo así, lo más probable es que Hinata subiera en su escalafón de prioridades o de al menos ejemplos a seguir. Y aquello no podía dejar de confundirlo aún más. Después de todo se trataba de sesgar su orgullo para ceder al incipiente deseo de explotar y gritarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, significaba tumbar por él mismo todo su sistema para que ella, que ya lo había vulnerado, lo viera y fuera hacia él, versus mantener su orgullo e imagen como inalcanzable para quién no lo mereciera.

¿Pero que ganaría con ello?

Al menos manteniendo su orgullo nadie sería capaz de ver lo dañado que estaba. Pero si cedía y confesaba, existía la gran posibilidad, de hecho casi segura de no ser aceptado. Eso lo sabía con certeza, puesto que Hinata era más que evidente ante la fuerte atracción que sentía por su mejor amigo.

Precisamente por el mejor que tuviera nunca, uno que había sorteado con éxito todo su maldito sistema: Naruto Uzumaki.

Fue cuando una idea le sobresaltó y asustó, mucho a su gusto: que esa chica, la cual estaba ahí disculpándole de la justa acusación de su primo, sin quererlo, sin buscarlo y obviamente sin desearlo se había vuelto mucho más importante para él, de lo que fueran aquellos que había logrado atravesar aquél laberinto con el cual dividía a _sus amigos_ de quienes no merecían la pena.

Y lo peor de todo era que existía la gigantesca posibilidad de que él se lo hubiera facilitado todo.

Cuando lo comprendía no dejaba de preguntarse: _"¿En qué maldito momento, eso había ocurrido?"_

"_No deberías dejarte amedrentar por ello"_

Sasuke recordó nostálgico y molesto cuando eso había ocurrido.

* * *

><p><em>Kurenai-sensei había insistido en que cada clase, todos los grupos mostraran los avances conseguidos en cada una de sus asignaciones, el problema con eso residía en que, y él lo había supuesto desde el principio, Hinata era pésima cuando se trataba de disertaciones y tal como lo suponía; cuando a ambos les tocó dar su adelanto, la muchacha fuera de enrojecer violentamente hasta las orejas, solo se quedó balbuceando y boqueando mientras se sujetaba el borde de su blusa jugando con ella nerviosamente. Finalmente fue él quien debió sacar esa desastrosa presentación adelante y lo hizo tal cual realizaba la mayoría de sus acciones; impecablemente.<em>

_Cuando terminó, fue Kurenai-sensei quién le indicó que llevara a Hinata a los lavabos para que se calmara. Pero siquiera así Hinata reaccionó, seguía ruborizada a un nivel ridículo y él debió de cogerla de los hombros y conducirla hasta el patio en donde estos se encontraban. Si bien no pudo ingresar con ella a los baños, se quedó esperándola fuera donde llamó, quizás demasiado, la atención._

_Lo cierto es que comenzó el receso y Hinata no salió, tampoco notó en que momento este terminó y la muchacha tampoco hizo acto de presencia, así mismo los estudiantes volvieron a clases y de Hinata nada. Solo entonces se dignó a asomar la cabeza por sobre la puerta para verla fija contemplándose al espejo. Ya no estaba ruborizada, aunque si parecía seguir en shock._

_Carraspeó y la muchacha volteó._

— _¡Sasuke –kun! — dijo con sorpresa ¿Acaso había olvidado que él estaba ahí?_

— _¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó con algo de fastidio en su tono, aunque no sabía por qué de un momento a otro se había sentido molesto con ella._

— _H-hai— se inclinó entonces — muchas gracias — Sasuke alzó el rostro intrigado._

— _¿Por qué? — la muchacha pareció nuevamente caer en ese estado paralizante que le había atacado en clases._

— _Hum… e-eto… yo… — Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta._

— _Recuerda lo que te dije… — ruborizada Hinata asintió y cerró los ojos, Sasuke podía comprender como esta ordenaba sus palabras y viéndola ahí no pudo menos que concluir que era una muchacha linda en un sentido poco convencional. Seguramente era por lo mucho que ocultaba, pero en ese momento no se puso a cavilar sobre ello, la dulce voz de Hinata lo interrumpió._

— _Eto, y-yo lamento n-no haber sido de a-ayuda… s-solo fui un e-estorbo…— finalizó dando un respiro que parecía contener toda la pesadez del mundo. En ese momento y habiendo sabido lo que Itachi le contara sobre lo cercana que habría podido ser la relación entre ambos, casi como parientes, no pudo menos que sentir una extraña conmiseración por alguien que siendo tan gentil era tan obviada y apagada por quienes, como él, jamás habían sabido verla._

_Sin querer le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, esa fue la primera vez._

* * *

><p>— Sasuke — su madre le llevó una mano a la frente buscando algún signo de calor excesivo para solo encontrarse con la distante indiferencia de su hijo. No la dejó hacerlo y se giró para darle la espalda, situación que Mikoto aprovechó para mojarle esta con un paño húmedo, lo que gestionó maravillas en el cuerpo del Uchiha — ¿No tienes hambre? — preguntó, a lo que sin decir nada Sasuke negó.<p>

Su madre le dejó a solas lo que en si le alivió, había sido llevado a su casa en una operación coordinada por el imbécil de Neji Hyuuga y su padre. Después de haberse mostrado tan desagradable con la heredera del clan, Hinata había decidido dejarlo a solas con Shizune, quién a los pocos minutos también le abandonó. Fue el primo de la Hyuuga quién, nuevamente, se quedó con él quizás con el único afán de enrostrarle su pésimo comportamiento y que a pesar de ello Hinata había decidido preocuparse por él.

Durante algunos momentos harto de escuchar que no era digno de que ella siquiera pusiera sus ojos en él, Sasuke pareció explotar. Y decidido a no dejarse pisotear, se incorporó y con molestia le enfrentó:

_"_—_¿Por qué entonces, si le desagrada tanto mi cercanía me ayudo, porque no me alejó cuando esta mañana le estaba molestando?—_"__

_Ese había sido el primer clavo sobre su tumba._

"_—__Jamás debí esperar nada diferente de ti Uchiha, y Hinata –sama se ha estado equivocando terriblemente en defenderte, eres lo que eres y tal vez puedas engañarla a ella, pero jamás lo harás conmigo. Hinata-sama se merece a alguien que se interese por ella y no un bufón que la busque como trofeo_—_"_

Nuevamente la muchacha Hyuuga había sabido cómo hacerle sentir mal, así que le defendía. Quizás que comentarios había lanzado el Hyuuga en su contra para que ella tuviera que hacerlo. Es cierto esa mañana le había molestado, se había acercado a ella con la exclusiva idea de sacarle alguna reacción diferente, algo que la identificara como lo que _hacía cuando él, Sasuke Uchiha estaba cerca, _pero no había conseguido nada más que esos impávidos ojos; cuando lo pensaba mejor era como si ella le mirara con lástima, como si hubiera descubierto lo que él sentía hacia ella e incapaz de rechazarle, trataba por todos los medios de disculparse.

"_¿Se le entorpecería la lengua cuando se trataba de él o solo era un privilegio entregado a Naruto?"_

— ¿Te sientes bien? — escuchó en la voz de su hermano. Itachi no encendió la luz y se sentó con propiedad a los pies de la cama de su hermano.

Sasuke asintió por lo bajo, la fiebre estaba cediendo y solo el cuerpo le dolía. Lo que era bastante soportable si es que se mantenía acostado.

— Hay una chica abajo — dijo de pronto y por unos segundos por la cabeza de Sasuke pasó la imagen de Hinata buscando ver si es que se sentía mejor. Pero lo desecho, con lo imbécil que había sido en la enfermería, lo menos que haría alguien sería ir a su casa.

— No quiero ver a nadie… — cortó en seco escondiéndose aún más bajo sus frazadas. Itachi se encogió de hombros y asintió. Notó como este se colocaba de pie y a medida que, sabía, se acercaba a puerta de su habitación, la incertidumbre de que tal vez si fuera Hinata comenzó acosarlo.

"_¿Y si es Hinata?"_

Con lo noble que era lo más probable es que si, ella era capaz de perdonar la estupidez por sus amigos, por el amigo en el cual él se había convertido ¿No? ¿Acaso no había sido ella quién le ayudara aquella tarde a pesar de haberla atemorizado en la mañana?

Además… a Itachi parecía gustarle, seguramente iría y le diría; _"No quiere verte"_

"_¿Y si era ella…?"_

— Espera — dijo incorporándose, pero no podía preguntarle, si lo hacia Itachi le descubriría como mínimo, si es que no confirmaba sus sospechas. Aparentando calma se colocó de pie.

— Iré — su sorpresa y decepción fue bastante genuina cuando se topó con Ino Yamanaka, quién a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se lanzó sobre él, de hecho la había visto bastante interesada y a la vez divida entre Sai y el muchacho Nara, si es que existía alguna competencia entre ellos por ella, definitivamente el Nara era quién iba en la desventaja.

De todas maneras, sus padres y hermano lo dejaron a solas con ella en la sala, para hablar de lo que sea que fueran hacerlo.

— Neji-san nos contó lo que te había ocurrido— dijo la muchacha mientras revolvía la taza de té que Mikoto Uchiha le había servido al llegar — ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? — Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros y apoyó el rostro en su palma.

— Cansado — contestó descortés, entonces la rubia pareció rebuscar algo entre sus ropas y sin mirarle le habló;

— Lo cierto es que no vale la pena pasar por todo esto, solo por algo parecido a tu compañía, pero asumo que Hinata no tuvo a quién más pedírselo, por supuesto que Karin y Sakura quedaban completamente descartadas… — entonces alzó la vista y lo miró acusadoramente — en serio ¿Siquiera fuiste capaz de darle las gracias? No te sabía tan ingrato Uchiha… es cierto lo que Neji-san dice de ti… y tu madre es tan gentil, seguramente se avergonzaría de tener un hijo tan frío y desconsiderado— toda aquella verborrea se había detenido en el momento en que Ino la nombrara ¿Qué le había pedido Hinata a Ino?

La respuesta vino de inmediato en cuanto esta le extendió una caja negra con el símbolo su instituto, tuvo ciertas sospechas de lo que se trataba. Y aquello le oprimió el pecho como si de un golpe de Lee se tratara.

Y si, ahí estaba. Irónicamente se unía a todo lo que de ella había recordado aquél día.

"_No deberías dejarte amedrentar por ello"_

* * *

><p><em>Alguien los había visto y cuando la escena se repitió en su salón había sido deformada hasta tal punto que él no le había esperado en la entrada del baño, sino que se había encerrado con ella en uno compartimientos de los sanitarios o en su defecto se trataba de las duchas y ahí los había sorprendido un profesor en actitudes que escandalizarían a cualquier padre.<em>

_Y cuando lo escuchó en su salón no se trataba de un vago rumor, era nada más ni nada menos que Karin increpando a Hinata frente a todo el maldito salón y justo cuando alguien que la defendiera era necesario el maldito del Inuzuka se había indigestado, ausentándose todo el día, si al menos hubiera escuchado el rumor, aun vomitando estaría ahí._

_Pero no, solo estaba Shino, reconocido por su poca labia entre ella y la pelirroja._

— _Puedes volver a jurarlo sobre tu madre si quieres Karin, yo no lo creeré — parecía más que suficiente y en cierto sentido serían las palabras que el mismo hubiera dicho si es que le hubiera tocado defenderla, pero en ese tiempo Hinata aun significaba muy poco como para entrometerse._

_Además existía la posibilidad de que ella dejara de mirarlo como un simple compañero y eso complicaría demasiado cualquier situación._

— _Es cierto — dijo Suigetsu — eso parece más propio de ti… — a los pocos segundos el muchacho salió volando de su puesto para estrellarse contra el pizarrón y debido a la discusión que se mantenía en el centro del salón nadie había notado su presencia._

— _Eres una mosca muerta — había sentenciado Karin — y yo no me tragaré tu cuento._

— _Oe… — interrumpió Naruto, logrando que por primera vez la Hyuuga levantara la vista — no tienes porqué tratarla así — los ojos de Hinata parecieron iluminarse y su rostro se sonrosó al escucharlo. Así había descubierto que ella estaba interesada en él y la punzada en el estómago que había sentido no se comparaba en nada a las cuasi arcadas que sentía en esos momentos cuando lo recordaba._

_La vio entonces boquear y lo más probable es que nuevamente estuviera balbuceando para decir algo, quizás en su propia defensa. Pero Sasuke supo que no quería escucharlo. Así que también interrumpió, solo que esta vez no se dirigió al resto sino que a ella._

— _Hyuuga… lo que vayas a decir — y todos voltearon a verle — piénsalo y analízalo, ordénalo y solo entonces lo exteriorizas— Hinata volvió a enrojecer, aun así asintió._

— _H-hai … — la vio cerrar los ojos y enfrentar a su acusadora —… u-usted s-se equivoca-a K-Karin-san, S-Sasuke –kun ha s-sido bueno c-conmigo… p-pero lo que u-usted insinúa e-es un e-error…_

— _Y no se necesita más… — finalizó Chouji cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza — con eso para mí basta— Sasuke recordaba haber fijado la vista en Karin, quién no cedió en su duelo con él hasta que Asuma –sensei se hizo presente en el salón._

_Todos tomaron sus puestos y Sasuke se mostró impaciente porque la hora terminara para pasar a su siguiente clase. En aquella ocasión con mucha dificultad Hinata había hecho su parte de la presentación sin necesidad de salir a calmarse. Después, poco antes de finalizar la hora Sasuke alzó su mano y habló._

— _Kurenai –sensei, me gustaría que cada uno de nosotros como grupo diseñara un símbolo que nos definiera como compañero, al menos durante este trabajo, de tal o cual persona— Kurenai le había mirado con extrañeza y preguntado su razón para ello. Sasuke no tuvo reparo en decirselas, incluyendo el bochornoso rumor que había corrido con respecto a Hinata y él._

_Tampoco había visto que la chica casi se había derretido de tan rojo que brilló su rostro en el salón._

_Era sabido que Kurenai- sensei tenía una especial fijación en Hinata y en su timidez. Y si la idea parecía algo rara, tanto para Sasuke como para ella, serviría el llevar aquella insignia como un escudo ante las malas interpretaciones de la relación que ella les había forzado a mantener, si hubiera elegido a un hombre todo aquello no habría ocurrido, si hubiera elegido a otra muchacha como Sakura, Ino o Karin, tampoco ya que estás por su sola presencia imponían, Hinata era una sombra, una que nadie había visto y que apareciera de la nada para acaparar a un muchacho como Sasuke, simplemente no podía ser permitido._

_Así que había aceptado. Y precisamente al día siguiente Sasuke había aparecido con el símbolo de una hoja que en su interior tenía algo parecido al diagrama de un remolino, cuando se lo extendió a Hinata, a Sasuke le pareció que la marcaba como suya. Había notado como el calor le subía al rostro y había rogado que no se hiciera evidente en una oleada de rubor._

"_Definitivamente esto es por pasar tiempo al lado de esta muchacha"_

_Y ella fuera de agradecerle, nuevamente le había sonreído. Pero ese gesto unido a la sensación de hacer "suya" a Hinata lograron que le pareciera verdaderamente hermosa, en un sentido que entendió nadie más lo vería._

"_—__No deberías dejarte amedrentar por ello, el resto puede pensar o decir lo que quiera, tú sabes la verdad y solo lo que tu pienses o creas es lo que vale_—_"_

Pero ahora que Ino le traía aquella placa que él hiciera, sabía que se refería a lo que ella creía y el gesto en la enfermería se lo había gritado; Hinata pensaba que le había hecho enfadar, lo que era cierto, pero el que tratara de poner aún más distancia entre ambos devolviéndole aquél _regalo_ le hirió.

Mucho más de lo que pudiera aparentar. Definitivamente ella buscaba alejarse. Y de eso, solo él era el culpable. Haberla dejado entrar y salir, sin decirle nada, no solo le pareció estúpido, sino tremendamente infantil.

"_¿De qué te sirve ahora el orgullo Uchiha?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

_Tercer Chap... y ni yo me lo creo, pero supongo que el tener tan buena acogida como lo ha hecho esta historia me motiva a "complacerlas" en cierto sentido para que vean como sigue esta historia. Gracias a quienes se repitieron con los reviews y una bienvenida especial a los nuevos (as)__**pincesshina y Ahome uchihahiuga **_

_Como decía Cerati_

_Gracias a totales._


	4. Percibeme

**Percibeme**

Su ánimo había mejorado en cuanto la pesadez de la fiebre abandonó sus miembros. Dos días en cama más la atención constante de su madre, podía calmar cualquier instinto asesino que hubiera nacido en él desde que Hinata Hyuuga le devolviera la dichosa placa. Al levantarse esa mañana no pudo despegar la vista de esta. Ahí estaba, en su cajita recordándole el silencioso rechazo de la muchacha.

Aunque tal vez estaba exagerando. El, oficialmente, no había declarado ninguno de sus sentimientos a la muchacha, ya de por sí era difícil aceptar que realmente tenía _"sentimientos"_ hacia ella.

Así que el _"rechazo"_ de Hinata al devolverle tan insignificante _"regalo",_ que tampoco era tal, ya que al fin de cuentas había servido para que nadie la molestara. Enmarcaba el inicio de una supuesta relación entre ambos, con o sin quererlo con esa placa, él la había marcado. Entonces lo entendió; era Hinata quién se estaba desmarcando de él. Después de haber entrado y paseado a gusto por su sistema de selección, decidía que ya no era necesario seguir relacionándose con él.

¡Como si fuera desechable!

Eso sí que le había enfurecido. De hecho lo seguía haciendo y cuanto más pensaba en ello, aun después de recuperar su salud gracias a las atenciones de su madre, volvía a sentir grandes dosis de fastidio mezclado con molestas cantidades de ira. Pero entendía que se había equivocado, no con respecto a ella, sino en la capacidad que le había dado a esa chica para que le afectara.

De eso no culpaba a Itachi, se culpaba a sí mismo. Su hermano solo la había señalado como alguien digno de atención, pero había sido su culpa el darle más importancia de la que en verdad tenía.

Ciertamente él era considerado un objeto de deseo por gran parte del grupo escolar femenino, también era cierto que su popularidad no solo se limitaba a su grado, sino que avanzaba desde algunas primarias –desde donde había recibido también muchas cartas- secundarias y preparatorias. Pero no fantaseaba con respecto a ello; muchas chicas que habían pertenecido a su grupo de fans, actualmente ostentaban novios con quienes mantenían relaciones bastante serias. Así que en un gran sentido su _"poder de atracción"_ había mermado en cuanto sus fans crecieran.

La sencilla idea de que Hinata siempre había sido mucho más madura que el resto llegó entonces como una revelación a su cabeza. Y una persona madura, como él mismo se consideraba, jamás se mostraba atraído por cosas tan superficiales como la apariencia. Lo bueno de aquello es que se sentía un poco más consolado. El solo se había entrampado con la muchacha, al creerla –a pesar de sus rarezas- tan igual al resto que conocía. Tendría que haberle dado más crédito, por algo Itachi estaba interesado en ella.

Él había sido el ciego, no ella.

Lo malo era que al entender eso, que Hinata era más madura que el resto, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse terriblemente atraído por ella. Y si a eso le sumaba que volvería a verla ese día, después de haber extrañado su presencia los últimos dos, sabía que se trataría de una semana difícil. Pero el hecho de que ya no tenían aquél trabajo juntos logró calmarle un poco. No tendría la obligación de permanecer a su lado durante las clases.

Solo que como costumbre al llegar o creer ser de los primero, él mismo se había presionado para estar ahí cuando ella llegara. No que al hacer presencia en la sala fuera ella quién alzara la vista para verle llegar y sonreírle con esa gentileza y ternura que le volvía las piernas de gelatina.

— Bienvenido Uchiha- San — dijo, gesto que este correspondió con un leve asentimiento. Ciertamente que se había esperado el distanciamiento desde que Ino le entregara aquella placa. Entonces Hinata le pareció algo cobarde, después de todo de ser un poco más _"mujercita"_ habría ido ella y no enviado a un mensajero. Aunque el hecho de que Hinata volviera a ser tan formal con él no le había sorprendido, si le había decepcionado. Habría querido ser seco en su respuesta, pero su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que él pudiera hacer algo.

"_Maldición" _

Su pupitre estaba ubicado tres puestos más adelante que el de Hinata, por lo tanto terminó dándole la espalda, a su lado Karin se había auto impuesto el ser su compañera de banco, y frente a él tenía al Nara. Por alguna razón le pareció que este era el mejor para darle consejos. Pero para obtenerlos, necesariamente tendría que decirle lo que ocurría en su cabeza. Y realmente aquello se volvería un hecho inaudito, no solo por el tema a tratar sino por la situación en sí. Inmediatamente pensó en Sakura, desde hace un tiempo que se había vuelto una chica confiable y madura, pero hasta donde entendía ella seguía sintiendo cosas por él. Sería cruel hacerle eso ¿Ino? No, pasaría una hora antes de que todo el instituto lo supiera.

— ¡Oy Hinata! — saludó el Inuzuka a esta, entrando por la puerta trasera del salón. Como siempre ella sonrió pero a diferencia de él, su gesto le resultó más… ¿Brillante?

— Bienvenido Kiba-kun — dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima, que a su vez el Inuzuka dirigió a él con el mismo gesto asesino con el cual le había enfrentado la primera vez que él se acercara a ella. El Inuzuka, que ocupaba puesto frente a ella, dejó su maletín sobre la mesa cubriendo temporalmente el rostro de la muchacha y el mismo se sentó frente a ella, dándole la espalda y cubriendo definitivamente a la muchacha

— Oy Hina-chan…

"_Hina-chan"_

— ...tuve problemas con lo de tu trabajo… ¿Me ayudas?

— Desde luego Kiba –kun… — Sasuke apoyó los codos en su pupitre y se dedicó a mirar con fijeza el pizarrón, ahora ese estúpido trabajo, que ya no los unía le servía de excusa al perro para acercarse a ella.

Según las instrucciones entregadas por Kurenai-sensei, era obligación que el resto del curso tomara notas de las exposiciones de sus compañeros para después contestar un cuestionario que cada expositor entregaría al resto, situación que había obligado - aunque Sasuke no se lo creía- al Inuzuka a acercarse a Hinata.

Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de resignación, para él Inuzuka era un extraño, un invasor, pero lo cierto es que el extraño en ese lugar y sobre todo ante Hinata, era él. Hasta donde sabía Inuzuka, jamás había dejado de ser kun y él ya había vuelto a ser el san.

¿Quizás si aplicaba indiferencia?

No, jamás había funcionado con Hinata. Debería, de una vez por todas dejar de creerla igual al resto.

* * *

><p>La llegada del resto de sus compañeros pareció sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones, Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto y Sakura, se acercaron a él para conocer su estado actual. Preguntas como <em>"¿Estuviste muy enfermo? ¿Descansaste? Y ¿Te sientes mejor?"<em> Fueron contestadas de manera afirmativa con su característico gesto seco. Pero fuera de eso no insistió en seguir hablando con ellos. Había supuesto todos los escenarios bajo los cuales debería dirigirse a la Hyuuga aquella mañana, para finalmente no decir nada y verse cortado ante la actitud que ella había tomado hacia él.

Volteó entonces hacia Ino, ella había sido la última en hablar con Hinata hace dos días, tal vez era más consiente que nadie sobre lo ocurrido con la chica. Así que al terminar esa primera hora, durante el receso interrumpió la conversación que esta mantenía con Sai y cogiéndola de un brazo –con bastante delicadeza- le habló:

— Necesito unos minutos de tu tiempo— Ino asintió extrañada volteando hacia Sai y sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

— Luego vuelvo — dijo la muchacha al chico, mientras que este solo asintió, aunque no sacó la vista de Sasuke hasta que ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

En cuanto se vieron libres de muchas miradas Ino se soltó – también de manera delicada - y este no pudo menos que notar los cambios que se habían obrado en ambos; hace un par de años, el coger así a una chica en particular habría sacado ronchas en muchas otras, pero ni Sakura se había inmutado e incluso Karin había guardado silencio cuando sacara a Yamanaka de la sala. Y hasta la misma Ino se había mantenido en calma, cuando en otra época habría saltado sobre él a abrazarlo.

Todo aquello le gustaba y no entendía porque.

— Estamos bastante osados ¿No Sasuke-kun? — dijo ella cruzándose de brazos frente a él y como amenazada por u aura maligna, Ino viró el rostro hacia el pasillo en donde un grupo de chicas se había quedado mirándolos —… ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que espiar? — preguntó con violencia a lo que Sasuke agregó una hostil mirada.

Ninguna de las chicas hizo comentario alguno, aunque si se fueron farfullando insultos a la rubia. Las palabras zorra y desvergonzada, más los nombres de Sai y Shikamaru llegaron a los oídos de ambos para ser ignorados completamente. Volvieron entonces la vista uno al otro, Ino se recargó sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados en una abierta actitud de desafío.

— No puedo perder todo el descanso acá Uchiha… me pediste solo unos minutos… — esas alturas Sasuke no supo cómo abordar el tema sin evidenciarse, pero también era cierto que solo tendría unos minutos disponibles de ella. Aunque sin duda necesitaba más.

— Cuando fuiste a mi casa el otro día… — Ino sonrió con arrogancia y cerró los ojos.

— No creas que lo hice por ti, solo fue un favor… — Sasuke frunció el ceño, ella Ino Yamanaka jactándose sobre él, frente a él y de la manera más burlesca posible. Esbozó una media sonrisa y tomo distancia de la muchacha.

— Sobre eso… ¿Ese favor fue a Hinata Hyuuga cierto? — Ino asintió con calma, entonces Sasuke fijó la vista en los ventanales al final de la escalera, de ellos pasó al cielo; estaba gris y con el viento que corría pronto se desataría una tormenta, sin volver la vista a la muchacha preguntó — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? — Ino frunció el ceño extrañada, la forma en la cual Sasuke se la había llevado y la pregunta que formuló pareció indicarle que se sentía molesto ante ese tema en particular. Y era raro, porque Sasuke jamás se mostraba molesto por nada, fastidiado sí y por todo su entorno, pero eso era normal, eran ellos contra él. Ahora eso se reducía a una persona y era por quién le preguntaba.

Bajó la vista.

— Solo me pidió que te lo entregara, como vivimos cerca, no me molestó hacerlo— Sasuke volvió la vista a ella.

— ¿Solo fue eso? — Ino asintió, para luego abrir la boca y como recordando algo alzó el índice.

— Bueno, si te interesa… estaba algo nerviosa, creo que te tiene miedo…— al ver el gesto del Uchiha, Ino entendió que aquella molestia era algo de un nivel un poco más elevado que solo eso. Entonces otra fugaz y demoledora idea se adueñó de su cabeza, de haber estado sola lo hubiera gritado, pero frente a ella tenía al Uchiha visiblemente molesto de saber que la chica Hyuuga le temía.

Después de todo habían compartido casi tres semanas, todos los días. ¿Qué podría motivar el que ella le temiera? Entonces la respuesta no solo iluminó su cabeza sino que también sus ojos y ante aquella acción Sasuke supo que había sido completamente descubierto. Solo que tampoco dijo nada y tomó un poco más de distancia.

— O sea que fuera de ser un ingrato, algo le hiciste ¿Cierto? — Sasuke no se esperaba aquella acusación, fuera de parecerle improcedente le había sorprendido. Ya que a su gusto no tenía en lo absoluto que ver con lo que hablaban. Pero ya era tarde Ino había descubierto, solo a base de observaciones, lo que entre ellos había ocurrido.

— No sé de qué hablas… — dijo Sasuke mientras se volvía y comenzaba lentamente a darle la espalda.

Pero Ino le alcanzó y para evitar que se marchara sin que ella le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, le sujetó del hombro.

— Deja de dar rodeos Sasuke, si no lo dices claramente, perderás tu oportunidad— después de ello, simplemente le sonrió y se alejó de el caminando, murmurando palabras de las cuales Sasuke solo pudo distinguir:

"…_De la tímida Hinata, mira lo que es la vida"_

Entonces el Uchiha enrojeció violentamente.

* * *

><p>Ino ingresó con gesto triunfante al salón, habían sido solo unos pocos minutos lo que le daba tiempo para seguir la conversación que había iniciado con Sai, solo que cuando le buscó esta ya no se encontraba ahí.<p>

— Si lo abandonas es natural que se moleste, no los puedes tener a todos Yamanaka — habló despectiva Karin. Ino no le prestó atención, aunque más para ella que para el resto dijo:

— Estas malditas moscas rastreras… — sacudió la mano frente a su rostro y salió del salón sin mirar a nadie más.

Suigetsu rió por lo bajo logrando una mirada llena de desprecio de parte de Karin. Pero esta no perdería el tiempo con él. Harta del encierro del salón y del chico Hozuki, salió de este y con la vista buscó a Sasuke.

En cierta ocasión, cuando recién ingresara a aquél instituto se sintió golpeada por la apariencia del Uchiha y algo indescifrable que se escondía, a su gusto, en los ojos de este. Siempre había sido una chica osada, pero frente a Sasuke se veía avasallada por su personalidad, por la distancia que colocaba ante el resto. Y si bien se trataba de una máscara más que efectiva, puesto que ya había descubierto que así era, Sasuke se comportaba de la manera más civilizada y gentil posible, dentro de los cánones que significaban su carácter, con sus cercanos; Naruto y Sakura. A ellos jamás les negaba ayuda, de la clase que fuera y en un principio eso había resultado negativo y positivo para ella.

Aquello significaba que Sasuke podría llegar a tener relaciones más cercanas e informales con el resto y al mismo tiempo que existía una muchacha mucho más cercana que cualquiera a él. Con muchas de esas chicas Sasuke se conocía desde hace años; la rubia escandalosa y la silenciosa y tímida con quien apenas se hablaba. Pero solo con Sakura se enfrascaba en conversaciones, compartía almuerzos y tareas. Y cuando lo notó supo de inmediato que quería estar ahí, era evidente que la Haruno gustaba de él y que a su favor llevaba años de ventaja, razón por la cual Sasuke la toleraba sin darle esperanzas de ningún tipo, así mismo Sakura no le acosaba ni enviaba cartas. Lo que le indicaba que existía cierto punto muerto en aquella relación que pasaba de la amistad a algo más.

Entonces había sido el momento de actuar, Karin acostumbrada a ser osada para obtener lo que quisiera, no tuvo reparo alguno en mostrarse provocativa y atenta, que le resto supiera que ella también había llegado a competir. Entonces se topó con esa pared silenciosa que era Sasuke Uchiha, los meses sentada a su lado y a base de su propia insistencia había logrado derribar algunas paredes del chico, también le prestaba sus tareas y le ayudaba dentro de lo que podía, pero jamás caminaba a su lado o almorzaba con ella.

La excusa de salir a buscarlo, en realidad, estaba enmarcada en el deseo de que todas le vieran acercarse a él. Dentro del instituto Sasuke seguía siendo muy cotizado y seguramente otras moscas ya estaban siendo atraídas a él, que vieran de primera mano a quién se enfrentaban.

Lo vio observando a los patios o quizás más allá. Con la voz más encantadora que pudo articular lo llamó.

— Eh Sasuke - kun— este apenas giró el rostro hacia ella para luego volver la vista a los patios. Y como si aquello fuera la autorización para hacerle compañía se acercó a él y reposo las manos muy cerca de las del chico —…¿Te molesta si es que te hago compañía? — Sasuke no contestó y solo continuó con la vista fija en el exterior. Obviamente Karin quiso saber que era lo que veía y por alguna razón no le sorprendió que se tratara de la Hyuuga.

A diferencia de lo que usualmente ocurría, esa muchachita que apenas hablaba, siquiera le dirigía una mirada o palabra a Sasuke, aun cuando este le había defendido del resto y había prohibido acercarse a ella.

— La Hyuuga es una mal agradecida ¿no? — Sasuke analizó el comentario y extrañamente no le alteró como lo haría en otras circunstancias, considerando que se trataba de que alguien más lo había sorprendido con la atención fija en Hinata. Quizás era porque ya había asumido que gran parte de ese distanciamiento se debía casi exclusivamente a él. Y lo que Ino le había dicho no carecía de razón; era normal que Hinata se sintiera intimidada, sobre todo alguien como ella, que era tan gentil y perceptiva, que jamás le había hecho un desprecio, siquiera cuando era él quién no se comportaba con ella. E incluso había sido mucho más clara que él al darle entender, con el gesto de la caja, que ya estaba bien, que no era necesario que siguieran relacionándose. Imaginaba cuales eran los motivos de la Hyuuga para tomar aquella decisión, pero también quería saberlos de manera cierta, quería ser claro y quería que lo fueran con él.

Ahora, ya.

Sin decir nada se alejó de Karin. Iba a buscar a Hinata y no la dejaría a solas hasta que aclarara todo.

* * *

><p>Notó como Neji, que caminaba al lado de Hinata, le dedicó su más expresivo desprecio, dentro de lo expresivo que este podría llegar a ser y como alzó el brazo izquierdo para acercar a su prima a él.<p>

¿Por qué todos hacían eso cuando se trataba de Hinata?

¿Realmente creían que le haría algo malo?

No los dejó avanzar, de hecho se posicionó a tal distancia de Hinata que esta quedó a centímetros de su pecho, obligándola a alzar la vista y solo cuando los vio. Después de esos dos días y aquella primera hora sin tratarla, supo cuánto había extrañado esos opalinos ojos. Los que hasta hace un par de días le habían mirado sin expresión alguna, al menos ahora había sorpresa en ellos.

— Uchiha –san — susurró ella, en aquél apelativo que tanto le molestaba.

— ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? — cortó en seco Neji, era más que claro que no lo quería cerca de ella. Pero no estaba dispuesto a retroceder y como si supiera que aquél gesto bastaría para que él la dejara y ella confiara, a la muchacha le sonrió.

Con absolutamente toda la intención de agradarle y mostrarse gentil.

— Quisiera hablar unos minutos con Hinata — dijo calmado al muchacho y luego volteó a ella — no será mucho tiempo — entonces lo vio y su corazón se agitó violentamente ante ello. Si bien Hinata era demasiado educada para mostrarse tan abiertamente afectada, habían ciertos gestos, que después de casi un mes de observación ya no pasaban desapercibidos para él.

Cuanto se había equivocado Karin, ella no era una mal agradecida. El casi imperceptible rosado que se apreciaba en sus mejillas más la sorpresa en sus ojos, eran el mejor regalo que en semanas había recibido.

— Hmm… H-hai — contestó ella

Neji, como siempre le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza, pero no objetaría las decisiones de su prima.

— Si me necesita, usted sabe dónde buscarme Hinata-sama… — esta vez sin mirarle, Neji Hyuuga se alejó caminando con la usual calma y elegancia que a todos ellos les caracterizaba. Fijó entonces la vista en la muchacha, quién se giró ruborizada, ya que al parecer no salía de su asombro al verlo actuar así y, como él ya lo entendía, ella era demasiado educada para quedarse mirándole fijamente.

"_Eso es Hyuuga, percíbeme"_

— E-eto… — Sasuke giró hacía ella.

— Será importante que no tartamudees — Hinata enrojeció, pero como en muchas ocasiones en las cuales él le daba aquella orden, no bajó la vista.

— H-hai… — fue entonces que Sasuke se llevó la mano a su bolsillo, y a pesar de que se había dicho así mismo que la llevaba solo para tirarla a la basura, sacó la cajita con la placa que había hecho para la muchacha y se la extendió. Hinata se le quedó observando y a un gesto de Sasuke la cogió con ambas manos.

— Era un regalo y es de mala educación devolverlos — y nuevamente el rubor le subió a las orejas. Cierto, sería una conversación difícil y les quedaba muy poco tiempo hasta que la campana sonara llamándolos a clases. Pero si de todo aquello tenía un adelanto que fuera. Sería suficiente para él.

Después de todo había obtenido una reacción diferente a la que le dedicaba al resto. Y eso le había llenado el pecho de una agradable sensación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

_Nuevamente gracias por todos los reviews. A los nuevos ** sandy_vlad, XIA-UCHIHA **y a los más antiguos, de quienes , creo contesté varios reviews. En fin, espero les guste este nuevo chap. _

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	5. El Mundo que los Rodea

_ Hola! Lamento la tardanza, las explicaciones del caso están abajo. _

_Bueno, suelo dar recomendaciones musicales para acompañas los episodios y esta no será la excepción, lo cierto es que me ayudó a iniciar y finalizar el capitulo reciente y me pareció adecuado recomendarselas. _

_es de youtube, desde luego, así que después de la dirección de la página deberán agregar._

_**http: / www . youtube . com / watch? v = 52My38BF5hs&feature = BFa&list = PLCA5F1FF811D45F84&lf = results _ main**_

_Espero disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>El mundo que los Rodea<strong>

Habían quedado solos, en un ataque de quién sabe qué cosa el perfecto y sobreprotector Neji Hyuuga había dejado a _"Hinata-sama"_ atrás.

_"¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Acaso consideraba que el Uchiha si era "digno" de acercarse de esa manera a Hinata?" _

Siquiera a él, que la trataba desde que estaban en la primaria, le había dado tanta libertad. Y cuando a las horas después lo analizó, supo que había sido el primer detalle que le sacara de quicio. Además el Uchiha se acercó a una distancia que cualquiera que conociera al Hyuuga, sabía, estaba vedada. Ese fue el segundo detalle. Sin mencionar aquella sonrisa, tercer detalle. Y que se quedara hablando con ella a solas. Cuarto detalle.

Demasiados a su gusto.

Pero debió haberlo imaginado, desde el preciso día en que Kurenai le dijo que se sentara cerca de Hinata, tuvo que haberlo advertido, no por ella desde luego, sino por el Uchiha. Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto y siquiera a él le interesaba cambiar aquello. Al fin de cuentas el estúpido de Uzumaki solo tenía ojos para la Haruno y si bien eso le entristecía por su amiga, era una esperanza, mínima y pequeña pero una al fin y al cabo.

Si tuviera que explicar la naturaleza de su relación con Hinata, diría que sí, eran amigos y él estaba orgulloso de serlo; desde muchos puntos de vista Hinata era perfecta y consideraba que el estúpido de Naruto era un imbécil por no darse cuenta, aunque la misma Hyuuga jamás había dado señal alguna que fuera lo suficientemente clara para darle a entender sus sentimientos. Si algún día ella decidía que se declararía al rubio sería el primero en apoyarla, pero mientras eso no ocurriera, podría darse el esperado escenario de que Uzumaki comenzara una relación con Sakura dejando a su pobre amiga a merced de sus atenciones, cierto que era algo cruel imaginarse aquello, ya que significaba destrozar las esperanzas de Hinata, como las que él sostenía, pero por lo mismo estaría dispuesto a confortarla y consolarla como fuera posible y que finalmente ella lo notara como alguien más que un amigo.

O al menos ese era el plan inicial, el cual bajo ninguna circunstancia incluía al imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha en la ecuación.

Shino había sido el primero en notarlo y así mismo se había regañado por tener tan pocas luces en ese sentido. Es cierto que el Uchiha le fastidiaba, pero solo porque se creía mejor que todos. Cosa que él sabía no era así, aunque admitía que le envidiaba –no mucho desde luego- sus capacidades de galán indiferente.

Hace un año mientras trataba de clarificar sus ideas sobre Hinata una muy tierna chica llamada Moemi llamó su atención y no era tan cínico como para negar que se debía a su parecido con Hinata, solo Shino lo había sabido y así de rápido su interés se vio perdido cuando la chica no solo comenzó a desfallecer por el Uchiha, sino también cuando cayó ante su influjo y como muchas paso a ser despreciada con su insultante indiferencia.

Fue cuando supo que Hinata era perfecta.

Se mantenía alejada de los grandes tumultos femeninos haciéndola casi invisible a los ojos de muchos. Cierto el Nara también había descubierto sus intenciones, así como Sai había esbozado una muy molesta y comprensiva sonrisa cuando, sin notarlo, quedó prendado de ella durante el examen físico del año anterior, lo mismo ocurrió con Gaara solo que este le deseo suerte y elogio su gusto. Así que hasta ese momento su camino, a excepción del fantasma de Naruto, estaba completamente libre.

Hasta el día en que el Uchiha se sentó junto a ella. De por si el que un seductor petulante se le acercara ya le había dado malísima espina. Que fuera el Uchiha lo hacía, como diría el Nara, problemático. Sin embargo Hinata parecía no haber caído ante su influjo, en ningún momento de aquellas semanas había hablado más o menos de este, alababa sus características escolares y no negaba su atractivo, pero no tartamudeaba sobre él, sus ojos no se iluminaban cuando el nombre salía de sus labios y menos hiperventilaba cuando estaba cerca.

Todo aquello se lo llevaba el rubio y Kiba agradecía que se mantuviera así.

Entonces vino aquella defensa pública de Hinata, cuando los rumores que él no había oído decían que se había revolcado en el baño con el Uchiha, este los desmintió y realmente la rabia inicial que sintiera cuando lo supo no se debió a la posibilidad de que ocurriera, sino a las razones que podría tener alguien para hacer daño a Hinata, siendo que ella jamás dañaría a nadie. Eran pistas muy vagas y que de alguna manera no encajaban en la personalidad del Uchiha, incluso creyó que Hinata se había hecho un buen amigo.

Hasta que Shino se dio cuenta, hasta que se lo dijo.

También el Nara, Sai y Gaara lo notaron. Los tres le habían dado la solapada advertencia de que el Uchiha se estaba interesando demasiado en las actividades y opiniones sobre Hinata y cuando le comentara aquello a Shino este con todo lo imperturbable que era, simplemente había contestado.

_— Tal vez le gusta— escuchar eso fue como recibir un golpe en pleno pecho, y aun así todo tomaba peso y era extrañamente concordante. De todas maneras había planteado sus objeciones y dicho_

_— Pero… Hinata… es_

_— Diferente — había sentenciado Shino — razón más que suficiente para llamar su atención… y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo Kiba—_ sí, todo aquello era cierto, todo aquello lo admitía. Lo que le fastidiaba es que el idiota de Uchiha considerara que ahora Hinata era quién tenía que caer.

_"¡Con una mierda! ¡Podía tener a la chica que quisiera!"_

Además al tratarla como a las otras realmente no estaba respetando a Hinata, no al menos como él lo hacía. Y el imbécil del Hyuuga los había dejado a solas hablando, después que el otro imbécil del Uchiha le sonriera como si se tratara de un estúpido ángel.

— ¿Crees que debería intervenir? — preguntó volteando hacia Shino que en aquél momento elegía entre panecillos de crema o manjar.

— ¿En qué? — preguntó Aburame sin siquiera desviar la vista de su atención principal.

— En eso… ese sujeto no me da buena espina — solo entonces Shino alzó la vista para ver aquél cuadro que hace semanas venía repitiéndose.

— A mí tampoco… pero — Kiba volteó hacia su amigo — no podemos interferir en la vida de Hinata…— ante aquella afirmación solo chasqueó la lengua.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero tú sabes cómo es ella, no le diría que no siquiera al profesor Orochimaru si este la llamara a una de las bodegas de noche con la excusa de necesitar ayuda— Kiba había dado en el clavo, Hinata era demasiado bondadosa e ingenua una mezcla que alguien sin escrúpulos, como imaginaba era el Uchiha, podría aprovechar muy bien. Era aquella misma mezcla la que prácticamente le hacía sentirse obligado a protegerla.

Llegó entonces rápidamente a una conclusión:

— Tienes razón… y yo no quiero que ella sea un trofeo más del Uchiha

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa, que Shino aprobara su actitud recelosa le hacía sentir dueño absoluto de la razón. Había que proteger a Hinata de ese idiota y no es que tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con sentirse amenazado por la presencia del Uchiha.

* * *

><p>— Solo — Sasuke tragó saliva — solo no quería que me malinterpretaras — Hinata se le quedó observando fijamente, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la boca entreabierta, así le parecía simplemente adorable.<p>

¿Cómo es que no la había notado antes?

— Hum — la muchacha se apretó los papeles que llevaba con ella contra su pecho y bajó la vista, tal vez pensando que decir —… Es, es mi culpa también… Uchiha –san — Sasuke alzó el mentón, no le gustaba que ella se dirigiera así con él, pero primero:

— ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? — esta vez Hinata le observó más tranquila y se mordió el labio, obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

— Etto, yo… yo creí que Uchiha-san estaba enfadado conmigo

"_Es cierto, lo estaba"_

Pero no se atrevió a decirle la verdad, en primer lugar porque las razones de su enojo solo eran válidas para él. Y no quería parecer un niño mimado y egoísta. Al menos no frente a ella.

"_Quizás Itachi tiene razón en lo de la vanidad" _

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado contigo? — Sasuke no se esperaba que Hinata enrojeciera ante aquella pregunta. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no dejo que la Hyuuga lo notara.

Pero si a ella le daba vergüenza explicar sus razones lo más probable es que se parecieran a las que él esgrimía para no tener que justificarse, el no parecer ridícula. Le gustaba analizar a que se debía eso y no podía evitar llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de todo lo que sobre ella había pensado, que la estúpida manera en la cual le había tratado ciertamente le dio a entender que estaba enfadado con ella. Y si bien la Hyuuga había sido perspicaz, al no ser nada claro no podía declararlo abiertamente.

— Hum… debí, h-haber hecho algo que no le agradara — sentenció la muchacha al mismo tiempo en que la campana sonaba indicándole a ambos que debían volver a clase, situación que la muchacha aprovechó para recogerse como siempre lo hacía con él, hacer una pequeña reverencia y retirarse.

Aquello le resultó una provocación, era como si todo aquél melodrama interno que había sufrido los dos últimos días más aquella mañana, para ella no significara nada.

¿Qué más era lo que quería esta muchacha? Ya se había disculpado.

No, no lo había hecho, solo le había aclarado el por qué no tenía que devolverle su regalo, así como que él no estaba enfadado con ella. Y aunque sentía la impotencia subirle por la garganta, necesitaba decirlo eso, no sabía que tan bien podría tolerar que ella volviera a alejarse de él. Y entendiendo que podía conseguir a cualquiera, en ese momento a la que quería era Hinata. No podía dejar que se fuera tan tranquilamente, o como mínimo tendría que ser mucho más claro con ella. Siquiera notó cuando extendió el brazo para cogerla del hombro y exactamente en el segundo en que su palma se posó sobre la delgada muchacha una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca provocando que tanto él como Hinata desviara la vista hacia un tercer recién llegado.

Que con toda la hostilidad posible habló sin despegar la típica y amenazante mirada que siempre le dedicaba.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué estás haciendo Uchiha? — preguntó hostil Aburame, mientras que Kiba le presionaba la muñeca como si quisiera rompérsela<p>

— E- eto… Kiba-kun, Shino-kun— habló la Hyuuga con el nerviosismo reflejado en sus ojos

— ¿Te hizo algo Hinata? — preguntó Kiba preocupado.

— ¡Claro que no! — contestó Sasuke soltándose de golpe. Miró a Hinata con una extraña mezcla de rabia y frustración, las cuales hicieron que la Hyuuga entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, con su normal gentileza tocó suavemente el brazo del Inuzuka logrando llamar la atención de este

— Kiba-kun, n-no es así… — dijo con firmeza —Uchiha-san…

"_Lo juro, si vuelve a llamarme así…"_

—… solo estaba arreglando un malentendido— aquello en vez de calmar al Inuzuka sirvió solo para que se sulfurara aún más.

— ¿En qué problema la metiste esta vez Uchiha? — interrogó fastidiado colocándose entre ellos, Sasuke entendió de inmediato aquella metáfora.

— En ninguno y si así fuera no sería asunto tuyo…— Kiba gruño, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa fue Shino quién contraataco.

— En eso te equivocas Uchiha… si le haces algo a Hinata es asunto nuestro— la muchacha se sonrojó con fuerza sin poder evitar una modesta sonrisa.

Ese gesto lo enfureció.

Dio solamente dos pasos hacia la muchacha y sacando de su camino a ambos muchachos le dirigió una fría mirada para agregar.

— Hablaremos cuando nadie moleste Hyuuga ¿entendido? — la muchacha se recogió y asintió sin dejar que el rubor se le escapara de las mejillas. Aquello fue suficiente para Sasuke y sin mirar atrás los dejó.

* * *

><p>Primero lo vio entrar a él, un par de segundos después, tal como lo temía Hinata se asomó al salón y a ella le siguieron el Inuzuka y Aburame; el primero en sentarse, Sasuke, corrió su silla con más violencia de la usual y pasó del sensual gesto que Karin le envió olímpicamente, para centrarse primero en el pizarrón, luego en la Hyuuga quién se veía más intimidada de lo normal y luego en el gesto de Sasuke que cambió de la calma a la absoluta frialdad y rabia.<p>

Hace un par de años en un entrenamiento en la casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke había lanzado el mismo gesto hacia Itachi y Sakura creyó que en el próximo ataque que su amado realizara simplemente mataría a su hermano. Después Naruto explicó que se trataba de la territorialidad, Itachi había vencido a Sasuke en su terreno al usar una técnica recurrente del menor con la cual, hasta donde Naruto sabía, era invencible.

Así que bajo aquellos gestos que al menos este lanzó a ambos muchachos, entendió que algo habían hecho para invadir el territorio del Uchiha y lo más probable es que Hinata también incurriera en aquél error.

Ella no quería que eso ocurriera; es decir que Sasuke se enfadara con Hinata, ella era tan dulce y tranquila, ya de por sí tenía demasiados problemas tratando de congeniar con aquella escuela y desde su punto de vista lo hacía de la peor manera posible; tratando de complacer a todos, comenzando por su familia, siguiendo con sus amigos, incluso con Naruto quién a penas la notaba. Cuando Sasuke la había defendido de las viperinas palabras que los involucraban a ambos, fuera de unos momentáneos celos, sintió alegría por ella. Cuando Kiba no se encontraba era más fácil _"pasar por sobre ella"_ pero el que Sasuke terminara con todo aquello e ideara sobre aquella marca, realmente se alegró; principalmente porque entendía que en su mutuo silencio ambos se habían hecho amigos y eso era precisamente lo que Hinata necesitaba, alguien enérgico que estableciera los limites hacia ella de la misma manera en que el Inuzuka lo hacía, solo que se mantuviera así mismo fuera de ese límite. Sakura sabía lo cortés y servicial que el Uchiha podía llegar a ser con personas que en verdad le importasen y viendo ella misma a la Hyuuga como una muchacha socialmente desvalida no podía esperar que Sasuke, con su inteligencia no llegara a sentir lo mismo hacia ella.

Quizás Hinata se había excedido en sus atributos como amiga de Sasuke, quizás había interferido en algo que tuviera que ver con él y Sasuke terminó reaccionando mal, gritándole tal vez o siendo agresivo como en ocasiones lo era hacia ella, cuando caía en aquél error y para que el Aburame e Inuzuka le fastidiaran de la misma manera ellos debieron haber visto aquél gesto y salido en la defensa de su amiga.

Lo mejor sería hablar con él, para que no fuera tan duro con la Hyuuga, al fin de cuentas Hinata no lo conocía tan cabalmente como ella.

Por lo tanto aquél día cuando fueron al entrenamiento de Kendo, trató de acercarse a él, pero después de lo ocurrido con la Hyuuga y sus amigos Sasuke no se veía muy dispuesto a aceptar las palabras de nadie. O al menos pensaba en eso cuando Karime, una alumna de tercer año, le dio aquél golpe de corriente justo en su mano izquierda, provocando el tan reconocido escozor que subiría desde su muñeca hasta el codo, hombro y cuello paralizándola momentáneamente.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Haruno? — preguntó Karime visiblemente molesta, para luego girar hacia el capitán del equipo y frente a todos avergonzarla, también estaban ahí Hinata y Sasuke — Neji-sama… ¿Por qué tengo que entrenar con una niña? Haruno-san no esta concentrada — volteó hacia ella y le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche — esto es una pérdida de tiempo— en ese momento el Hyuuga llegó donde ambas y con nada de delicadeza le tomó la mano.

— No puedes desconcentrarte si la enfrentas a ella, mira como te ha dejado — Sakura bajó la vista hacia donde Neji se lo indicaba y ahí estaba la mancha roja, que pronto pasaría a purpura, con pequeñas pintitas carmesí.

— Lo siento… no fue mi intención

— Sé que lo sientes — giró entonces el capitán — humm, Lee no está por ningún lado… ¡Uchiha! — llamó a este, quién solo entonces dirigió algo parecido a una mirada de preocupación hacia ella. Se acercó con calma y alzó el mentón en gesto interrogativo — Quedarás a cargo… dile a Ten-Ten que continué — observó al ver como esta también se dirigía hacia ellos — llevaré a Haruno-san a la enfermería— Sasuke no contestó o dijo nada. Neji insistía en que era un sujeto muy mal educado, pero hacerle entender eso a las mujeres del instituto era otra cosa.

Sakura Haruno era una muchacha a la cual él consideraba inteligente, no astuta como la Yamakana, pero sí muy despierta. Por lo mismo no entendía cómo es que sus sentimientos no habían variado en lo mínimo hacia el Uchiha, sobre todo considerando lo desagradable y desconsiderado que este solía mostrarse con ella. Era cierto que con los años se había tranquilizado y ya no lo seguía gritando su nombre a cada instante, lo que en cierto sentido parecía funcionar para llamar la atención de Sasuke, puesto que este estaba interesado en su prima lo más probable es que sintiera cierta afición hacia ese tipo de chicas.

Pero Neji era un observador atento y serio, por mucho que aquellos ribetes infantiles hubieran desaparecido de la Haruno, era evidente que aún estaba colada por Sasuke Uchiha, tenía en sus ojos, cada vez que lo miraba el mismo brillo que Hinata ostentaba cuando fijaba la vista en Naruto y esa era una característica demasiado evidente en cada una de las mujeres que conociera; el brillo del enamoramiento.

Ten-ten vino a su cabeza y rápidamente desechó aquella idea para salir de sus dudas.

— Haruno-san — le dijo mientras caminaban a la enfermería, está giró la vista hacia él calmada y atenta — usted sigue enamorada del Uchiha ¿Cierto?

Un violento rubor se apoderó de las facciones de la chica. Quién después de pasada la sorpresa sonrió gentil y avergonzada.

— No creí que fuera tan evidente… — contestó a lo que Neji solo la observó de reojo.

— Le brillan los ojos cuando él se acerca— dijo con sequedad, Sakura no supo sí ruborizarse más o sentirse ofendida ante el comentario tan indiscreto que el Hyuuga había lanzado sobre ella. Pero es que Neji Hyuuga jamás había sido alguien que disfrutara con molestar o humillar a los demás. Era serio ciertamente, tanto o más que Sasuke, pero a diferencia de él no era cruel y así mismo su tono no había sido en lo absoluto de burla o molestia.

— Entonces supongo que si — habló finalmente, no sin dejar de sentir abrumada por la respuesta que daba.

Neji no reaccionó de manera alguna, solo agregó.

— ¿Han valido la pena todos estos años? — Sakura no pudo evitar mirarle como si el Hyuuga hubiera descubierto un gran secreto sobre ella, a diferencia del comentario anterior fue este el que le hizo sentirse indignada y en cierto sentido herida.

— No sé de qué habla Neji-san — contestó, ahora ella, completamente cortante. Neji no agregó nada más, hasta donde había logrado comprender su comentario ofendió a la Haruno, aunque no era su culpa que las mujeres en general fueran tan sensibles a todo, nuevamente Ten-Ten llegó a su cabeza. Pero como cada vez que ella hacia acto de aparición en esta, se deshizo de su pensamiento negando imperceptivamente.

Un silencio incomodo se había instalado entre ambos cuando llegaron a la enfermería, en aquél lugar Neji la dejó y procedió a marcharse de vuelta al entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió de esta, no había nadie esperándole, aunque había tenido enormes deseos de ver aunque fuera a Naruto, si bien solía fastidiarle también sabía cómo alegrarle el día. Y desde que el Hyuuga lanzara aquél comentario, el suyo había empeorado notablemente.<p>

Debió haber supuesto que no sería ese único detalle. Debió haber supuesto que siempre todo podía ser peor. O no es que lo creyera así, sino que esa fue la sensación que tuvo cuando al salir del colegio los vio; a ambos y en él había un gesto tan indefinible de calma y alegría que le dio a entender de inmediato que se había equivocado.

Sasuke la sujetaba de la mano y ella lucía nerviosa, supuso que era ante el tacto del muchacho, Hinata siempre había sido tímida y en una situación así le pareció normal percibirla incomoda. Sasuke le hablaba tan distendidamente como jamás lo había hecho con ella, como si se hablaran desde hace años. Podía notar como ella boqueaba antes de responder, pero aún estaba muy lejos para entender lo que decían.

"_¿Lo sabría Neji-san? ¿Era por ello que le preguntó lo de si valía la pena?"_

— Sasuke-kun — dijo sin poder evitarlo interrumpiendo a ambos, Hinata se replegó sobre si misma como lo hacía cada vez que alguien le regañaba y él…

Él le lanzó la misma mirada que aquella mañana dedicara al Inuzuka, llena de frialdad y enojo, lo entendió de inmediato, se estaba adentrando en su territorio y Sasuke Uchiha no la quería ahí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

_Me he tardado lo sé, y pido las disculpas del caso, sé que las excusas agravan la falta, pero entre exámenes, trabajos que entregar y buscar, no tuve mucha inspiración que digamos. _

_Así que me dedique a leer a ver si es que alguna musa bajaba y me ayudaba, no ocurrió así, pero encontré bastantes cosas interesantes. _

**_Primero Canibal: www . fanfiction . net/s/7557515/1/Canibal_**

_Una excelente descripción de lo que fue la caída al infierno de Sasuke Uchiha, sin ser melosa o superflua -¡Ja! ya se quisiera Kishimoto una narración así- por lo tanto si visitan aquella historia, dejen el review correspondiente, a ver si su autora y traductora nos bendice con algo más que se le parezca. _

**_Segundo YDS:Aire : www . fanfiction . net/s/5939018/1/YDS_Aire_**

_Me encanta el **KibaHina** y que exista tan poco de ellos hace aún más valorable esta historia, impecablemente narrada y escrita con gran tino. _

_Y ahora bueno, me pareció adecuado, tal cual el capitulo se titula, mostrar un poco más de el resto de los personajes que componen esta historia. Sé que Naruto se llama Naruto por que Naruto es su protagonista, pero creo que Kishimoto abusa de él. Siendo que existe la historia completa de una villa que lleva más de cien años exisitiendo antes de que el susodicho naciera. Por lo mismo siempre me pregunte ¿Donde estaba Hiashi Hyuuga en cada una de las guerras de la serie? ¿No es acaso poderoso dentro de Konoha? y lo mismo con muchos otros personajes que siendo importantes en una primera etapa pasaron solo a ser casi de relleno. _

_A lo que me refiero es que creo firmemente que no presentas a tantos personajes solo para dejarlos de lado. Una excusa factible sería hacer más corta la historia como Rowling lo hizo con Harry Potter, pero Naruto ya lleva muchos tomos peleando con cuanto enemigo re-resucitado aparece y logrando nuevos niveles tipo Gokú, que simplemente, al menos yo, no disculpo ante el largo de la serie y el pobre desarrollo que tienen todos los demás._

_Así que a ellos va dedicado este episodio, y creo, que el siguiente también._

_Bueno, no quiero extenderme más. Agradezco la gran cantidad de reviews que ha tenido esta historia, tanto a los primeros en leerla como a los que les sucedieron y también a los que hace poco la descubrieron._

**_Atte.-_**

**_Brujhah.- _**


	6. Sin Venda en los Ojos

**Para este episodio:**

**http: / www. youtube. com / watch? v = f2flUh7CKH4&feature = related**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin venda en los ojos.<strong>

No podía creerlo. ¿Es que acaso nadie le daría un chance? ¿Todos tenían que interrumpirle? Intervenir en el momento preciso parecía ser el deporte de moda. Sin embargo el gesto de Sakura se lo decía todo, sorpresa mezclada con algo más… ¿era tristeza? No supo porque sintió algo subir desde su estómago al pecho al verla con aquél semblante. Pero no se detuvo en aquello, la rabia también amenazaba con subir, lo importante era no dejar a Hinata, presionó su mano pero ella se deshizo del casual agarre de su mano y le sonrió para girar hacia Sakura y hacer una escueta reverencia.

— Ahí v-viene Neji-nii- san— dijo a modo de disculpa — hasta mañana Sakura-san, Uchiha-san…

"_¡De nuevo!"_

Y sin dejar que le dijera nada más, la muchacha se separó de ambos dirigiéndose a su primo. Este asintió cuando se acercó a ambos y lanzó una fría mirada al Uchiha, para luego hablar con Sakura.

— ¿Cómo está su mano Haruno-san? — Sakura pareció salir de un vago trance para mirar al Hyuuga

— Eh, si mejor… — sonrió —de todas maneras me dijeron que pasara de los entrenamientos de esta semana— el Hyuuga asintió.

— Bueno, solo queda el de mañana… — tanto Sakura como Sasuke reaccionaron. Fue el Uchiha el primero en hablar.

— ¿No habrá entrenamientos este fin de semana? — Neji negó.

— Tenemos torneo de la empresa… — las sombrías ideas que se reflejaron en la cabeza de Sasuke desaparecieron de inmediato.

Hace un par de semanas Itachi le había hablado de aquello, pero como la Hyuuga no ocupaba su cabeza simplemente había pasado del tema. Si no mal recordaba fuera de los Hyuuga y Uchihas, iban los Sabaku, Nara y Aburame.

"_Shino podría ser un problema, aunque uno no tan grave como el Inuzuka"_

No le había gustado la idea de no ver a Hinata o al menos de hacerse el espacio para poder _FINALMENTE_ hablar con ella en calma. Pero esa información le devolvía el alma al cuerpo, no estaría ni Naruto ni Kiba. Nuevos horizontes de esperanza se lanzaron en pos de su cabeza ayudándole a ordenar las ideas suficientes como para obrar un plan de acción que le diera los resultados que necesitaba, así como no evidenciar en nada sus movimientos, a su gusto aún no estaba preparado para admitir que su interés por la Hyuuga había crecido ya que según él no lo había hecho. Sin embargo entre más se dificultaban sus momentos a solas con ella, mayor era la necesidad de tenerla cerca y explicarle, no sabía qué, pero le resultaba imprescindible.

"_¿Y si al tenerla deja de gustarme?"_

Aquella idea, desde hace algunos días venía molestándole. Aunque trataba de no darle mucha cabida en su cabeza, a su gusto era una forma vaga y estúpida de renunciar ante lo que no se había luchado por obtener y si, Itachi tenía razón; él era demasiado vanidoso para dejar que la falta de esfuerzo le ganara semejante partida.

Cuando reaccionó ambos Hyuugas ya se habían retirado. Solo Sakura continuaba observándole atenta e intrigada.

Habría deseado irse a solas, pero Sakura insistió en acompañarlo, sin mencionar que estaba descartado el acompañar a los Hyuuga. Puede que Neji le aceptara acercarse a su prima solo porque prácticamente le había besado el culo, pero así mismo estaba seguro que esa oportunidad no se repetiría. Además Neji no había sido inmune al rumor que sobre Hinata y él corriera, predisponiéndole de manera automática contra el Hyuuga. E incluso habiendo aclarado entre ambos ese asunto en particular, tenía la certeza de que para evitar que semejantes mentiras de _"Hinata- sama"_ se volvieran a propagar Neji se había impuesto el interferir cada vez que se le diera la oportunidad. Y con lo disciplinado que era; mientras se encontrara cumpliendo con su deber -y a menos de que le besara el culo- no dejaría a Hinata sola y menos aceptaría el que los acompañara, además un gesto como ese a los ojos de cualquiera de las insulsas del instituto podía ser visto como algún compromiso familiar y a excepción de Hinata, Sasuke no quería tener nada que ver con esa familia.

Y así como él pensaba aquello lo más probable es que el Hyuuga también lo hiciera.

Y bueno desde que había notado el rostro de Sakura algo parecido a la vergüenza le había obligado a acceder que ella le acompañara. Paso, sin embargo de aceptarle una invitación a su casa. De hecho tenía urgencia llegar a la propia y preguntar por el torneo de aquel fin de semana.

No vio o no quiso ver cuando al despedirse, la muchacha le lanzo una significativa mirada de duda. Tampoco fue consiente cuando esta boqueo, tal cual lo haría Hinata, buscando tocar algún tema que al menos para ella sería delicado. Solo la dejó a solas y continuó el recorrido hasta su casa.

* * *

><p>Sakura no se sorprendió de ver a Naruto en Ichikarus, de hecho había acudido a este con el fin de encontrarle. Naruto siempre lograba levantar su ánimo cuando se sentía decaída. Y esa tarde ciertamente lo estaba, más que por el gesto de Sasuke a Hinata, lo estaba por las palabras de Neji, no podía evitar que esas ideas se propagaran en su cabeza con una velocidad escandalosa y humillante.<p>

Ella había sabido de casi todas las aventuras que Sasuke había mantenido con alumnas del mismo instituto. En muchas ocasiones estas fueron a enrostrarla, considerándose ya novias del Uchiha la increparon para que se alejara de él, puesto que siendo la más reconocida de sus fans debía de admitir cuando este no le eligiera a ella como su novia, la primera vez que eso ocurrió Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, falta de oxígeno y la imperiosa necesidad de llorar; Ino le había dicho que eso era un corazón roto, tomando el camino de la dignidad Sakura había hecho caso de las recomendaciones de la "_novia_" de Sasuke y opto por alejarse de este, sin embargo Sasuke lo notó y a los pocos días de aquello, en cuanto su paciencia llegó al limite, la increpó.

Dos sentimientos habían inundado el pecho de Sakura cuando eso ocurrió; el primero fue confusión y el segundo alegría.

—_No seas tonta Sakura — le había dicho Sasuke — cuando quiera alejarte yo mismo te lo diré—_ la segunda chica que cayó en las "_garras_" de Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero en aquella ocasión no hubo resquebrajo alguno de ningún órgano vital, solo dudas;

_"¿Por que ellas? ¿Por que no ella?"_

— _¿Acaso quieres que te trate como al resto? — le había preguntado en respuesta Sasuke — creéme Sakura que si te uso como al resto no volveré a hablarte—_ y era cierto, era lo que ocurría con las chicas que estaban un par de días al lado de Sasuke para luego no volver a escuchar de ellas, esa respuesta le había dado dos pistas de lo que ella significaba para él y nuevamente su corazón se llenó de sentimientos confusos y alegres. Primero por que había dejado claro que le resultaba lo suficientemente importante como para no jugar con ella, así como estaba dispuesto a hacerlo siempre y cuando ella se olvidara de él después. Exigir ser "_beneficiada_" con sus besos iba de la mano con ser considerada tan tonta como el resto, o al menos así se lo había explicado Ino cuando ella le contara. Entonces supo que una forma de acercarse era no acosarlo y contrariamente a lo que hubiera imaginado en todos esos años su trato hacia ella mejoró en cuanto Sasuke notó esa diferenciación en el trato que ella le otorgaba.

Al alero de ese descubrimiento el pecho pareció retorcersele cuándo recordó la imagen que viera esa tarde, con Sasuke sujetando la mano de Hinata.

Si a él no le gustaban las chicas que le perseguían, la Hyuuga, salida prácticamente de la nada les sacaba una ventaja enorme a todas ellas. Solo la certeza de que esta seguía enamorada de Naruto y la pureza de sus sentimientos, le decían que al menos Sasuke no tenía posibilidad alguna con ella.

_"¿No serviría eso para motivarlo más?" _

Ya sabía ella que Sasuke era orgulloso y no se rendiría hasta...

_"¿Que Hinata cayera a sus pies?"_

No. Existía algo de perverso en esa idea, sobre todo porque se trataba de Hinata, no había razón alguna para hacerle semejante daño, menos para pisotearla así, Sasuke podía ser frío y desconsiderado pero no cruel. Pero entonces ¿De que otra manera se explicaba ese agarre de manos?

Nuevamente negó, debería existir una razón por la cual se había topado con ambos en esa situación. No es que ella fuera especialmente ingenua, como Naruto o la misma Hinata, pero cuando se trataba al menos de ellos dos siempre prefería pensar lo mejor; Sasuke le había protegido de ella misma y Hinata siempre había sido dulce y gentil con ella.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — exclamó Uzumaki al verla, logrando que la sopa que sorbía se le arrancara por la nariz.

— Ah, Naruto ¡Ya no eres un bebe! — regañó esta acercándose al mesón y sentándose al lado del rubio.

— ¿Como está tu mano Sakura-Chan? — preguntó.

— Solo es un hematoma, nada grave... De todas maneras Shizune- san me dijo que no entrenara... — Naruto asintió para luego sonreirle.

— De seguro esta exagerando — Sakura volvió la vista hacia él, para con tristeza notar que Sasuke no le había preguntado por su herida y menos tratado de dar ánimos, como sabía Uzumaki estaba a punto de hacer. Sin mirarle el rubio se llevó los palillos llenos de fideos y verduras a la boca, para declarar como si fuera la más absoluta de las verdades.

— Sakura-chan es muy fuerte.

* * *

><p>Sasuke encontró en su casa al resto de su familia y como siempre que se acercara un torneo, tanto su padre como su hermano entrenaban en el dojo. Lo bueno es que nadie sospecharía si es que acudía a observar el entrenamiento, era algo que siempre hacia, incluso practicaba en ocasiones con ellos y solía llevar consigo a Naruto y Sakura. Solo que esa vez había preferido no hacerlo. A su gusto no correspondía, principalmente por aquel sentimiento extraño que lo invadía cuando se trataba de Hinata y Sakura y porque bueno, no quería evidenciarse frente a nadie de su instituto, ya estaba bien con que Itachi lo supiera.<p>

Fugaku lo recibió con una abierta sonrisa, mientras que su hermano esbozo una parecida a la propia, una que siempre acentuaba burla. Sasuke los ignoró, caminó hacia una pequeña caseta en donde guardaban el equipo y ahí cambió su ropa. La misión de aquella noche era vencer a ambos, mostrarse agresivo y enojado, así su padre voluntariamente le ofrecería -como siempre lo hacía, entrenara con ellos o no- un puesto dentro de las filas de su familia, al menos como suplente.

* * *

><p>Su padre era implacable cuando se trataba de ataques frontales y no sería tan terrible si al menos su edad se manifestara en sus movimientos, pero lo cierto es que solo le bastaba un mandoble para desarmarle, había visto combates en aquellos torneos y se había maravillado ante la habilidad de los suyos. Frente a ellos era un personaje lento y triste, sin embargo si lograba su cometido, al menos tendría la posibilidad de defender su apellido.<p>

El siguiente ataque vino desde la derecha, alcanzó a oponer una defensa y resistencia, logrando que su padre retrocediera con un gesto de ofuscación tan sutil y pétreo como todos los que ostentara. Aquello era una buena señal, quizás al final le daría palabras de apoyo o incluso alguna felicitación. Miró por sobre el hombro de su padre y vio a Neji con una mueca de sonrisa tan tenue, cómo había sido el gesto de su padre al mostrarse molesto por su rechazo.

Pero no se distrajo por ello, fue entonces su oportunidad de atacar, Hiashi Hyuuga siempre le regañaba por lo débil de sus golpes y lo cierto es que lo admitía, le aterraba la sola idea de hacerle daño a alguien de su familia. Ya difícil era que la quisieran con aquel carácter tan endeble que tenía, no quería que nadie la ignorara por no controlar sus movimientos. Pero sabía de qué estaba hecho el orgullo Hyuuga.

Ella misma se frustraba cuando alguien la trataba con una consideración especial, como si fuera a romperse por solo tocarla, eso solo la hacía sentirse más inútil de lo que era. Hace mucho Neji lo había entendido y como consecuencia dejado ese comportamiento para con ella, ahora veía como su aparente dureza y brutalidad rendía sus frutos.

Antepuso su pierna derecha y bajo su _shinai*_ al nivel de rozar la punta de su pie. El gesto en el rostro de su padre fue una mezcla de orgullo y burla. Hinata lo entendía. Sabía que su padre la solía menospreciarla en cuanto a lo que combate se refería y el realizar ese ataque iba de la mano con exceso de seguridad y velocidad. Y al menos hasta hace un par de semanas hubiera sido incapaz de realizarlo, o siquiera indicar a su padre que era capaz de enfrentarlo con esa técnica, menos a desafiarlo. Por un lado, siendo mucho más baja de estatura que Hiashi era imposible que tuviera el alcance adecuado por lo que tendría que esforzarse el doble o triple.

Pero en aquellos momentos no quiso dudar y ya que había lanzado el desafío tan abiertamente, su padre no le dejaría retroceder.

* * *

><p>El golpe de vuelta le dejó en el suelo, siempre era de la misma manera; un golpe casi eléctrico que se descargaba sobre su cuerpo acalambrando toda posible reacción. Se obligó a no emitir ruido alguno que pareciera de queja, no quería mostrarse débil. Con un mareo insignificante pudo alzar la vista y ver los pies de su padre, de seguro que si alzaba mas vería su mirada desafiante y decepcionada.<p>

— ¿Acaso es todo lo que puedes hacer? — preguntó sin matiz de diferencia en su tono.

Con dificultad se levantó mientras trataba de evitar que el temblor de su mano le obligara a soltar su _bokken *_. Nuevamente adelantó el pie y esta vez su guardia fue más agresiva apuntando directamente entre los ojos de su padre, extendiendo su brazo y cuerpo a su máximo alcance.

— Puedo más — contestó.

En esa ocasión no se delató lanzando el típico grito de batalla, Fugaku era bastante bueno al adivinar movimientos en sus enemigos y en ese momento él era uno; logró entonces atraparlo de sorpresa, su padre movió la cabeza hacia la derecha al tiempo en que lanzaba un ataque a su costado, Sasuke lo detuvo e impulso con su espada la de su padre para esta vez él atacar su costado.

* * *

><p>A Hiashi le tembló el pulso cuando debió rechazar el ataque de su hija: era cierto había logrado sorprenderlo y Neji sentía su pecho hinchado de orgullo, el padre de la muchacha rechazó el ataque manteniendo, con cierta dificultad, su semblante serio y calmado. Pero Hinata no perdió su guardia, así que cuando su padre le atacó de vuelta fue capaz de esquivar y rechazar gran parte de los ataques.<p>

— Bien hecho — concreto Hiashi antes de llamar a Hanabi. Hinata hizo la correspondiente reverencia y giró hacia él, Neji vio a su prima acercarse sin evidenciar ningún gesto adicional excepto tal vez un brillo en sus ojos que era bastante similar al que salía a relucir cada vez que Uzumaki estaba cerca. Se colocó de pie y junto a ella abandonó el dojo en absoluta calma.

— Ha sido un combate sorprendente Hinata- sama— se obligó a decir y realmente así lo sentía. El triunfo de ella había significado también el suyo, después de todo Hinata era quien más entrenaba con él. Fue como había aprendido a conocerla y entenderla, muy en contra de lo que se pensara era una chica resistente que sabía cómo aplicar la lógica con los sentimientos, pendiente de ayudar a quién pudiera, comprensiva y atenta.

Hinata era mucho más de lo él nunca sería y habiéndose quitado la venda de los ojos con respecto a ella no podía menos que sentir admiración. Por lo mismo siempre quería cuidarla y protegerla. En la antigüedad las dos ramas del clan Hyuuga habían sido diseñadas una para liderar y la otra para servir, él había nacido entre quienes servían, pero aquellas costumbres fueron desechadas con el paso del tiempo, aunque aquellos nacidos como hijos de los antiguos guerreros y samuráis, casi todos miembros del consejo, rememoraban con añoranza esos años, los actuales líderes del clan simplemente no hacían caso de aquella tradición.

Neji había leído sobre ella y así como a su padre debería corresponderle la protección de Hiashi Hyuuga a él le correspondía la de la primogénita de la rama principal y sinceramente la amabilidad e ingenuidad de su prima invitaban a cumplir con esa responsabilidad. Él mismo se había sentido culpable cuando en busca de mejorar Hinata se lanzara sobre él en ataques que fácilmente podía esquivar y rechazar. Logrando en consecuencia que él le atacara, al principio había sido lento y hasta tedioso, pero los esfuerzos de la Hyuuga poco a poco lograron cambiar el ritmo de los entrenamientos. Cada vez mejoraba más y lo hacía en silencio, en algún momento le había creído indigna del clan, ya que al gusto de todos Hinata era demasiado expresiva y él no opinaba diferente. Pero lo cierto es que fuera de la tristeza poco y nada demostraba Hinata en sus emociones, a muchos les fastidiaba que fuera tan gentil, pero lo cierto es que le temían, ya que bajo esa conducta resultaba aun mas indescifrable de lo que fuera el mismo Hiashi.

Como ya lo había analizado con anterioridad, Neji estaba seguro de que su prima tenía una inteligencia privilegiada que combinada con un trato atento y predispuesto a la justicia la hacían la líder ideal para encaminar a un mejor futuro al clan. Sabía también que Hiashi lo sabía, su padre se lo había comentado. Así que las objeciones en contra de ella no habían nacido por que se tratara de alguien con un carácter gentil o débil, sino ante el simple hecho de que la heredera era mujer. O por lo menos así lo había manifestado el consejo en más de una ocasión.

Por lo tanto el ver a Hinata enfrentar a su padre, quien consiente de los prejuicios del consejo la había educado como una dama y tratado como si un hijo fuera, salir airosa de ello no podía menos que enseñarle cuanto es capaz, quien se lo propone, de cambiar su destino.

— Neji - nii-san — le habló la muchacha logrando sacarle de sus pensamientos.

— Dígame Hinata- Sama — la muchacha le sonrió.

— Muchas gracias por todo— Los labios de Neji se alzaron de manera casi imperceptible y su mirada se suavizó, asintió con la cabeza y agregó:

— Nada tiene que agradecer Hinata-sama

— Quiero hacerlo — respondió de golpe, logrando que ambos se ruborizaran. La muchacha bajó la cabeza — que-quería preparar algo... Es-especial para Neji-nii- san— esta vez sin que ella lo notara Neji sonrió más abiertamente. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su prima y habló

— Solo si me deja ayudarle

* * *

><p>Definitivamente el universo estaba en su contra. Esa noche se preguntó si es que acaso era el karma que había acumulado debido al consiente mal trato al que había sometido a tantas chicas. No encontraba otra explicación lógica para su mala suerte.<p>

Finalmente una vez que su padre diera por finalizado el entrenamiento, cuando su madre los llamara a cenar, se había duchado con absoluta calma, atento a no demostrar el más mínimo interés en el dichoso torneo, siquiera había sacado el tema a colación y tampoco dio su opinión cuando Itachi hablara a su padre de las habilidades de Naoko Uchiha, una prima a la cual poco y nada veía.

Al parecer indiferente buscaba despistar a su hermano y que la invitación al torneo saliera de manera casual, así el encuentro con Hinata también lo seria. Pero el problema nació cuando pasada la cena y antes de acostarse, su padre no le dijera absolutamente ninguna palabra del torneo. A la mañana siguiente se sentó con él durante el desayuno, esperando alguna indirecta que jamás llegó. Su padre se marchó al trabajo e Itachi lo llevó a su instituto. Solo entonces se dio la libertad de insinuar, él, algo a lo que su hermano llanamente contestó.

— El equipo está completo, siquiera necesitamos suplentes

Y nuevamente sus planes se habían ido a la mierda. Aunque en esta ocasión no sabía si es que era o no su culpa. Y como no había descubierto la respuesta pasadas un par de horas asumió que se trataba del karma. Aceptar que era su culpa significaba evidenciarse como un idiota y esa idea simplemente no pasaba por su cabeza. No era él, no en esos momentos, tampoco era Hinata. Finalmente cuando ambos habían concordado en una cosa; la cual tampoco sabía cuál era, todo para que el universo se pusiera en su contra.

— ¡Eh Sasuke! — gritó Naruto, este alzó la vista y le hizo la señal apuntando un par de metros por delante de él, Naruto asintió y lanzó el pase que gracias a su velocidad el Uchiha alcanzó, Gaara salió a su encuentro y le retuvo unos segundos mientras que la defensa, compuesta por Sai y Shikamaru llegaron a apoyarle, Shino apareció a su derecha dispuesto a recibir un pase, lo mejor sería entregárselo, ya que los tres defensas se habían ido hacia él, giró hacia este pero cuando quiso dar el pase, vio a Hinata, estaba al fondo de la cancha sentada y a su lado el Inuzuka le hacía muecas, ese maldito perro no jugaba soccer, usualmente tenía actividades con el equipo de Judo y solía terminar antes o eso había recordado ahora que tenía toda la atención de la muchacha, entonces ella giró hacia donde él se encontraba, distracción suficiente para que Sai le quitara el balón obligándole a caer al suelo.

El primero en llegar fue Naruto.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo teme? — habló el muchacho de ojos azules, mientras que Sasuke mantenía la cabeza en el suelo, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. Nada estaba saliendo como el esperaba, no vería a Hinata ese fin de semana y ahora perdía la concentración al verla con el imbécil de Inuzuka.

Se puso de pie.

— Nada que te importe dobe — sin poder evitarlo giró hacia la muchacha, estaba atentísima a él. No, no era a él, observaba al idiota que estaba a su lado, con los ojos encendidos y las mejillas arreboladas, curiosamente el perro se veía de lo más tranquilo. Pero eso no le importó. Siguió al resto de su equipo que trataba de detener a Chuoji mientras se adentraba en la zona de penal, dispuesto anotar un gol contra el arco de Suigetsu.

No le había dado la suficiente importancia a ese detalle, no era un detalle, era un inmenso problema, mayor al del torneo; casi lo había olvidado, Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

_Subí otro rápidito en compensación por la demora con el anterior, sus reviews me motivan a pensar y recrear más esta historia ya que al menos me parece la recompensa adecuada para cada uno de ustedes. Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. _

_PD: Lo de las recomendaciones musicales, me gustaría que las tomaran en cuenta. _

_Atte.-_

_**Brujhah.-**_


	7. Inicio, Comienzo y Partida

**_Para este episodio _**

**_http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = ZmYzVSGSYwA_**

* * *

><p><strong>Inicio, comienzo y partida.<strong>

— ¡Muy bien Shino! — exclamó Kiba cuando tras dejar a la defensa atrás, su amigo cerró la cuenta de tres goles a dos, en contra del arco de Suigetsu. Hinata en tanto solo aplaudió sin despegar la vista del Aburame que a esas alturas ya era felicitado por el resto del equipo.

— ¡Te estás regodeando en el fracaso del otro equipo! — le increpó Ino sin mirarle y con frialdad, a lo que Kiba simplemente contestó sonriendo.

— Felicitar a tu amigo no es regodearse — fijó entonces la vista en la rubia— ¿Quién te duele más que pierda Sai o Shikamaru? — Ino enrojeció violentamente logrando que su boca se empequeñeciera molesta. Fijó entonces la vista en Hinata quién no sabía si reír o mantenerse callada. Sonrió con autosuficiencia al encontrar la forma perfecta de retribuirle a Kiba sus _"atenciones"._

— Sasuke-kun jugó muy bien ¿Cierto Hina-chan?— Kiba volteó hacia la rubia evidentemente molesto y haciéndole un abierto desprecio.

— H-hai — dijo la muchacha, sin despegar la vista de Naruto. Ino aprovechando la oportunidad rodeó a ambos y se sentó al lado de la muchacha.

— Ah — suspiró — ¿Quien tuviera la suerte de interesarle a semejante espécimen? — Hinata se giró hacia Ino, no había entendido bien a qué se refería con ello.

— Hablas de él como si fuera un animal...— repuso Kiba molesto, era evidente que la rubia sabía algo ¿Quién se lo había dicho?

— Muchos hombres lo son— contestó Ino de inmediato — solo que algunos más interesantes que el resto— y le lanzó una mirada llena de significado. Kiba podía leer el mensaje muy claramente: _"Él lo es, tú no"_

— ¿Qué piensas tú Hinata?— dijo sin despegar la vista del Inuzuka, por kami que joven tan leíble, como el libro infantil más abierto.

— Ehm, t-también creo q-que Uchiha-san e-es i-interesante... — Ino sonrió a Kiba como si hubiera tenido una victoria aplastante sobre él. Pero para suerte del muchacho, él conocía a Hinata, quizás más que cualquiera en aquél instituto.

— ¿Te parece más interesante que Sai? — contra atacó el Inuzuka, logrando que Ino frunciera el ceño enojada y que Hinata enrojeciera para comenzar a balbucear.

— Ehm... Y-yo... — la muchacha lanzó una mirada llena de timidez a la rubia — pre-prefiero n-no con-testar eso... — terminó en un hilo de voz, mientras recurría a su típico juego de juntar ambos índices una y otra vez. Ino alzó el rostro desafiante, no le gustaban las indirectas lanzadas por Kiba. Aunque quizás estaba siendo muy evidente, al menos si el perro ese lo entendía significaba que no estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó entonces tratando de no evidenciar su molestia. A Hinata la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa ella estaba tratando de ser considerada con la Yamanaka y no quería incomodarla, pero tampoco quería mentir, ella no era así.

— ¿Acaso crees que me enfadaré? — sin siquiera meditar su respuesta Hinata asintió, logrando que Ino entendiera ciertas cosas con respecto a su comportamiento.

_"¿Pensaría lo mismo Shikamaru?"_

Quizás por ello se había estado mostrado más lejano a ella. Tal vez debería hablar con él. Nunca estaba demás ser clara en ese tipo de asuntos. Sin embargo ahora era el momento de establecer ciertas cosas, al menos para que Hinata y el idiota de Kiba lo supieran por su boca.

— No siento interés alguno por Sai, si es que a eso te refieres... — dijo más para el Inuzuka que para la muchacha.

Kiba se quedó mirándola con evidente escepticismo, mientras que Hinata asentía con energía agregando decidida.

— Hai Ino- san... — la rubia solo desvío su mirada para volverla al campo de juego al igual que Kiba, quien por supuesto no se creyó palabra alguna de lo que Ino había dicho.

— Entonces Hina— habló de nuevo la rubia — ¿Te parece interesante Sai? — Hinata observó con atención al campo de juego centrándose en la figura del pálido muchacho y luego como para convencerse de la declaración de la rubia, la miró fijamente.

— M-me gusta l-la f-forma en que a-precia su entorno, creo que S-Sai- san esta d-desligado de prejuicios...— Hinata terminó enrojeciendo aunque su tono en ningún momento disminuyó a medida que se colocaba más nerviosa.

Mientras analizaba al muchacho había inconscientemente recordado las palabras de Sasuke y seguido su consejo; pensar bien que decir, ordenarlo en su cabeza y solo entonces exteriorizarlo.

Acostumbrada como estaba a hablar así con sus amigos, Kiba no se mostró en lo absoluto sorprendido por la respuesta sino por la forma en que Hinata había hecho acopio de sus ideas para expresarlas frente a alguien con quien apenas trataba.

Vanidosa y escandalosa, para Kiba, Ino era un ejemplar caro de conseguir y mantener. Era el tipo de chica hecha para que la adoraran y el cual fácilmente se hacía odiar. Ino no era alguien que pudiera ser indiferente a nadie, se odiaba o amaba, los términos medios no existían con ella; valerosa y aguerrida sufría en exceso del síndrome FLORERO, en donde para bien o mal tenía que si o si ser vista por todos. Aquello resultaría intolerable si es que no tuviera un delicado y trabajado sentido de la justicia. A diferencia de muchas chicas que solo se hacían valer por su belleza, de la cual Yamanaka poseía en escandalosas cantidades, Ino usaba tanto sus encantos y aún más su cerebro, realmente era un enemigo de temer.

Todas aquellas razones la convertían en alguien que solo por trato, personalidad y naturaleza no podía ser más opuesta a Hinata. Aun así la trataba de chan y al parecer se había ganado su confianza para que la morena expresara muy claramente sus ideas frente a ella, cuando lo normal sería que sol asintiera o negara.

Kiba se llevó ambas manos tras la cabeza, le gustaba ver aquello, que Hinata se abriera al resto era la forma de la chica de mostrar madurez.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde sería más atenta con él, aunque no insistente sabía que el Uchiha no tenía mucha paciencia con las chicas entrometidas, así que quizás primero le saludaría y luego extendería el Yakimeshi en silencio con un tranquilo gracias.<p>

Se lo debía.

Hasta aquella mañana no había notado jamás lo mucho que le debía. De haber sabido que era tan simple quizás lo hubiera intentado desde hace varios años, pero es que realmente nadie había sido tan tajante y directo con ella, nadie le había dado esas instrucciones tan básicas, con tanta claridad. Tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera, además quizás así Sasuke dejaría de estar molesto con ella. A veces no podía creer lo ingrata que era, mientras que él le había dado consejos para mejorar su manera de sociabilizar, ella había estado contando musarañas inexistentes que tenían cabello dorado y ojos azules. Y bien sabia ella que el Uchiha no tenía paciencia y menos consideración con los mal agradecidos.

_"Quizás creyó que yo era una engreída" _

Por educación él jamás se lo había dicho en su cara y quizás ella había actuado de una manera poco adecuada, pero sabía que las relaciones tanto de su familia hacia los Uchiha y viceversa no eran cordiales, jamás frente a ella, pero había escuchado a Sasuke referirse de manera desagradable hacia los suyos, en especial a Neji, no era entonces descabellado que pensara lo mismo de ella, además tenía ese porte tan intimidan y soberbio...

Cuando Kurenai-Sensei les hubiera juntado para el trabajo de historia se había sentido muy nerviosa, ella no era alguien que le plantara cara a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, con suerte despertaba conmiseración o lástima en el resto, si le tocaba él como compañero se vería obligada a hacer lo que él quisiera, no como si estuviera con Shino o Kiba, quienes atenderían a sus objeciones sin mostrar desprecio por estas.

Pero una vez cruzaron palabra se dio cuenta que lo había juzgado mal. Era mucho más considerado de lo que nunca creyera, así como atento, jamás le había dado las gracias por defenderla de las acusaciones de Karin o por llevarla a los baños y esperarla cuando una crisis de pánico la congelara frente a todos sus compañeros ¡Frente a Naruto!

Y bueno, durante el juego de soccer cuando Ino y Kiba se enfrascaran en aquella discusión había salido, mínimamente, pero que para ella ya era un logro, adelante. Y no entendió que era por las palabras de Sasuke hasta que recordó completamente ese sistema. Si, merecía una atención de su parte.

— Humm... Eso huele delicioso Hyuuga-san— dijo Moemi Samejima, una alumna del mismo grado pero de diferente salón. Hinata giró y le sonrió a la muchacha ofreciéndole un poco de su arroz salteado con camarones y carne de cerdo.

Le gustaba, aunque fuera de esa escueta manera, hacer felices a las personas. Los ojos de Moemi se tornaron brillantes cuando tragó la mezcla hecha y cocida por Hinata, eso para ella era una recompensa.

— ¡Delicioso! — exclamó Samejima, llamando la atención de quienes se encontraban cerca, en aquél momento Hinata posó su vista sobre Sakura, quien le observaba con una mezcla de envidia y pena, era la mirada que siempre le lanzaba en la clase de Economía Domestica, le sonrió y en aquél momento se le cruzó la idea de preguntarle a ella, finalmente Haruno era quien más conocía al Uchiha, realmente Hinata no quería importunarlo, lo más prudente sería averiguar si es que no resultaría una molestia para Sasuke el que ella le entregara la comida preparada en clases.

Frunció el ceño a medias sorprendida, a medias intrigada, siempre había hecho platos pensando en Naruto, su hermana, Neji, Kiba y Shino.

_"Ahora quién importa es Uchiha-san"_

Nuevamente sonrió, cogió uno de los potes en que usualmente guardaba su almuerzo y otro en el cual había guardado una porción para Naruto- kun, aunque quizás no tuviera el valor para entregárselo y Kiba, Shino o Neji, terminaran comiendo su comida como usualmente solía ocurrir.

— Quizás si le pides ayuda a Hinata... — dijo queda Ino, pero siquiera pudo completar su frase, y que desde el inicio Sakura había negado, Yamakana se encogió de hombros — tampoco me dejas ayudarte...

— Quiero hacerlo sola... — interrumpió Sakura tensa, Ino solo suspiró, su amiga podía ser tan o más testaruda que ella.

— Deberías conocer tus limites... — dijo finalmente guardando sus utensilios. Sakura desanimada, dejó caer sus hombros, no le gustaba rendirse, no era propio de ella. Pero sinceramente era negada para cocinar, le irritaba profundamente que asquearan, tanto Naruto como Sasuke cada cosa que cocinaba, ella sabia que era inteligente y una de las mejores en cada cosa que hacia, el problema era que nada de eso la hacia deseable como mujer. Conociendo la historia de Sasuke había notado que cada una de las chicas con las que le había visto eran de una enorme belleza y muy buenas en cosas de _"mujeres"_ cocina, maquillaje, moda... Como Ino. No entendía como un poco de verduras, agua caliente y animales muertos podían darle tantos problemas, simplemente le parecía fuera de lógica y habiendo seguido cada una de las instrucciones al pie de la letra, solo le quedaba entender que la cocina no era lo _"suyo"_ a diferencia de Hinata, quien si tenía un verdadero talento para ello, bueno era consabido que las mujeres del clan Hyuuga eran educadas para ser un ejemplo de damas, el standar más alto de todos los que se impusieran, incluso la pequeña Hanabi tenía una gracia y elegancia natural que muchas envidiaban. Pero bueno, ella no era una Hyuuga y tenía que arreglarselas como pudiera.

— Ehm... ¿Haruno-san? — escuchó, tanto ella como Ino giraron hacia la tímida muchacha.

— Ah, Hina-chan — sonrió Sakura — por favor no seas tan formal— Hinata asintió ruborizandose muy poco. Ino hizo como que olfateaba y dirigió la vista hacia los recipientes de comida que la muchacha llevaba con ella.

— Asumo que como siempre has hecho algo delicioso... — Hinata se ruborizo un poco más.

— ¿Se lo llevaras a Naruto?— preguntó Sakura logrando que el rubor de la Hyuuga fuera total.

— Ehm... A-ano... E-esto... — tragó saliva, recordó las palabras del Uchiha y boqueando un par de veces para nuevamente tragar saliva dijo

— N-no... — Sakura frunció el ceño extrañada. Y de inmediato repuso:

— ¿Para Neji- san entonces? — Ino vio como Hinata se mostró incomoda, recogiendose sobre si misma. Pero antes de que Sakura quisiera preguntar por los usuales candidatos, Hinata se le adelantó.

Un escalofrío venía recoriendole desde el presciso segundo en que la Hyuuga declarara que su exquisita comida no era para el rubio. A veces le molesta a la insistente timidez de la muchacha, pero admitía también que la entendía: ella había sufrido el rechazo del Uchiha, solo para luego verlo del brazo con cuanta belleza hueca quisiera, eso le hizo muy mal a su ego y considerando que el de Hinata era más ínfimo que el suyo, un rechazo de Naruto, el único chico que le había gustado desde que la conociera debería ser un golpe difícil de aceptar en alguien de tan delicados sentimientos. Lo del rechazo lo daba por seguro ya que Naruto no perdía la oportunidad de decirle lo linda o fuerte o bella que era.

_"¿Por que Sasuke no tenía algo del Uzumaki?"_

Pero un detalle había minado sus ideas; la escena del día anterior, en donde Sasuke y solo él, sostenía entre sus manos una de la chica Hyuuga. Aquello era algo que jamás había visto, usualmente eran estas las que colgaban del brazo del Uchiha, si él había sujetado la mano de ella, significaba que había buscado el contacto fisico con ella.

Y Sasuke odiaba que lo tocaran.

Entonces algo parecido al vacío se instaló en su pecho cuando Hinata hizo su pregunta.

— Hum... ¿C-crees tú, Sakura- san q-que Uchiha-san, se molestara si, si e-es que le regalo esto?— Hinata señalo los recipientes de comida.

Solo por un segundo Sakura quiso hacerselos tragar ahí mismo. Luego recordó que Sasuke no le pertenecía y se obligó a sonreír.

— Claro que si Hinata- chan... Si no le gusta es por que es un tonto— Ino miró a su amiga con verdadera sorpresa y luego hacia la morena, esta hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento, realmente la Hyuuga era demasiado formal. Entonces Sakura agregó;

— Pero que no lo sepa Naruto — Hinata enrojeció violentamente y volvió a bajar la vista nerviosa para agregar.

— ¿Tu... T-tu cre-crees Sa-sakura-s-san q-que N-Naruto K-kun s-se m-molestara p-por e-ello?

— Bueno, si es por comida claro que lo hará... Pero que eso no te preocupe Hinata-chan— Hinata alzó la vista y notó que Sakura ya no la miraba a ella sino al ventanal — Si te aprecia entenderá tus razones... — entonces giró y le sonrió — Naruto no es rencoroso — El temple de Hinata se tranquilizó y nuevamente hizo una reverencia para luego salir rauda del salón.

Cuando ya no estuvo Sakura dejó escapar un extenso suspiro, Ino estaba atenta a lo que pudiera hacer, entonces Sakura le miró y habló.

— ¿Que le pasa a Hinata con Sasuke?

— No es así — repuso la rubia. Sakura le miró interrogante — Es Sasuke, no ella.

* * *

><p>Le había sonreído al entrar en la sala de esa manera que tanto le gustaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, gesto que le hizo enrojecer, ya que estaba muy claro en su cabeza el ridículo que frente a ella hizo esa mañana en educación física, pero había algo diferente al menos en ese momento; no era meramente cortes y formal, de hecho siguió sonriendole decidida a medida que se le acercaba, si a él. Al notar eso su rostro formó un gesto perplejo, pero se obligó a no ser afectado a no mostrarse molesto, no quería que por otra estupidez suya Hinata mal interpretara todo. Aunque lo cierto es que la ultima vez Hinata había interpretado muy bien todo...<p>

_"Concentrate en ella imbécil" _

Y el pecho le saltó cuando ella se detuvo frente a él. Entrabrio la boca para hablar pero nada le salió, solo un estúpido balbuceo muy parecido a los boqueos de pez que la Hyuuga constantemente soltaba.

— U-uchiha-san...— vio a la muchacha extender un recipiente frente a él. Era evidente se trataba de un almuerzo, no tenía hambre, hace poco había terminado el suyo.

La habilidad de Hinata en la cocina era algo conocido por gran parte del instituto, incluso en un par de ocasiones Naruto había compartido con él y Sakura los platos que la Hyuuga le preparaba en un vano intento por llamar su atención, así que si, reconocía que lo preparado por Hinata estaba dentro de las cosas sabrosas que había degustado en su vida. Pero sinceramente jamás habría perdido la cabeza por uno de esos platos.

Solo en ese momento.

Alzó el rostro sorprendido y miró a la chica. Por muy penetrante que fuera su mirada, Hinata no pareció sentirse intimidad o incomoda, solo seguía ahí de pie frente a él sonriendole de esa manera que tanto le gustaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

— Arigato Godaimasu — dijo con calma y extendiéndole un par de palillos.

Cuando Sasuke reaccionó Hinata ya se retiraba del salón. Solo que... no quería que lo hiciera.

— Espera— dijo y ordenó. Hinata giró sobre sus talones con calma, sin quitarle esa mirada... — Por favor — dijo consiente de que tenía que mostrarse relajado, no exigente — come conmigo...

Hinata asintió con calma y lentamente se encaminó hacia él, procedió a sentarse en la silla que pertenecía a Suigetsu, frente a él.

— Claro Uchiha- san...

* * *

><p>Naruto colgó el teléfono sin evidenciar ningún gesto. Era extraño ciertamente y bueno le pareció un poco inapropiado de parte de su madre el darle semejante noticia en ese momento.<p>

"_¿No podía acaso esperar hasta llegar a casa?"_

Suspiró, no es que... Bueno si, su madre le parecía la mujer más escándalosa que conociera. Con él era diferente, puesto que era hombre podía permitirse muchas cosas, pero si tan solo ella fuera más prudente.

— ¿Todo bien Uzumaki? — preguntó el maestro Hibiki, quien había dado al muchacho el aviso de la llamada. Naruto esbozó su típica sonrisa y se llevó ambas manos a la nuca.

— ¡Muy bien ! — dicho esto esto volteó y se encaminó a la salida. Ahí se topó frente a frente con Hanabi Hyuuga, quien a su vez era seguida por Konohamaru, sobrino del profesor Asuma y nieto del antiguo Director. Entre ellos siempre se fastidiaban o al menos notaba como el chico trataba de llamar la atención de la muchacha. Lo que no era muy diferente de lo que él siempre intentaba con Sakura, sin embargo a pesar de ser una Hyuuga, Hanabi no tenía la cortesía y gentileza de su hermana, era silenciosa si, e incluso tímida, pero a Naruto le recordaba más a Neji que a Hinata.

_"Hinata es una copia de su madre" _

Le había dicho Kushina cuando la conociera, a lo que su padre había asentido tranquilamente.

_El día en que eso ocurriera, a ambos los habían ido a buscar a la oficina, puesto que Naruto se trabó a golpes con niños de otro instituto, que fuera de ser mayores habían involucrado a Hanabi, Neji y Hinata. La idea o su idea habia sido enfrentarse él solo, puesto que en esos años muy pocos alumnos le hablaban y al menos se vio provocado por cinco de ellos. Su actitud burlesca ante las pullas de los otros no había ayudado en nada a dejar ese impasse atras, así que decididó a mostrar lo cabronazo que era le pidió ayuda a Kiba, con quien compartía bastante en ese tiempo, pero este ya tenía demasiadas amonestaciones como para arriesgarse a que lo atraparan nuevamente, ahí se habían acabado las opciones, así que fue solo, con la esperanza de que fuera una pelea uno a uno, pero todo saliló mal. Neji Hyuuga, que ese día terminó más tempranos por los entrenamientos de kendo, le encontró camino a su casa y como ninguno de sus rivales había accedido a que la pelea limpia se vio obligado a intervenir, pero todo empeoró cuando Hinata, quien venía junto a su hermana, vieron como les partian el culo a los dos, y a ambas Neji ordenó se retiraran, pero la menor no le hizo caso y desafió y regaño por cobardes al otro grupo. Por supuesto que a ellos no les hizo gracia alguna, menos si se trataba de una niña de siete años, cuando quisieron ponerle una mano encima, usando una de sus técnicas, Hanabi le rompió un dedo al insolente que trato de atraparla, pero otro la sujetó del pelo y a pesar de las objeciones de Naruto y Neji, no tuvieron reparo alguno en lanzarle un par de bofetadas._

_Naruto nunca había visto a la mayor de las Hyuuga tan decidida y molesta. Intervino liberando a su hermana y ordenandole ir por ayuda. Hanabi quiso oponerse pero la orden fue secundada por Neji a quien no se atrevió a replicar._

_Cuando Kakashi- sensei se hizo presente en la escena, Hinata estaba llorando y tenía las mejillas coloradas, le habian cortado el pelo de manera irregular y él mismo y Neji tenian heridas sangrantes en la boca y cabeza._

_Pero siquiera en ese momento había sentido tanto miedo como cuando vio al padre de Hinata aparecer en la dirección. El trato fue completamente a diferente al que los padres de Neji -que habían llegado antes- le dieron. Entonces no pudo menos que sentir lástima hacia ella. Sus padres no le había dicho nada pero Kushina se había mostrado bastante molesta por el mal rato, aunque atendiendo a las razones de su esposo, quien le recomendó escuchar su versión de lo ocurrido pasó a calmarse, gesto que no vio en Hiashi Hyuuga, cuando tuvo que ir a recoger a su hija._

_Cuando Hinata no se presentó al día siguiente, Naruto asumió que Hiashi no escuchó sus explicaciones y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Por varias cosas, pero principalmente por haberla juzgado mal. Estuvo triste algunos días, su padre lo notó y cuando contó el por que su madre había soltado esas palabras de la madre de Hinata._

_"Neji tiene más de Hiashi que de Hizashi" agregó su padre "así mismo Hanabi, pero es bastante fácil perderse en la seriedad Hyugga, cuando Hakone, la madre de Hinata hacia enfadar a Hiashi, él se comportaba como lo has visto en la dirección, pero no significaba que no quisiera a Hakone, que en ese tiempo solo era una conocida. Ella era muy cercana a Hizashi y eso constantemente despertaba los celos de Hiashi"_

Y bueno la actitud de Hanabi y Neji hacia él después de eso, confirmó cada una de las palabras que sus padres le dijeran, pues prácticamente evitaron que él se topara con Hinata, siquiera para darle las gracias por intervenir y bueno desde ese momento que la Hyuuga había mostrado un miedo inexplicable hacia él; balbuceaba si se le acercaba, tartamudeaba al punto de hacer inentendible sus palabras. Pero a veces Naruto la veía luchar contra eso, para sonreirle y ofrecerle algunas de las comidas que solía preparar, cuando Kiba y Shino no estaban.

Pero Hanabi y Neji siempre le miraban con recelo, incluso en aquel momento la menor de ellos le trataba como si fuera un enemigo. Pero Naruto solo le sonrió, independiente de que fuera una estirada en su momento le había ayudado sin siquiera preguntar nada, lo mismo con Neji, había sido por él, para buscar alguna forma de agradecerle, que en su primer año de preparatoria ingresó al equipo de kendo, como Sasuke ya lo practicaba no fue difícil convencer a Sakura de que se les uniera. Pero tanto por Neji como por Hanabi sus intenciones fueron mal interpretadas, ambos creyeron que se trataba de un estratagema suyo para que Hinata se fijara en él, le costo mucho convencerlos de que su verdadero amor era Sakura, y que si bien sentía mucha estima y respeto por Hinata, seguía considerandola una chica extraña y oscura.

Fue en ese momento en que se topó con Sakura, parecía alterada o como mínimo nerviosa, se retorcía los dedos mientras fijaba la vista en el patio principal y sus estudiantes.

— ¡Ah, Sakura-chan! — exclamó logrando sobresaltar a la muchacha, esta giró hacia él con violencia y cuando se preparó para el golpe solo vio una mirada extraña, poco común en ella. De inmediato se preocupó — ¿Ocurre algo Sakura-chan? — la muchacha parpadeó como si le hubieran sacado de un momentáneo trance. Le miró como si se tratara de un desconocido para con absoluta calma decirle:

— ¿Sabías que no habrá entrenamiento este fin de semana? — Naruto se llevó las manos tras la nuca.

— Lee me comentó algo... Creo que los Hyuuga tienen torneo o algo así... — se encogió de hombros al no tener nada más que agregar. Sakura volvió la vista al campo y se quedó en silencio, Naruto se puso a su lado y observó junto a ella el exterior.

Estaba extraña, mucho a su gusto, pero si algo había aprendido era nunca a fiarse de la imagen que daban las mujeres, recordó a Hinata y lo endeble que se veía y el como había defendido a su hermana.

Si todas eran más o menos extrañas.

* * *

><p>Desde que hablara con Ino, la idea le había rondado por la cabeza con la insistencia de un vicio. Cierto que no había tenido tiempo de madurarla, pero ese día entendió que si no hacia nada rápido Sasuke se le escaparía de las manos, justo en aquél momento en que había conseguido tanto, debió sospecharlo desde el día en que le defendió, pero ella se obstinó en pensar lo mejor de ambos, sobre todo de Hinata que era tan dulce.<p>

Cuanto se había equivocado.

Sasuke jamás, siquiera a ella le había defendido en circunstancias semejantes. A ninguna de hecho, siquiera a las que colgaron del brazo por más tiempo que otras. En su momento había sentido celos de Karin, puesto que a todas luces era una chica sensual, pero solo bastaba ver el rostro de Sasuke cuando se le insinuaba, para saber el final de esa historia.

De hecho no, debió haberlo notado antes, en que cada vez que el decía apartate, realmente significa a salir de su camino. Y siquiera ella lo había notado, fue Ino, a quien consideraba su rival la primera en darse cuenta, es decir aun siendo la más cercana a él fue incapaz de leer las señales que Sasuke dejó escapar para dar a entender que se habia prendado de la Hyuuga, prescisamente la chica que jamás se había interesado en él, la que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

_"Que jodida era la adolescencia" _

Pero para ella el problema no se enfrascaba en él, ella no podía competir con Sasuke puesto que él era objeto de sus deseos. Tenía que ser alguien que estuviera en su escala, a su nivel y esa solo podía ser la Hyuuga, quien por coincidencia había usado todas las armas femeninas que su educación le había entregado para seducir a Sasuke, y es que si Sakura supiera que era algo pasajero quizás la opresión en su pecho no seria tan molesta.

Pero no, Sasuke jamás buscaba a una chica, Sasuke jamás velaba por los intereses de una chica que se arrastrara por él, Sasuke jamás manipulaba un contacto físico con nadie.

Pero con Hinata y sin que ella lo notara se había saltado todas esas normas...

Estaba bien, podía aceptar que en las artes femeninas Hinata fuera mejor, pero ella también tenía sus virtudes y haría que Sasuke las viera.

_"¿Que importa si en verdad lo quiero a mi lado? ¿Seria tan horrible al luchar por él?"_

Su corazón le dijo de inmediato que no. Que incluso era lo que se esperaría de ella, no podía abandonarlo todo solo por que una recién llegada hubiera escalado tan alto sin siquiera proponerselo. Eso, eso realmente le irritaba. Pero Hinata no era infalible y ella conocía muy bien cual era su debilidad.

Mas cuando Naruto llegó a su lado ya no se sintió tan capaz de llevar a cabo su idea, le parecía cruel y ella quería demasiado al Uzumaki para hacerle algo así, pero...

Pero...

Del Uchiha estaba enamorada, no era un encaprichamiento de eso estaba segura. Aun así su cabeza le dijo que estaba cometiendo un serio error cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

Volteó hacia Naruto y este le miraba extrañado y sorprendido, como si no hubiera procesado bien lo escuchado, río nervioso y Sakura entendió que él creía que ella le jugaba una broma. Era el momento para retroceder, reír con el y decirle que sí, que se trataba de una broma. Pero aun en contra de lo que pecho le gritaba no lo hizo, obedeció al orgullo y a su propia vanidad. Asegurandose en esa ocasión que el Uzumaki entendiera bien lo que ella le decía y que no era más que la absoluta verdad.

— No es broma— dijo con frialdad y mortalmente seria — solo que tu eres muy idiota para darte cuenta. Hinata lleva años enamorada de ti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

_Tercer avance... lo cierto es que la música de** Clammbon** y mis viajes en metro con el maravilloso QuickOffice para mi Ipod me han hecho idear cada una de las palabras más que si estuviera toda la tarde metida en el pc. _

_Nuevamente agradecimientos a todos quienes me dejaron un review. Ya se los había dicho, pero son ustedes quienes me motivan a avanzar con mayor rapidez. _

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	8. Giro, cambio y una segunda vuelta de tue

_Tenemos otra de Clammbon_

**_http: / / www. youtube . com / watch? v = auBVXd1BpRs& feature =B Fa&list =A &l f= list _ related_**

* * *

><p><strong>Giro, cambio y una segunda vuelta de tuerca.<strong>

Shino no sabía si salir o no, le parecía una indiscreción de su parte el presentarse ante la muchacha para evidenciar que había sido testigo de su rechazo. Además alguien como Ino Yamanaka, siendo demasiado orgullosa para aceptar la lastima de nadie, segura de la adoración que provocaba, se habría esperado una respuesta positiva respecto al asunto en particular que la había llevado a presentarse, intempestivamente, en el baño de hombres.

Shikamaru, al parecer y por lo que pudo deducir, debido a ruido que hiciera en el lavamanos, había ido a beber un poco de agua. Le reconoció gracias a su andar pastoso y tranquilo, cuando el Nara caminaba hacia muy poco ruido y por cada silencio entre paso y paso se topaba con al menos una fracción de segundo en que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Ese era Shikamaru, si a eso le agregaba el hecho de que la puerta había sido cerrada lenta y que al llegar al marco sonó un golpe que distaba mucho de la fuerza utilizada, sus suposiciones podían ser prácticamente confirmadas.

Además la escena que le siguió a esa terminó dándole la razón, aunque desearía no haber escuchado nada. Sin embargo si así hubiera sido, al momento de salir se hubiera topado con una Ino llorosa y desconsolada que: o buscaría confort en sus brazos -una situación muy incómoda e improbable- o derechamente le gritaría por espiar en cosas que no le incumbían. Como ambas situaciones se escapaban de lo que él llamaba su zona de control decidió sentarse en el inodoro a esperar que ella saliera o que al menos alguien más entrara.

Siquiera llevaba su mp3 con él, así habría acallado los gemidos de la muchacha dándole el máximo de volumen. En esos momentos extrañó a Kiba y a Hinata. El Inuzuka le habría dicho algunas toscas palabras de consuelo, también incómodo por ver a una mujer llorar, mientras que Hinata le abrazaría y susurraría palabras cariñosas.

Pero así mismo entendía lo difícil de esa posición. Sobre todo cuando Ino llegara de aquella manera tan violenta al baño exigiendo lo que a ella le parecía justo. Bajo todo eso Shino solo llegó a la conclusión de que no todo salía como uno lo planeaba, siquiera a Ino, quien seguramente y por lo que él entendía, estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería.

Simplemente a veces existían cosas más poderosas que la propia voluntad.

De todas maneras no dejaba de ser triste, quizás hasta inmerecido, cualquier hombre sería feliz con alguien como ella del brazo. ¿Cierto?

_"Excepto el Uchiha y Shikamaru"_

De todas maneras no dejaba de ser incómodo y bastante triste también. Ver a Ino llorando sin consuelo removió algunas cosas dentro de él, como por ejemplo entender que a pesar de la fortaleza que se muestra al mundo exterior todos en algún sentido eran propensos a que se les rompiera el corazón, aunque la duda le hizo preguntarse si tal vez Shikamaru no había rechazado a Ino por que le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que solo era un capricho. Hasta donde entendía y él había visto, Ino parecía más interesada en Sai que en el Nara, quizás este había entendido lo mismo y por ello le había rechazado. Después de todo a nadie le gustaba ser solo un premio de consuelo.

_"¿Significaría eso que Ino ya había declarado sus sentimientos a Sai y que este también le había rechazado?"_

No, de las palabras dichas por ella se entendía que no.

_"¿Acaso no dirás nada?"_

_Shino no tuvo necesidad alguna de ver el gesto de sorpresa de Shikamaru para saber que había sido tomado de improviso. Y es que al menos bajo su opinión semejante declaración no podía hacerse tan de golpe y repentinamente._

_"Sé que crees que me gusta Sai, pero no es así, yo te quiero a ti Shikamaru Nara" _

Sentía algo de vergüenza al recordar las palabras y sobre todo el saberse oculto a ambos, él no quería espiar, pero a veces con la sola voluntad no bastaba y el caso de lo que ocurría fuera de aquel cubículo era un buen ejemplo de ello.

_"Pero tú ya no me... " había escuchado a Shikamaru detenerse "...Cielos, esto es problemático"_

_"¿Que has dicho?" _

_Shino, no hubiera sido tan sincero en un momento como ese, el tono de Yamanaka había salido tenso y amenazante. Solo en ese momento se atrevió a acercarse a la pequeña rendija que separaba la puerta de sus marcos, tenía la vista de Shikamaru, quien se rascaba la nuca con la cabeza gacha mientras su otra mano se perdía en el bolsillo, estaba ruborizado, él también lo estaría, pero cuando alzo la cabeza vio algo parecido a decisión en su rostro o tal vez fue la actitud con la cual se movió._

_"Lo lamento Ino, pero ya hay alguien que me interesa"_

"_Mentiroso_"

Jamás había visto al Nara en otras lides con chicas, pero rápidamente se censuró. Al fin de cuentas no le conocía lo suficiente como para emitir solo porque si aquella opinión.

"_¿Quién__es?"_

_Preguntó de pronto la muchacha, gesto que le pareció algo patético de parte de ella, pero las mujeres eran tan indescifrables._

_"No te hagas esto Ino" _

_Entonces volvió a escuchar aquellos pasos pastosos y tranquilos para ser secundados con aquel golpe de la puerta tan característico del Nara. Por segunda vez se acercó a ver lo que ocurría y las piernas le temblaron al ver a Ino de rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro para llorar. _

_"¿Llora por pena o rabia?"_

No lo supo y ciertamente no estaría dispuesto a salir y preguntarle. Suspiró en silencio y se llevó las rodillas al pecho, aún quedaba media hora de almuerzo, quizás cuando terminara podría ir a su salón.

* * *

><p>Ese día no había entrenamiento con su equipo y cuando no se encontró con Shino a la salida, decidió ir a ver a los de kendo, tal vez después de eso invitaría a Hinata a comer algo. Durante la tarde ella le había guardado una deliciosa porción de Yakimeshi. Le gustaba retribuirle esos favores a la muchacha. Así que sin demorarse demasiado se encamino al gimnasio.<p>

Neji estaba entre los novatos junto a Tenten, quien ayudaba con su posición a los más pequeños. El gimnasio completo era un hervidero de disciplina y silencio, el cual a su vez solo era interrumpido por los sonidos que salían de cada contrincante.

Desde que Neji Hyuuga tomara la dirección del equipo este había limitado la inscripción de candidatos. Ya que desde que Itachi Uchiha dejara la capitanía el equipo había colapsado sobre sí mismo. Fuera de ser primos y herederos de uno de los imperios empresariales más importantes del Japón, se conocía a los Hyuuga como uno de los clanes que estuvo desde siempre involucrado en los grandes cambios sociales y políticos que en su momento se vivieron en la nación. Y al ser una familia tan tradicional no se pudo esperar menos que prácticamente cedieran la capitanía cuando Neji Hyuuga hizo su solicitud para el puesto. En su momento a Kiba aquello le había dado risa, ya que si bien el Hyuuga era imponente y ciertamente un líder nato él sabía que su rango en tan _"__antigua__familia__" _era inferior al de una niñita que conocía, tímida, callada y silenciosa, fue cuando sonó un quejido que él conocía muy bien e inmediatamente todos los rostros giraron hacia dónde provenía.

Shikamaru se había acercado presuroso hacia Hinata quien se apretaba la mano cerrando los ojos para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— Demonios — dijo el Nara con gesto aburrido — creo que no estoy concentrado — Kiba notó con molestia al tiempo que se preguntaba dónde demonios estaba Neji, que Sasuke fue el primero en acercarse.

— ¡Oe!.. — exclamó, pero nadie le prestó atención, ya que el Uchiha rápidamente agregó.

— ¿Acaso esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas?— aquella soberbia irritó tanto a Kiba como al Nara. Sobre todo porque Inuzuka sabía a qué venía tan repentino interés en la seguridad de la muchacha.

"_Mierda, __Shino __tenía __razón"_

Pero al parecer Shikamaru no estaba de ánimos para aguantar nada, cuando su actitud usual sería encogerse de hombros y disculparse, ya que otra cosa seria problemático, decidió contestar de muy mala manera, sorprendiendo al resto.

— No es algo que te incumba Uchiha...

Sakura que observaba el entrenamiento, no pudo menos que sentir una presión en el pecho. A ella le había ocurrido lo mismo el día anterior, pero solo Neji se había acercado a ella y solo porque era su responsabilidad como capitán llevarla a la enfermería. E incluso él en ese momento se acercó raudo y preocupado hacia Hinata, pero eso era algo que Sakura ya se esperaba, Neji Hyuuga era demasiado sobreprotector con su prima.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-Sama? — la muchacha asintió esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

— H-hai...

— Deberías tener más cuidado, estas en entrenamiento no peleando contra un enemigo... — regañó el Uchiha nuevamente. Sakura podía notar como este se contenía de ir hacia Hinata. Se había acercado lo suficiente como para increpar al Nara, pero no tanto como para mostrarse interesado en ella. Sin embargo cuando Ino le reveló el interés del Uchiha en Hinata, la venda cayó de sus ojos mostrándole casi con escandalosa indiferencia los gestos que Sasuke tenía hacia la Hyuuga.

— No es mi culpa que el capitán no sepa elegir los contrincantes de quienes sabe son más débiles...

Tanto Neji como el Uchiha giraron, con miradas asesinas, hacia él. Y apenas hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras quiso morderse la boca, había estado todo el día furioso y si bien él no era alguien temperamental, entendió de inmediato el mal ejercicio que era combatir cuando se deseaba partirle la cara a alguien.

Lamentablemente Hinata lo había pagado, pero cuando se viera amenazado por esos dos, a pesar de mentalmente ordenarse callar la boca, seguía soltando ofensas que al menos el Hyuuga no le toleraría. Quizás en verdad le hacía falta una buena pelea para descargarse. Él que era partidario del entendimiento y las palabras se había visto sobrepasado por la mujer más problemática que conociera nunca. Eso le tenía irritado y frustrado.

— ¡Oe! ¡¿A quién tratas de débil imbécil?¡— escuchó al Inuzuka a quien miró con frialdad.

—Ehm... A-ano... n-no es tan grave Neji-ni-sa... — terminó Hinata en un hilo de voz.

Hinata no mentía, no era grave, siquiera le dolía ya, solo sentía un leve ardor y su mano palpitaba impidiendo que sus dedos se movieran con normalidad. Fijó la vista en Shikamaru y no había enojo en él, solo algo de frustración, inclinó la cabeza lentamente, casi como una reverencia y este soltó un descortés;

—Tsk... Está bien— se encogió de hombros y en un gesto que a Sakura le pareció de lo más forzado habló — lo lamento — para Hinata fue suficiente, seguidamente de esto Neji se dirigió con ella a la enfermería.

* * *

><p>A Sasuke no le gustó en nada todo aquello, siempre le había fastidiado que quienes fueran más fuertes se aprovecharan de sus habilidades sobre los más débiles y bueno quería ser él quién cuidara de Hinata, sin embargo cuando ambos Hyuugas se acercaron a la salida del gimnasio y el Inuzuka se les unió no pudo menos que sentir cierta presión sobre su ojo derecho y como esta le obligaba a cerrarlo de manera repetida y continua. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó en esa dirección y solo la voz de Sakura le detuvo;<p>

— ¿Dónde vas Sasuke-kun?— este le devolvió una fría mirada para contestar secamente.

— A hablar con Neji...

Los siguió a los tres, y el maldito Inuzuka fue el primero en notarlo, podría jurar que ese sujeto lo olía a distancia.

— ¿Qué haces acá Uchiha?— preguntó hostil, logrando que Hinata y Neji voltearan hacia él, el mayor de los Hyuuga le lanzó una mirada llena de desconfianza, pero la de Hinata era tranquila. Se preguntó si ese sería el gesto que siempre tendría hacia él... Entonces algo pareció prender dentro del Uchiha, estaba _"__gritando__"_ demasiado, por unos segundos la muchacha paso a segundo plano para centrarse completamente en él; estaba haciendo el ridículo y lo peor es que solo en ese momento se había dado cuenta, así que sin mirar al Inuzuka dijo:

—Tenten pregunta, si es que vas a tardar mucho ¿Quién continuara con las clases a los novatos? — Neji pareció meditarlo y tranquilamente contestó:

— Dile a Lee que se encargue... — Sasuke asintió y con calma los abandonó. Inuzuka lo siguió con la vista hasta verlo desaparecer en la entrada del gimnasio.

Pero no dijo nada, y realmente no lo haría frente a Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sakura le había enviado significativas miradas, que fuera de colocarle nervioso parecían gritar que fuera hacia la muchacha, pero lo cierto es que se sentía fuera de lugar cuando se trataba de la Hyuuga, en primer lugar porque no entendía en que <em>"supuesto"<em>momento Hinata se había, como decía Sakura, enamorado de él. ¿Cómo era posible que _"siempre"_ para él simplemente se remontara a cuando ambos tenían doce años y se habían visto involucrados en una pelea?

Por más que trataba, no podía recordarla de antes de eso.

Bueno si era como Sakura decía, perfectamente se explicaba el que ella le diera los almuerzos que preparaba en clase de economía doméstica, pero también era algo que hacía con Kiba, Shino y Neji, incluso en los vestidores Sasuke se había jactado de que ese día la comida la compartió con él, pero eso no significaba que Hinata estuviera enamorada de ellos ¿O sí? En otras ocasiones una declaración como la que le había soltado el Uchiha, le habría sacado ronchas, pero a la vista de las palabras de Sakura todas las actitudes que Hinata tenía hacia otros chicos, se revestían de un alivio inmediato; principalmente porque amaba a Sakura y le dolería mucho el tener que rechazar a una muchacha tan linda y gentil como Hinata.

Al parecer Sakura estaba preocupada por la Hyuuga, pero él no era tan cínico como para fingir hacer feliz a una muchacha mientras no fuera capaz de sacarse de la cabeza a otra.

_"¿No __la __encuentras __linda?"_ había preguntado la Haruno.

_"Por supuesto que sí... Pero"_

_"¿Pero?"_

_"Sakura... Yo..."_

_"No lo digas... Ya lo sé, pero entiende que me ocurre lo mismo, no puedo corresponderte, porque también..."_

En aquel momento no lo toleró.

"_Guarda __tu __silencio __ahora, __tampoco __quiero __oírlo"_

_"Ella es linda y buena a un nivel que jamás comprenderías... ¿Que no la has visto?" _

_"Eso también lo sé, pero para mí la más linda es Sakura-chan"_

_"No seas infantil Naruto, siquiera me conocías y ya declarabas que estabas enamorado de mí, eras un niño"_

"_Pero __ahora __te __conozco...__Y __sé __con __certeza __que..."_

_"¡No lo digas, te lo prohíbo! ¿Que no vez cuánto daño le haces?" _

No lo entendía, desde luego que no quería lastimar a nadie, mas Naruto jamás había sido bueno en ocultar sus sentimientos o engañarse. Pero era palpable la desesperación de Sakura ¿Habría ocurrido algo entre ellas? Quizás Hinata le había pedido intervenir en su favor para con él... Pero no, conociendo a Sakura lo más probable es que ella se negara y aunque todo eso fuera así, aun no era capaz de creer que Hinata estaba enamorada de él desde "_siempre_", él no le gustaba a nadie ¿Porque alguien tan tranquila, gentil, rica y linda se fijaría en alguien como él? Eso no le hacía sentido. Por lo mismo no correspondió a las miradas de Sakura cuando esta le hizo señas para que se acercara a Hinata, simplemente no podía.

Ya en los vestidores se topó con Sasuke que al igual que Shikamaru parecía más enojado de lo normal. Quizás debería preguntarle él como rechazar a una chica... No importaba lo que Sakura dijera, lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras desde el principio, él amaba a Sakura y aunque la Hyuuga fuera una diosa de la belleza, sus sentimientos serían los mismos.

Impaciente como era no dejaría que la muchacha se ilusionara más tiempo con él, con lo que podría o no pasar, recordaba cuando los Hyuuga le habían ayudado en la pelea y lo valiente que ella había sido, la recordó extendiéndole los almuerzos que tanto había disfrutado, las veces que le ayudó sin que él se lo pidiera durante las clases. No Hinata era demasiado buena para jugar así con ella, no merecía ni que la ilusionaran, ni que la contentaran sin un sentimiento verdadero.

— Sasuke-teme... — susurró a su amigo, sin mirarle mientras guardaba su equipo.

— ¿Hum? — balbuceó en el mismo estado que su amigo. También estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Has sentido alguna vez verdadero aprecio por las chicas que has rechazado?

— Si las he rechazado desde luego que no...— Naruto entendió aquella respuesta solo que no le agradó la forma en que su amigo lo dijo.

— Es decir ¿Solo las ha buscado por diversión?— Sasuke asintió extrañado. Creía haber dejado claro en más de una ocasión eso. Parecía que el dobe recién lo entendía.

_"Es demasiado ingenuo"_

— ¿Por qué te extraña tanto?— Naruto se encogió de hombros, no es que juzgara a su amigo, simplemente ese detalle no le había agradado y como en muchas cosas que le molestaba de la gente las dejaba pasar por alto. Al fin de cuentas él tampoco era perfecto.

— ¿Y si es alguien que te agrada? — Sasuke asintió sin que el rubio lo notara. Seguramente estaban, como en muchas ocasiones hablando de Sakura.

— Simplemente no la rechazo ¿Es lo lógico no crees?

— Pero... ¿Y si no te gusta? — inmediatamente Sasuke corrigió sus pensamientos, no hablaban de Sakura, para Naruto su nombre no estaba asociado a la palabra rechazo, no cuando se trataba del rubio hacia ella. Entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sin pensarlo mucho habló:

— No logro entender eso ¿Cómo puede agradarte una chica sin gustarte?

— Me agrada como amiga... Nada más... — Sasuke asintió entendiendo, era precisamente lo que le ocurría con Sakura, sonrió de medio lado.

— Deja de preocuparte por la Haruno...

— No es por Sakura— interrumpió apoyando la frente en la puerta de su casillero. El escalofrío se volvió más intenso.

— ¿Una chica que aprecias se te declaro? — sin apartar la cabeza de su casillero respondió.

— No del todo... — entonces ladeo la cabeza para fijarla en el moreno.

Sakura llevaba años enamorada del teme y en un principio la rivalidad que había sentido hacia él debido a eso los convirtió en enemigos. Pero Sasuke jamás había reparado en la Haruno. Cuando Naruto quiso saber la razón, ya siendo amigos, Sasuke simplemente le contestó que era porque le parecía demasiado común. Jamás había estado de acuerdo, a su gusto Sakura era la chica más especial que nunca conociera. Entonces vio como el moreno se cruzó de brazos para apoyarse frente a él.

Sasuke estaba casi aprovechando esa oportunidad, quizás si el dobe era capaz de abrir los ojos vería que el mundo de las chicas era más que solo Sakura Haruno. Sobre valorada en exceso admitía que era lo suficientemente atractiva como para tentarle o lo habría sido de mantener la boca cerrada.

Si hubiera sido ella la que declarara sus sentimientos el rubio, este no cabría en sí de felicidad. Y el escalofrío fue absoluto cuando la imagen de una chica apreciada por Naruto, pero que al dobe no le gustaba tomo la forma de una menuda chica de ojos extraños, tímida y silenciosa. Como leyendo sus pensamientos Naruto se lo confirmó.

— Se trata de Hinata, Sakura me ha dicho que está enamorada desde siempre de mí...

* * *

><p>Kiba siempre había sido un muchacho sigiloso. Su madre tenía un oído excepcional y el de su hermana era más afinado aun, así que desde pequeño había aprendido a moverse sin emitir ruido alguno, gesto con el pasar de los años Akamaru, su mascota, había aprendido a copiar. Le servía tremendamente, sobre todo en el equipo de judo, puesto que podía cambiar de posición con rapidez y sin que su contrincante lo notara, también era un observador atento y en más de una ocasión Gay-sensei le había regañado por dejar que su explosivo carácter le jugara una mala pasada a su capacidad para andar, atacar y observar sin ser notado. Realmente era todo un can, pero así mismo existían cosas que lo volvían tan loco como un perro persiguiendo autos, un olor, un ruido… Kiba asumía que ese tipo de impulsos en la vida real, eran las cosas capaces de sacarle de su zona de control, como Shino lo llamaba. Y si Kiba tuviera que describir cual era esa zona, diría que se componía especialmente por personas; aquellas capaces de emitir olores y sensaciones; su familia, el recuerdo de su padre y obviamente sus amigos, Shino y Hinata, sobre todo esta última. Hace mucho había admitido que su interés hacia ella pasaba de la simple amistad, pero de una manera tranquila y comprensiva en la cual siempre le había observado, una en la cual solo esperaba y nada más.<p>

Por lo mismo siendo él, como se consideraba, el más cercano a la muchacha, le pareció, no solo una deslealtad del porte de una montaña, sino también un ataque indirecto del cual sabía Hinata jamás se recuperaría, una forma de destrozar la coraza que su amiga había fabricado desde la infancia con el fin de enfrentarse a Naruto cuando decidiera declararle sus sentimientos, un vil y descorazonado medio para dañarla, realmente sin razón alguna. Y más o menos entendía o sospechaba las razones de Sakura para haberle contado, sin derecho alguno, los sentimientos de su amiga al rubio.

A ese estúpido rubio, que preguntaba al imbécil del Uchiha como rechazarla... ¡A ella, a Hinata! Quería salir y partirle la cara, pero en vez de eso cogió con velocidad el equipo de Neji y salió tan silencioso como había entrado de los vestidores.

Sentía rabia. Mucha rabia, contra Naruto, contra el Uchiha, contra Sakura... Pero rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de Sasuke, desde que ese estúpido se había involucrado todo se había enturbiado de una manera que en su cabeza siquiera era concebible, hasta hace muy poco ese sujeto que siquiera existía en su radar, ahora daba luces rojas, azules y verdes anunciándose con todo el escándalo que era posible. No sabía cómo la Haruno se había enterado y a esas alturas daba lo mismo, al parecer lo que ella esperaba era que el Uzumaki interviniera de manera que a ella le beneficiara hacia el Uchiha, pero ya estaba jodida. Si el Sasuke era la mitad de hombre que imaginaba, literalmente se la cargaría solo por intentar involucrar a Naruto, o al menos es lo que haría él. Y el imbécil de Uzumaki estaba decidido a rechazar a su amiga.

En el mismo momento en que el alivio se ciñó en su pecho, se sintió terriblemente mal por ella. No le importaba que fuera Naruto, pero jamás le perdonaría al rubio dar de calabazas a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, Hinata era un olor suave y dulzón que le provocaba demasiadas cosas. Después del rechazo de Naruto jamás seria el mismo.

La idea llegó a él de la mano a algo parecido al sentido de justicia. O aunque fuera mera venganza ambos se la merecían, a sus ojos Haruno y Uchiha eran el uno para el otro, egoístas y vanidosos. Ella no merecía el tiempo del Uzumaki, quien a pesar de su patente estupidez era casi un amigo para él y ¿Qué decir del Uchiha? El realmente se merecía a la pelirrosa, la única idiota capaz de desfallecer por semejante imbécil redomado.

Lo haría solo, planearlo con Neji no era buena idea, el Hyuuga era jodidamente noble y sería incapaz de asimilar algo semejante a una treta de esas; una en la que muchos perderían. Necesitaba a alguien que supiera como mantener la cabeza fría... O al menos tendría aprender a controlarse, sería un fastidio pero a Kiba no le importaba, se trataba de Hinata y su felicidad, no dejaría que la última esperanza de esta se viera coartada por un par de imbéciles a quienes solo les importaban ellos mismos.

Apresuró el paso y cuando llego a la enfermería entrego su equipo a Neji, quien a instancias de Hinata le invitó a ver el torneo del día siguiente, así como al banquete que después se haría, al cual por cierto, Shino ya había invitado. Y se despidió de ambos, volvió raudo a los vestidores de los cuales vio precisamente al Uzumaki salir, pero solo.

No vio en sus ropas rastros de forcejeo, así que el Uchiha se había comportado.

— ¡Oy Naruto! — lo llamó sonriéndole, a lo que el rubio alzo la cabeza como si le despertaran de un sueño.

— Kiba... — dijo sin ánimo alguno.

_"Si así deberías sentirte pelmazo"_

Ignoró la evidente desazón del muchacho y le cogió por el cuello para atraerlo con fuerza a su pecho.

— Eh, eh… ¿Por qué esa cara? — preguntó pasándole los nudillos por la cabeza.

— Ahg… ¡Kiba! — exclamó el rubio intentando soltarse, pero el Inuzuka le había hecho un agarre de judo, muy difíciles de superar sin saber una técnica similar — Ite… ite…. — Kiba presionó aún más.

— No seas tan marica… — solo entonces le soltó y le miró lleno de brillo en sus ojos, tenía que dar una impresión totalmente ajena a lo ocurría con el Uzumaki, conociéndolo o se lo diría al cabo de unos minutos para confirmar y ayudar a Hinata o si es que no tenía un plan fijo guardaría silencio hasta madurar una buena idea y fingiría que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Estas con Hinata? — preguntó entonces Naruto, Kiba también se había inclinado por la primera opción. Negó con tranquilidad.

— No Neji ya se la llevó a casa, mañana tienen un torneo o algo así… — finalizó encogiéndose de hombros — Iba a invitarla a cenar algo… pero creo que me quedaré con las ganas… — agregó antes de que Naruto dijera nada, entonces nuevamente lo cogió del cuello en una de sus llaves y lo dijo— ¡Vamos te invito! No sé porque, pero tengo unos enormes deseos de comer ramen…

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

_Buenas... otro más... XDD, la inspiración me llueve cuando estoy camino al trabajo. Y bueno obviamente escuchando **Clammbon**, en serio si no los han escuchado los recomiendo. Ideales para este tipo de lectura._

_Bueno, quería tener este pequeño espacio para hacer una "pequeña" declaración._

_Me llamó mucho la atención la forma en que varios reviews se refirieron de manera tan terrible hacia Sakura. Es cierto que en el episodio anterior el personaje cometió un error, pero no más terrible que el del Uchiha al ser indiferente y desagradable con Hinata cuando esta solo quería ayudarle y por la razón exclusiva de que él no llamaba su atención como deseaba._

_Son dos clases de egoismo, pero mientras muchas sentían lástima por el Uchiha o derechamente lo consideraban algo bobo, con Sakura fueron tajantes y terribles._

_Personalmente el personaje no me agrada y en el episodio en que se declaró a Naruto sencillamente la odié. Pero si nos guiamos por la serie el personaje no es en nada desagradable, quizás su escandalosa fijación en Sasuke sea un problema para las fans de SasuHina ya que es en este genero en donde más se ve a los foros anti Sakura, pero si nos ceñimos al canon, puedo decir que ella jamás hizo el daño suficiente para ser tratada de esa manera._

_Es cierto que la historia se conduce en contra de ella, pero estoy centrada en mostrar aprendizajes de los personajes a través de esta. Que Sakura a aprenda de sus errores y vea finalmente a Naruto sería una finalidad del mismo. Pero insisto, chicas vamos... fueron peores con ella de lo que jamás han sido con el mismo Sasuke. ¿Es acaso por que se ama también?_

_A lo que me refiero es a no juzgar en exceso las actitudes y errores del resto sin saber o dejándose llevar por un estereotipo común, nunca, siquiera en el manga los personajes son tan malos como parecen._

_¿Por que mejor no le tiene lástima?_

_Asi todas nos volvemos más nobles... como lo sería la misma Hinata XDDD._

_Pero bien, gracias a todas, por su apoyo y constantes reviews... que como autora, y a riesgo de ser majadera con ese asunto, me motivan a actualizar más y más rápido._

_**Ahhh... por cierto, segunda declaración:**_

_Si disfrutan de **Harry Potter, Slam Dunk, Hellsing, The Lord of the Rings, Rurouni Kenshin, A Song of Ice and Fire, Batman The Dark Knigth, Jane Austen e Inception** les invito a visitar mi perfil y entretenerse con algunas adicionales que les podrían gustar, ya que ¿Que clase de autora sería si en mi historia más popular no promociono al resto?_

_Pues bien, espero halla disfrutado el capitulo y yo creo que ya comienzo el siguiente. Y copiando a **Okashira Janet** ¡Que ya actualizó **Seduciendo a Nej-ni-san** con un capitulo hilarante! agradezco a: _

**diana carolina, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Chany-sensei, maribelteka, andrea, Neralys, Tsuki Tsuruga, Lia Du Black, DarkAmychan, FlorDeFuego, Marcia Andrea, Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst, Lorss**

**Por alguna razón no me quiere dar el espacio para agregar a Lord . Kami así que lo colocó acá.**


	9. Después de Cruzar la Linea

_Me tardé, lo lamento, pero es que en medio de las fiestas la inspiración se fue y me costó recuperarla._

_Recomendación musical... _

_Todas las anteriores._

* * *

><p><strong>Después de Cruzar la Linea<strong>

Se encontraba en pleno desarrollo de la mudanza, esa tarde en cuanto llegara a su casa, sus padres habían partido a su nueva residencia. Con la llegada de Izumi se había concluido que el departamento, si bien era adecuado para ellos tres, no lo seria para cuatro personas. Además cualquier vivienda en la altura supuso un peligro para el bebe en cuanto este empezó a pasar por alto todos los límites que se establecían como parte de su hogar. Muchas veces Sakura había tenido que prácticamente salvarlo de la muerte cuando en un descuido de sus padres su aventurero hermano se asomaba sobre los ventanales o salía raudo por la puerta a conocer las escaleras.

Todo aquél cambio en su estilo de vida resultaba posible gracias a que hace un par de meses sus dos padres habían sido ascendidos como jefes de sus departamentos en el hospital central de Konoha. Así que fuera de tener acceso a comodidades que antes no hubiera imaginado, en cuanto les fue posible se comprometieron con un banco para obtener el préstamo que necesitaban y así comprar una casa.

A Sakura su nuevo hogar le parecía gigantesco, su sola habitación era del tamaño del comedor, el vestíbulo y la cocina juntos, así que cuando llegó por primera vez a conocer su nuevo hogar, realmente no supo con qué llenaría todo ese espacio vacío. Por otro lado, si bien era un lugar que se consideraría refinado, a ella le parecía frío y sin espíritu hogareño, era una de las razones por las cuales se había ofrecido a pasar esa última noche en su antiguo hogar, antes de que el camión de la mudanza llegara a llevarse los últimos trastes que su madre había empacado. Ahora estaba en su pequeña y prontamente antigua habitación. A pesar de tener disponible toda su casa, decidió extender el saco de dormir en su pequeño cuarto, a Sakura le gustaban aquellos gestos, denotaban cierta sensibilidad, que en ocasiones le parecía ridícula, pero que sin embargo le ayudaba a sobreponerse a los cambios que en su vida, podía considerar algo bruscos.

Cerca de la media noche, pocos minutos antes, su madre le había llamado e Izumi enviado besos vía telefónica, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. Realmente las necesitaba, algo, cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de levantar su ánimo. Y al pensar en ello, no podía evitar recordar a Naruto y la sentida mirada que este le lanzó. Era su mejor amigo ¿Cómo podía siquiera ser capaz de hacerle daño? De haber sido por el rubio, estaba segura, que no habría movido un dedo, como lo venía haciendo desde que se conocieran; Naruto siempre había sido efusivo y claro con sus sentimientos hacia ella, tanto como ella lo había sido hacia Sasuke.

Cuanto le frustraban la indiferencia del moreno y el escándalo del segundo. Cuando ambos se volvieran adolescentes Naruto se había calmado y ya siendo los tres amigos, solo había mencionado el amor que sentía por ella en contadas ocasiones. Aun así jamás había recibido una respuesta positiva de su parte. Lo mismo que Sasuke con ella. Pero ahora resultaba que Uchiha se había interesado en otra chica.

"—_No es como siempre...—" le había dicho Ino "—No es Sasuke el que está cediendo ante la insistencia, es él quien la busca a ella—" _

Sakura no recordaba que eso hubiera ocurrido antes, jamás y se odiaba a si misma por no haberlo visto e intervenido antes. Conociendo al Uchiha solo hubiera bastado en mencionarle el tema de manera cómplice y burlesca para que este reconsiderara todo y, con lo orgulloso que era, se decantara por la decisión de que Hinata como cualquier otra chica y no valía la pena.

Se imaginaba así misma acercándose y diciéndole: _"Sasuke-kun, te ves muy bien al lado de Hinata-chan"_

Se llevó ambas manos tras la nuca y dio un hondo respiro, no podía sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza, pero si todo resultaba como ella lo esperaba, tal vez, tendría la suerte de que el rubio viera a Hinata y Sasuke a ella.

De hecho ese era un plan en el cual todos ganaban. Solo que no era capaz de entender por qué se sentía tan incómoda. Cerró los ojos y soñó con su último día de secundaria;

Durante la mañana habían mantenido una convivencia que extendió la invitación a todos los padres. Itachi Uchiha se había acercado a ella para invitarla a bailar. Antes de eso había rechazado a Naruto cientos de veces con la esperanza de que fuera Sasuke quien le sacara a ella. Pero eso jamás ocurrió y a pesar de que en su sueño un celoso Sasuke prácticamente la arrancaba de los brazos de su hermano, su cabeza le gritaba que eso no había ocurrido jamás. Que de hecho Sasuke abandonó la fiesta sin siquiera esperar a sus padres. También en aquella ocasión Tenten sacó a bailar a Naruto y para cuando Itachi se retiró, el rubio bailaba con Hinata y Neji con su subalterna, en un estratagema seguramente ideado por la chica de las coletas para ayudar a la tímida Hyuuga. Fue entonces cuando se vio sola, ya que ni siquiera Lee se encontraba disponible. Pero en ese momento no tenía deseos de centrarse en la realidad, quería que su sueño fuera su diario vivir y que este se repitiera día tras día.

— ¡Sakura!— le llamó Sasuke cuando la separó de su hermano y la puerta del salón retumbó ante la furia de este.

Luego sonó tres veces más y la realidad la llamó indicándole que era hora de despertar porque los golpes salieron de su sueño para retumbar en las paredes y ventanas de su habitación, atenta a si el sonido se repetía no acudió de inmediato y esperó. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la puerta resonó de nuevo, y el llamado de esta era de absoluta urgencia.

La idea de que fueran sus padres desapareció en cuanto entendió que de haber sido así, el teléfono habría sonado primero. Acudió presurosa a la entrada de su hogar al mismo tiempo en que un azote sobre sus ventanas le indicó que un vendaval estaba en curso. Todo el día las nubes se pasearon por el cielo con total indolencia anunciando que ese día o noche habría una tormenta y al parecer en ese preciso momento daba inicio.

La puerta volvió a sonar con fuerza.

— ¡Ya voy! — gritó insolente mientras esperaba que no fueran ninguno de sus padres o vecinos. Y en algún sentido imagino y esperó que quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta fuera él, era como si le hubiera llamado con el pensamiento ya que no fue capaz de apartarlo de su cabeza en todo el maldito día. También entendía porque estaba ahí. Sakura no era tonta, toda acción tenía su reacción y si bien en ese tipo de asuntos él no solía fijarse o tener un tacto especial, sabia cuando las cosas le afectaban... Y por su rostro Sakura, dolida, admitió que sus acciones afectaron al muchacho más de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru vio cómo su novia retrocedía ante sus palabras. No podía esperar menos de su reacción. Ella le conocía desde que con indiferencia trataba de ocultar lo que en su pecho se guardaba por Ino. Tan observadora como su<em> "rubia debilidad"<em> lo había notado desde que ambos fueran niños y la diferencia que ambas sostenían terminaron inclinándole hacia la joven que en ese momento se encontraba frente a él.

Por razones que distan mucho de la convencionalidad, a Shikamaru siempre le gusto cultivar un bajo perfil, primera contradicción que tenía si era comparado con Ino; que ella le encontrara aburrido y él escandalosa era algo normal y la regla era que los opuestos se atraían, pero Shikamaru no era un maldito imán para decir que semejante idea, con total falta de lógica, fuera aplicable a dos seres humanos. Sin embargo al conocer más a su problemática amiga de la infancia, había podido ver más allá de lo que su usual careta mostraba; que Ino fuera lógica y argumentativa no era sorpresa para él, eran las características intrínsecas de cualquier persona que tratara de establecer al menos una conversación con él. Que Ino no quisiera demostrarlo, porque para la chica resultaba demasiado "_problemático_" eran más acorde con su personalidad. Y que a él le molestara porque ella no "_hacia el esfuerzo"_ era un cambio de papeles que debido a su propio carácter no quiso o no fue capaz de aceptar.

Así que incluso cuando Shikamaru quería esforzarse, Ino lo dejaba de lado, aburrida de lo "_problemático_" que él podría llegar a ser, entonces ya que ninguno tenía intención alguna de complacer o satisfacer al otro, Shikamaru pensó que quizás solo estaban destinados a ser amigos. Además el sonriente Sai apareció para llevarse todas las atenciones de su amiga solo porque le había llamado hermosa, quizás de haberlo sabido él también habría actuado así. Pero mientras se perdía en las facciones de su novia, que no eran en lo absoluto comparativas a las de Ino, lo cierto es que no se arrepentía de haber guardado silencio.

Shion era un año mayor que Shikamaru, usaba gruesas gafas y siempre andaba descuidada en su apariencia. Siendo solo un año mayor que él, ya se había graduado de la universidad y estaba en proceso de práctica para su carrera de perito forense en la unidad policial de Konoha. Como todos en el pueblo, se conocían desde pequeños pero solo en ese último año Shion acudió con regularidad a su casa, ya que su padre -que era maestro de la muchacha- le ayudaba con su tesis, fue en esos momentos en los que Shikamaru estableció con ella una tranquila amistad y puesto que Ino ya no ocupaba su cabeza de manera romántica, comenzó a tomar cierta afición hacia esa chicha capaz de darle todos los problemas del mundo en el tablero de shogi antes de derrotarla.

A diferencia de Ino, Shion no era explosiva y si bien la lógica le salía sin esfuerzo alguno, buscaba ser espontánea. Podían permanecer horas jugando en completo silencio sin que ninguno sintiera incomodidad alguna, competían por resolver los mismos puzles y lo mejor de todo era que Shion jamás buscaba ser el centro de atención. Nara sabía que eso se debía a que la muchacha no se consideraba atractiva y lo cierto es que tampoco le interesaba serlo.

Pero él le había visto; hace unos seis meses el matrimonio del hermano mayor de Shion había congregado a ambas familias, ya que su padre también había sido maestro de este. Fue en esa ocasión en que vio a la muchacha radiante y elegante moviéndose con dificultad entre la multitud, puesto que no cargaba con sus gafas. Tropezaron a la salida de los baños y él no la reconoció, fue ella quien lo notó debido a su voz y mientras le hablaba, de lo poco que había podido percibir de la boda, Shikamaru terminó admitiendo que Shion era tan bella como Ino y lo mejor de todo es que ese era un secreto que solo él sabía. Inmediatamente su trato para con la muchacha cambio, más que por su apariencia Shion le atraía por lo que ella era, siendo algo anexo el que vestida y arreglada pudiera ser deslumbrante.

Así que consiente que Ino solo sería una amiga, decidió arriesgarse con Shion y lo cierto es que se auguraba mucho más éxito del que tendría si es que lo intentaba con su amiga de la infancia. Y al parecer Shion siempre había tenido sentimientos hacia él, situación que orillo a la muchacha a aceptar de inmediato.

Con lo que Shikamaru no contaba era lo placentero y agradable que podía ser el mantener una relación con ella. Entre la universidad y su práctica, Shion, siempre encontraba el tiempo para estar con él y no presionarlo a pasar tiempo juntos, su personalidad llena de lógica y tranquilidad le hacían comprender de inmediato cualquier situación "_problemática_" que Shikamaru le expusiera.

Excepto, desde luego, la presente.

Shion nunca reaccionaba mal o de manera distante, era un alivio verse confortado por ella y atendido por sus gestos. Pero cuando Shikamaru le relato lo ocurrido con Ino ese día, retrocedió y saco su mano de entre las del muchacho, gentilmente pero con una urgencia que ciertamente no le gusto.

— Y... dices que ella ya no te gusta...— Shikamaru no entendió si aquello era una pregunta o afirmación. Shion le conocía desde que la rubia se llevaba todas sus atenciones. Negó con vehemencia. Shion se ajustó las gafas y carraspeo — Entiendo que quizás sea difícil el rechazar a un ser tan querido... Pero no me es posible tolerar una situación en la cual se corre el riesgo de que cedas ante ella.

— Pero si no he cedido...

— ¿Y crees que ella lo hará?— Shikamaru no pudo evitar guardar silencio. Era cierto, Ino no se caracterizaba por ser una chica que se rindiera fácilmente. Pero lo cierto es que no le interesaba sacrificar lo que Shion significaba para él, menos cuando sus sentimientos hacia Ino se habían vuelto casi insulsos.

— No lo creo... — sentenció, entonces algo parecido a la tristeza se asomó en la mueca siempre tranquila que Shion cargaba su boca y eso le dolió.

— ¿Entonces...?— preguntó mientras se colocaba de pie. Shikamaru le miró alarmado, realmente no quería que se fuera, así que antes de reaccionar a nada su mano cruzó la mesa que ambos compartían y cogió su mano; no era suave como la de Ino, de hecho debido a su trabajo Shion constantemente las exponía a elementos químicos de los cuales no se preocupaba, cremas y suavizantes no estaban dentro de sus enseres personales, menos maquillaje o algún elemento especial para acondicionar su cabello; y mientras la veía girar hacia él podía comprender porque le gustaba tanto; Shion era honesta a un nivel que ni el mismo sería capaz de entender, se ofrecía sin condición alguna más que ser correspondida, no juzgaba, no se jactaba de su increíble inteligencia, era atenta, era gentil y tranquila.

Y la sola idea de que se levantara para marcharse y dejarlo a solas le volvía loco al nivel qué Ino lo hacía con sus escándalos.

— ¡Espera! —dijo, logrando que todos los que se encontraban en Ichikarus voltearan hacia él —No te marches... — finalizó bajando la cabeza pero sin soltarle.

— Tengo que cubrir el turno de Seidama en la oficina...

— Te acompaño— dijo y sin dar espacio a replica alguna pago la cuenta y prácticamente la arrastro fuera del restaurante.

— Shikamaru no es...

— Si lo es... — avanzó un par de pasos y se colocó frente a ella.

— Shion— dijo con firmeza. Durante un vago segundo quiso echar pie atrás y dejar a la muchacha a solas, pero a si mismo se regañó, Shion era todo lo que le gusta a en una chica y solo con ella había logrado ver los defectos de aquellas que en su momento le habían resultado perfectas — Te quiero... y no importa lo que haga Ino, eso no cambiara— vio como ella se sonrojo con placer y ya que el mismo había logrado obtener la tranquilidad que ese día le había sido arrebatada por Ino, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

* * *

><p>Naruto siempre pensaba en Kiba como su reflejo, si es que ambos no hubieran encontrado aquel catalizador que era para el Sasuke y para Inuzuka, Shino. Si lo veía desde ese punto de vista no existían muchas diferencias entre uno y otro. Kiba era escandaloso y no temía al ridículo, al igual que él, mientras que Sasuke era observador y silencioso, ambos calificativos que en el Aburame se veían representados en su máxima expresión. Por lo tanto ambos tenían un par del mismo género que en cierta medida controlaban su actuar. Estando a solas, no había control alguno y eran tan capaces de trabarse a golpes como de salir a festejar solo porque sí. Siendo explosivos e impulsivos realmente no era mucho lo que se podía hacer y bueno la situación dejada atrás hace pocos minutos no hizo más que afirmar aquel pensamiento.<p>

Kiba jamás bebía o eso creía, puesto que entre todos era el más parecido a él, pero en esos momentos la cerveza que el chico perro tenía entre las manos le parecía completamente deseable. Dejó que el muchacho se la llevara a chichón que sobresalía de su frente para pedírsela. Kiba le miró con frialdad y desafío, al parecer aún tenía toda la intención de partirle la cara, pero en vez de eso le lanzó otra lata y siguió bebiendo el contenido de la propia. Fría como estaba se la pasó por el pómulo derecho en el cual Inuzuka había dejado su marca.

El más exquisito alivio que conociera.

— Sabes que nos pueden sorprender la policía... — dijo el Inuzuka sin mirarle.

— Corremos entonces...

— ¿Te crecieron de pronto las bolas? — Naruto giró hacia el Inuzuka, seguía enfadado.

— A mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien hiciera sufrir a Sakura-chan... — dijo después de meditarlo un poco.

— No seas mentiroso... — cortó Kiba, esta vez observando el oscuro fondo de la lata.

— ¡No miento! — replicó Uzumaki enfadado.

— Si lo haces solo que no te das cuenta...— giró entonces hacia el rubio y fijó la vista en él como si lo analizara — admito que siempre considere que eras alguien generoso y dispuesto a ayudar al resto, pero por lo visto solo es algo que haces cuando esa persona logra llamar tu atención, incluso Sakura dejó de interesarte... — Naruto apretó la lata y se colocó de pie.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de eso! — reto, sin embargo, diferente a otras ocasiones, Kiba no reaccionó, solo se quedó mirándole y Naruto detestó ese gesto.

— Tú eres el que no sabe... Dime, si es que tanto te importa la felicidad de tu "_Sakura-chan"_— y extendió lo más posible las últimas palabras— ¿Cómo es que jamás has interferido por ella ante Sasuke? ¿Porque dejas que le siga tratando así? — Naruto frunció el ceño, era algo que jamás había pensado, pero entendió también, de inmediato, que él jamás había renunciado a Sakura.

— Jamás harías eso, quieres que Sakura sea feliz, pero solo contigo...

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar, después de esas palabras, que no era tan parecido a Kiba como él creía; viéndolos desde la lejanía siempre creyó, y le pareció el final más lógico, que Inuzuka, sobre todo, fuera quien terminara enamorándose de Hinata. Y a pesar de estar seguro que así era, le sorprendía lo que el muchacho frente a él estaba haciendo; supo entonces, que al menos él, no era tan noble como creía y lo que decía Inuzuka era cierto; quería a Sakura y la quería para él.

¿Era eso ser egoísta?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el amor que Hinata te ofrece? — pregunto entonces Kiba. Naruto no se esperaba semejante pregunta y así mismo se preguntó

_"¿Que tenía de malo el amor que Sakura ofrecía a Sasuke?"_

Naruto volvió a sentarse y abrió su lata.

— Nada...— contestó, pero para él estaba lleno de errores insalvables y el principal era que él no amaba a Hinata Hyuuga. Dio un sorbo a su lata y se estremeció ante la amargura de esta.

— ¿Entonces porque no lo aceptas? — Naruto volvió la vista hacia Kiba, este solo miraba su lata.

_"A él le gustaría que Hinata se lo ofreciera_"

Kiba estaba enamorado de ella, pero de todas maneras estaba ahí. Le había enterrado la cara en su ramen cuando dijo que la Hyuuga le parecía muy oscura y extraña y cuando se quejó por eso, Kiba le saco a patadas de Ichikarus y le obligó a defenderse. Así es como comenzó la pelea. A él también le molestaría si es que alguien más llegara hablando cosas de Sakura y sobre todo sin conocerla. Y ciertamente él no conocía a Hinata.

— No conozco a Hinata... —dijo finalmente — No sé quien es ella fuera...

— ¿Crees que Sakura se hubiera involucrado en una pelea solo por ayudarte?

Eso no se lo esperaba, ciertamente que estaba agradecido de ambos Hyuugas, pero en algún momento su memoria había obviado ese hecho. Pero era cierto, había algo en Hinata que la hacía más generosa que cualquier persona que conociera y al mismo tiempo más desinteresada, quizás era por eso que entre los Hyuugas ella era quién más le agradaba, tal vez era la misma razón que obligaba a sus cercanos a ser desinteresados como ella, tal cual como Kiba lo era en ese momento. Entonces la idea de que ya en esos años Hinata le quería le golpeó en el pecho como si fuera un martillo, eran los años en que nadie se le acercaba, bueno excepto Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, pero ninguna chica parecía dispuesta a perder el tiempo en él; eran los años en los que se había sentido perdido, solo y feo. No pudo evitarlo y con sorpresa giró hacia Kiba.

— Ella lo hizo… ¿Por qué…?— Kiba solo se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, pero si, ya le gustabas en ese tiempo, por lo que supe fue la agresión a Hanabi la que le hizo reaccionar…

A cada palabra que decía parecía encogerse más sobre sí mismo, habiendo caído en su propia trampa, gracias al genio de mierda que se gastaba. Jamás, por las suyas, desde luego, se habría evidenciado tanto frente al Uzumaki, pero tenía que admitir que, por alguna razón sensibilera de mierda; Naruto no solo había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, sino que le miraba con lástima.

"_¡Como si el estúpido rubio tuviera una historia de amor ideal!"_

— ¿Kiba… tu, tu estás…? — no le dejó continuar, ya de por si se sentía bastante humillado, sin mirarle le contestó.

— Si… pero no lo repitas — se acercó entonces a él y lo cogió del cuello de su camisa —… lo haces y te mato…— Naruto retrocedió a medias molesto a medias asustado. Kiba podía entender su confusión, pero no sentía lástima alguna por él.

Le soltó y se colocó de pie, cerró los ojos y suspiró, las palabras que estaba a punto de decir podrían resultar en el resquebrajo absoluto de su corazón, pero la razón principal que le había impulsado a hablar con Naruto se centraba en ella, en Hinata y su felicidad.

Y la verdad es que el Uzumaki no había tardado en sacar el tema al preguntarle directamente si es que lo que Sakura le había dicho de Hinata era verdad. Por alguna razón, el escucharlo de él, le había hecho temblar.

"_No estoy aquí por mi, estoy aquí por ella"_

Fue la idea que necesito para, finalmente, decirlo.

— Puedes pasar toda tu vida esperando que Sakura se fije en ti… solo me queda preguntarte ¿Si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, cuando supuestamente has madurado, por que crees que lo hará en el futuro? ¿Acaso Sasuke desaparecerá de la nada? Debes de asumir que es probable que sus sentimientos hacia ti jamás cambien, entonces te verás sumido en soledad y la tristeza y como ya he probado que no eres tan noble como pareces— aquí se encogió de hombros y rio para si— lo más probable es que termines lleno de rencor… — entonces volteó hacia el Uzumaki — no pierdas el tiempo Naruto… no hay nada de malo en tratar de ser feliz y hacer feliz a alguien — procedió entonces a retirarse, no sabía que tan capaz sería de aguantar el nudo que le bajaba por la garganta, estaba seguro de que si lo hacia nuevamente le partiría la cara a Naruto.

Esa noche mientras meditaba en su cama, Naruto realmente se preguntó si es que era Sakura la mujer de su vida, hasta hace un par de horas, eso podría haberlo afirmado como que el cielo era azul. Pero si nada con ella le había resultado…

"_¿Realmente sería tan malo prestarle atención a Hinata?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke solo acorraló a Sakura contra la pared, ella esperaba una explosión de su parte, una tormenta de furia como la que ocurría afuera, pero fuera de eso, y mirarla como si se tratara del último gusano de la tierra, Sasuke no había reaccionado a más. Esperaba una discusión y que ella al menos, entre llantos, fuera capaz de decirle una vez más lo mucho que lo amaba y las razones que le habían llevado a actuar de esa manera. El por que había sido así de egoísta, pero solo se topó con las frías palabras y miradas de él. Pero no era solo eso lo que le había hecho temblar, sino también la forma en la cual el aspiró sobre su cuello, su actitud de depredador y como rozó la punta de la nariz con su sien.<p>

A medias humillada y confundida, entendió que de quererlo Sasuke podría tomarla en aquél momento sin que ella opusiera ninguna resistencia, no pudo menos que sentir una profunda vergüenza por si misma y la primera rebelión de sus sentimientos hacia lo que Sasuke representaba en su vida. Le empujó y él no hizo ademán alguno de resistirse. Solo se quedó observándole en silencio, esa vez con su gesto más suavizado, pero igual de serio y centrado. Solo entonces el Uchiha habló:

— Creo… — dijo — entender en algo las razones bajo las cuales has actuado y tengo la sensación de estar dividido en dos ante lo que debo o no hacer contigo— la sombra cubrió el semblante del Uchiha, sin embargo aún en aquella oscuridad Sakura era capaz de sentir la oscura mirada posada sobre ella — me has enojado como nunca Haruno — y la sola mención de su apellido en vez de su nombre pareció resquebrajarle el pecho, de la misma manera en que había ocurrido la primera vez que una chica se declara como su novia — pero por consideración a nuestra amistad y a la de Naruto he decidido no tomar revancha en ello…

— Sasuke-kun… — fue lo único que logró articular antes de que él le cubriera la boca bruscamente.

— No hables, no quiero que digas nada… ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nada! — Sakura asintió y él le soltó. Prosiguió entonces —No sé quién o qué te ha dado el derecho de ventilar los secretos de Hinata, eso — y esta vez su mirada fue de lástima — no me lo esperaba de ti... — Sasuke no lo dijo, pero Sakura entendió que le había decepcionado. Entonces como si fuera una luz al final de un oscuro túnel, que a su vez veía demasiado tarde, entendió que a pesar de todo, para Sasuke ella era una amiga y como tal, no como un prospecto de novia, se había equivocado garrafalmente al tratar de modificar una relación que sencillamente a él no le interesaba — pero ten por seguro que tampoco me quedaré tranquilo. Si Naruto comienza a acercarse a Hinata — y en ese momento estampó la palma contra la pared al lado del rostro de Sakura — será exclusivamente tu culpa… y hasta ese momento no sabrás lo que es provocarme… — entonces se alejó de ella, destilando hostilidad por cada poro, al llegar al umbral de la puerta, que no había sido cerrada, solo se volvió a medias para declarar con la mayor de las tranquilidades;

— Ya no somos amigos… no vuelvas a hablarme

Entonces sin poder aguantarlo había caído de rodillas y para ahogar su llanto se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro. El resquebrajo pasó de su pecho al corazón y al saber que definitivamente lo había perdido, fue mil veces peor de lo que nunca sintiera, en parte sabía que se trataba de ella, que era por su culpa y eso solo empeoraba toda la situación.

* * *

><p>Era necesario hacer el peinado la noche anterior, o al menos así lo exigía la disciplina Hyuuga, mientras Hinata hacia las trenzas de Hanabi, Neji acomodaba las de su prima de la manera precisa para que una vez enrolladas la cabeza fuera cubierta con el Tenugüi* de la manera correcta y adecuada. Eran momentos que a los tres les gustaba compartir, justo después de la cena y antes de ir a dormir, servía para ponerse al día en lo que refería las clases y materias, como Neji era un año mayor tendía a ayudar su prima con las materias que a esta le resultaban difíciles y que a su vez era una acción que Hinata repetía con su hermana.<p>

Cuando Hanabi fue llamaba a probarse su nueva bögu para Neji fue más fácil abordar el tema que esa semana había estado fastidiándole particularmente. De hecho había comenzado a molestarle desde hace un par de semanas, sobre todo cuando se diera a correr aquél rumor entre su prima y el Uchiha, pero sencillamente no le había prestado atención ya que Sasuke había tenido la decencia de explicarle a él, como _"protector"_, pariente y su capitán de equipo, lo que en verdad había ocurrido, eso, sin embargo, bajo ninguna circunstancia había significado que él dejara pasar por alto todos los gestos que el Uchiha se había empeñado en tener hacia Hinata, siendo el primero ese, el darle explicaciones a él, de por qué su prima había sido involucrada con semejante personaje, nada más ni nada menos que en los baños de damas del establecimiento. Aquella era una molestia que Sasuke, jamás se tomaba por nadie, así que en su momento Neji había decidido que incluso él podría ser en exceso prejuicioso cuando se trataba de alguien con la fama del Uchiha y que tal vez, aquél monigote engreído podría comportarse al menos, una vez de manera caballerosa.

Pero los gestos no se detuvieron en eso, Hinata en persona le había contado que Uchiha le daba excelentes consejos y ayuda cuando se trataba de su tartamudeo y timidez, logrando al cabo de una semanas sacar adelante un trabajo de ciencias sociales tan complejo para ella, como significaba el exponer frente a todos sus compañeros. Quizás aquello no le habría resultado tan terrible o molesto, si es que no hubiera visto la manera en la cual su prima comenzaba a reaccionar frente a algunos actos o acciones de Sasuke, cuando había huido de él, ese lunes en que el Uchiha la había acorralado en los casilleros; Hinata le había resultado demasiado preocupada.

Para explicar lo extraño de aquella conducta en alguien como la Hyuuga, era necesario conocerla como él le conocía. Y si bien podría o no ser un gesto de alivio ante la ayuda inminente, resultaba ser si o si una reacción de algo superior que hasta el momento Hinata había sabido controlar. Pero eso él lo atribuía a los sentimientos que ella, la mayor parte del tiempo solía manifestar hacia el Uzumaki. Y a pesar de todo ello, no había resultado infalible al _"encanto"_ del Uchiha, que con ella había hecho a un lado todas las convenciones sociales que mantenía con el resto solo para hablarle, él lo había entendido cuando se acercara a ellos y le sonriera a él de esa manera tan encantadora, con el solo afán de tranquilizarlo y darle a entender que no le haría daño, que quería _"hablar con ella"_ ¿Sobre que? Neji no lo sabía, pero intuía que el Uchiha había cometido un error con su prima y dentro de lo estoico y seco de su carácter buscaba una manera de llegar a ella y en su buscar su perdón.

Después fue lo de la mano y la manera anhelante en la cual el Uchiha perdió la vista en ella cuando ambos se retiraron y en la tarde de aquél día fue la manera en la cual encaró al Nara por no tener cuidado al momento de enfrentarla. Todos esos gestos habían sido notados por Hinata y dentro de los comentarios que ambos intercambiaban, había podido descubrir que ella apreciaba al Uchiha y que se censuraba a si misma por haberle juzgado con demasiada dureza.

_"Como si Hinata pudiera ser dura con alguien"_

Pero eso no fue nada a cuando ella declaró, sin problema alguno, que había preparado una comida especial para el Uchiha en agradecimiento por su ayuda contra la timidez que siempre le acosaba.

Era cierto que Naruto ocupaba la mayor parte de la cabeza de su prima, pero le fastidiaba que alguien como el Uchiha también se llevara aquella atención. No era algo parecido a celos, sino más bien a resguardo. Aun cuando Sasuke tuviera toda la intención de ser atento con ella y tuviera verdaderos sentimientos hacia su prima, Neji no estaba tan seguro de que si su cambio era momentáneo o completo. Después de todo si llegaba a declarar sus actuales sentimientos hacia Hinata y esta le rechazaba, seguiría siendo igual de atento con ella o se volvería el imbécil egoísta que estaba seguro, era.

Por lo mismo consideraba que era hora de aclarar aquél tema con su prima, para que ella estuviera prevenida y para que, ya tomando conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, fuera capaz de meditar sus decisiones sin dejarse arrobar por lo magnifico que podía resultar ser quién llamaba la atención del chico más codiciado de la escuela. Neji no quería ver que otras chicas, celosas y estúpidas agredieran a su prima –como ya había ocurrido- solo porque el idiota del Uchiha se había precipitado al poner los ojos en la única muchacha que jamás le había prestado atención.

¿Qué pasaría se le decía a Hinata que Kiba también estaba enamorado de ella? Y que además era su primera opción como candidato…

Bueno aquello fuera de generar una confusión mayor en su prima la sumiría en la mayor de las vergüenzas, sea como fuere, Hinata Hyuuga no se consideraba atractiva. Solo porqué el idiota de Uzumaki no era capaz de verla.

— Hinata-sama — dijo mientras trenzaba el cabello de su prima

— Hai Neji-ni-san…

— Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle y me gustaría que me prestara toda su atención

— Neji-ni-san es demasiado formal — dijo ella sonriendo para si, volteó medio rostro y asintió — todo lo que Neji-ni-san quiera decirme es importante para mi — sin querer Neji se sonrojó, pero ese era un poder que solo tenía su prima.

— Se trata de Sasuke Uchiha — la reacción fue la que se esperaba, Hinata se volvió hacia él atentamente sin mostrar siquiera un brillo o nerviosismo en su mirada. Era lo que él creía el Uchiha le había infundido seguridad y Hinata lo sabía.

— ¿Estás molesto con él Neji-ni-san?

"_Aún no"_

— Me preocupa las actitudes que él tiene hacia usted…

— U-Uchiha-san — el temblor en su voz pareció delatarla, pero rápidamente se recompuso — él… es muy atento c-conmigo— Neji asintió y ambos fueron interrumpidos por la servidumbre que en ese momento se presentó ante ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Neji

— Alguien busca a Hinata-sama… — inmediatamente ambos giraron hacia el reloj, eran más de la una de la madrugada.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó colocándose de pie, al mismo tiempo que su prima.

— El señor Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

><p>Había decidido arriesgarse después de abandonar a Sakura, era la última jugada que estaba dispuesto hacer o al menos la más arriesgada. No podía permitirse el dejar que Naruto avanzara, si es que lo hacia, ganaría demasiado terreno y al menos él necesitaba saber que podría competir con él o al menos significar algo más para Hinata.<p>

Paseándose de un lado a otro. Le pareció casi imposible el creer que estuviera nervioso, eso no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y no le agradaba, se trataba del tipo de situación que no podía controlar y no existía nada que él no pudiera controlar. Era eso lo que le hacía odiarla y desearla al mismo tiempo, si se trataba de Hinata perdía el control de su entorno y su persona, al mismo tiempo eso podría tratarse de su debilidad y era peligroso que alguien que supiera como vulnerarle estuviera vagando por ahí en completa libertad. Debía tenerla a su lado donde no le haría más daño del que se pronosticaba si es que a su mejor amigo se le ocurría poner los ojos en ella.

Hinata jamás había considerado que alguien fuera capaz de robarle el aliento, a excepción clara de Naruto Uzumaki, pero las consideraciones hacia Naruto estaban enmarcadas en la profunda admiración, que el tiempo había transformado en amor. Sabía que era guapo y sería capaz de perderse en sus ojos, con los años había desarrollado el cuerpo de un hombre muy atractivo, pero al momento de ver al Uchiha, caminando de un lado a otro de su vestíbulo, visiblemente alterado, todo aquello le pareció una atracción infantil cercenada ante la inminente presencia de quién ahora reconocía como el muchacho más atractivo que viera nunca. En cuanto Sasuke giró hacia ella, algo parecido al descontrol se apoderó de sus rodillas y por ende de sus mejillas, vio como este notaba ese gesto puesto que sus ojos se centraron en su rostro como no lo habían hecho nunca y se sintió intimidada ante lo que él con toda su presencia imponían.

Tenía el cabello mojado y en un gesto algo alterado se lo llevó hacia atrás, logrando dejar solo un par de mechones cruzando su pálida frente.

— U-uchiha-san — dijo haciendo una escueta reverencia…

— Deja de hacer eso…— cortó él, Hinata bajó las manos hacia sus puños y vio como los presionaba —No me llames así… hace, hace algunas semanas me llamabas Sasuke-kun — notó como se ruborizaba y debió de tragar, era acaso normal que le resultara tan… tan… ¿Adorable?

— Emh… A-ano… G-go…

— ¡No! — le interrumpió nuevamente —No… no quiero que te disculpes… no has hecho nada malo… — Hinata nuevamente tragó, quiso boquear pero tuvo miedo de volver a enfadar a Sasuke. Sin embargo le gustó saber que en cierta medida él extrañaba el tiempo en el cual se sentían en más confianza, cuando ella consideraba que ambos eran amigos.

Pero de todas maneras estaba extrañada. ¿Qué era lo había ido a hacer a esas horas de la noche? Dejando de lado el momentáneo rubor que le obligó a considerarlo encantador, así como la apariencia que lo mostraba tremendamente atractivo, quiso saber el por que se encontraba ahí. Era lo más obvio ¿no? Fue, él, quién primero habló.

— Seguramente te preguntas el por que estoy acá… — Hinata asintió, temerosa bajo la vista.

Estaba ahí frente a él, seguramente resguardándose ante cualquier reacción que él tuviera, él y su maldito carácter, no era capaz de controlarse ¿Porqué simplemente no se acercaba a ella y con cariño y gentileza le decía que le gustaba que lo llamara Sasuke-kun? ¿Le era tan difícil? ¿No podía siquiera suavizarse un poco? ¿Por ella? Lo único que podía entender era que ella le temía, que temía a sus reacciones, que temía hacerle enfadar por que gratuitamente ya le había demostrado lo terrible que podía ser en la furia. Y si Sasuke era al menos una vez sincero consigo mismo admitía que aún no le pedía disculpas por ello. Fue entonces cuando ella le interrumpió:

— H-hai… S-sasuke-kun… n-no i-imagino porqué…

— Te debo una disculpa… — dijo, ahora encantando de que ella le hubiera escuchado y que además corrigiera la forma de tratarlo — Fui un imbécil… y lo lamento — la forma en que Hinata le observó, le dio a entender que ella entendía y sabía de que se trataba, era obvio que lo hiciera, entonces dio un par de pasos hacia ella — Además, llevo… llevo mucho tiempo esperando hacer esto…

Y sin darle espacio a hacer o decir nada atrapó su rostro con las manos y suavemente le beso. Sintió como Hinata se paralizaba ante aquél gesto y como contenía la respiración tratando de entender que era lo que ocurría, lo que le dio a él tiempo suficiente para al menos saborear sus labios una vez. Tuvo plena conciencia de como las manos de ella se apoyaban en su pecho y a pesar de que lo rechazaba no le empujaba o alejaba, eso podría ser tomado como un acto positivo, pero Sasuke había aprendido a no darse esperanza alguna con ella.

Siendo que no era rechazado, fue él quién decidió alejarse, también lo hizo con calma y de reojo notó como el rostro de la Hyuuga se volvía de un granate intenso.

— No lo lamento — dijo él, sin siquiera dirigirle la vista y atento a cuando ella levantara la suya —… pero me gustas y mucho— sin que ella reaccionara a nada, Sasuke nuevamente aprovechó su ventaja, cogió el mentón de la chica y nuevamente la besó.

Solo que en esa ocasión Hinata, si contestó su beso.

* * *

><p><em>Tenugüi : Paño que va bajo el casco en la armadura para evitar que el pelo estorbe en los ojos.<em>

_Bögu : armadura de Kendo_

_Sin nada más que agregar, excepto mis continuos agradecimientos a todos ustedes. _

_Atte_

_Brujhah.-_


	10. Tomando Pocisiones

_Volví a tardarme, y nuevamente lo lamento, pero realmente estuve muy perdida en como continuar esto, en fin, lo conseguí y acá está el capitulo._

_¿Recomendaciones musicales? _

_Las de siempre_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tomando Poscisiones<strong>_

Desde luego que no le fue posible dormir, conciliar el sueño esa noche resultó una tarea titánica cuando, ya a las cuatro de la madrugada, su cabeza seguía funcionando como si estuviera en el examen de matemáticas más difícil del curso. Entre Sakura y Hinata, se habían ido todas sus ideas, sobre todo las que tenían que ver con esta última, ya que bueno… era a quien menos conocía. Al llegar a casa se había conectado a Internet con la esperanza de encontrarse a Kiba, pero seguramente el muchacho estaría descansando, o en su defecto y lo más probable es que no quisiera cruzar palabra alguna con él. Lo entendía. Para Kiba, él era _"su Sasuke"_ el chico que le quitaba la atención, de manera completamente inmerecida, de la chica que le gustaba. Y si bien admitía que se trataba de algo extraño para él, puesto que jamás nadie se había mostrado interesada de esa manera en Naruto Uzumaki, también admitía que el verse en semejante situación le había halagado como, tampoco, jamás nada lo hiciera. Y solo cuando dejó de ver el aspecto trágico de ese amor no correspondido que Hinata sintiera hacia él, comenzó a regodearse en la idea de lo que ella realmente era.

Era un error de su parte el juzgarla solo como alguien extraña y oscura, siendo tímida como era, había salido en defensa de su hermana, así como de él. Por lo tanto podía entender que era alguien valerosa y recordando aún más sobre ese día; especialmente cuando Hiashi Hyuuga se hiciera presente, resultaba casi obvio; tolerar aquella presencia todo los días de su vida como algo intrínseco en la propia existencia podía minar el carácter de cualquiera. Kiba decía que era hermosa, pero lo cierto es que no estaba dentro de los cánones que él consideraba bellos, en especial su rostro, en especial sus ojos; tan desprovistos de vida o cualquier señal de emoción, no había en ellos fuego como los de Sakura o viveza. Pero de la misma manera se preguntó qué tan suave sería Sakura en comparación con Hinata, la manera en que extendía sus almuerzos, un gesto completamente innecesario hacia él o al menos así lo había creído, la forma en la cual asentía o como se dirigía a las personas, realmente le daba que pensar; ¿Cómo sería ser tratado de esa manera?

_"Nah… Hinata no es de las que abraza"_

Pero tampoco era de las que golpeaba, o de las que le trataban de idiota, baka, dobe, no lo ignoraba cuando hablaba y siempre le daba apoyo aun si no lo necesitaba.

— Dejó que le cortaran el cabello… — susurró a la oscuridad y aun cuando no importaba que hubiera sido o no por él, se arriesgó a ello para ayudar y salvar a quienes le importaban; los suyos y a quien amaba.

Nadie jamás había hecho eso si es que él estaba involucrado, visualizaba a Sakura regañándolo por haber provocado esa pelea. Y tal vez ayudándole, si es que ese evento hubiera ocurrido en la actualidad, pero fue así, ocurrió cuando él era un paria; precisamente gracias a chicas como Sakura. No supo en qué momento una punzada de dolor se alojó en su pecho. Y ahí había una ventaja de Hinata que Sakura jamás tendría; nunca le había juzgado solo por como lucía o por el ridículo que se empeñaba en hacer, no recordaba haber visto o sentido desprecio de ella; jamás. Pero también debía de admitir que casi todo el tiempo, para él, Hinata solo había sido un fantasma. Un dejo etéreo de lo que le parecía una personalidad perdida, oscura y silente, todo lo contrario a lo que él siempre había representado.

_"¿Pero acaso los opuestos no se atraían?" "¿Le gustaría él a Hinata por eso?"_

Por otro lado Hinata participó en una pelea por defenderle, aun indirectamente, en donde la agredieron y cortaron el cabello de manera cruel e innecesaria, hecho gracias al cual le castigaron, pero donde, sin embargo, jamás le culpo a él. Entonces admitía que si, era una chica diferente y especial. No pudo evitarlo pero esa idea le sacó una sonrisa. Al fin de cuentas la muchacha no estaba tan mal y fue él quién emitió juicios hacia ella sin conocerla y habiendo descubierto ciertas cosas que jamás habría imaginado. Pero no se criticaba por ello, durante muchos años se mantuvo, bajo su plena voluntad, ciego a cualquier impulso externo que no viniera de sus amigos, o en un caso más cercano de Sakura o Sasuke.

Pero no era capaz de entender las razones de ella. ¿Por qué de pronto quería que se fijara en Hinata? Estaba bien que Sakura le dijera constantemente que era un idiota, pero existían muchas cosas que no pasaban desapercibidas para él. La forma desesperada en que su amiga quería que él se relacionara con la Hyuuga era una. De hecho Sakura no había sido muy sutil ni al revelarle aquél secreto, ni al presionarle para hacer que se acercara a la Hyuuga. De haber sido más niño, lo haría solo por complacer a la peli rosa, pero actualmente aquel problema le daba mucho para pensar y meditar. Ya que aunque comenzara a encontrar virtudes en Hinata, sus sentimientos hacia ella no cambiarían para cuando amaneciera. Sakura tampoco era tonta, y seguramente también lo sabría, quizás esa misma noche para ella también había resultado un calvario.

Fue cuando la idea de que alguien había llegado a Sasuke lo asaltó con especial fuerza. De otra manera ¿Qué habría obligado a Sakura a soltar sin medir nada, un secreto –que aunque todos lo supieran- no le correspondía a ella revelar? Ese tipo de imprudencias Sakura jamás las cometía, sin mencionar que se trataba de un asunto privado de un tercero y su amiga siempre había sido muy sensible con respecto a ese tipo de cosas. Eso no lo había pensado detenidamente. La actitud poco _"noble"_ de Sakura, obviamente respondía a una medida desesperada y; ¿Que podría desesperarla más que alguien se fijara en Sasuke…? pero todo perdía consistencia cuando lo repensaba, ya que Sakura siempre había estado enamorada del teme y este jamás le prestó atención.

_"¿Por qué el que me fije en Hinata haría cambiar al teme de opinión?"_

Sacudió la cabeza, todo ya se le estaba complicando demasiado y se sentía cansado. Y cuando se obligó a sí mismo a olvidar el asunto las palabras de Kiba le rondaron la cabeza con especial fuerza. Pero lo que el chico perro decía era cierto; si en verdad quisiera a Sakura feliz no la obligaría con sus sentimientos a posponer lo que fuera que le esperaba con Sasuke…

Tal vez eso era, quizás Sasuke finalmente había respondido de manera positiva a los sentimientos de Sakura y ella quería emparejarlo con Hinata para que no sufriera, aunque era una idea algo absurda, con solo pensar en que el teme le daba el sí a su amiga el pecho se le oprimía como cuando era rechazado de pequeño. Sonrió desganado; ese era un atributo que Sakura más que nadie tenía, saber cómo hacerlo sentirse despreciado. Entonces volvió a Hinata y sus suaves ademanes… si todo estaba ocurriendo de esa manera, era probable que necesitara un par de brazos suaves que le contuvieran.

_"¿Qué tiene de malo el amor que Hinata te ofrece?"_

Su cabeza le dijo en ese momento que nada.

* * *

><p>Se decía que el primer Uchiha llegado a la región se había enamorado y casado con una Hyuuga, así que además de ciertas técnicas que ambas casas compartían, a Hinata le parecía que también lo hacían con ciertas facciones en el rostro, o quizás se trataba que Neji tenía un aire que lo hacía muy similar a Sasuke.<p>

_"Sasuke-kun"_

Bastaba con recordar su nombre para que los colores le subieran al rostro, Neji, que nuevamente arreglaba su peinado pareció notarlo, quizás la temperatura también le subía cada vez que recordaba a Uchiha.

— ¿Se siente bien Hinata-sama? — preguntó de pronto su primo, colocándole la mano sobre las mejillas — creo que tiene fiebre… quizás no debería participar en los combates de hoy— sentenció

— N-no, no es necesario Neji-ni-san — su primo le miró lleno de suspicacia, tal vez creía que se trataba de algún estratagema de ella para no llamar la atención, pero sabía que a su modo Neji era igual de testarudo que ella.

— Hablaré con Hiashi-sama, él entenderá — Neji se dio vuelta con rapidez y al notar que dirigía sus pasos hacia su padre Hinata le detuvo, justo en el momento en que los Uchiha hacían aparición en el centro deportivo de Konoha, donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo. Sasuke iba a la cabeza y parecía haber entrado al lugar buscándola con la mirada; nuevamente el rostro se le encendió y Neji tuvo una razón más para no creerle que se encontraba bien, lo bueno de aquello fue que logró separar su mirada de la de Sasuke cuando con suavidad, Neji, colocó la mano sobre la frente de su prima.

— Tiene temperatura Hinata-sama — dicho eso volteó y llamó — ¡Ko! — el mencionado no tardó en llegar y si bien Hinata escuchó las ordenes dada por su primo, no fue capaz de volver a levantar cabeza.

_"¿Cómo hacerlo si Sasuke-kun estaba mirando?"_

Siquiera sabía cómo es que aquella forma de llamarlo se había adentrado en ella, bastó con que él lo exigiera y casi se lo ordenara para que obedeciera de inmediato. Pero es que nunca había sido capaz de desagradar a nadie, no le gustaba hacerlo y definitivamente no era alguien capaz de enfrentarse en un duelo de palabras, miradas o movimientos a Sasuke Uchiha.

_"¿Se había dejado besar por ello? ¿Había contestado el beso por ello?" _

Sintió nuevamente una mano sobre su rostro, solo que esta vez era de su padre, cuando alzó la vista y fijó los ojos en la seria mirada de Hiashi, este asintió.

— Tienes razón… esta afiebrada — tras este estaba su tío Hizashi, quién le miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

— Neji, hoy mantente con tu prima… yo ocuparé tu lugar

— N-no es n-necesario tío Hizashi — su tío se acercó y posó su mano sobre la frente.

— No, creo que deberás estar vigilada todo el día, que Neji se encargue, soy pésimo tratando a enfermos— sonrió logrando que finalmente Hinata se relajara, se inclinó para quedar a su altura y recogió algunos de sus cabellos — descansa linda, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo — Hizashi Hyuuga siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, era de los que prestaba atención a sus palabras y solía dirigirle tranquilas sonrisas, muy contrario a su padre y aunque sabía que le quería, la trataba con la misma deferencia que lo hacia el resto del consejo, frente a Neji y frente a su tía, Hinata no se sentía olvidada y torpe.

_"¿Cómo sentirse olvidada si Sasuke Uchiha le había declarado sus sentimientos hacia ella?"_

Sin duda era una excelente forma de subir la autoestima, que el muchacho más difícil –tanto de carácter como en trato- declarara que ella le gustaba, precisamente ella. Sintiendo como la temperatura le volvía al rostro, logrando preocupar una vez más a Neji, alzó nuevamente la cabeza tratando de buscar al dueño que aquellas reacciones, los Uchiha les daban la espalda, estaban centrados en la arena combativa del centro en donde se debatían con los Nara, Shikamaru también se encontraba ahí solo que no les prestaba atención. Por unos segundos dejó de importarle lo que ocurría con ella para centrarse en el tablero de competición. A Neji le tocaba combatir con Soushiro No Sabaku, pero ahora su contrincante seria su tío Hizashi, a ella le correspondía ir contra Tokami Hyuuga y sintió alivio al recordar que su padre había permitido que no combatiera. Personalmente no se consideraba al nivel de Tokami y le caía demasiado bien, era un joven que siempre le sonreía y les servía pasteles de limón a Hanabi, Neji y ella, cuando iban a las oficinas centrales, lo vio hablar junto a su padre y mirar en su dirección para hacerle una escueta reverencia.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? — escuchó tras de sí y nuevamente su rostro enrojeció, cuando giró sabía a quién se encontraría y sencillamente no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, la vergüenza le consumía desde el preciso momento en que él había decidido decirlo todo eso. Y aumentaba de manera progresiva cuando recordaba el beso que él le había dado y el que ella había contestado.

— ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? — interrumpió de inmediato Neji acercándose a ambos, Hinata ciertamente quería a su primo, era el segundo hombre más importante en su vida después de su padre y seguramente sería el tercero si es que Naruto fuera parte de su vida…

_"Naruto-kun"_

_"¿Cómo podía pensar en él después de todo lo ocurrido?"_

Sacudió la cabeza, pensar en el rubio en aquél ahora que Sasuke estaba frente a ella, solo serviría para enredar aún más sus ideas. Y realmente en aquél momento lo único que quería, aunque no sabía porque, era que su primo, su queridísimo primo no estuviera cerca. Bien sabía ella que tenía y debía de hablar con Sasuke, principalmente para aclarar las cosas y Neji, aún con todas sus buenas intenciones, solo estorbaba.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no pareció prestarle atención a la dura presencia de su primo puesto que siquiera miró al muchacho y con la usual indolencia que lo caracterizaba, simplemente contestó:

— Hablar con Hinata

— Hinata-sama no se encuentra bien no perderá…— Hinata sabía que era lo que Neji trataba de decir, y para ella el hablar con Sasuke Uchiha era algo imperativo, no una pérdida de tiempo, consecuente a este pensamiento, estiró la mano hacia su primo y con su usual suavidad tocó su brazo.

— E-esta-a b-bbien N-neji Onisan… d-debo hablar…— tragó saliva mientras se obligaba a terminar la oración — c-con S-Sasuke –k-kun… — Hinata no notó la mirada asesina que su primo lanzó al aludido, así como la sonrisa de triunfo que en este se posó, ajena a todo aquello trataba de calmar su respiración, lo que le obligó a hiperventilar frente a ambos chicos, preocupándolos a los dos.

— ¿Está segura Hinata-sama? No se ve…

— He dicho que debo hacerlo… — la violenta interrupción sobre Neji, dejó a ambos chicos en completa sorpresa, sin embargo en esos momentos, fuera de felicitarse por lograr articular sus palabras sin tartamudear, a Hinata solo le interesaba lograr su cometido. Sabía que Neji se preocupaba por ella, pero en esos momentos solo estaba complicando aún más las cosas.

Controlando el temblor de su mentón y con aún el rostro de un carmín preocupante, alzó la vista hacia el Uchiha y asintió.

— ¿D-de que l-le… g-gustaría hablar Sasuke-kun? — la sonrisa que el Uchiha le dirigió fue como un bálsamo, no tenía articulación alguna que se pareciera a su constante autosuficiencia y sus ojos no evidenciaban sorpresa o burla alguna, solo la más tranquila y consoladora comprensión. Hinata imaginó que quizás el gesto que a continuación Sasuke realizó lo hizo para calmarla aún más ya que llevaba envuelto las palabras que, bajo otra circunstancia, provocarían su perdición, pero no fue así. Siguiendo el aire de los gestos comprensivos que Sasuke le enviaba en aquél momento se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada hacia un punto inconexo para también ruborizarse y contestar:

— Es sobre lo que hablamos ayer… necesito aclarar ciertos puntos — y así fue, si el Uchiha se hubiese mostrado soberbio e indiferente como siempre, Hinata hubiera huido, eso ella lo sabía, sin embargo el que Sasuke tuviera esa deferencia hacia ella le provocó un vuelco en el pecho, estaba siendo empático y considerado, algo que jamás había imaginado en alguien tan pagado de sí mismo.

_"¿Era por ella?"_

_"¿Era para que ella le dejara acercarse?"_

_"¿Cuándo lo había alejado?"_

Pensar en todo aquello no hacía más halagarle y sentir pena en igual cantidad. Lamentaba haberle causado molestia alguna y sentía el pecho henchido al saber que él quería acercarse a ella. Además si es que lo veía objetivamente, Sasuke Uchiha ruborizado era un cuadro tierno y atractivo, también en iguales cantidades.

* * *

><p>Jamás había esperado con aquél arrebatado acto le reportara tan buenos dividendos, le subiera tanto el ánimo, lo suficiente como para enfrentar a su padre y hermano y anunciarles que, aunque no hubiera espacio para él, iría de todas maneras al torneo, incluso solo como público. Al parecer Itachi había notado pero no le dio importancia, a la luz de los actos ocurridos en las últimas horas, cualquier antiguo compromiso anulado, realmente no significaba nada. Tampoco tomó muy en cuenta los regaños de su madre por llegar pasada de las dos a su casa.<p>

Desde luego que pensó en ella toda la noche, en la forma tímida que había contestado a su beso y como su respiración se alteró al saber lo que hacía, porque sus señales fueron claras y evidentes, le había agradado y sorprendido. Y Sasuke esperaba que la primera reacción fuera la que imperara. Había escuchado los pasos de alguien que pasó a ser Neji, quién por supuesto le lanzó aquella mirada asesina que solía dirigirle todo el tiempo, había alcanzado a reaccionar con rapidez para alejarse de Hinata y rogaba por que al menos ella fuera capaz de reaccionar. Las palabras que intercambió con el Hyuuga pasaron a ser nada mientras se preocupaba de que Hinata no se desmayara, ante el evidente rubor que le cubrió hasta las orejas y lo cierto es que en su memoria, ya fueran en los segundos inmediatos al beso así como a las horas después, las sensaciones de aquél beso le tenía completamente embobado. Suerte para él que su presencia logró imponerse a un ataque de estupidez, así como Hinata se mostró de lo más tranquila ante las preguntas con las que Neji le interrogó, para finalmente voltear hacia él, hacer una escueta reverencia y, tensa, despedirse.

Sasuke recordaba haber intercambiado las típicas amenazas con Neji, pero nada más, no se dio cuenta de cómo tomó el autobús a su casa, ni de las miradas desconfiadas que el conductor le lanzó. Se sorprendió al toparse con la entrada de su casa y al ver las luces encendidas supo que le esperaba un buen regaño.

Pero Sasuke sabía que no debía de ilusionarse, Hinata por mucho que se hubiera convertido en su _"chica ideal"_ no dejaba de tener ciertos defectos, de los cuales, para él, el principal de llamaba Naruto Uzumaki. El que Hinata le hubiera contestado el beso, si bien le había gustado, no dejaba de llenarle de dudas, pero por algún motivo no quería ser duro y exigente con ella, al fin de cuentas él le había tomado con la guardia baja, él le había sorprendido y recibió su recompensa de un modo que al menos, de ella, habría creído imposible. Estaba satisfecho con su decisión, haber declarado sus sentimientos a Hinata, servía, primeramente; para dejar de lado sus propias dudas, sobre lo que ella significaba hacia él y en un segundo y más importante plano que ella dejara de verle como alguien tan distante.

No durmió en toda la noche esperando que amaneciera y una hora antes de que el cielo se iluminara su padre y su hermano se levantaron, no dijeron nada cuando se coló en el auto con ellos y menos cuando lo vieron arreglarse con sus mejores galas informales, Itachi las conocía y solo le miró de manera divertida, aunque Sasuke no le prestó atención. Siguió el protocolo solo porqué si, saludo sin ánimo alguno a los parientes que veía de vez en cuando y no prestó atención a los halagos que sus primas le lanzaban, la idea de ver a Hinata y no verla le estaba apretando el estómago y volviendo cada vez más impaciente. Se adelantó a todos con la excusa de buscar una buena ubicación y cuando llegó la vio a ella, quién curiosamente parecía estar atenta a si es que él llegaba.

Eran ciertas actitudes de la muchacha que lograban desarmarle, al fin de cuentas él no debería significar nada para ella. Pero si Hinata se ruborizaba con solo verle, podría significar que sí, que debido a lo ocurrido pocas horas atrás, él había conseguido de ella lo que tanto buscó en un principio; no serle indiferente y lograr una reacción clara de parte de ella. Además algo le hinchaba el pecho cuando recordaba que Hinata solo se ruborizaba de esa manera con Naruto y que ahora él había conseguido lo mismo.

Sin embargo, se preocupó cuando al acercarse escuchó las indicaciones para que Neji cuidara de ella, el que estuviera enferma era una explicación lógica que desarmaba sus ideas sobre las reacciones que podía sacarle, pero en cuánto Hinata se deshizo de Neji de aquella manera tan tierna y firme, nuevamente se sintió en deuda con ella y lo cierto es que todos sus esfuerzos estaban centrados en ser agradable y no asustarla, no darle a entender cosas que no sentía solo porque en algún momento se había confundido. Sin mencionar que hasta el momento era Hinata quién le sacaba reacciones a él, reacciones que en algún momento habría sentido estúpidas pero después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, eran gratamente bienvenidas. Las ganas de estar ahí para ella, de ser atento y hacerla sentir segura, traspasaban con creces las ideas que en un principio prácticamente le forzaran a ser estricto y exigente con ella, a eso debía agregarle que no se encontraban en medio de un trabajo. Ahora eran sus sentimientos los que le obligaban a ser de otra manera hacia ella, ya que si no se esforzaba corría el serio riesgo de alejarla.

La hermana menor de Hinata se acercó a ellos y miró al Uchiha llena de recelos, Sasuke podía sentir sobre su nuca la mirada de toda su familia más la de todos los Hyuugas. Hanabi extendió su mano para pasarle un paño, seguramente húmedo, a su hermana.

— Tía Himeko dice que te lo coloques en el cuello — sin decir más la muchacha los dejó, solo entonces Sasuke se atrevió a alzar la vista a su alrededor, sin fijarse en su clan o el de ella. Vio en ese momento los arreglos florales que los Yamanaka siempre acompañaban a los trofeos y como Ino, que ese día lucía radiante, iba a la cabeza de ellos, llevando ella misma un arreglo de violetas y orquídeas, un poco más atrás de la muchacha, en otra arena de combate Shino le lanzaba, supuso él, atentas miradas, aunque no podría declararlo a ciencia cierta considerando las gafas del muchacho.

Finalmente posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata y la sintió temblar.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó preocupado. A lo que la muchacha, sin alzar la vista, negó. Solo entonces se atrevió a posar su mano en las mejillas de Hinata, logrando que aquél rojo tan encendido volviera a su rostro con violencia. Sonrió, pero se guardó el gesto, no quería parecer engreído.

Observó como Hinata doblaba y desdoblaba el paño húmedo que le entregara su hermana, estaba nerviosa y Sasuke recordaba cómo era ella cuando los nervios la traicionaban, además en ningún momento había tratado de zafarse de la situación incómoda en la cual él la estaba colocando. Se dirigieron a un espacio vacío del gimnasio en donde estaba a salvo de oídos indiscretos, aunque Sasuke habría preferido estar lejos de miradas también, la idea de mantenerse a solas incentivaba en él las ganas de besarla nuevamente y ver si es que ella respondía a sus besos. Pero al parecer no tendría, al menos ese día, aquella satisfacción.

Hinata procedió a sentarse con ademanes elegantes y femeninos, gestos que llamaron poderosamente su atención, lo cierto es que jamás los había notado, o al menos no como en aquél momento, le preocupó el pensar que tal vez estaba ensalzando demasiado a la muchacha; era cierto que se habían besado, pero así mismo Sasuke sabía de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto, si bien el beso se sintió increíble, se decía continuamente el no enceguecerse ante la respuesta de ella, podía beneficiarlo o no. Y le extraña ser tan comprensivo ante una situación que todavía no ocurría y por la cual, en otra circunstancia, no sería tan permisivo. Fue cuando más dudas asomaron en su cabeza.

Solo había sido un beso, nada más ¿Cómo algo así podía haber inclinado sus pensamientos de esa manera? La cual le decía que si Hinata se disculpaba por su arrebato y le decía que no le atraía, él lo entendería, se forzaría a hacerlo, después de todo como ella se sintiera mejor, estaría bien para él ¿Cierto?

_"Claro que no, que estupidez"_

Fue entonces cuando ella interrumpió sus ideas.

— S-sasuke-kun… f-fue muy amable al d-decirme — Sasuke la vio tragar con pesadez — e-eso… — si los colores habían bajado del rostro de Hinata, quien la viera en aquél momento diría que sufría de la peor de la fiebres. Sasuke quería sonreír, quería abrazarla y comerle aquél rubor a besos, pero se contuvo, fijó la vista en la pista en donde tomaban posiciones uno de los Nara, versus uno de sus primos.

— No lo hice por ser amable — contestó con sequedad, volteó hacia ella, Hinata se había arrebujado sobre sí misma como si quisiera esconderse, se maldijo pero rápidamente continuó — lo hice porque así lo siento — nuevamente prestó atención a las reacciones de ella, pero Hinata no lo hizo de manera visible, notó como pasó saliva y como entreabrió los labios para boquear de aquella manera que se le hacía tan incitante.

— Lo que quisiera saber — habló entonces, sin dejar de mirarla — es… ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú de eso? — Hinata alzó la vista, pero no fue capaz de fijarla en él.

— E-emm y-yo… y-yo, m-me s-s—boqueó y tragó pesadamente —… m-me… — Sasuke suspiró sonoramente logrando que ella le observara.

— Por favor Hinata — dijo falsamente desesperado esbozando una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarla, no supo si, que los latidos de la muchacha se aceleraron cuando la llamó así — medítalo… no importa cuando te tardes, hazlo y después dime que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

Tal cual Sasuke lo indicó, Hinata se dedicó a meditar su respuesta.

— S-son mu… — boqueó, suspiró y en algún momento pareció relajarse — Son muchas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza — sentenció brusca, para girar alarmada hacia el Uchiha y cubrirse la boca — Go… gomen nasai Sasuke-kun n-no q-quise ser t-tan b-brusca

— Está bien — dijo con calma, sin embargo Hinata le quitó los ojos de encima — continua…

— M-me g-gusto— finalizó escondiendo aún más el rostro y logrando que Sasuke se sorprendiera —… p-pensé en e-ello t-toda l-la… la noche S-Sasuke –kun — era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido a él. Sintió el pecho hinchado, si Hinata había sentido lo mismo que él…

_"¿Podría ser posible?"_

— J-jamás h-había recibido u-un… — no era necesario que Hinata finalizara aquella frase, Sasuke lo sabía — y… y m-me g-gusto… d-demo — era la palabra que no quería escuchar, sin embargo la dejó seguir — n-no q-quiero que S-Sasuke-kun… c-crea que… que — su voz se transformó en un hilo logrando que el Uchiha quedara prendado, preocupado y enojado en igual cantidades.

¿Qué es lo que no debía de creer? ¿Qué ella había olvidado a Naruto solo por aquél mísero beso? Bien… había descubierto uno de los grandes defectos de Hinata.

— Q-que t-tengo… i-intención de j-jugar con él… — Sasuke alzó el mentón, esta sería la primera vez que después de besarlo una chica lo rechazaba. Tragó con fuerza parte de su orgullo y le supo terrible.

— Bueno… ya sabes que es lo que siento por ti, sé también cuales son aquellos sentimientos que pueden obligarte a rechazarme…

— ¡Pero yo no quiero rechazar a Sasuke-kun! — ambos se quedaron mirando como si no dieran crédito a las palabras que Hinata había verbalizado. Al menos así se sentía el Uchiha y solo cuando Hinata se cubrió la boca y avergonzada bajo la vista Sasuke respiró.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — se maldijo por la forma tan fría en que salieron aquellas palabras, pero estaba embargado de emoción, no tenía tiempo para reparar en convencionalidades sobre cómo tratar a una dama. Algo susurró Hinata, pero Sasuke no le entendió, le dieron ganas de cogerla de los brazos y sacudirla hasta sacarle la última palabra. Debió acortar toda la distancia que hasta ese momento había mantenido y con un tono aún más frío e impaciente volvió a preguntar — Hinata ¿Qué has dicho? — pareció entonces ella derrumbarse y cubriéndose el rostro las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca.

— Q-Que… n-n…no, q-qui- qui… ero, recha…zar a S-Sasuke-kun… él... él… me, me ha he-hecho sentir… que… querida— Sasuke no pudo evitar suavizarse ante esas palabras, era mucho más de lo que nadie le había dicho jamás, tenían todo un significado que solo hasta ese momento había descubierto.

Y no le parecía en lo absoluto extraño, acostumbrada a solo mirar y que nadie le mirara Hinata siempre se había mantenido en la oscuridad observando a un Naruto, que si bien era su mejor amigo, había obviado por completo a la muchacha más tranquila y dulce que él jamás conociera, tan transparente y sincera…

_"Quizás es demasiado para mi"_

Sasuke solo guardó silencio, no tenía palabras para ella y sentía que si no se controlaba, terminaría besándola frente a todo el clan Hyuuga armando la tercera guerra mundial. Extendió lentamente su mano y la posó sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Y de un rápido movimiento beso los cabellos de la muchacha.

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido se puso de pie y solo entonces decidió hablarle.

— Quizás deberíamos ir ya… tu primo no me mira con buenos ojos — aún sonrojada Hinata asintió y no dudo en tomar la mano de Sasuke cuando esté le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Q-que… d-debo h-hacer a-ahora Sasuke-kun? — Sasuke negó.

— No tienes que hacer nada… yo seré quién te conquiste.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

**_Gracias nuevamente a todos sus reviews, así como felicitaciones a quienes descubrieron a Clammbon, quienes por cierto, siguen inspirando las lineas que escribo. _**

**_Finalmente y haciendo algo de campaña contra una inictiva que me parece pésima NO A LA LEY S.O.P.A. pueden informarse más en Wikipedia, pero siendo sinceros para todos aquellos que compartimos informacion sobre nuestros animes favoritos en la red, esta ley significa la muerte de nuestro libre albeldrío. _**

**_Pues bien espero que hallan disfrutado del capitulo, trataré de tardarme menos con el próximo_**.


	11. Lo que se espera de ti

_**Antes que nada o antes de todo... Quiero agradecer a todos quienes votaron en el FC de SAsuhina a Amy y a los miembros del mismo por haber votado este fic. El cual ustedes lectores han impulsado a continuar, ya que ha sacado el segundo lugar, lo que no es poco. Me ha sorprendido la respuesta de la gente y sobre todo la acogida que le han dado al mismo. **_

_**Por lo tanto no me queda más que, reiterada y nuevamente agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y apoyo.**_

_**¿Musica?**_

_**Ya deberían tener toda la discografía de Clammbon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo que se espera de ti y las pocas ganas que tienes de cumplir.<strong>_

Shino se acercó con calma a la estantería que mantenían los Yamanaka cuando vio que Ino tomaba la dirección de esta, le saludo solo asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, la cual le pareció forzada pero sincera. Con movimientos pausados sacó una cajita de madera, tan pequeña que podía guardarla en su mano empuñada.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó la rubia mirando atenta la palma del muchacho, Shino alzó la vista para dar una ojeada a las facciones de su compañera de curso; se había maquillado con la exquisitez de siempre, pero era evidente que sus intentos por ocultar las ojeras no habían funcionado a su ojo crítico. Le pareció adecuado el preguntar si es que se encontraba bien, pero aquello también podría significar evidenciarse y no quería parecer indiscreto y menos dar a entender que había sido testigo, del a su gusto, cruel rechazo de Shikamaru.

— Pareces no haber descansado — dijo finalmente sin observarla, para así lucir más distante, más normal y menos interesado. Fijó, nuevamente, la vista en la muchacha y esta se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Al haber dicho aquello le daba libertad para decidir que mentira decirle a menos de que la muchacha fuera honesta con él… situación bajo la cual no se auguraba éxito, no existía la suficiente confianza entre ellos como para que llanamente la rubia le contara sus penas del corazón.

Inmediatamente se preguntó; ¿Por que nacía tanto interés en lo que le ocurriera? Rápidamente se contestó: no se trataba de interés sino de lástima, por lo mismo trataba de mantenerse distante y no evidenciarse. Pero aún así, todo aquél pensamiento era contradictorio, fuera por las razones que fuera incluso lástima, estaba claro que al menos un mínimo de interés existía. No cavilo demasiado en ello. Darle importancia ese tipo de ideas era sencillamente innecesario.

— Estuvimos haciendo arreglos florales hasta tarde — le sonrió entonces esta vez a modo de disculpa — no descasamos mucho — si bien era una excusa perfectamente lógica, a Shino le dio la sensación de que no mentía. Pero obviamente tampoco le contaría toda la verdad.

— ¿Se me nota mucho el desastre? — preguntó ella a medias sonrojada y segura, sin sacarse las manos de las mejillas.

— En lo absoluto, estás perfecta — centrado completamente en el contenido de su mano no se fijó que el rubor de Ino aumentó, así como que esta le miró fijamente por un par de segundos para luego reír para sí misma.

— No me has dicho que es eso — Shino volteó hacia ella notando su descortesía.

— Me disculpo, mi respuesta primigenia debió haber sido esta en vez de molestarte con preguntas— Ino sonrió nerviosa, sacudiendo una mano como si quisiera ventilar al muchacho.

— Shino… no es necesario que seas tan formal— el muchacho giró hacia ella.

— ¿Te desagrada? — preguntó seco, Shino notó como la había incomodado, Ino comenzó a respirar con mayor velocidad y entreabrió la boca para tratar de decir algo. Nada salió durante varios segundos, en los cuales Shino volvió la vista hacia su palma.

— Es una _coccinellidae_ — contestó cortando aquella situación y deslizando una tapita de madera. Ino, ya más tranquila, dirigió la vista hacia la mano del muchacho siendo capaz de notar los acabados detalles de esta.

— ¿Fabricaste tú la caja? — Shino asintió, fue cuando una de las coccinellidae se escapó aleteando para posarse en una de las violetas de Ino, le siguió otra que se mantuvo dentro del mismo arreglo floral y dos más que eligieron un arreglo de crisantemos, lupinos y brezo, perdiéndose al interior de estos, eran las más cercanas a la poca luz que aquél día iluminaba el cielo gris.

— Quizás debí dejarlas en casa… — Ino no pareció prestarle atención y pronto agregó;

— Parecen mariquitas ordinarias — dijo llevándose una mano a la cintura.

— Lo son, pero son demasiado pequeñas para dejarlas en el invernadero familiar, tengo que llevarlas conmigo a todos lados… — aquello era cierto, usualmente se criaban entre los suyos, pero los últimos cientos habían nacido débiles y fueron devorados por otros insectos, de aquellas Shino logró salvar alrededor de treinta y solo habían sobrevivido esas cuatro, así que constantemente las llevaba con él. Durante las mañana pasaba al invernadero del instituto donde las liberaba, el sistema de insecticidas de ese lugar propiciaba la crianza de insectos pequeños que eran menos dañinos para las flores del lugar, a diferencia de su hogar en donde se privilegiaba la crianza de insectos. Durante los almuerzos, siempre iba a verlas y les llevaba algo de comida que él mismo mezclaba y preparaba y pasaba por ellas después del taller de arquería, uno de los cuales asistía, Shino también practicaba kendo, pero se limitaba a hacerlo en la privacidad de su hogar, varias veces Neji había tratado de convencerlo de unirse al taller del instituto, pero el muchacho pasaba, ya le bastaba con arquería y jardinería en el cual coincidía con Ino, solo que no se hablaban. Aunque Shino sabía o al menos intuía que eso era algo que al resto no le importaba.

Cerró su cajita y se la llevó al bolsillo, cuando giró vio como Ino le miraba, de una manera que al mismo le pareció indescifrable, sobre todo en la forma que le sonreía; una mezcla de burla y ternura, que no le gustó. Por unos segundos se sintió ridículo hasta que recordó que Ino podía pensar lo que quisiera, se había acercado para liberar a sus cochinillas y tantear el ánimo de la muchacha, era cierto que no era el mejor, pero había sido rechazada y estaba cansada y según sus propias palabras, de todas maneras lucía perfecta.

— Vendré por ellas después — Ino volvió a su puesto tras el estante y le sonrió, Shino asintió y devolviendo las manos a sus bolsillos procedió a retirarse.

Los gestos de la muchacha le habían incomodado, quizás Kiba tenía mucha más razón de lo que él mismo sería capaz de aceptar; le resultaba demasiado complejo relacionarse con el resto. Quizás Kiba, era también el adecuado para decirle como volverse un ser más sociable.

Y de inmediato no pudo dejar de preguntarse.

"_¿Por qué eso me interesa ahora?"_

* * *

><p>Tropezó al perder la vista por sobre la enorme caja que llevaba sus peluches. Sin embargo su padre evitó cualquier desastre al sujetar la misma caja desde el otro extremo.<p>

— Las medidas de esta sala no son las del departamento hija — Sakura se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió nerviosa.

— Aún no puedo acostumbrarme — de reojo Sakura volvió la vista hacia el escalón que había propiciado el cuasi desastre, era una belleza, como todo en su nueva casa; de un color marrón brillante obtenido gracias a las cerámicas que cubrían todo el piso de la casa, era agradable deslizarse por ellas y Sakura entendía que en verano, cuando las temperaturas fueran asfixiantes, podría rodar sobre estas para sentir su frescor. Pero aquél nuevo lugar le seguía pareciendo demasiado grande.

— Bastarán algunas semanas…— dicho eso, su padre cogió la caja y le ayudó a llevarla al desván, siguiendo los consejos de su madre, Sakura había decidido darle una decoración más juvenil a su habitación, sin mencionar que así su hermano tendría menos razones para inmiscuirse en sus cajitas de música o en sus repisas llenas de peluches o en su casa de muñecas, todos objetos que no usaba hace mucho tiempo.

Con la llegada de los nuevos recursos de los que disponían sus padres, a Sakura le equiparon toda su habitación, una agradable sorpresa que vino a levantarle los ánimos. Nunca había sido una chica dedicada a poner atención en la moda, como sabía Ino y Karin lo hacía, pero no negaba que un cambio como el que su madre proponía le llamaba poderosamente la atención, las veces anteriores en que había visitado la casa, no prestó la suficiente atención a su habitación, hasta ese preciso día, cuando al ingresar a esta vio una cama de dos plazas estilo queen size con una cabecera de madera barnizada lisa, cubierta de al menos seis almohadas ubicadas a diferentes niveles unas de otras, su cobertor era de un blanco seco y bajo este las sabanas de azul claro asomaban, al principio se había sentido fuera de lugar ante todo eso, pero cuando su madre le dijo que era la habitación de una adolescente y no de una niña, Sakura pareció entenderlo mejor.

Ahora que podían disfrutar de un mejor estilo de vida, sus padres no pusieron reparo alguno en comprarle un escritorio de caoba en donde acomodaron un macbook rosa claro, como su cabello y un juego de parlantes inalámbricos, aunque serían innecesarios cuando al abrir, lo que en un principio creyó era el único closet del lugar, vio una pantalla led y bajo esta un equipo de música de alta fidelidad, tenía su propio baño y solo este estaba decorado como para una pequeña princesa; con una cómoda victoriana completamente blanca que mantenía un espejo de medio cuerpo ribeteado con formas de rosas, con baldosas en el suelo del mismo diseño y cerámicas en las paredes que a juego con la luz daban reflejos brillantes en los que eran los pistilos de cada flor retratada, ciertamente que contrarrestaba con el decorado exterior pero a Sakura le encantó, en la tarde llamaría a Ino solo para presumirle su nueva habitación. La rubia se arrancaría el cabello de envidia o al menos eso creyó hasta que vio su verdadero guardarropa, jamás había visto tantos compartimientos para zapatos, tantos colgadores para abrigos y tantos cajones para el resto de su ropa y no se equivocó, cuando terminó de desempacar sus enseres apenas cubría un tercio de casa espacio y cuando su madre llegó a esta volvió a reducirse.

— Pero no debes preocuparte hija ¡Desde mañana comenzaremos a rellenar todo este espacio!— esa había sido la promesa de su madre siempre y cuando ella se comprometiera a sacar todo lo que era de niña, comenzando desde luego por todos sus peluches y muñecas.

Solo cuando se topó con sus diarios dudó un instante, luego fijó la vista en su nuevo ordenador y los dejó caer en su nuevo escritorio. Siempre había sido una adepta a plasmar sus pensamientos, además que cuando ella obtuvo su primer diario Ino ya llevaba años coleccionándolos, logrando como en muchas ocasiones hacerla sentir infantil. Cogió el primero que tuvo logrando llegar a su primera anotación la cual databa de los nueve años.

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy ha sido mi cumpleaños y mamá me ha regalado a tú" _

Rio para sí, jamás lo evidenció ante el resto, pero de pequeña tuvo serios problemas para la conjunción de pronombres. El resto del relato se trataba de cómo había sido su fiesta, lo mucho que le gustó el juego de cocina que una de sus tías le regaló y que el pastel –preparado por su madre- le había parecido soso y demasiado dulce, aunque la leche lo compensó. Después tenía un listado, que a ella misma le pareció una medida algo siútica, con una calificación de todos los regalos por orden alfabético de sus compañeros, no le pareció en lo absoluto extraño ver que Sasuke era el único con calificación diez y que incluso el juego de pañuelos de Ino, que aún usaba solo había conseguido un ocho. Sin embargo, solo al notar aquella lista fue capaz de recordar que era lo que el Uchiha le había obsequiado; un llavero con la forma de un panda, era tierno, cierto, pero Sakura no manejó sus propias llaves hasta los doce años. Naruto le obsequió una rana aludiendo que el resto era basura ya que eran cosas inanimadas a diferencia de lo que podría significar una verdadera mascota, Sakura asqueada anotó…

"… _tuve que invitarlo porque su padre es un buen amigo de la familia, pero ya hablé con papá para que se deshaga de ese asqueroso bicharraco"_

Inconscientemente se mordió la boca, ella que nunca se consideró una mala persona entendió que como todos los niños había sido muy cruel con quién ahora era su mejor amigo, al menos el que le quedaba. Incluso Hinata tuvo una calificación bastante cercana a la de Ino al regalarle un perfume natural de lavanda salido de una de las tantas destilerías que por el lado de su madre manejaban los Hyuuga. Entonces centrando sus ideas en esos dos, se peguntó si es que Naruto tendría o no el valor para actuar con respecto a los sentimientos que Hinata mantenía hacia él.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró el reloj, pronto sería las una de la tarde y desde hace rato que sentía como el olor a estofado subía desde la cocina, fue cuando Izumi hizo aparición en la entrada de su habitación.

— ¿Cómo subiste acá? — se colocó de pie y lo tomó en brazos — ¡estos adultos! — exclamó mientras hundía la boca en el cuello de su hermano, al bajar pudo escuchar a sus padres reír y bromear y por un fugaz momento se imagino en ese mismo cuadro, pero con Sasuke.

Había sido despreciada y seguía pensando en él, con todas sus fuerzas trató de cambiar aquella imagen de poner a cualquier en su lugar, pero no le fue posible, no era lo que ella quería. Seguía sin entenderlo.

"_¿Por qué me tengo que quedar de manos cruzadas mientras me arrebatan lo que quiero?"_

Si un campeón dedica toda su vida a una meta, a un ideal, sería antinatural dejar todo aquél trabajo simplemente porque se le decía que no lo hiciera, era darse por vencida y Sakura no era así. No tenía lógica. Dejó a su hermano en un corral y subió presurosa a su habitación, su madre la interceptó para anunciarle que el almuerzo estaría servido en cualquier momento, Sakura no contestó y entró a su habitación, fue a su baño de princesa y se miró fijamente al espejo dejó caer un par de mechones sobre su frente y de una gaveta sacó un par de tijeras.

Cuando bajó su madre le sonrió cómplice y su padre asintió escuetamente.

— Te ves más adulta de esa manera — Sakura volteó a su padre y sonrió asintiendo.

— Es lo que quiero

* * *

><p>Su deseo inicial había sido sentarse a su lado, pero el Aburame, contando con una confianza que él no tenía lo hizo, al otro lado de Hinata, Neji había tomado una protectora posición y como siempre, le lanzaba aquellas miradas que le indicaban querer fulminarlo de una buena vez. Sin embargo no hubo manera alguna de convencerle en tomar otro puesto que no fuera el que estaba frente a Hinata.<p>

Al parecer la disposición de puestos hablaba de al menos colocar a tres miembros del mismo clan juntos pero Sasuke había olvidado todo sobre aquella cena. En esta se celebraba al clan ganador, que en esta ocasión resultó ser el Aburame, Shino obtuvo el tercer lugar en la competencia individual en la división quince a veinte años, mientras que Itachi el segundo y Temari del clan Sabaku se coronó como la campeona, solo en la sección adulta los Hyuuga y los Uchiha lograron los primeros lugares, quedando su padre al igual que Itachi en un segundo lugar tras Hizashi Hyuuga.

Una vez que él y Hinata terminaron su conversación, Neji se les unió logrando robarle toda la atención de ella, ninguno de los tres hablaba mucho, pero el primo se Hinata se había empeñado en atender todas las necesidades de la muchacha que no existían, de todas maneras mantuvo una sensación de gratitud hacia ella, debido quizás a los gestos nerviosos que la muchacha mostraba cuando el fijaba la vista en la Hyuuga. Desde luego que Neji lo notó y era probable que Shino también lo hiciera, solo que ambos se mantuvieron imperturbables. Ino se sentó a su lado y logró distraerle durante la comida, gesto que Shino y Neji también compartieron con Hinata, en aquél momento el ambiente se distendió pasando la conversación a los deberes de la escuela, ya que la mayoría eran compañeros ya fuera de instituto o clase. Fue cuando Ino cambió el gesto hacia él, tomando aquellos aires de coquetería que tanto le irritaban, sin embargo le pareció que Ino solo trataba de llamar la atención, miró a su alrededor y vio a Shikamaru centrado completamente en su cena. Ino cogió a Sasuke del brazo y se acercó a él, provocando la inmediata reacción de los dos chicos que estaban frente a ellos, Neji y Hinata. Claro que, Sasuke jamás imaginó que Shino, tras sus gafas le prestaba la misma atención.

— Nee… Sasuke –kun ¿Cómo es que no participaste hoy? Seguro habrías ganado de hacerlo — Varios _"humpf"_ se escucharon en la mesa a partir de ese comentario, pero Ino no dio importancia alguna a las caras de fastidio. Abiertamente incómodo Sasuke trató de retirarse, sobre todo viendo como Hinata se había removido sobre su asiento, pero Ino se lo impidió.

— Eso no es así — contestó por él Neji Hyuuga — seguramente habría obtenido una buena posición — dijo todo arrogante — pero no habría ganado — y como si no le hubiera provocado con aquellas palabras, Neji cogió su servilleta y la extendió sobre su regazo —Hinata –sama — susurró a su prima, logrando que esta volteara hacia él para entregarle su correspondiente servilleta, la cual con sus movimientos elegantes, casi copiados de su primo deslizó sobre su regazo, sobre el mismo movimiento Neji hizo lo mismo con su otra prima.

Todo aquello le irritó, no había pensado en las consecuencias de tener que tratar con Hinata Hyuuga, la noche del beso se mantuvo demasiado ocupado para notar los gestos de Neji hacia él, que en cierto sentido no variaban mucho de los que le dedicaba día tras día, no importaba estaba bien pero otra cosa era que atacaran lo que él consideraba su principal habilidad, no la de poder interesar a cualquier muchacha, como solía fastidiarle su hermano, sino la de combatir, habían muy pocos espadachines que pudieran compararse a él y solo tres le habían vencido; su hermano, Neji y Rock Lee, lo que prácticamente le daba el segundo o tercer lugar de aquél torneo. Y aún con Hinata entre sus filas, solo Neji podría ser rival para él, no le gustaba que le disminuyeran y ciertamente no lo permitiría en aquél momento.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? — contra atacó dejando que Ino le abrazara aún más y sacando, copiando abiertamente a Neji, la servilleta que extendió sobre su regazo — fuiste lo suficientemente astuto para eximirte — lanzó una sugerente sonrisa a Ino quién la contestó asintiendo — pero no creo que puedas predecir los resultados de los combates — entonces miró directamente a su capitán — el cerebro no te da para tanto.

Todos esperaban una explosión repentina de Neji, pero este solo cogió con sus hashi un trozo del salmón almendrado que le habían servido para llevárselo a la boca. Con calma comió y tragó, bebió un poco de zumo y contestó:

— A ti se sobra petulancia para creer eso, tienes la costumbre de mirar demasiado alto Uchiha… de buscar trofeos por los que ni siquiera te has esforzado — Sasuke captó de inmediato el tono de aquél comentario, bajo la vista hacia Hinata y por su gesto ella también lo había entendido.

Fue cuando notó que estaba caminando sobre un hielo delgadísimo, hasta donde tenía conocimiento Neji Hyuuga era el único confidente real de Hinata, fuera de sus amigos; Kiba y Shino, Neji era parte de su familia, no vivían en la misma casa, pero el dormía todas las noches en una habitación exclusiva para él y su familia, Hinata seguía sus consejos aquello era visible en los entrenamientos, almorzaban juntos seguido, cada vez que por cualquier motivo Kiba o Shino no pudieran. Y debido a todos los comentarios que le había lanzado desde que lo sorprendiera tratando de seducir/asustar a Hinata, era evidente que Neji sospechaba sus intenciones, si es que con el numerito de la noche anterior no los había confirmado. Y si Neji creía que lo que buscaba de Hinata solo era un trofeo, era factible que se lo hiciera creer a ella.

Y Hinata no le conocía, no al menos como él quería que le conociera.

Solo entonces apartó a Ino de su lado, no sin un deje de suavidad.

— Estás equivocado — fue lo único que pudo decir, fijó la vista en Hinata e hizo un asentimiento a modo de permiso, ella le contestó tímida y nerviosa.

Solo entonces se retiró. Fuera de los Sabaku e Ino, a nadie pareció importarle la abrupta retirada de Sasuke. Y la cena continuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

><p>No había podido contactarse con Sakura aquél fin de semana y lo cierto era que necesitaba alguien que la escuchara. El sábado durante el torneo se había topado con Shikamaru, pero con suerte este le había dirigido la palabra, solo un escueto saludo que además el imbécil siquiera disimuló ya que de inmediato los padre de ambos les preguntaron si es que tenían algún problema. Burlándose luego, TODOS, de ellos por ser solo <em>"cosas de niños".<em> Si tan solo supieran que él; Shikamaru Nara le había roto el corazón, el alma, el orgullo y prácticamente todo el mundo que ella, estúpidamente, se fabricó al lado del Nara, pero no era tan tonta o ciega como para negar que en parte había sido su culpa. Ante la tranquila indiferencia de Shikamaru, jamás fue capaz de exigir algo parecido a una señal, aunque fuera mínima, que definiera de qué se trataban sus sentimientos. Y si alguna vez ella se ilusionó, no fue porque él lo precisara, de hecho él jamás había mostrado siquiera interés en las cosas que le llamaban la atención.

"_Pero tú ya no me... "_

"_¿Por qué Shikamaru dijo eso?" _

¿Significaba acaso que en algún momento había sentido algo por ella? y si así era ¿Por qué ahora no? Y por unos segundos pasó por su cabeza Sai y entonces todo cayó, pieza por pieza encajándose: ella, todo era su culpa. Quizás sin quererlo le había alejado; en su intento por sacar celos y en si llamar la atención del Nara. Demasiado tiempo dedicada a coquetear con Sai realmente había obtenido una reacción: Shikamaru terminó alejándose ella, de la peor manera posible, lo demostró durante el torneo, siquiera le saludo de una manera decente y todos los notaron.

Tuvo que detenerse y frustrada dejar salir todo lo que tenía:

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA SHIKAMARU! — y cuando su respiración se calmó tuvo, por fuerza, que ahogar sus lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro, si una escapaba arruinaría todo el trabajo de aquella mañana mellando su perfecto maquillaje.

"_En lo absoluto, estás perfecta"_

Jamás imaginó que Shino fuera tan atento, no, Shino no decía las cosas solo por agradar. Así que al recordar aquellas palabras, podía sentirse agradecida, al menos había conseguido sobreponerse a un rechazo. Uno que le dolió bastante. Se secó las lágrimas y sorbió sus mocos, se enderezó y continuó su caminata a la entrada del instituto. Ahí se topo con Sakura y estaba diferente, se había dejado flequillo sobre la frente que con los movimientos adecuados le ocultaba los ojos, los que a su vez tenía maquillados de una manera que le pareció muy adecuada. Inmediatamente cambió el rostro, si había alguien a quién no quería evidenciar nada era ella, menos cuando se veía tan bien.

Aún cuando su amiga no tenía oportunidad alguna, menos ahora que Sasuke se había mostrado interesado en Hinata, no quería amargarla con su rechazo, sin mencionar que esta no sabía sobre sus sentimientos por Shikamaru. Pero en cuanto la peli rosa le vio, todo el aire de seguridad que atrajo las miradas del resto, se desmoronó y se lanzó llorosa sobre los brazos de la rubia.

— ¡TE NECESITE TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA! — gritó sin poder evitarlo, dejando perplejos a todos quienes les rodeaban, incluyéndole.

— Pe- pero Sakura… ¿Qué te ocurrió? — entonces su amiga hundió aún más el rostro sobre su pecho, gimiendo con más fuerza. Como pudo la calmó y la llevó a los baños del primer nivel. Ahí Sakura se lo dijo todo, lo que pidió a Naruto, lo que este habló con Sasuke, la reacción del Uchiha y como es que le había negado su amistad.

Por unos segundos Ino se sintió agradecida de que Shikamaru no fuera tan cruel como el Sasuke, no podía entender que le había visto. En ocasiones el ser guapo no lo era todo, pero también admitía que su amiga no se comportó bien. Retrocedió y se obligó a si misma a ser objetiva.

— Estuvo mal, no puedes pedirle a Naruto que se sacrifique, es egoísta de tu parte… — Sakura, con ojos llorosos alzó la vista y le miró llena de reproche.

— ¿Entonces yo debo hacerlo? ¿Yo debo sacrificarme?

— ¿Sacrificar que Sakura? Dime ¿Qué pierdes con Sasuke? — su amiga mantuvo silencio y giró para mirarse al espejo. Ino se acercó y la tomó por los hombros mirándola a través de su reflejo — No puedes perder algo que jamás tuviste… y… y tú estás pidiéndole a Naruto que sacrifique sus sentimientos por ti. Imagina lo doloroso que es para ti el ver como son aplastados los tuyos por Sasuke ¿Crees que para él es más fácil solo por ser él? Naruto no es un súper chico— nuevamente su amiga se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar.

— No me importa lo que digas… es parte de lo que haré para obtenerlo— abrió la llave del agua y se lavó el rostro. Ino no pudo menos que admirar el nuevo cambio de su amiga, con el flequillo mojado lucía más… sexy, más adulta —… no te pido que lo aceptes o lo apoyes… solo… solo— entonces volvió a ser la Sakura de siempre — solo quiero que estés ahí para cuando lo necesite — no era necesario que se lo dijera, estuvo ahí cuando la primera _"novia"_ de Sasuke le dijo que lo olvidara, estuvo ahí cuando nació su hermano, estuvo ahí la primera vez que el Uchiha le rechazó. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era abrazarla y así lo hizo.

— Desde luego… — en el horizonte lo único que la rubia veía, eran problemas, muchos problemas.

Cuando llegaron al salón; Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke hablaban de los resultados del torneo para Ino fue evidente la significativa mirada que Uzumaki lanzó a su amiga, pero Sakura preocupada de captar la atención del Uchiha no le observó, se soltó de ella y se encaminó al grupo. Ino negó nerviosa y fue capaz de distinguir los gestos de atención que tanto el Nara como Aburame le enviaron. Quiso decir o hacer algo pero nada le salió. Como todo el grupo guardó silencio fue capaz de escuchar.

— Ehm… Sasuke-kun… — este siquiera le miró — ¿Podríamos hablar?

— No— fue su respuesta dura y seca.

— ¡Ehhh teme! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan agresivo con Sakura-chan! — retó Naruto a su amigo.

— Tú no te metas — replicó el Uchiha en un tono más suave.

— Ahgg — agregó Kiba llevándose las manos tras la cabeza — no me interesa ver peleas de enamorados así que me retiro — Ino vio como Shikamaru asintió y con su andar perezoso salió del salón.

— Yo tengo que ir a los invernaderos ¿me acompañas Kiba? — dijo Shino, lo que en sí le pareció perfecto a Ino para escabullirse también. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y llamó al rubio.

— ¡¿Naruto hasta cuando vas a estar ahí? ¡¿Qué no ves que interrumpes?

— ¡Ya he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar con ella! — espetó esta vez Sasuke un poco más alterado, bastó entonces con que Sakura le lanzara una mirada a Naruto para que este bajara la cabeza y siguiera a Ino completamente en silencio.

Entonces, algo que por naturaleza, ella siempre había negado en Sakura, le hizo entender que su amiga, a quién siempre había tachado de infantil e ingenua, de un día para otro se transformó en alguien tan manipuladora como podría serlo ella o la perra que más. Ino se había equivocado nuevamente, y por un segundo le dolió pensar que todo el show de Sakura había iniciado en el preciso momento en que se toparan a la entrada del instituto.

* * *

><p>Habérselo dicho a Neji era lo mejor que pudo hacer, confiaba en su primo como en nadie y se sintió algo molesta cuando este con sus comentarios obligara al Uchiha a abandonarlos en la mesa. De hecho varias cosas le molestaron en aquél momento y se extrañó ante ello. Hinata sabía que entre los muchos defectos que tenía el ser demasiado comprensiva era uno de ellos. Y si bien eso era algo que en el pasado no le afectaba en lo absoluto, si lo hizo la noche del sábado durante la cena de los campeones, y es que bueno, ella no podía ser tan femenina y descarada como lo fue Ino, sin mencionar que a pesar de las palabras de Sasuke, el que este se le declarara –y cada vez que pensaba en eso enrojecía- no significaba que de un día para otro las chicas dejaran de sentirse atraídas por él.<p>

¿Al fin de cuentas que era ella?

Siquiera era su amiga, si no mal recordaba Sasuke le había dicho que la conquistaría, por lo tanto descartaba de una vez la amistad. Era en cierto sentido agradable saber eso, que alguien haría todos los esfuerzos para ser de su agrado.

"_Si tan solo yo hubiera tenido aquél valor con Naruto-kun"_

Sacudió la cabeza. Una poderosa ventaja que el Uchiha había esgrimido sobre ella fue su capacidad para obnubilarla con sus besos, en ese preciso segundo le fue imposible pensar en nada, menos en Uzumaki. Y después cuando viera a Ino tomar tanta confianza con Sasuke un extraño escozor subió por su estómago, logrando indisponerla.

Sabía que eran celos, jamás creyó que ella fuera una persona celosa. Menos considerando lo poco que se conocía con el Uchiha. ¿Desde cuándo creía que le pertenecía solo por haberle robado un par de besos? Era una tontería, era entonces cuándo se exigía ser comprensiva como siempre y excusar el comportamiento de Ino como un resultado de la ignorancia. Por lo mismo le molestaron los comentarios de Neji en donde acusaba a Sasuke de utilizarla, no con todas sus palabras pero lo hacía. Por primera vez se sentía querida y deseada por alguien y su primo transformaba todo eso en mero interés ¿De qué? ¿Qué podría querer Sasuke de ella? además ella consideraba que era muy buena calificando el talante de la gente y desde que se acercara a ella, Sasuke le había parecido sincero, en sus ataques de impaciencia, cuando la regañaba por tartamudear tanto, lo interesado que se mostró en ayudarle con ese problema, la manera en la cual quiso cortar la distancia que se había formado entre ambos y por sobre todo aquél beso que le robó y que en si provocó que ella le respondiera de vuelta.

¡Había sido tan cálido! ¿Cómo alguien podía fingir eso?

Así que si, cuándo le comunicó a Neji sus reproches por haber tratado al Uchiha de esa manera en la mesa, su primo no pudo menos que extrañarse, extrañeza que pasó a sorpresa cuando ella, sin titubeo alguno en su voz declaró:

"_Sasuke-kun ya me ha manifestado sus intenciones, dice que le gusto y que buscará como conquistarme – recordaba haber sentido como el rubor le subía hasta las orejas y el calor que sintió en el rostro cuándo la voz le abandonó ante la perpleja mirada de su primo – y… y… Yyy- yo… a… a mí, n-no mmm-me molesta" _

— _Pero, pero Hinata-sama ese sujeto… — por un momento le pareció una estupidez el haberlo dicho así como así, seguramente de ahora en adelante Neji le haría la vida imposible al Uchiha._

— _E-Es mi desición Neji-ni-san — y no fue capaz de mantener más la conversación, no quería que la convencieran contra su voluntad y si permanecía ahí Neji lo conseguiría. _

_Ese lunes en la mañana cuando ambos se toparan para el desayuno su primo claudicó:_

— _Muy bien, lo aceptaré por que Hinata-sama se muestra decidida en esto, pero no permitiré que ese idiota le haga daño alguno, así que ambos iremos a su salón y quiero que usted esté presente cuando yo hable con él… — solemne como siempre Neji se cruzó de brazos y finalizó — son mis condiciones de otra manera me veré en la obligación de hablar con Hiashi-sama" _

Hinata sabía que no lo haría pero sonrió y asintió a su primo, lo que menos quería era que Neji le fuera indiferente, desde que le dijera lo de Sasuke y solo hasta esa mañana, su primo se había demostrado no solo desconfiado sino muy molesto hacia ella. Pero Hinata sabía que se trataba de sobreprotección y en cierto sentido eso le hacía sentir segura.

Pero todo aquello cayó al piso en cuanto ambos hicieron su entrada al salón, la cual además fue anunciada por el mismo Neji cuando llamó al Uchiha a gritos antes de abrir la puerta, la sonrisa que se le dibujo en el rostro ante los recelos de su primo, desapareció en cuanto noto lo desencajado que estaba el gesto del Uchiha, sobre todo al girar hacia ellos y palidecer repentinamente, sobre todo por que Sakura estaba llorosa y le sujetaba ambas manos, mientras mantenía su rostro a centímetros del de Sasuke.

Todo le tembló, era como si recién se hubieran separado de un beso y Hinata no sabía si sentirse triste o decepcionada, lo más lógico era preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero no le salió la voz, solo una vaga sensación que le decía "Estúpida" se acrecentaba en su cabeza. Giró a mirar a su primo y el gesto de este era lastimoso.

Bien, no era la primera vez que se caía.

Le sonrió:

— Gracias Neji-ni-san por acompañarme…

— Hinata-sama

— Nos juntaremos a la hora del almuerzo ¿está bien? — solo entonces Neji pareció reaccionar y casi se cuadró ante la petición de su prima.

— Desde luego Hinata-sama — extrañamente se sentía tranquila, con sus usuales movimientos se dirigió a su puesto y solo entonces alzó la vista a la pareja al final del salón, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y habló:

— Sakura-san, Uchiha – san — sonó el timbre anunciando el inició de clases y como si fuera un oleaje todo ingresaron al salón.

— ¡Nee Hina-chan! — gritó Kiba — Shino me dijo que enfermaste en el torneo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

_**Solo para decir, que no tengo nada más que agregar. **_

_**XD**_


	12. La Suspicacia y su eterno enemigo

**La suspicacia y su eterno enemigo; la ignorancia culpable.**

Hinata escogió a Keats. La tarde anterior y bajo la supervisión de Neji, repasó varias veces los poemas escogidos ya, que sabía, le tocaría leerlos frente a la clase o al menos existía esa posibilidad si es que Anko-sensei no se extendía con alguien en particular. Sin embargo lo ocurrido esa mañana le hizo perder, sin saber por qué, la voz. Sentía como la garganta se le contraía una y otra vez enmudeciéndola de manera repentina, solo rogaba que Mitarashi-sensei pasara de ella y no le pidiera levantarse a decir nada.

No lo entendía, hasta el día anterior se sentía completamente segura y capaz de realizar aquella tarea. Había sostenido una larga presentación, hace un par de semanas, sobre el conflicto de los misiles de Cuba sin titubear en ningún momento y sorteó cada una de las preguntas que sus compañeros le lanzaron con éxito. Y ahora… le pasaba esto.

Tenía una vaga idea de que se trataba, pero no quería darle credibilidad alguna; culpar al Uchiha era lo último que se le ocurría. De hecho Sasuke le ayudó con la presentación anterior y gracias él había conseguido, en muy poco tiempo, un avance con respecto a su tartamudeo que sorprendió a todos quienes le conocían.

"_¿Entonces por que de pronto no me siento capaz de hacerlo?"_

¿Por qué había perdido la confianza?

Sin entender la razón vinieron a su cabeza las imágenes del pasado fin de semana, del beso que Sasuke le robó, de lo gentil que fue con ella durante el torneo, cuando disimuladamente le besó los cabellos y lo preocupado que se mostró cuando Neji lo tachó de interesado.

Pero sobre todo la calidez del beso se paseaba por su cabeza con molesta insistencia.

"_¿Cómo era posible fingir eso?"_

Pero al parecer Sasuke se encontraba a un nivel completamente diferente a ella con respecto a mentir, era cierto, Hinata no era capaz de hacerlo sin evidenciarse de las maneras más tontas. Ahora sabía que el Uchiha era un experto. Algo dentro dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle ceder, veía más lastimado su pequeño orgullo y ego, en vez de su corazón. Después de todo, solo fueron horas de insomnio pensado en aquél beso y otras más en su declaración.

Pero algo debió de ocurrir mal en aquél plan para que todo se desbaratara tan rápido; es decir, para ella no tenía lógica alguna –si es que Sasuke, como Neji afirmaba, buscaba algo de ella- el declarar sus intenciones para tirarlas a la basura en un descuido, a su gusto, algo tonto. Desde que le conociera, ella esperaba de Sasuke mucho más.

Había esperado muchas cosas.

Y eso era, exclusivamente, su culpa. Solo con un beso se había ilusionado ¿Por qué? ¿Por que le hizo temblar completamente, por qué era su primer beso, porque por primera vez Naruto había salido disparado de su cabeza con aquél contacto? Que idiota, antes de ceder a nada, debió, tuvo que suponer, imaginar y por sobre todo saber, que alguien como Sasuke Uchiha jamás se interesaría en una chica como ella, esa tuvo por fuerza ser su primera señal. Es cierto, entonces, lo que Neji y Kiba siempre decían de ella, que era demasiado ingenua.

"_Estúpida Hinata"_

Además existía otro punto importante que hasta esa mañana ella no había considerado; se trataba de Sakura. No era su amiga pero Sakura jamás le había hecho daño alguno, era gentil con ella y no disfrutaba burlándose de su timidez, en más de una ocasión le defendió de otras chicas que solían acosar a Neji y ella… ella le estaba o quiso apuñalarla por la espalda. Tan perdida en su momentánea felicidad olvidó completamente como es que se trazaban los sentimientos de la muchacha Haruno sobre Sasuke y eso, a su gusto, había estado mal. El verlos tan cerca en la mañana le dio a entender que ella no podía entrometerse ahí. Lastimar a la gente que le trataba bien era lo último que Hinata buscaba hacer.

Lo comprendió en cuanto los vio, por lo mismo declaró de manera inmediata su distancia del Uchiha. Al fin de cuentas, era lo mejor. Aún si Sasuke no estaba o no quiso jugar con ella. De todas maneras alguien saldría lastimado debido a su egoísmo y sabía que ese egoísmo solo se lo debía a quién le robó el corazón desde que fueran niños.

— Hyuuga Hinata — escuchó y casi de manera automática se colocó de pie.

— Hai

— ¿Puedes darme un análisis del poema leído por tu compañero? — Hinata fijó la vista en quién se encontraba de pie en ese momento, era Hozuki Suigetsu el muchacho le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice logrando que Hinata se ruborizara. Sin quererlo se tomó las manos y comenzó a presionarse los dedos.

— Ehm… A-ano… — se mordió lo labios y nuevamente alzó la vista, cuando lo notó Sasuke sentado tres puestos más adelante, le miraba fijamente. Su nerviosismo empeoró. La profesora Mitarashi caminó hasta su escritorio y con sus modos tan agrestes se dejó caer en la silla, sin mirar a la muchacha habló:

— Le espero señorita Hyuuga — Hinata pasó saliva y bajó la vista a su cuaderno, podía ver su propia tarea hecha, siquiera puso atención a los versos que su compañero había recitado.

— B-bueno… ehm… — ¿Qué hacer en un momento como ese? En donde no tenía la respuesta cerca, cuando su cabeza no reaccionaba y en donde no había prestado atención. Sin mirarle nuevamente Anko habló:

— Supongo que sabía de que esa era la tarea de hoy — sin que le saliera la voz, Hinata asintió — ¿Cuál fue el poeta que usted escogió?

— E-etto… humm… John… John Keats — susurró con tal dificultad que solo sus cercanos le escucharon. Fue entonces cuando los murmullos y las risas comenzaron a sonar igual de quedas.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — preguntó esta vez mirándola.

— John Keats — contestó harto Kiba lanzándole una mirada de apoyo a su amiga.

— ¡Valla que masculina suena su voz señorita Hyuuga! — bromeó Anko-sensei logrando sacar algunas risas —señor Inuzuka limítese a contestar cuando yo le pregunte a usted — el Inuzuka hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la profesora, quién a esas alturas seguía concentrada en Hinata.

— Bien… entonces — volteó la vista hacia Suigetsu — siéntese señor Hozuki, dígame señorita Hyuuga si usted preparó, imagino que con esmero, su tarea debe ser recompensada por ello ¿No? — Hinata nuevamente asintió en silencio — ¿Qué le parecería si por causa de un tercero aquella recompensa no llega? Sobre todo considerando que se indicó que este trabajo en particular serviría de puntuación base para el próximo examen… — Hinata solo pudo guardar silencio, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez que hizo mal durante aquella corta mañana para que se le castigara de esa forma. Y en aquellos momentos sentía la obligación de bajar la vista, ya que sabía que Sasuke le miraba fijamente, de hecho todo el salón lo hacía.

Anko jamás había estado dentro de sus maestros favoritos, de hecho le temía y ahora sabía la razón de aquello.

— No me ha contestado — habló la maestra, Hinata evitó mirar al Uchiha cuando alzó la vista para notar que en esa ocasión Mitarashi-san estaba solo a un metro de ella.

— Y-yo,… yo c-c — cerró la boca y tragó pesadamente.

— ¿Usted qué?

— ¡Nee… ya basta Anko-san! — Hinata cambió la vista con violencia al notar que la voz procedía de los ventanales del salón, justo tras Sakura, en el puesto que Naruto utilizaba.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó la maestra visiblemente molesta. Naruto volteó hacia ella y desafiante agregó.

— Solo estás torturando a Hina-chan por nada ¿Por qué no solo le descuentas el punto base y ya está?

— ¿Acaso me estás diciendo como debo de actuar en mi clase?

— Solo digo que ya has perdido mucho tiempo en molestar a Hina-chan por una tontería — la explosión posterior a esas palabras, para Hinata, pasó completamente desapercibida principalmente porque le parecía estar perdida en un limbo que le hacía difícil comprender que era lo que había ocurrido, vio a varios de sus compañeros colocándose de pie para detener a la maestra que se dirigía a Naruto con toda la intención de lanzarlo por la ventana. Hasta que Kiba le rozó la mano logrando captar su atención.

— Hina-chan… la maestra te habla— Hinata dirigió la vista hacia Anko, Naruto estaba en un rincón visiblemente molesto y con un gran chichón sobresaliendo de su mollera.

— ¿H-hai?

— Acompañe al señor Uzumaki, en la dirección estarán agradecidos de tan linda pareja — a pesar del tono serio la voz de Anko-san rebosaba sarcasmo. Sin entender por qué solo entonces pareció salirle las palabras.

— ¿P-porqué… N-Naruto –k-kun? — Anko la miró molesta, pero de todas maneras contestó.

— Ya que el señor Uzumaki se empeñó tanto en ser su príncipe, no me parece justo que la linda pareja se separe en estos momentos tan difíciles — Hinata enrojeció con violencia, sin embargo avanzó entre los pupitres, nuevamente ignorando la mirada del Uchiha y con cautela se acercó a su maestra que le extendía un papel garabateado. Medio sonámbula, medio atenta dirigió su vista hacia Naruto y este le abrió la puerta para finalmente salir tras ella.

* * *

><p>Y él que había creído que ese día sería de maravilla. Hizo una anotación mental que le indicara que cada vez que creyera que algo bueno pasaría, ocurriría lo contrario. Primero Sakura y ahora Naruto. ¿No debería ese idiota estar cortejando a la peli rosa como siempre lo hacía? No. Estaba camino a la dirección, castigado, por haber <em>"defendido"<em> a Hinata de Anko-sensei ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido?

Simple, el idiota no era Naruto sino él. Quedó impávido cuando la maestra llamó prescisamente a Hinata para que analizara el poema leído por Suigetsu y a pesar de que se obligó a no voltear y mirar a la muchacha, todo se fue al diablo cuando el silencio reinó en el salón. Tuvo que girar y ver como ella se hundía más y más en si misma, no era de ayuda alguna el que Anko fuera tan agresiva con la muchacha, eso solo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa, y nerviosa Hinata era un cero a la izquierda.

Pero hubo un cambio en ese momento con respecto a él que le dejó marcando tan ocupado como en esa mañana la llegada intempestiva de Neji y su prima. Y junto a la impotencia, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir una aletargada ira que amenazaba en cualquier momento con ser expulsada de la peor manera, fue entonces cuando Naruto habló y lo hizo con una naturalidad que irritó aún más a Sasuke.

"_¿Es que acaso el dobe había tomado en cuenta la petición de Sakura?"_

Aún no olvidaba que fue esa revelación; la que Sakura dio a Naruto, lo que le obligó a ir a la casa de la Hyuuga para hacer claras sus intenciones. El dobe no era alguien a quién pudiera calificar de calculador y generalmente actuaba más por intuición que nada. Tal vez la defensa de Hinata había respondido al mismo comportamiento.

No lo sabía y le costaba mucho imaginarlo. Le llenaba de celos el imaginarlo.

Cuando finalmente la clase terminó, ignorando un llamado conjunto de Sakura y Karin tropezó en la salida de su salón con el Inuzuka, si bien el chico perro conocía las intenciones del Uchiha, este no estaba al tanto de eso. Por lo tanto solo le miró con su usual frialdad en la cual le indicaba el estorbo que era.

Se miraron desafiantes y los dos se movieron al unísono cuando dieron el pase de salida al otro, también, en conjunto dieron el primer paso, nuevamente estorbándose. Las miradas de odio se repitieron y mutuamente se mandaron al diablo cuando, nuevamente, a empujones salieron del salón. La competencia dio inicio cuándo los dos doblaron en el segundo pasillo tras los baños de hombres, se volvió más tensa al momento en que Kiba comenzó a saltar los escalones de dos en dos, logrando sacar una ventaja, que desde luego, Sasuke no dejaría crecer. Formalmente comenzó a correr para dar alcance Kiba, al momento en que este aceleraba para perderse de vista. Cuando casi atropella a una alumna de primero tuvo que ralentizar su paso consiguiendo que el Uchiha no solo le diera alcance, sino que lograra apartarlo del camino para tomar la ventaja que lo llevaría hasta la dirección.

A Sasuke le encantaban los momentos de victoria. Y si bien Kiba no se dedicaba a ninguno de los deportes que el Uchiha practicaba, siempre lograba sacarle ventaja en las maratones y tiempo dedicado a la clase de educación física, en donde el Inuzuka hacia más abdominales que él, corría más rápido, daba mejores asistencias en baloncesto y anotaba más goles en el soccer. Por lo tanto al obtener aquella mínima ventaja sobre algo tan simple como ir a ver a Hinata, le parecía no solo una demostración de superioridad sino que también una batalla ganada. Le fastidiaba que Neji Hyuuga fuera tan sobreprotector con Hinata y él lo toleraba ya que ambos eran parientes, pero Kiba Inuzuka, fuera de su irritante amistad no tenía mayor derecho a creerse el protector de la muchacha, ya bastaba con que fuera tan fastidioso en los momentos que él quería tratar con ella como para tolerar que en ese preciso instante, en donde muchas cosas habían ocurrido entre él y la Hyuuga, el perro ese fuera a involucrarse para arruinarle… lo que sea que fueran sus intenciones al ir por ella a la dirección.

Así que viendo su triunfo sobre el chico, no le quedó más que esbozar su sonrisa engreída para darle una mirada de desprecio al que pretendía ser su contrincante.

Solo que al fijar la vista en Inuzuka no se preocupó de quién aparecía frente a él, logrando dar de lleno con una figura suave y más o menos de su estatura, quién al parecer tampoco le notó ya que el revuelo de papeles y libros llamó bastante la atención de todos los que en ese momento transitaban por el pasillo. Cuando alzó la vista no se lamentó, a él le encantaba Kurenai-sensei y cualquier tipo de contacto que tuviera con ella. Se apresuró a ayudarle o al menos lo intentó, pero entre Naruto que venía tras ella y Kiba que le había dado alcance muy poco consiguió.

— ¡Nee… Sasuke –teme debes fijarte por dónde vas! — regañó su amigo, mientras ayudaba a Kurenai-sensei a colocarse de pie. Hinata que acompañaba al rubio recogía los papeles sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría con él. Mientras que Kiba le entregaba sus cosas.

— Cierto señor Uchiha — exclamó la maestra — prácticamente me arrolló

— Parecía que huías Uchiha ¿Quién te estaba metiendo tanto miedo? — preguntó socarronamente Kiba. Sasuke lanzó una mirada asesina al sonriente semblante del Inuzuka, pero este no le prestó atención sino que pasó de largo y se acercó a Hinata.

— Déjame te ayudo — casi le susurró.

— Hai Kiba-kun — contestó la muchacha centrada absolutamente en los papeles que sostenía en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se acercó y con el codo le golpeó el costado.

— ¡Sasuke, aún no pides disculpas! — esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al Uchiha quién dejando por unos segundos de lado a Hinata y Kiba centró la vista en la maestra.

— Es cierto, lo siento Kurenai-sensei, no fue mi intención… — finalizó haciendo una reverencia.

— Eso lo imagino señor Uchiha, pero debe ser más cuidadoso, es peligroso ir por los pasillos a esa velocidad — Sasuke estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el Inuzuka mientras veía como este asentía con energía una y otra vez.

"_Maldito perro cínico"_

— Y ¿Adonde ibas tan apurado Uchiha? — saltó de pronto Kiba, logrando aumentar el instinto asesino que irradiaba.

— No es asunto tuyo — contestó finalmente para pasar de largo del grupo, ya que el verse derrotado no era algo que a su orgullo le gustara admitir.

Hinata siquiera le había dirigido la palabra o una mirada ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan transparente fuera capaz de ignorarle tan fríamente? Terminó yendo a la azotea del instituto para pasar los últimos cinco minutos que le quedaban de descanso. No sabía en que había fallado… no, mentira si lo sabía, solo que por primera vez no resultó ser su culpa.

Y eso, eso si que le enfurecía. Procedió a sentarse en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared posterior a la salida y cerró los ojos. Tenía que hablar con Hinata, tenía que nuevamente aclarar las cosas. No sabía si culpar a Sakura o a la Hyuuga. Shikamaru había mentido cuando le dijo que Hinata no le resultaba problemática, lo era casi tanto como el resto, el que no le hiciera escenas ni nada eso no quitaba en lo absoluto su complejidad y en el caso de ella resultaba peor ya que no era visible, cualquier laberinto que Hinata significara estaba muy escondido o era demasiado sutil como para verlo de inmediato, era precisamente lo que le ocurrió a él; de la nada se vio envuelto en un montón de sensaciones que debieron advertirle que se alejara de ella. Solo había pasado una semana y la situación se le salió de las manos en dos ocasiones Y ¿Cuál le afectó más? Seguramente la actual ya que todo el trabajo del fin de semana de había ido a la mierda.

En esos momentos quería tener a la Hyuuga cerca para gritarle que no fuera estúpida, que creyera en él, él que jamás se daba el trabajo de declarar sus ideas o sentimientos lo había hecho con ella. ¿Por qué entonces a la primera de cambios se distanciaba así?

La respuesta llegó como un relámpago; seguramente Neji la predispuso contra él. Seguramente el primo perfecto logró convencer a la cabeza hueca de Hinata que él simplemente no valía la pena. Y no solo se trataba de él, también estaba el Inuzuka y quizás en menor medida Shino.

"_¿Acaso no declararon frente a él que meterse con Hinata es hacerlo con ellos?"_

La chica era una cobarde por escudarse en esos argumentos y él un estúpido por mirarla por sobre las demás. Convencido de aquella idea esperó con calma a que la campana llamara al regreso a clases. Ya que había descubierto la verdad pasó a sentirse más tranquilo, pero toda esa calma auto contenida se fue a la mierda cuándo al llegar a su salón vio al maldito dobe al lado de la estúpida muchacha y no solo eso, Kiba estaba ahí y parecía encantado con la idea de compartir espacio y tiempo con ellos.

"_Quiltro patético" _

Nuevamente Hinata no alzó la vista para mirarle, sino que río tímidamente de algo que el Uzumaki decía.

Quizás sin querer lo había adivinado y lo cierto es que en ningún momento pensó ser tajante con respecto a su amenaza, admitía que se enfureció cuando Naruto le habló de Sakura ya que resultó claro para él las razones del porque ella lo había hecho. Supuso que si Hinata no hubiera estado en medio de todo ello le habría dado lo mismo que Uzumaki se acercara a ella, pero ya que conocía el trasfondo de las acciones de Naruto así como las de Sakura no pudo menos que sentirse traicionado.

Y pensar que ella le había rogado en la mañana; que no la alejara, que le diera una oportunidad, justo en el preciso momento en que Hinata llegaba. Nunca pensó en ser tan tajante con Sakura, pero en esos momentos no sentía hacia ella ningún tipo de simpatía que la amistad pudo haber forjado.

Entonces mientras Naruto estaba ahí siendo atento con Hinata como nunca, su mirada no pudo menos que girar hacia la peli rosa, ella también estaba atenta al show de Naruto y cuando giró hacia él algo parecido al miedo se apoderó de sus ojos. Estaba bien que fuera así, que se preparara para los que se le venía encima.

— ¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun? — Karin estaba casi sobre él y sin pedir permiso o algo extendió su mano para tocarle la frente, estaba cálida y Sasuke no pudo evitar rememorar cuándo la Hyuuga hizo lo mismo varios días atrás, solo que Hinata estaba fría.

De manera lenta Sasuke se apartó retrocediendo, pegando la espalda al respaldo de su silla. Fastidiado chasqueó y fijó la vista en otro lado.

— Estoy bien, no es necesario que te acerques tanto — dijo cortante.

Fue cuando Kurenai – sensei finalmente cerró la puerta del salón.

— Bien muchachos, ya tengo sus calificaciones— cuando Sasuke alzó la vista notó que el fardo de papeles que él boto eran los mismos que en aquél momento reposaban sobre el escritorio. Uno a los fue llamando para entregar el informe correspondiente, solo se colocó de pie uno de cada grupo y fue Sasuke quién lo hizo al momento en que Kurenai le llamó. Obtuvieron un diez y al momento de dirigirse a su puesto, solo entonces, Sasuke notó que Hinata no le sacó la vista de encima. Viendo el informe y a la muchacha le pareció perfecto. Con un gesto, muy obvio, presionó el informe contra su pecho y procedió a sentarse dándole la espalda, si Hinata quería saber su calificación, por fuerza debería acercarse a él.

* * *

><p>Karin extendió el trabajo realizado por ambos a Naruto, habían obtenido un diez menos, quizás la mejor calificación que en años el rubio consiguiera. Al alzar la vista quiso sonreírle pero la muchacha solo se ajustó sus gafas y le regañó:<p>

— No estoy lista para esta mediocridad Uzumaki — pero mientras hablaba Naruto cogía el informe como si fuera de oro puro y con una extensa sonrisa lo alzaba. Sakura que se sentaba un puesto antes del Uzumaki no tuvo problema alguno en voltear y felicitar a su amigo, lo que no se esperaba es que este, en medio de sus saltos, abrazara a Karin por la espalda.

— ¡Karin –chan! ¡Gracias! — la pelirroja dirigió la mirada espantada hacia el Uchiha que sin preocupación alguna fijaba la vista en el pulido trabajo que Kurenai-sensei recién les había entregado. Para pasar a golpear al rubio.

— ¡Que me sueltes de una vez Naruto! ¡No me toques! — y como si fuese Sakura un poderoso coscorrón dejó al Uzumaki pegado en el suelo, pero con una sonrisa del ancho de su cara.

— ¡Un diez… un diez¡ — canturreaba Naruto sin parecer afectado por el golpe de la pelirroja, entonces de la nada se puso de pie y volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

— ¡Mira Hina-chan! — de tan solo escucharlo a Sasuke le saltaban las cejas — ¡Conseguí un diez… un diez!

— Diez menos — refunfuñó Karin volviendo a su puesto, no le gustó el gesto socarrón que Hozuki le lanzaba y sentándose pesadamente giró para hablar con el Uchiha.

— Ehm… Sasuke, espero que no creas que entre Uzumaki y yo pasa algo… — por toda respuesta Sasuke sacó su reproductor de Mp3 y se llevó los audífonos al oído. Hecho eso salió del salón en completo silencio. Karin se le quedó mirando con atención y desazón al mismo tiempo, no importaba solo era un escollo más y ella era experta en pasarlos.

— Tal vez tendrías más suerte si dejaras que Uzumaki se acercara a ti, entre que Sakura lo rechaza a él y Sasuke a ti, harían la pareja perfecta — quizás Suigetsu no tenía la resistencia de Naruto ya que no era constantemente golpeado por la Haruno, pero cuando Karin lo dejó pegado al suelo este en vez de seguir consiente, simplemente se desmayó.

Fastidiada Karin se colocó de pie, iría por Sasuke, no importara lo que le dijera. Dio dos pasos hacia el pasillo y ahí estaba él solo que con Sakura. Karin se detuvo, sabía que al menos entre ellos dos no había manera posible en que pudiera intervenir, principalmente porque Sakura era amiga de Sasuke a diferencia de ella que no quería, ni tampoco le interesaba serlo.

— Sé que podemos solucionarlo Sasuke-kun — dijo ella llevándose ambas manos al pecho. Solo entonces Karin notó lo extraño de la escena, principalmente por la forma en la que Sakura se mantenía alejada del Uchiha.

— Lo cierto es que no me interesa hacerlo Sakura — Sasuke giró al rostro a su amiga para observarla por sobre el hombro, Karin retrocedió escondiéndose en el pequeño espacio que el umbral de la puerta le daba para escapar de la vista del Uchiha, los perdió de vista pero logró escucharlos — ¿Quién te crees para interferir en mis descisiones? — preguntó él enojado. Aquello le resultó tremendamente favorable y oportuno; si Haruno había enfadado a Sasuke, las posibilidades para ella aumentaban.

— Yo, yo solo quería ser importante para ti Sasuke-kun

— Lo eras — sentenció este provocando más pena en Sakura y todo lo contrario en Karin — pero tu jugarreta solo me demostró que no has cambiado en nada — entonces el tono de Sasuke se volvió más ronco — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Naruto y a Hinata?

"_¿Qué tiene que ver Uzumaki y la Hyuuga en esto?"_

Entonces de la boca de Sakura salieron las palabras que extrañarían sobremanera a Karin, provocándole un escalofrío.

— ¿Desde cuándo que te interesa ella? antes jamás la habías visto— Karin escuchó un traqueteo similar al forcejeo entre dos personas, cuando se asomó por el borde de la puerta, Sasuke sujetaba a Sakura del rostro presionándole fuertemente las mejillas, aquella cercanía le molestó casi tanto como la brutalidad de aquél gesto.

— Eso es asunto mío y Sakura… deja… de… fastidiarme… — Sasuke retrocedió obligándole a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo para no ser descubierta — me he estado controlando, pero si sigues se lo diré a Naruto y veremos cuanto más te sigue aguantando.

A cada paso que Sasuke dio para alejarse de Haruno y del salón Karin deseo retroceder, pero existía algo placentero en ver a una rival derrotada, aunque también las dudas comenzaron a carcomerle. Pensando en ellas no notó cuando sus piernas se movieron en dirección hacia Sakura, ni cuando la cogió con suavidad de los hombros. Esta le miró con sorpresa y las más extrañas palabras salieron de su boca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

><p>Sakura tenía razón, si uno se quedaba observando a Hinata varios segundo su imagen se volvía un verdadero agrado. Y con un par de minutos más era capaz de notar toda la belleza de sus facciones, ubicadas medio a medio entre la inocencia y la coquetería. Y era tan suave. En todo; en el trato, en su manera de sonreír y ruborizarse, en como juntaba sus dedos unos a otros, nerviosa. Realmente en todo.<p>

Se imagino siendo atendido y tratado con cariño por semejante personaje y no le pareció en lo absoluto desagradable. A la hora del almuerzo se dio el tiempo de acompañar al grupo de la muchacha, Kiba le asintió conforme con su comportamiento. Asumió que Inuzuka creía seguía su consejo. Neji le miró intrigado, pero no le puso las malas caras que le dedicaba en los entrenamientos, solo asintió cuando él llegó con su bandeja y se sentó a su lado.

Por otro lado Sakura no cruzó con él palabra en toda la mañana, al parecer Sasuke le había rechazado nuevamente, puesto que durante algunos minutos la vio con los ojos hinchados, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Sin mencionar que ese día Sasuke había estado más insoportable que de costumbre. Así que relacionarse con el grupo de la Hyuuga le pareció un cambio agradable e interesante.

— ¡Wow Hina-chan! ¡tu bento huele delicioso! — exclamó cuando la muchacha abrió su pote del almuerzo. Hinata asintió ruborizada y sonriendo.

— Desde luego idiota — agregó el Inuzuka — Hinata cocina delicioso — Naruto miró fríamente a Kiba para rápidamente responder.

— Eso ya lo sé, no es la primera vez que Hinata me da algo de comer…

— Hinata no te está dando su almuerzo — replicó con frialdad Neji Hyuuga — no seas aprovechado — solo entonces Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse para mirar a la muchacha, Hinata le observaba con atención a medias extrañada y sorprendida.

— No, no es eso lo quería decir ¿Tu me crees cierto Hina-chan? — Hinata asintió y por algunos segundos a Naruto le pareció como si la muchacha se relajara.

A los pocos minutos el grupo creció, cuando Tenten y Rock Lee se acercaran para almorzar con ellos. Entre Kiba, Naruto y Lee comenzaron las absurdas competencias verbales que buscaban al mejor de los tres en duelo y mientras que Kiba aludía que sin un palo en la manos ninguno tenía siquiera la más mínima oportunidad contra él, como Naruto había probado el viernes recién pasado, Rock Lee aseguraba que con una buena disciplina Kiba jamás podría pisotearlo como hizo con el Uzumaki, logrando al fin de cuentas la indignación de este.

Por unos segundos le pareció extraño que nadie quisiera acallar sus gritos ni menos golpearle por el seguro show que ese grupo hacia en la mesa del comedor a esas horas. Solo entonces recordó que Sakura se había mantenido alejada todo el día, y la sensación de notarla recién ausente le caló demasiado en su pecho, obligándole a guardar silencio. Se sintió egoísta y cruel, él sabía que Sakura había pasado una mala mañana y en ningún momento se le acercó para ofrecerle consuelo. Volvió la vista hacia Hinata y esta participaba en la conversación que con Shino y Tenten, su primo mantenía.

Kiba le lanzó una mirada amenazadora cuando se disculpó y decidió abandonar el grupo. Volvería al salón a buscar a Sakura, aunque algo le decía que a ella no le gustaría verle ahí.

"_Al fin de cuentas ¿No comenzó su trato hacia Hinata porque ella se lo había pedido?"_

Bueno Kiba también lo había hecho y sus palabras pesaban a cada instante cuando recordaba que el Inuzuka le reclamó por dejar que Sasuke fuera tan cruel con ella y esa mañana había sido prueba patente de ello. Sakura llorando, Sasuke insoportable y él ahí guardando silencio.

"_Que cobarde" _

Era cierto, no era capaz de enfrentar a su amigo con respecto a Sakura, por que en cierto sentido creía que nada le correspondía hacer ahí. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si los dejaba, en algún momento Sakura se hartaría de su trato y dejaría de amarlo. Pero ¿Se había hartado él del trato que Sakura le daba?

Sus pies se detuvieron un momento, necesitaba más tiempo para analizar esa respuesta. Necesariamente eso conllevaba a revisar todas y cada unas de las acciones que ellos tres, como amigos, sostuvieran y aunque no quería admitirlo, algo le decía que si dejaba que todo transcurriera, sería él quién saliera perdiendo. Después de todo Sakura se movía, buscaba e insistía, mientras que él se quedaba estático y observante.

"_¿Sería el feliz con Sakura siendo feliz?"_

Maldijo a Kiba por lo bajo, jamás había tenido que pensar tanto sobre unas palabras, menos cuando estas estaban mezcladas tan profundamente con sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿Qué haces parado ahí dobe? — escuchó, miró a Sasuke por sobre su hombro y si, lo entendió, si la felicidad de Sakura estaba al lado de su amigo, el se apartaría; Sakura lo merecía y si Sasuke miraba bien, sabía que en algún momento la vería como él la veía.

— Pensaba en Sakura-chan — el gesto de hastío de Sasuke fue más que evidente y sin poder reprimirse cerró los ojos, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se acercó a Naruto.

— Deja de perder el tiempo con ella— dijo con desprecio — aparenta ser muy madura pero es una verdadera bosta

— No hables así de ella…

— Digo lo que se me da la gana— Sasuke bajo el rostro y desvió la vista — zorra manipuladora…— fue una bofetada y más que la fuerza fue el sonido seco que estas hacen lo que le indicó a Sasuke cual había sido el movimiento del Uzumaki.

Sasuke sorprendido se llevó una mano a la cara, la mejilla le ardía. Sin embargo entendió el movimiento de su amigo así como su reacción, diferente es que quisiera aguantarlo. Caminó hacia él y le cogió de las solapas.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa maldito marica no eres capaz de dar un golpe como los hombres? — vio como Naruto apretó los dientes y se fue sobre él también sujetándole de su camisa.

—...— Naruto lo empujó contra el ventanal y le soltó. No le apetecía pelear con Sasuke, pero…

— Quiero que dejes de herir a Sakura-chan — Sasuke alzó el mentón orgulloso.

— ¿Te lo pidió ella? — Naruto retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo.

— No… ¿Por qué lo haría? — Sasuke se encogió de hombros tentado a decírselo todo, pero se mordió la lengua — Estaba pensando que… que si ella es feliz a tu lado yo estaría bien — cuando dirigió la vista hacia el Uchiha este le mirada con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

— Qué bien Naruto… que noble de tu parte el sacrificarte de esa manera… ¿Qué harás si te hago caso? Es decir a quién seguirás fastidiando como ella lo hace conmigo — Naruto no entendía el por qué de aquellas preguntas y si bien Hinata pasó por su cabeza de manera fugaz, no fue capaz de abrir la boca.

— No hay quién pueda reemplazar a Sakura-chan… — y mientras veía como sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho amenazándole con cortarle la respiración Sasuke se acercó, apoyó su mano en el hombro del Uzumaki y lo obligó a mirarle.

— Entiendo, pero yo no amo a Sakura, mi visión de ella no es favorable y ciertamente no me interesa como novia, lo lamento Naruto, pero no puedo corresponderla.

— Entonces ¿Que harás?— Sasuke se alejó y apoyó su cuerpo en el borde del ventanal.

— Lo de siempre

— Pero Sasuke — insistió Naruto acercándose — si tan solo pudieras verla como… — el Uchiha cerró los ojos.

— La veo Naruto… — dijo irritado — eres tú quien no entiende que no puedes suplicar o forzarme a quererla.

— Pero...

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de fastidiarme! — Naruto tragó consiente de una idea que antes no se le había ocurrido y frunciendo el ceño se acercó a su amigo que ya se retiraba, lo tomo del hombro y sin saber porque lo dijo, no tenía prueba de ello, pero entre las señales de Sakura y el desagrado de Sasuke, solo podía imaginar un escenario posible y ello le asombró, alentó y decepcionó en partes iguales, de todas maneras tenía que aclararlo.

— ¿Estás enamorado de otra?

Sasuke quedó a medias girado en medio del pasillo, quieto y recriminándose su estupidez. Si Naruto lo había notado y Sakura lo sabía…

Pero no, él no estaba enamorado, encaprichado tal vez. Pero enamorado, nunca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA_**

**_Quiero agradecer a:_**

Annii GabiiZ, a alguien que no se identifico y solo dejó un espacio vacío, Aome Uchiha-Hiuga, sasuhinafan por siempre, LuuisaMH, Marcia Andrea (por favor habilita los PM u_u), Bittersweet-Hyuuchiha, Tsuki Tsuruga, LULYHIME, maribelteka, andrea, Chany-sensei, Dark Amy-chan, , LovelessGirl 93 y a Bell.


	13. Los problemas de ser

**Los problemas de ser Valiente, Silencioso y Descuidado**

"_Dí: ¿por qué acequia escondida, agua, vienes hasta mí, manantial de nueva vida en donde nunca bebí? "_

Naruto releyó la línea nuevamente, le había gustado, más que muchas otras y mucho más que las elegidas por él. Se fue al título del poema y leyó el nombre del autor.

— ¿Antonio Ma… cha… cado? — Hinata alzó la vista, creyendo que el muchacho le hablaba.

— ¿Nani? — preguntó, Naruto sonrió y negó.

— Es el nombre de este poeta… — bajo la vista hacia el poema y rió nuevamente —… Machacado — Hinata asintió entendiendo y dijo.

— No… no es M-machacado Naruto-kun— sonrió ante la ocurrencia del rubio —… e-es Mm-Machado — Naruto volvió a releer el titulo y a su autor.

— ¡Wow! Es cierto Hina-chan ¿Cómo lo sabías? — Hinata bajó la vista hacia el trabajo que ella revisaba en aquél momento, perteneciente a Shikamaru.

— Y-yo l-lo he leído Naruto-kun — sin que Hinata alzara la vista para observarle, Naruto se estiró en su puesto y dirigió la vista hacia el exterior; había un sol amenazado por nubes, pero como usualmente ocurría en otoño, se oscurecía cada vez más temprano.

— ¿Tienes hora Hina-chan? — solo entonces la muchacha le observó, para sentir y buscar en su maletín su celular.

Estarían en su salón hasta que revisaran cada uno de los trabajos de sus compañeros, preocupándose de la ortografía, la cual debería ser impecable considerando que el poema se había copiado. Aunque, los informes sobre este eran escritos por cada uno de sus compañeros en un análisis similar al que Anko le había pedido cuando se congelara en mitad de la clase. Además de, obviamente, que el argumento de los análisis tenían que ser consistentes y claros. Su trabajo consistía en guiar a Mitarashi-san en las lecturas, realizando ellos mismos un pequeño informe de cada trabajo presentado, el cual a su vez, también debía de tener cada una de las exigencias de Anko-sensei. De esa manera ella les daría o no el beneficio de aquél punto de base para el próximo examen.

A Hinata, particularmente no le preocupaba el trabajo, diferente era lo que ocurría con Naruto, quién a cada momento se distraía y se equivocaba constantemente al tratar de entender la letra de sus compañeros, sin mencionar que tenía serios problemas al tratar de comprender los argumentos de cada uno. Era como intentar comprender sus cabezas y pensamientos, y la complejidad de ellas, incluso las de Chouji, le pareció demasiado intensa. A cada instante interrumpía a la Hyuuga para preguntar cómo se escribía tal o cual palabra, así como el significado de las mismas.

Y ella… ella no dejaba de extrañarse.

Contestaba con gentileza y tranquilidad ante las preguntas de Naruto, puesto que eran los sentimientos que el rubio le inspiraba, pero desde aquella mañana algo había cambiado de una manera que no dejó pasar inadvertida.

Existía cierta tranquilidad sobre ambos, que jamás antes, había sentido. No quería relacionarlo con Sasuke, puesto que no era este quién estaba ahí. Sino que algo sobre ella había cambiado, algo que también involucraba a Naruto, desde el preciso momento en que esa mañana el Uzumaki se acercara a ella para conversar. Estaba feliz y nerviosa, pero en ocasiones Naruto resultaba demasiado explosivo, tanto que llegaba a asustarla con sus intromisiones descuidadas y sus gritos de apoyo, y entonces el sentimiento de euforia que su cercanía le provocara cambio a algo menos sustancial y más sutil. No es que ella explotara de emoción, semejante demostración de sentimientos era contraria a su personalidad, pero algo ocurrió en ese pequeño lapso para aterrizar todas sus ideas sobre el rubio, que paso de ser el ídolo escondido dentro de si, a un muchacho vibrante, despierto y vivo que había llamado su atención.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, solo ese día Naruto se lo había pasado cerca de ella. Con esa cercanía pudo comprobar una vez más lo limpia y tranquila que era su alma. Su forma de ser: libre de cualquier intencionalidad, y su ingenuidad no podía menos que predisponerla hacia él. No tenía por qué ser tan exigente, ella no era en lo absoluto perfecta. Pero de todas maneras lo consultaría; la extrañeza que le rondaba aquél día se centraba exclusivamente en su propio comportamiento, el cual se mostraba tranquilo, mucho más de lo que nunca había estado, en presencia de aquél rubio que movía al mundo completo cuando hablaba o actuaba.

Y en cierto sentido, no lograba entender eso… se desconocía al verse tan tranquila a su lado.

"_Excepto cuando Sasuke-kun…"_

No, negó. Sasuke no era un muchacho para ella, aún cuando lo intentara. De hecho él lucía mejor con chicas como Karin o Ino del brazo, y ahora que comprendía y recordaba los sentimientos de Sakura-san con respecto a él, simplemente lo consideraba fuera de su derecho, rango y capacidad. No le haría daño a una buena muchacha solo por sentirse apreciada. Aún si Naruto jamás le tomaba en cuenta, no intervendría ante los sentimientos de los demás.

— S-siete con quince N-Naruto-kun — contestó, logrando que el muchacho dejara escapar un sonoro bufido.

El rubio miró el montón de cuadernos al lado de Hinata y los pocos que llevaba él.

— Ahgg — se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación — ya perdí el entrenamiento, seguramente estaremos hasta tarde acá… — finalizó con pena bajando la vista.

— Humm… s-si N-Naruto-kun m-me lo permite yo… — Naruto posó los brillantes ojos azules en ella, logrando colocarle nerviosa, obligándole a ruborizarse — yo… p-podría ayudarle… — Uzumaki bajo la vista algo decepcionado confundiendo a Hinata.

— Oh… creí que tenías comida guardada por ahí… — le hizo un guiño y le sonrió — ¡No te preocupes Hina-chan! ¡Este es mi castigo y lo cumpliré! — solo entonces la muchacha recordó el por qué estaban ahí. De pronto se sintió mal y mortificada ante las penurias que pasaba Naruto por ella. Apenada, se centró en el trabajo de Shikamaru, que tenía en aquél momento en sus manos.

— Humm… Na-Naruto kun… ha tenido mu… muchos problemas por mi causa, esta b-bien que le ayude…— Naruto se quedó observándola largos segundos, en los que el mentón de la chica comenzó a temblar, así como sus labios mostraron una visible mueca de pena, sin mencionar el tono triste que se deslucía de sus palabras.

Era cierto, era demasiado suave, demasiado gentil. Y el hecho de que ella llegara a sentir verdadera pena por los problemas que él tenía le conmovió, colocó su mano sobre el cuaderno del Nara, extendida para llamar su atención.

— No soy el único que ha tenido problemas por ayudar… — la miró fijamente tratando de hacerle recordar las razones de sus palabras, pero la memoria de Hinata en aquél momento solo se preguntaba ¿De que esta hablando? El rubio pareció entenderlo y nuevamente algo le flaqueó en el interior al entender que ella siquiera lo recordaba.

¿Era alivio o molestia?

Lo cierto es que no lo supo, la recordó de rodillas siendo una niña silenciosa que silenciosamente dejaba escapar sus lágrimas, mientras veía como su cabello había sido cortado, como sus manos habían sido arañadas y como sus rodillas sangraban.

— Así que estamos a mano… — finalizó sonriendo. Aún cuando ella parecía incapaz de asociar sus palabras al pasado.

Y él que tanto había recordado ese momento los últimos días. Todo era culpa del Inuzuka, desde luego, pero no se sentía molesto con él. Y de eso tampoco sabía la razón.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba deprimida. Era evidente, todo ese día resultó más que difícil el tratar de hablar con ella, no quería nada de nadie. Un par de veces, durante el almuerzo, soltó un par de frases acordes con su estado de ánimo, las cuales, realmente, no le dijeron nada. Ahora la esperaba a las afueras de las duchas intentando apaciguar su curiosidad. Quería saber que era lo que Sakura habló con Sasuke aquella mañana.<p>

Las razones de él, para tratarla de esa manera, las entendía aunque no compartía el método; consideraba que con su amiga el Uchiha fue cruel, y despiadado ante los sentimientos que Sakura le había profesado.

Bajo la cabeza hacia la hora en su celular, era las siete y treinta, quizás debería ir por su amiga. Pero de un momento determinado de la mañana hasta ese punto sentía que estorbaba y al parecer Sakura, dentro del lenguaje sutil que ambas utilizaban, también se lo dio a entender. Era esperable, así como no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Sasuke tampoco lo estaba con el de su amiga, pero le había prometido estar ahí para ella y, eso, estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. Aunque parecía que en esos momentos Sakura no quería a nadie cerca.

Hasta cierto punto no lo entendía, cuando el viernes pasado Shikamaru –con quién no había cruzado palabra alguna- le rompiera el corazón, era cierto si, había llorado, larga y tendidamente, pero lo que su amiga mostraba estaba más cerca de la desesperación que de un simple rechazo. Y es que si lo pensaba bien Sasuke en muchas ocasiones lo había hecho, tanto a Sakura y como a ella. Siendo solo un par de niñas y compitiendo por su interés, ambas solían luchar por la atención de este, llegando a niveles ridículos de coquetería para captar aunque fuera una sola mirada, justificando en cierta medida las respuestas que el Uchiha solía darles.

Con el tiempo ella comprendería que su interés no estaba enfocado en alguien como él. A su gusto, Sasuke era demasiado independiente de sus sentimientos como para llegar a sentirse cómoda a su lado. Y bueno, ella quería estar con alguien que la quisiera a ella y no a sí mismo. Una persona que la venerara y adorara como ella sabía lo merecía. Y una de las razones que hacían incompatible al Uchiha con ese papel era que; se creía superior a todos como para dignarse a mirar a alguna chica como su igual o lo suficientemente interesante para buscar y entablar con ella una relación seria.

Todas las que pasaron por el Uchiha resultaron ser romances unilaterales de una o dos semanas. Meras muñecas listas para utilizar y nada más. Esa era una señal inequívoca de desprecio o desinterés por los sentimientos del resto de las personas, y a Ino le parecía demasiado egoísta, ella no era así e iría en contra de su naturaleza el actuar de semejante manera. No era algo que entendiera de un día para otro, pero existió un segundo en el cual toda la admiración que profesara hacia Sasuke se enfrió para volverse un mero interés de amistad y finalmente fundirse como algo pasajero que existió en algún momento. Supuso que de la misma manera fue como el Nara se hizo un hueco en su corazón como algo más que un simple amigo.

Pensando en él. Inmediatamente se preguntó las verdaderas razones de su rechazo. Conociéndolo existían dos razones, cada una peor que la anterior, pero que por fuerza obligarían a Shikamaru a rechazarle de la manera en que lo hizo. La primera era que: le gustara otra muchacha ¿Cuál? No podía imaginarlo, el círculo de amigos de este era tan reducido y el de chicas que se le acercaba menor aún. O que derechamente estaba de novio con alguien más cercano a su centro familiar, lo que también le extrañaba, ya que de ser así ¿Por qué no se lo había comunicado? Si hubiera sido ella lo primero que habría acotado en cuanto se reuniera con sus amigos era que tenía un novio. Al fin de cuentas llevaban años siendo amigos, antes de que a ella se le ocurriera declarar sus sentimientos. Y eso lo hizo por la evidente sospecha de que Shikamaru la creía enamorada de Sai.

"_Que atolladero"_

Aburrida de esperar volvió a las duchas con la intención de apresurar a Sakura. Afortunadamente la peli rosa ya se vestía.

— Al menos estas con ropa — regaño a lo que Sakura solo asintió encogiéndose de hombros, Ino negó sin que su amiga le viera y se acercó a esta cuando comenzaba a arreglarse el cabello.

— No lo hagas — le dijo, Sakura se detuvo, Ino sacó una traba de su maleta y cogiéndole el flequillo lo arreglo hacia atrás para despejar su frente, luego le recogió el resto del pelo y lo prensó hasta que este tomo una forma ondulada. Sakura volteó hacia el espejo y se miró, una triste sonrisa le cruzó el rostro.

— Muchas gracias Ino — esta solo asintió riéndose y encogiéndose de hombros. Fue cuando todo finalmente explotó. Sakura hizo un puchero y silenciosamente dejó caer un par de lágrimas, cuando le puso una mano sobre los hombros se derrumbó sobre su amiga y lloró hasta que le dio hipo. Ino solo pudo hacer honor a su palabra y mantenerse a su lado para consolarla como nadie lo hiciera con ella cuando al Nara se le ocurriera romperle el corazón.

Quizás estuvieron una o dos horas, pero el tiempo se pasó volando y realmente fue como el acabose de toda aquella desesperación que rodeo a Sakura ese día. Cuando ambas salieron a los pasillos, el tema de conversación se centró en los trabajos corregidos aquella mañana y las calificaciones que ambas obtuvieran, se quejaron sobre sus perezosos compañeros y la semana de exámenes que en dentro de poco daría inicio. Fue cuando la atención de la Haruno fue retenida hacia el portón de la entrada, donde dos figuras se distinguían; aún a esa distancia cualquiera habría podido decir, sin miedo a cometer errores, que se trataba de Hinata y Naruto. Al ver que Sakura no reaccionaba de ninguna manera, Ino llegó a la conclusión evidente de que al menos contra la Hyuuga su amiga no guardaba resentimiento, al parecer lo que enojaba y la entristecía no era que Hinata le _"robara" _al chico, sino que ella fuera incapaz de llamar la atención de Sasuke. Por ello hizo aquél cambio en su look, para lucir diferente a la Sakura amiga y ser algo más.

— ¿Qué crees que le vea? — dijo de pronto logrando asustarla.

— ¿Qué? — Sakura volteó hacia ella mirándola fijamente.

— Sasuke a Hinata… ¿Qué crees que le halla visto? — Ino lo medito unos segundos.

— Hinata tiene el cabello largo… — Sakura frunció el ceño e Ino rio —… No lo sé — contestó finalmente — pero supongo que es algo que el resto no ve en ella.

El celular de Ino sonó y esta contestó. Su padre le llamaba para obtener algunos botones rosas de las rosas que ella cultivaba en el invernadero del instituto.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — pregunto Sakura a lo que la rubia negó.

— Tú aún no tienes excusa para llegar tan tarde a tu casa, además si vas conmigo te quedaras pendientes de todas las flores y perderé aún más tiempo — declaró sin anestesia, cruzándose de brazos orgullosa.

— ¡Cerda! ¿Cómo me tratas así? ¿No ves que estoy es una delicada situación sentimental? — Ino rio.

— No sé de qué te extrañas si con esa frente no tienes como competir con las facciones de porcelana de Hinata

— ¡Retira lo dicho!

— ¡Oblígame! — y en ese momento fue el celular de Sakura el que sonó.

Precisamente como ella lo adelantara; al no tener excusa, la madre de Sakura le había exigido su inmediata presencia en casa, ya que su padre se había retrasado en una operación y ella no podía dejar a Izumi solo para cumplir su turno en el hospital. Sakura no tardó en en coger un taxi que apresuraría su llegada al hogar, dejando a la rubia a solas en el instituto.

Ino debió abrazarse a si misma cuando el viento comenzó a correr frío y ella iba a mitad del patio dirigiéndose a su casillero, de ahí extraería el saco oficial de su instituto y un chaleco para palear el frío, así como un recipiente de cristal en donde llevaría los botones que su padre le solicitara.

_"Tuvo suerte de que yo aún me encontrara aquí" _

Se sentía algo molesta ante la petición, pero como cualquier hija, era incapaz de negar nada a su padre.

Ya era de noche, de hecho había oscurecido cuando ella y Sakura estuvieran abrazadas en las duchas, buscando el consuelo para la peli rosa. Le resultó interesante el saber que al menos, en la cabeza de su amiga, las cosas se estaban tranquilizando. Su fin de semana también había resultado una tortura, sobre todo después del torneo, en donde siquiera cruzó palabra alguna con Shikamaru. Lo cierto es que no había necesidad alguna de cortar toda relación, perfectamente podrían seguir siendo amigos ¿cierto?

"_¿Y si lo reconquisto?"_

Era una idea plausible, pero miraba a Sakura y si bien Shikamaru no tenía el carácter del Uchiha tampoco significaba que fuera alguien de trato fácil. Además bajo sus suposiciones, si resultaba que este tenía una novia o le gustaba alguna chica, se alejaría antes de responder a cualquier impulso que un coqueteo podría entregarle. El que fuera un muchacho perezoso y flojo, no lo hacía en lo absoluto desleal. Hasta donde le conocía el Nara siempre había cumplido con su palabra, lo que en sí le convertía un muchacho de lo más noble. Asintió algo asombrada. Existían tantas cosas en sus amigos que por no prestar atención ella no solía ver. Quizás era demasiado superficial para Shikamaru y era su culpa el no haberlo notado. Esa idea le desalentó. Sobre todo al entender que resultaba tan ciega para muchas cosas. Un detalle como ese hablaba de ingenuidad y ella siempre se había jactado de lo mucho que sabía del mundo.

"_Si, claro. Una experta"_

Salió al segundo patio, en donde los arbustos le esperaban. Un camino de piedra le decía los pasos a seguir para llegar al invernadero, esperaría a estar en este para abrigarse con su chaleco y saco, puesto que ahí tendría donde dejar su maletín. Si bien cualquiera podía entrar, ya que la llave de la puerta principal estaba a disposición de todos, solo aquellos afanados por el cultivo de flores, plantas y alimentos solía congregarse ahí. Aunque debido a su forma a Ino le parecía un lugar romantiquisimo para ir a besarse con algún chico. Y realmente siempre había creído que quién le acompañara en ello sería Shikamaru. Siquiera con Sasuke imagino tanto.

Extrañamente y a pesar de lo fácil que era llegar y entrar, el lugar no era muy solicitado por las parejas del instituto. Se decía, que como en toda la escuela había un espíritu que lo rondaba por las noches expulsando a aquellos que tuvieran la absurda idea de ir a besarse amparados por los rosales y claveles del lugar. Ciertamente que era mentira, junto a su grupo, en muchas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de quedarse noches enteras para ver el florecimiento de tal o cual flor, las cuales usualmente ocurrían en primavera, para saber que no existía fantasma o espíritu alguno que le asustara.

Por lo mismo, tardó todo lo que quiso al coger el encargo de su padre. No solo recorrió el invernadero, acomodando los focos que daban calor a las semillas plantadas en la tarde. Sino que se dio el tiempo de hablarle a algunas de sus plantas favoritas, así como de revisar que los estantes del fertilizante líquido que utilizaban estuvieran funcionando en las plantas que debían de hacerlo. Luego pasó a la sección que se estaba implementando ese año, al sembrar tomates, apio, lechugas y patatas, revisando cada uno de los sembradíos, solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Al regresar donde las rosas, no tuvo el valor para solo sacar aquellas de color rosa, cogió rojas, blancas y amarillas además de decidir que se llevaría un poco de algunas semillas para cultivar propias en casa, que fueran solamente de ella, no para su familia y menos para la tienda.

Fue cuando una pequeña sombra paso cerca de su rostro logrando asustarla, por el revoloteo que hacia imaginó era alguna mariposa nocturna; tendría que sacarla y colocar los mosquiteros. No le gustaba usar insecticida, ya que si algo había aprendido de la compañía de Shino era que; estos existían en la naturaleza, por que trabajaban en favor del balance de su ecosistema y que era el hombre, quién con todas sus invenciones químicas para la mejora de los cultivos, el que había afectado tanto a las plantas, como a sus queridos insectos. No era un argumento con el cual pudiera convencer a la mayoría, pero al menos ella ya veía la vida de aquellas criaturas como algo de valor y sería injusto de su parte el matarla solo porque le había asustado.

Entonces nuevamente la sombra revoloteó para finalmente posarse en su nariz, no era una polilla, era una de las _coccinellidae_ de Shino y se había acomodado muy campante sobre la punta de su nariz.

— Le agradas — dijo una voz salida de la nada que la hizo sobre saltarse dando un gritito de terror. Cuando vio a su interlocutor, Shino seguía con la vista fija en ella de una manera que le resultó extraña. Entonces pudo recordar el susto que había pasado y procedió a regañar al muchacho.

— ¡Shino! ¡No puedes aparecerte así como así! ¡Casi me matas del susto! — el muchacho siquiera pareció inmutarse ante sus acusaciones, en vez de eso se acercó con paso seguro hacia ella en una actitud imperativa e intimidante.

Ino no entendió porqué en ese momento recordó sus palabras _"Estás perfecta"_ y que a estas le siguiera aquella sensación de verse aminorada ante la evidente intención del muchacho de besarla.

"_Qué tontería"_

Ya que al fin de cuentas Shino solo extendió su mano sobre el rostro de ella para con el índice tocarle la nariz y que a este se subiera su cochinilla. Solo entonces la cabeza de la rubia pareció retomar el control de sus ideas y notó que el muchacho no vestía su uniforme común y corriente, sino una sudadera negra sin mangas, que tenía el aliento entrecortado, el rostro perlado por el sudor y que no llevaba sus gafas oscuras. Ino podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le había visto sin estas.

"_Estaba entrenando"_

— Lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención — declaró con calma, mientras guardaba la cochinilla en su cajita, Ino sintió un hormigueo en su antebrazo y al mirar ahí había otra. Esta vez la expresión del Aburame fue de sorpresa. Sin embargo se acercó y esta vez con suavidad extendió su palma, solo rozando en brazo de Ino para que el insecto tomara su posición, tardó un par de segundos más, en los que Shino se dio el gusto de decir:

— Hueles a primavera, por ello ya no me quieren — la rubia no supo si eso era algo parecido a un halago dentro del clan Aburame, pero el hecho de que este siquiera alzara la cabeza para mirarle le indicó que todo eran solo ideas suyas. Y aunque Shino le lanzara aquellos piropos, lo más probable es que estos estuvieran muy lejanos a la simple idea de coquetearle. El simplemente no era así.

De la nada sintió que era imperativo el decirle algo, estar en un lugar como el invernadero de noche y baja luz podía ser malinterpretado y ella no quería eso.

— No... no debí haberte gritado, pero me asustaste, creí que estaba sola y… bueno — Shino alzó la vista y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa o quizás era un juego de sombras que engaño a la rubia.

— Lo sé… te vi llegar, estabas hurgando entre las rosas… — Ino asintió mientras obligaba al rubor a retroceder, no existía razón alguna para sentirse nerviosa, excepto que estaba más cerca de Shino de lo que nunca había estado y que al verlo de esa manera, tan poco formal y tradicional, le resultó bastante... atractivo.

Shino por su parte notó la incomodidad de la rubia y se alejó, pretendiendo no molestarla más reiteró sus disculpas. Y procedió a retirarse del lugar. Entonces Ino respondió a un vago impulso y lo llamó.

— Espera Shino — este en la puerta del invernadero se volteó y le dio un espacio prudente para que ella también saliera.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — pregunto serio. Ino iba a hablar pero el viento comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza agitándole los cabellos, se los aparto del rostro y miró fijamente al muchacho, recordando que no llevaba gafas, de la nada, como el impulso que le había dicho que detuviera al Aburame, sintió vivos deseos de grabarse en la memoria el rostro del muchacho, prácticamente era un milagro verlo tan descubierto. Y sin dejar que ello le distrajera de su idea principal le habló:

— Me preguntaba si es que seguirías entrenando… — Shino comenzó a caminar y contestó:

— No, ya me marchó a casa ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? — ella negó.

— No, pero me pareció que acompañarte hasta que terminaras estaba bien — el muchacho le miró de reojo y la vio colocarse un chaleco y el saco del instituto, le pareció muy prudente y a si mismo se dijo que haría lo mismo cuando llegara a su casillero.

— No sería adecuado, ya es tarde para que andes sola y no tengo la intención de retrasarte aún más — Ino asintió acercándose a su lado.

— Lo sé — Shino guardó silencio y antes de llegar al patio secundario habló.

— También me parece poco adecuado el dejarte ir sola… si no te molesta, desde luego, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

— No es necesario Shino… no es tan tarde y puedo llamar a papá para que venga por mi…

— Pensé que siempre te ibas con Shikamaru — dijo de pronto el muchacho, logrando nuevamente incomodarla.

— Pues pensaste mal — cortó ella con tono molesto, aunque en ningún momento levanto la voz — Bueno… — dijo recuperando la compostura — será mejor que me marche… adiós Shino — se despidió mientras apresuraba su avance dejando al muchacho atrás.

De pronto sintió como si el fantasma en el cual no creía comenzara a seguirle, amenazándola con atraparla en la inmensa oscuridad que lo cobijaban bajo el halo de las sombras del instituto para ahogarla y sepultarla.

Necesitaba, tenía que apresurar el paso y si bien sus miedos eran infundados, un enorme alivio cayó sobre sus hombros cuando, finalmente, se vio fuera del instituto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se miró la muñeca, ahí donde Tenten había dado su golpe, seguía amoratada pero ya no tenía problema alguna en flexionar sus dedos, la hinchazón había bajado volviendo más cómodo el movimiento de su mano. Aun así se colocó la bolsa de hielo y con la ayuda de su hermano la sujetó de manera que esta no se soltara con el simple movimiento.<p>

— Difícil entrenamiento ¿Eh? — dijo el mayor de los Uchiha, a lo que Sasuke simplemente contestó.

— Difícil día — Itachi alzó la vista y sonrió. Conocía tan bien a su hermano como lo hacía consigo mismo, y en el rostro de este el cabreo estaba grabado como esculpido en piedra.

— ¿Quién fue? — preguntó.

— Hinata — respondió secamente logrando que Itachi nuevamente fijara la vista en él. Sasuke hizo un mohín con la boca al entender lo que había contestado. Cuando su hermano le hablara del mal entrenamiento, solo fue cosa de lógica para él saber que su pésimo desempeño se debió al mal día que había pasado. Lo que no se esperaba es que en vez de culpar a Sakura por lanzársele a los brazos lo hiciera con Hinata, después de todo la morena tenía razones más que suficientes para haber perdido la confianza en él. Al menos así lo veía si es que él la hubiera atrapado tan cerca del idiota de Kiba o Naruto.

"_Detente ahí… ¿Las estás justificando?"_

— ¿Hinata burló tu defensa?... creí que estaba enferma — susurró Itachi más para si que para su hermano, Sasuke negó procediendo a sentarse frente a este.

— No… quiero decir… lo del entrenamiento fue Tenten… — Itachi asintió sin siquiera mirar a su hermano, para agregar:

— ¿Y qué te hizo la Hyuuga para que tuvieras un mal día? — Sasuke se maldijo nuevamente por su descuido, se supone que no debería hablar de ella, menos darle la suficiente importancia como para influir en su día. Desvió la vista atendiendo razones, si negaba sus palabras Itachi lo consideraría sospechoso, sin mencionar las ladinas miradas que su hermano le lanzara el sábado anterior cuando le vio tomar posiciones al lado de la Hyuuga. Así que optó por ser directo y a medias honesto, lo suficiente para dejar conforme a su hermano, apartándose solo lo necesario de la realidad.

— Es una idiota… se supone que hicimos un trabajo juntos y ahora huye de mi como si tuviera lepra — Itachi alzó la vista de sus informes. De reojo Sasuke notó el título: _"Organización Criminal e Ilegal para el tráfico de estupefacientes"._ Aquello le sorprendió jamás imagino que sus veinte años, Itachi ya estuviera en contacto con lo que su padre indicaba era lo más sórdido del trabajo policial. Menos considerando el tranquilo carácter de su hermano. Pero así mismo Fugaku Uchiha esperaba que su primogénito integrara las Fuerzas Especiales de Investigación, superándolo a el en importancia y jerarquía. Y por lo que Sasuke veía su hermano no parecía en desacuerdo con ello. Existían tres miembros más que estaban en esas fuerzas: Susui, Obito e Inabi, los que siempre eran citados como ejemplos a seguir dentro del clan, además que poseían técnicas admirables en el Kendo.

La forma en que Itachi se encogió de hombros logró sacar a Sasuke de sus ideas para centrar la vista en él.

— Bueno una fan que no te moleste debería ser una bendición para ti ¿No lo crees?

— Hinata no es una fan… — respondió seco, dirigiendo la vista hacia el televisor.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

— No — contestó volteando hacia su hermano. Itachi sonrió con calma y condescendiente. Sasuke imaginaba que es lo que se cruzaba por la cabeza de este, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Si Hinata fuera una fan, él difícilmente le prestaría atención. Aunque con esa cara y ese cuerpo…

"_Tal vez…"_

— No veo entonces la razón de tú molestia — de pronto Sasuke se sintió en peligro. Peligro de que de un momento a otro Itachi hiciera conexión, si es que ya no la había hecho, y declarara a viva voz que había descubierto su secreto.

"_Yo no tengo ningún secreto, ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie!"_

— Tienes razón — cedió al momento en que se ponía de pie — estoy cansado, iré a dormir — era la mejor manera de salir con la dignidad por delante en un interrogatorio con su hermano. Pero Sasuke no era ingenuo, intuía o al menos admitía que había dejado escapar muchos detalles que al menos para Itachi o su madre no debieron pasar desapercibidos. Y, realmente, desde su punto de vista no habría tenido problema alguno en continuar demostrando… lo que fuera que quisiera demostrar con Hinata. Por lo menos hasta esa mañana en la que ella había cortado toda relación con él.

Se recostó cansado, el entrenamiento había sido extenuante. Al menos con él, Neji no había demostrado piedad, normalmente le habría ignorado, pero eso solo serviría para hundirse aún más ante la opinión del estúpido primo de la chica que le gustaba. Y si bien su orgullo le decía que todos los Hyuugas podían irse a la mierda, no quería perder la oportunidad de rescatar al menos, su imagen frente a ella. Además quería mantenerse lo más alejado de Sakura, no solo por que seguía sintiendo rabia hacia ella, sino debido a un extraño malestar que le corroía las entrañas cuando la veía con esa mirada tan triste y opaca. No es que fuera de su gusto, pero Sakura feliz y con esos ojos verdes brillantes era un cuadro realmente agradable de ver, en esas ocasiones lograba entender que era lo que el dobe veía en ella y saber que él era la causa de su aflicción, no podía menos que hacerle sentirse como un idiota.

El jamás toleraba que el resto le hiciera daño a su familia, después diría que estaban sus amigos y finalmente él. Sasuke no era una persona egoísta, o al menos no se consideraba así, simplemente sabía lo que quería en su vida y eso era: una chica para pasar algunos días y solo porqué tenía necesidades que cualquier adolescente tenía, a sus amigos ya que a punta de esfuerzo eran parte de su vida y que sus amigos fueran Naruto y Sakura, en ese orden. Que Suigetsu y Karin lo intentaran puesto que de a poco se acostumbraba a ellos y no le desagradaban. Y que Hinata… bueno que la Hyuuga abriera esos pálidos ojos y supiera que él no le había mentido. Sasuke quería eso. Y si existía una conducta que le fastidiaba tanto como sentir el culo lleno de picante era que manipularan su entorno para sacar alguna ventaja de él.

No es que Sakura simplemente interviniera, sino que estaba utilizando a su amigo para que él se fijara en ella, al Naruto, desviar la atención de Hinata. Todo eso era manipular la situación y el resultado esperando que él solo de adecuara a este. Y conjuntamente con todo aquello la peli rosa demostraba no conocerle en lo absoluto, al arriesgar a que existiera algún conflicto que podría ser serio, entre él y Naruto. Y no prescisamente por ella, sino por la Hyuuga.

"_Eso siempre y cuando Naruto se fije en ella"_

Confiaba en la natural estupidez de su amigo, para que ello no ocurriera. Así como en su sentido de lealtad a sus propios sentimientos. Era la ventaja de que Sakura fuera de un gusto más superficial y común, la muchacha tenía bastantes admiradores debido a su fuerza, inteligencia y energía, el mismo Lee suspiraba por ella abiertamente aunque tenía tanta suerte como el Uzumaki. Pero no era algo que compartiera con Hinata, de hecho incluso para él había resultado desconocida aquella capacidad de seducción que tenía su timidez, así como sus buenas intenciones y su suavidad. Era algo escondido para todos y solo Neji, Shino y el Inuzuka podían jactarse de conocer a cabalidad esa información.

Era ridículo siquiera pensar que de un momento a otro Naruto se daría cuenta de ello.

"_Aunque…"_

Existían ocasiones, muy pocas desde luego, en las cuales el Uzumaki era capaz de descifrar, sin mayor necesidad que su propio instinto, las intenciones del resto. Y a Sasuke solo le bastaba recordar la hora del almuerzo, cuando Naruto lo acusara de estar enamorado de otra, para saber que no todo con Naruto podía resultar así de fácil. Pero el rubio había acertado a media, no era la absoluta verdad, ya que bueno… él no estaba enamorado. Pero si se acercaba en algo al interés que había comenzado a profesar por la Hyuuga.

Quizás no debería confiarse de la _"estupidez"_ de su amigo. Eso era menospreciarlo y bien sabía él que eso era lo peor que se podía hacer con el. Quizás debería ser sincero, al fin de cuentas se trataba de su amigo y así, tal vez, dejaría de fastidiarlo con la idea de hacerle caso a Sakura, él lo entendía absolutamente; Naruto se cansó de verle maltratar a la Haruno, y si bien esta se lo había buscado, no era una conducta que le causara orgullo alguno, después de todo ella era su amiga, aun si es que estaba enojado con ella, y en el peor de los casos era una mujer. Siendo más débil era llana y simplemente un abuso el ser así de despótico con ella. No correspondía y no era una conducta honorable.

Si giro en dirección a la pared, y dobló el cuello para fijarse en la hora, eran la diez con cuarenta y cinco. Llamaría al Uzumaki, le diría que tenía un asunto serio que tratar con él, con eso bastaría para que su amigo le prestara la atención suficiente y comprendiera las razones que le hacían imposible el corresponder a Sakura como ella se lo merecía. Si, si usaba esas palabras el rubio le dejaría en paz ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez hasta podría ayudarle, no imaginaba como, pero tratándose del rubio...

Cogió su celular y marcó a su amigo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Seguramente el castigo impuesto por Anko-san le había retrasado. La molestia que significaba el saberle cerca de Hinata a esas horas pasaba cuando entendía que siendo como era su amigo, se preocuparía de dejar a la muchacha en su casa antes de ir a la propia y lo más factible es que el celular del rubio estuviera al fondo de su maletín en modo de silencio o simplemente en el casillero de este perturbando la tranquila oscuridad del instituto. De todas maneras lo prefería así, no existía razón alguna por la cual a él le pareciera adecuado que Hinata estuviera desprotegida, era llanamente ilógico. Calculó más o menos y se dijo que lo llamaría cerca de la media noche.

Se incorporó y encendió una lámpara de la mesita de noche, cogió su maletín y sacó el trabajo que esa mañana Kurenai-sensei les entregara, comenzó a releerlo revisando las notas adyacentes que su maestra les colocara, en muchas cosas él pensaba lo mismo; sobre todo cuando se alababa la forma en la cual se relacionaban los eventos de la Crisis de los Misiles en medio del contexto internacional de esa época, eso había sido su idea y la de Hinata la de narrar todo como si fuera la bitácora de un capitán de buque, además a eso se le agregaban ciertas opiniones personales del protagonista que en su momento ella o Sasuke habían afirmado como válidas.

En eso estaba cuando su madre entró en su habitación.

— Crei que dormías… — dijo a lo que él negó — tienes una llamada hijo — finalizó sonriéndole. Sasuke se extraño, no imaginaba quién lo llamaría al número de su casa, obviamente ninguno de sus amigos.

_"Hinata no tiene mi número de celular ¿Pero cómo averiguó el de mi casa?"_

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al otro lado, no estaba ella sino que Kushina Uzumaki.

— ¡Sasuke –kun! — exclamó, había algo en su voz de nerviosismo, el cual rápidamente se le contagio.

— Uzumaki-dono — contestó él.

— ¡Ese idiota de mi hijo aún no llega! ¿No está contigo? — Sasuke contestó que no, pero relató lo ocurrido aquél día, incluido el castigo del muchacho y las razones que lo llevarían a llegar más tarde a su casa, incluyendo la supuesta circunstancia en la cual el rubio dejaría a Hinata Hyuuga en su casa antes de volver a la propia.

— Tienes razón — dijo ya más calmada Kushina — llamaré a Hiashi para asegurarme de que así sea — a Sasuke le pareció lógico y ya habiéndose calmado volvió a su habitación. Cogió nuevamente el informe y siquiera notó cuando se quedó dormido.

Soñó con un par de días atrás en donde había caído dormido en el césped húmedo para despertar con fiebre, solo que en esa ocasión en vez de que Hinata le despertara, ella se recostaba junto a él para acariciarle el rostro, pronto se dio cuenta de que el tacto se sentía demasiado real y sin poder evitarlo susurro.

— Hina…— abrió los ojos y su madre estaba ahí.

— Sasuke, hijo — este se incorporó, se había quedado dormido vestido.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó desperezándose, el rostro de su madre le dijo que no era nada bueno — ¿Ocurre algo? — reiteró con más fuerza.

— Se trata de Naruto — contestó con frialdad una voz desde la puerta de su habitación, solo entonces Sasuke notó que estaba lloviendo y no le parecía que así pudiera ser, cuando se trataba de Naruto el día siempre brillaba.

_"Que estupidez"_

— ¿Qué pasó con él?

— Esta ahora en el hospital — dijo con firmeza su padre — la chica Hyuuga lo llevó hasta ahí — solo entonces los dos nombres se conectaron en su cabeza.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó extrañado y confundido.

— A tu amigo y a la chica Hyuuga los atacaron… ella esta prestando declaración, él en el hospital, no se la gravedad pero se encuentra bien — solo entonces el Uchiha giró la vista hacia el reloj, eran las tres y quince — Si quieres puedes acompañarme — sin que le dijeran más Sasuke se puso de pie.

— ¿Avisaron a sus padres?

— Hiashi se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, Hizashi esta camino a la estación y tu hermano fue por Kushina y Minato… — Sasuke sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en su cabeza todo pasaba mucho más lento de lo que él quería.

— Pe… pero Naruto ¿Está bien?

— Según el informe si, al parecer quisieron robarles y el muy idiota se defendió— tipico de Naruto el no dejar que nadie le atemorizara y si se encontraba con Hinata en ese momento, lo más probable es que a ella también le hubieran amedrentado, sintió la sangre hervir.

— ¿Y Hinata?

— Creo que está bien, no han mencionado que ella tuviera heridas — solo en ese momento Sasuke respiró — Te dejaré en el hospital camino a la estación ¿está bien? — Sasuke quedó un momento en blanco, la información decía que Hinata estaba bien y al ver a Naruto podría hablar con él. Pero quería ver a la chica y sabía que su amigo resistiría a que él demorara su visita. Sin embargo…

"_No, debo hacer las cosas bien"_

— No padre, quiero ver a Hinata…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Gracias a:_

_Annii GabiiZ, por sus mil chorrocientos reviews XD, sabe como entusiasmarme al hacer crecer la cifra que sale en la descripción de la historia, Dark Amy-chan, LuuisaMh, sasuhinafan por siempre, maribelteka, Marcia Andrea, Bittersweet-hyuchiha, andrea, Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga, Chany-sensei, caricatuyani, , Tsuki Tsuruga y Raymar._

_Son ustedes quienes me animan a seguir y a actualizar más rápido. _

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	14. Re  Re Re Partida

**_N/A: _**

_Esto era parte del capitulo anterior, pero me pareció demasiado largo, así que aquí os los dejó. Espero disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Reconstrucción, Reinicio y Re - Partida.<strong>

Se suponía que fuera obvio; una chica como Ino Yamanaka jamás dejaría al azar cosas tales como el cuidado de su apariencia y eso, desde luego, incluía su piel. Sin embargo le había resultado una muy grata sorpresa el notar, y sentir, que esta era mucho más suave de lo que nunca imaginara. Aunque eso no era algo que estuviera dentro de su cabeza, sus ideas sobre el resto solían ser mucho más profundas que el preguntarse: _"¿Cómo algo puede ser tan suave?"_ sobre todo si es que con ello se refería al tacto sobre otra persona o como ocurriera en el invernadero esa tarde; con una chica, y para ser más específicos, con ella: Ino Yamanaka. Dentro de su escueta experiencia podía asegurar que era la única a la que él había sentido así.

En medio de la oscuridad de su habitación extendió los dedos de su mano derecha y los observó con atención; ahí donde su piel hizo contacto con la de ella, se mantenía un suave hormigueo, muy parecido al que hacían las mariposas pequeñas cuando aleteaban en sus manos.

"_Quizás por eso dicen que hay mariposas en el estómago cuando uno se enamora"_

Detuvo de inmediato sus reflexiones, esa era una idea muy extraña, sobre todo considerando que había nacido ante el recuerdo, que esa tarde, su compañera fabricara.

No, existía un error en ese análisis. El recuerdo lo fabricó él. Ya que… bueno, sentía que había sido un momento digno de recordar. Aunque lo cierto es que no sabía el porqué.

Cada cierto tiempo, y Shino sabía y aceptaba que si le ocurría; su cabeza comenzaba a divagar sobre los asuntos sociales que como amigo y compañero deberían interesarle. Algo así como reflexiones sobre su comportamiento ante el resto. El caer en aquellas ideas, solía llenarlo de una sensación similar al enajenamiento, durante el día trataba de mantenerse al margen de la interacción social, pero generalmente Kiba notaba el cambio en su estado de ánimo y cuando eso ocurría siempre llegaba aquella tediosa pregunta que, con el tiempo, había conseguido fastidiarle más de una vez.

"_¿Qué te ocurre hoy?"_

Al desglosar aquella interrogante, solo le quedaba entender que en esos momentos su comportamiento no era el comúnmente acostumbrado. Por algún motivo desconocido, aunque Shino aseguraba que eran las ideas que llegaban a su cabeza, su conducta se veía modificada. En un sentido le resultaba maravilloso la forma en la cual la mente conseguía dominar el estado anímico, no solo el suyo sino de todas las personas. Lo extraño es que esas ideas no se habían colado en su cabeza desde hace mucho, hasta precisamente el día de hoy y para ser más especifico, hasta esa tarde en la cual tuviera un escueto contacto con la piel de su compañera.

"_¿O tal vez había sido su fragancia?"_

Esa era otra idea que también le rondaba, si la muchacha era capaz de atraer a sus cochinillas con su mera presencia, debía ser –considerando el comportamiento de estas – por el aroma que expelía. O al menos a esa conclusión llegó, cuando al adentrarse en el invernadero, la vio hablándole a las plantas mientras se aseguraba de que los fertilizantes fueran los correctos.

Ino no le había notado. Él en cambio si, puesto que acudió específicamente a buscar sus cochinillas. Durante esa mañana las soltó cerca de una begonia trepadora, dándoles la posibilidad de subir hasta el techo en ella y buscar el calor del sol. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto de verla ahí, ella entrenaba con el equipo de kendo y era factible que después del taller fuera a dar un vistazo antes de marcharse, así como él acudió en busca de sus insectos; estos solían reconocerlo e iban a él sin que hubiera mayor demora.

Desde que desarrollaran correctamente sus alas todo aquél trámite se hacía en cuestión de segundos, muy diferente de lo que ocurría cuando estás eran unas inválidas, en esos días Shino podía estar toda la tarde, hasta muy entrada la noche, buscándolas al igual como Akamaru podría seguir un rastro. Por lo mismo le extraño solo encontrar a dos, dos que para su sorpresa eran las más desarrolladas, mientras que Amaya y Shota –las más débiles - seguían a la rubia por todos lados. El podía verlas revoloteando, casi excitadas, cerca del cabello de la muchacha y de estas, obviamente, pasó a quién en ese momento le entorpecía el pensamiento.

Shino no se consideraba un acosador, menos un voyerista. Si él se dedicaba a fijar la atención con insistencia en una persona, lo hacía, exclusivamente, por el simple y llano hecho de observar. El que descubriera detalles o conductas comunes, era obvio resultado al simple acto de prestar atención y más que eso no había. O al menos no para él. Difícilmente existía, en su forma de comportarse, algún subterfugio para explicar sus conductas. Él no era así y no comenzaría a actuar de esa manera solo por esconder algo…

"_¿Esconder qué? ¿Por qué sus pensamientos habían tomado esa curva?"_

Cuando las personas querían ocultar algo se debía a la posibilidad de que el objeto de su secreto fuera algo que causara vergüenza. Por lo mismo, había observado que la conducta silenciosa y vergonzosa de Hinata hacia Naruto se debía, no a la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, sino a que; podía ser rechazada. Aunque eso más que una probabilidad era una certeza, para nadie era un secreto que Uzumaki estaba enamorado o encaprichado de Sakura Haruno. Así que coincidiendo con esa idea, la segunda razón que podría provocar el secreto en una persona era el miedo al rechazo. Y si tuviera que argumentar una tercera razón diría que se trata de una confidencia, entregada en confianza como un… secreto, el mismo amor que su amiga profesaba hacia Naruto era una prueba de ello.

Pues bien, habiendo desglosado aquél entramado, se pregunto a sí mismo la razón que le llevó a esconderse en medio de la oscuridad del invernadero para que Yamanaka no fuera capaz de verle. ¿Qué peligro existía de que ella le descubriera observándole?

"_No quería que me viera porque de otra manera su conducta seria dirigida por la acción de mi presencia en ese lugar"_

Que simple. Al esconderse y seguir observando podía ver algo de Ino que solo había visto en aquél baño cuando la muchacha llorara el rechazo de Shikamaru; no es que fuera un espectáculo grato, pero existía algo en esa escena que tornaba a esa muchacha más… alcanzable, más cercana.

"_¿A qué?"_

Con el solo hecho de describirla de aquella manera Shino entendió la incomodidad que desde esa tarde se había apoderado de su cabeza. Iba de la mano con que se quedara ahí escondido en medio de la sombras para observarla, así como en el afán de acercarse para tocarla y olerla.

"_Es demasiado"_

Si, muchas ideas y sensaciones extrañas, pero en lo absoluto molestas. Ya sabía él que era hermosa y tenía una forma de maquillarse que la hacía lucir perfecta aún cuando estaba triste. Aunque esa tarde no llevaba maquillaje y cuando el viento le azotara los cabellos le pareció aún más perfecta; una mini corriente de aleteos le había exigido no despegar la vista de ella, al igual que de la nada había nacido la necesidad de acompañarla.

Si tuviera que explicarlo de una manera más sencilla diría que de un segundo a otro quiso permanecer más tiempo a su lado. Y solo se le ocurría una idea para que aquello le siguiera perturbando a esas horas. Fue cuando la cabeza se le esclareció y la revelación a aquellas dudas se asomó con un vago deje de asombro, sorpresa y pesadez. O al menos esas sensaciones alcanzó a captar. Por otro lado el alivio que siguió a estas le dejó lo suficientemente tranquilo como para cerrar los ojos y obligarse a dormir.

— Mañana le diré a Kiba que me gusta Ino — se dijo a modo de recordatorio justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>— ¡Wow! ¡Hubiera visto a Hina-chan! — exclamó Naruto exagerando pintorescos movimientos, obligando que el agente de policía así como la enfermera se movieran a lo ninja para evitar algún golpe.<p>

— Señor Uzumaki — carraspeo el policía — por favor céntrese en su declaración…

— Pero si se la estoy dando ¡Hina-chan dio una vuelta espectacular cuando se cubrió con el maletín!

— ¿Entonces quisieron atacarla?

— Si, pero fue la chica— el policía revisó sus notas, mientras que la enfermera anudaba la venda tras el cuello del muchacho, dejando la férula que le fijaba la muñeca lista.

— Tayuya

— ¿Ta qué? — el agente se sobó el puente de la nariz.

— La chica que atacó a Hinata Hyuuga, su nombre es Tayuya — Naruto asintió comprendiendo.

_Al final de cuentas, si accedió a que Hinata le ayudara con su castigo a cambio de que aceptara una invitación a comer ramen cuando ambos salieran. La forma en la cual la muchacha le sonrió al aceptar pareció acelerarle en algo el corazón, había muchas cosas que a Naruto le gustaba ser y no sabía que una de ella fuera; considerado. Era lo mínimo que ella se merecía, después de todo había aceptado el castigo de manera casi integra al terminar gran parte de lo que le correspondía a él. Y todo sin que pareciera importarle. _

_Hinata era desinteresada y valiente. Y él tan torpe… _

_No había notado cuando los siguieron, al salir de Ichikaru. Tampoco lo tarde que era para que ella se fuera sola a casa. Descuidado, no pareció importarle que esta se fuera sola a su hogar, pero fue esa misma actitud la que lo llevó de vuelta al local de ramen para notar que su dueño estaba parado en la puerta observando la ruta por la cual la muchacha se había ido. Quiso burlarse, pero su Teuchi se lo impidió al indicarle que su "novia" había sido seguida por un grupo de extraños que a él no le habían causado ninguna confianza. _

— _¡Naruto eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo la dejas sola a estás horas? — le regañó Ayame, y sin darse el tiempo para explicar salió corriendo en esa dirección, dejando nuevamente olvidada su billetera, que era, lo que en un primer lugar había regresado a buscar. _

El gesto en el rostro del policía y la enfermera le resultaron llenos de reproche. Vale, él mismo a esas alturas se sentía como un estúpido, ya que solía considerarse de lo más atento y despierto. Para, en ocasiones como esa, entender que no lo era.

— Cuando les di alcance uno sujetaba a Hinata como abrazándola mientras que los otros dos la rodeaban… me pareció raro porque ella jamás se acerca tanto a las personas — el policía anotó asintiendo — fue entonces cuando comenzaron a forcejear para quitarle su maletín, pero Hina-chan se resistió, así que la muchacha esa…

— Tayuya… — Naruto asintió.

— Le lanzó una patada, Hina-chan antepuso el maletín y otro de los sujetos le tomo del cuello por la parte de atrás para lanzarla contra una pared… — Naruto frunció el ceño, de solo recordar la escena la ira pasaba a carcomerle el pecho.

No lo entendía, es decir… sabía que existían delincuentes y todo eso, hombres que mataban a sus esposas cuando las sorprendían con otros y padres que abandonaban a sus hijos. Pero si bien todo eso era parte de la realidad en el mundo, no lo era en el mundo en el cual vivía, no en donde tenía padres cariñosos y atentos, no en donde existía alguien como Hinata Hyuuga; una muchacha tan suave y dulce. Y que había sido agredido de esa manera tan brusca.

_De inmediato se le pasó por la cabeza los recuerdos en donde ella lloraba con su cabello cortado y sus mejillas rojas. Pensó en el castigo al que la sometería Hiashi Hyuuga y no supo si fue esa, exactamente, la aliciente definitiva que lo llevó a correr y gritar hacia ella, para saltar con una patada sobre el que había empujado a Hinata, al parecer le dio en el pecho, por que el sujeto quedó en el suelo con serios problemas para respirar. Fue cuando la muchacha sacó una navaja… no entendió mucho lo que hacía, solo que escuchó un "¡Cuidado Naruto-kun!" de una asustada Hinata, cuando miró por sobre su hombro una cadena de bicicleta se acercaba a él sin posibilidad alguna de esquivarla, el tacto fue frío y rápido, no lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle sentir dolor, pero si para encabronarlo. Dirigió la vista al frente y la muchacha… "Tayuya" le lanzó una estocada, él la esquivó y cogió su brazo buscando desarmarla, pero la chica comenzó a golpearle la espalda y valla que tenía fuerza, fue cuando un garrote se vino sobre él y otro "¡Naruto-kun!", esta vez mucho más horrorizado, escapó de la boca de su amiga. Debió ser en ese momento cuando le esquinzaron la muñeca, no sintió dolor alguno solo un sonoro crack, que en aquél momento paso desapercibido. _

— _¡Tú cállate! — dijo el de la cadena dándole una bofetada a la muchacha, Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Gesto bajo el cual, Naruto quitó la navaja a la muchacha y sin consideración alguna la lanzó al suelo. Fue cuando, nuevamente, el de la cadena actuó y le golpeó en la cabeza. _

En esos momentos, mientras relataba lo ocurrido sentía más dolor que cuando le apalearan, supuso que todo era efecto de la adrenalina del momento, lo mismo le ocurría en los campeonatos, solo notaba que estaba herido cuando todo ya había pasado.

_No entendió muy bien que ocurrió después, solo que en determinado momento, al mirar por sobre el hombro preocupado por Hinata, esta había desviado un golpe directo a su estómago usando aquel giro y cubriéndole con él maletín de una manera que le impresionó. _

— _No dejaré que le hagas más daño a Naruto-kun — le escuchó decir en un tono lleno de decisión. _

_Y para cuando desarmó al de la cadena, Hinata había perdido su maletín, tenía una herida en un brazo, pero le había quitado el garrote a su atacante._

— _No seas estúpida niña, devuélveme eso antes de que te parta las piernas— le amenazó, Naruto miró a su contrincante._

— _¡Márchate! — le ordenó y lanzó un cadenazo al pavimento cerca de los pies del sujeto provocando que chispas salieran del suelo. Este ayudó a "Tayuya" a ponerse de pie y fueron estos quienes gritaron al que estaba con Hinata para huir. _

_Solo cuando los vio desaparecer por la esquina más cercana, pudo relajarse obligando a su cuerpo a ceder. Entonces volvió a escuchar otro y mucho más asustado "Naruto-kun" antes de caer en la oscuridad. _

_Despertó una vez y estaba sentando en un automóvil, escuchó los regaños del chofer al decir que no quería sangre en sus asientos, miró hacia su lado y Hinata sujetaba algo blanco contra su frente y el brazo… demonios que le dolía, cayó nuevamente en el sopor y cuando volvió a despertar estaba en una camilla, tenía el brazo escayolado y la cabeza parecía querer reventársele. _

Le dieron comida y cuando recordó a Hinata y preguntó por ella, le dijeron que estaba en la estación de policía. Fue es ese momento en que su enfermera dejó pasar al agente que en ese momento le interrogaba. Naruto vio por las ventanas de su habitación como; poco a poco, comenzaba a llegar más gente. Vio a sus padres y mientras que Minato le saludaba y sonreía, Kushina parecía enojada y por sobre todo preocupada, llegaron más agentes a hablar con sus padres y entre esa multitud pudo captar los ojos de la Hyuuga.

— Eso sería todo… — dijo el policía cerrando su libreta — en caso de cualquier otra duda nos contactaremos con usted ¿Le parece bien señor Uzumaki? — Naruto desvió la vista hacia el agente, recordando que estaba hablando con él.

— Eh, si oficial — el hombre le hizo un gesto a la enfermera y salió. Solo para intercambiar su puesto con sus padres, el rostro de su madre indicaba que recibiría una paliza semejante a la de hace un rato y si bien su idea inicial era aceptarla estoicamente, la cabeza, simplemente, le dolía demasiado.

— ¡Mamá antes de que hagas nada! — dijo — déjame descansar hasta mañana… después podrás partirme el culo…

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué forma es esa de hablarme? — el muchacho cerró los ojos, consciente de que su dolor aumentaría proporcionalmente a la fuerza del golpe de su madre. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, solo sintió el tibio abrazo y como su rostro era golpeado por las mejillas húmedas de esta. Naruto vio como su padre sonreía con calma ante su cara de perplejidad.

— Hinata-san nos dijo lo que ocurrió — aclaró este, su madre se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.

— Fuiste muy valiente… — luego le besó la frente, hecho tras el cual la enferma entró a la habitación.

— Es hora de que el paciente descanse… — sus padres asintieron y con calma se retiraron. Naruto miró al exterior y el pasillo ya estaba vacío.

— Mañana hablaremos — dijo Kushina antes de salir. Si, eso podía aceptarlo, le daría toda la noche para recuperarse. Fue cuando una figura de ojos pálidos se presentó en su memoria. Mas para cuando reaccionó ya estaba a oscuras en su habitación.

* * *

><p>— Me alegra saber que nada malo te ocurrió… — como siempre sus planes no le salieron de la manera esperada, Hinata no estaba en la estación sino en el hospital. Por unos momentos había temido que la información fuera errada y que ella, y no Naruto, fuera el herido.<p>

— M-Muchas gracias — contestó ella bajando la vista. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y vio el borde de la venda cerca de sus dedos. Tenía el cabello mojado, seguramente de haber estado bajo la lluvia buscando un taxi que la llevara a ella y al dobe a un hospital.

Era lo que había ocurrido, después de recibir aquella paliza el dobe se desmayó y Hinata debió buscar ayuda, Ichikarus ya había cerrado sus puertas y poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a caer. Ella preocupada por dejar al rubio a la interperie, volvió a donde había caído unas tres veces para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, pero a medida que la sangre se escapaba por la cabeza del rubio, Hinata comenzó a desesperarse. Pasada, entonces, una hora logró dar con uno. Sasuke se imaginaba la imagen que representaba una Hinata calada hasta los huesos en uniforme escolar a esa hora. Sintió rabia, no solo de imaginar que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del único que había aceptado ayudarla, sino por todo lo ocurrido, que Hinata estuviera herida era tanto su culpa como la de Naruto.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, esa sensación de culpa que ella sabía sacarle a flote tan bien. La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio, uno que para él era incómodo y que sin lugar a dudas debía romper, ya bastaba con saber que Naruto no tendría visitas hasta la tarde y que no podría hablar con él como tenía planeado…

"_Nada sale como yo quiero"_

Era necesario, al menos, aclarar el asunto de Sakura. La sensación de que a Hinata pudiera llegar a ocurrirle algo malo, algo verdaderamente malo, alineó sus prioridades al tiempo en que terminó de convencerse, de que si bien no estaba enamorado de ella, sus sentimientos eran mayores a lo que él mismo esperaba. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la muchacha, quién estaba sentada a su lado. Llevaba una chamarra con la insignia de la policía de Konoha y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Hinata… — la muchacha giró hacia él con ese gesto impávido que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas, sin embargo se controló, solo apretó los labios observando con atención la hinchazón en el pómulo izquierdo de la muchacha, quiso tocarlo, pero también se forzó a no hacer nada.

* * *

><p>El silencio repentino del Uchiha no pudo menos que extrañarle, de la misma manera en que lo hizo su presencia, luego recordó que era el hijo del jefe de policía de la zona y a su vez el mejor amigo de Naruto…<p>

"_¿Llegaría Sakura también?" _

Al principió, nerviosa, admitió era lo lógico, pero en cuanto comenzaron a pasar los minutos, se alivió de que así no fuera. Cuando Sasuke llegó a su lado estuvo tentada a saltar sobre sus brazos y llorar el ataque de nervios que había sufrido y reprimido cuando Naruto cayera inconsciente al suelo con un charco de sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Pero se contuvo, de piernas, brazos y lágrimas.

Dudosa se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿O...ocurre algo Uchiha-san? — habría querido llamarle Sasuke-kun, pero no se lo permitió. Pensaba con alivio que Sakura no se encontrara y quería morderse la lengua, pararse y salir de ahí. Hinata bajó la vista y la centró en las manos de Uchiha, estaba tenso.

— Sobre lo de la mañana…

"_Oh… quiere hablar sobre eso" _

Ella no, fuera cual fuera la razón, lo que menos le apetecía en aquél momento era hablar sobre Sakura, pero tampoco se sentía con la energía suficiente como para salir corriendo de ahí.

"_¿O es que simplemente no quería hacerlo?"_

Negó, habiendo superado con relativo éxito la peor de todas las situaciones de aquél día, el negarse a hablar con Sasuke sobre ese tema en particular, le pareció una cobardía y fácilmente, en su caso, la gente confundía ambas cosas. Hinata era tímida, no cobarde. Fue cuando algo parecido a una extraña molestia se anidó en su pecho, como si nuevamente golpearan a Naruto frente a ella, respiró y habló.

— Uchiha-san no tiene que darme explicaciones de nada… — al notar que no tartamudeaba la seguridad le falló —…y…yo… — tragó — yo puedo entender— Se atrevió a mirarle fijamente mientras sentía como las comisuras de sus labios bajaban en una evidente mueca de tristeza.

"_¿Por qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué el malestar al imaginarlo interesado en Sakura? Yo misma admití que solo se trataba de un golpe al ego, nada más"_

— Creo que no lo haces — contestó seco Sasuke, Hinata parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Nani?

— Lo que has oído, no lo haces — entonces lo sintió, era molestia, era eso lo que se anidaba en su pecho, estaba enfadada por como habían golpeado a Naruto, estaba enfadada por haberle causado esos problemas, ya que si no fuera por el castigo… si no fuera por haberse congelado en clases Uzumaki no tendría que haberla defendido… como en la noche… si no fuera porque se le trabó la lengua y todo… todo… todo gracias a él. A ese muchacho engreído que le miraba como si fuera algo inferior a él, una simple tonta incapaz de…

— N... no — dijo mirando al suelo, obligando a las lágrimas a retroceder y cerrando las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Sin embargo Sasuke si le escuchó, y contrariado por su respuesta contra atacó.

— No que— Hinata comenzó a respirar con mayor fuerza tratando de calmarse. No quería salirse de control, ya que, realmente no sabía cómo actuaría. Solo cuando pudo llegar hasta diez considero que la voz no se le quebraría al hablar.

— No te escucho Hyuuga

"_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insensible?"_

* * *

><p>No había querido sonar como el bastardo que sabía, era. Pero es que por ella se veía superado, en muchas cosas, la forma en la cual afrontaba sus problemas como quedarse ahí sin decir nada, mientras le dirigía esas miradas impávidas y compasivas que siempre le dedicara. Supuestamente todo eso había cambiado el viernes pasado cuando él le robara un beso y ella le contestara.<p>

¿Era eso o no una buena señal?

El, como un idiota había creído que si. Pero bastó aquél pequeño error para tirar todo por la borda, en algo que seguramente le había superado. Sin embargo, si existía algo en lo que se caracterizara, era su poca paciencia, no le gustaba esperar y por sobre todo odiaba que lo dejaran en el aire.

Y si bien había comenzado su conversación con la Hyuuga de manera calma, la forma en que esta desviaba el tema, tratando de ser gentil y educada, sinceramente le irritaba. Sobre todo cuando él que se encontraba tan intranquilo quería y deseaba aclarar las cosas, pero ya que ella creía _"entenderlo"_ o saberlo todo, le daría la oportunidad de explayarse…

Pero no, ahí estaba tratando de hilar algunas palabras para decir… ¿Para decir qué? Seguramente siquiera se acordaba de los consejos que le había dado, seguramente aquellas semanas en las que hicieron el trabajo de Kurenai-sensei, para ella no habían significado nada. Se colocó de pie con impaciencia, esperando a que dijera algo, hasta que la vio, completa y toda; temblaba encogida sobre sí misma, tenía el cabello pegado al rostro y al mismo tiempo desordenado, dejando algunas hebras sueltas por sobre el resto; ciertamente que no podía ser un mejor imbécil, Hinata había pasado, quizás, la peor noche de su vida, estaba herida, cansada, lo más probable que hambrienta y él ahí le exigía que fuera clara sobre algo estúpido que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

Quiso disculparse, caer de rodillas frente a ella y abrazarla para después comérsela a besos. En vez de eso solo dijo:

— No tengo toda la mañana para esperarte Hyuuga

Él también había pasado una noche de mierda. ¿Qué habría hecho, si ese día al llegar a clases la noticia era que ella y Naruto fueron golpeados? ¿Le importaba siquiera eso a ella?

— N… no, u…usted no p…puede — ¿Se atrevía a hablar? No debería extrañarle, habiendo soportado ese ataque junto a Naruto, arrastrado al dobe al hospital, algo de valor debía de tener la muchacha.

"_Que mala jugada"_

— ¿No puedo qué? ¿Exigirte que me escuches? — Sasuke se acercó a ella — Pues para que lo sepas Hyuuga, me importa un carajo lo que creas que puedo o no hacer… — las sillas del pasillo, en donde hasta hace poco estaba sentada ella, sonaron con violencia y para cuando Sasuke reaccionó tenía a Hinata tan cerca de su rostro que con solo agacharse unos centímetros podría besarla.

Fue cuando ella lo abofeteó. No conforme con eso lo empujó, con una fuerza, que jamás creyó ella tuviera, logrando hacerle perder el equilibrio. Debió retroceder, mientras que el rostro de la muchacha era todo ira, sonrojo, fuego y frustración, las lágrimas se esparcían por sus mejillas, pero sabía que no eran de pena o lástima, eran de rabia y él la había provocado.

Y sus ojos… sus ojos brillaban.

— ¡U-usted es t-terrible! — logró soltar finalmente, cuando ya había cruzado todo el pasillo aprisionándolo contra la pared —¡U-usted mm… me m-mintió! — demasiado sorprendido para hacer o decir algo solo la dejó continuar. Pero justo en ese momento la muchacha pareció calmarse y retrocedió, avergonzada bajó la vista y le dio la espalda. Sasuke pudo ver los gestos de sus brazos, todo indicaba que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Nuevamente se sintió como un bastardo y nuevamente deseo abrazarla, pero en vez de eso:

— No me des la espalada Hyuuga — quiso coger la muñeca de la muchacha, pero ella se deshizo de su agarre con violencia y sin darle la cara le espetó.

— N... P-por favor, n-no m…me toque — Sasuke nuevamente se vio contrariado. Pero incapaz de actuar en contra de sus deseos, obviamente, no obedeció la petición de la Hyuuga. Solo que la sujetó del codo y la arrastró sin prestar atención a sus quejas, a un pasillo abandonado cerca de la cafetería. Hinata nuevamente se soltó con brusquedad y se detuvo de golpe para voltear y enfrentarlo.

"_¿Qué chica había sido capaz de semejante acto?"_

No recordaba a ninguna, siquiera Sakura, mil veces más enérgica que la Hyuuga había cedido ante su fuerza.

— N…no me t-toque — repitió Hinata.

Jamás, Sasuke, imaginó lo difícil que sería aclarar todo. Pero entre más tardaba en corregir sus acciones, más entendía lo difícil que era para él dominarse frente a ella, tenía que hacerla su chica, su novia o su amante; Hinata Hyuuga no podía andar suelta por ahí siendo capaz de provocarle todo aquello. Era demasiado peligrosa.

Pero él tenía una ventaja y resultaba imperativo que la usara en aquél momento. La puerta de entrada se abrió tras ellos y de la nada parecieron recomponerse, una enfermera les miró por sobre el hombro pero no dijo nada. Hinata quiso aprovechar la distracción para alejarse, pero Sasuke lo evitó empujándola, más fuerte de lo que pensaba, contra un rincón. Justo en el espacio que daba una máquina expendedora de dulces y otra pared.

— Deja de revolverte— ordenó con frialdad, logrando que la Hyuuga le mirara llena de rencor. Se cruzó de brazos para imponer distancia y solo entonces Hinata se mostró más tranquila. Pero seguía con ese gesto terco en el rostro.

— Has — Sasuke retrocedió y respiró — has dicho dos cosas que quiero aclarar y te guste o no me escucharas.

— U-Uchiha-san n… no

— ¡Deja de tartamudear maldita sea! — Hinata se sobresaltó y retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared — También quiero que dejes de llamarme así — dijo, esta vez, con tono más bajo. Fue cuando el gesto de la muchacha cambió a curiosidad.

Bien, era un paso, solo debía continuar.

— Dijiste que me entendías y yo no lo creo así… quiero que me digas por que — y cuando la muchacha abrió la boca alzó una mano para recordarle — y por favor no tartamudees, recuerda Hinata, piensa lo que dirás y luego exteriorízalo… ¿Me has entendido? — Sasuke se guardó la sonrisa de satisfacción al verla asentir como si fuera una niña pequeña. Pasó casi un minuto antes de que la Hyuuga asintiera y comenzara a hablar.

— Y…yo e-entiendo l-las razones — la muchacha bajo las vista y juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho comenzó a juguetear con los vendajes que se asomaban por el borde de la chamarra —… que p-pudieron hacer a Uchiha-san — Sasuke no se inmutó cuando le escuchó esa vez — c-cambiar de opinión y… y no lo c-culpo por eso… S-Sakura-san es… es una chica m…muy linda— Sasuke retrocedió, como si por lograr decir eso ella hubiera ganado un premio, le cedió más espacio del que tenía en aquél momento.

— ¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Qué te cambie por Sakura? — la vio encogerse y asentir sin mirarle, vio como su mentón comenzaba a temblar en un evidente puchero.

"_¿Acaso eso le ha dolido?"_

— Te dije que no entendías nada Hyuuga… ¿Por qué en vez de llegar y sacar conclusiones no fuiste capaz de preguntarme? — Hinata alzó la vista, sus ojos brillaban con la calma de siempre, mientras que nuevas lágrimas se perdían sin siquiera caer.

— También me llamaste mentiroso… y si bien puede ser cierto, jamás te he mentido a ti. No digo que todo sea tu culpa, lo es también mía, porque yo no quise aclarar nada, no al menos ayer. Pero… — entonces fue él quien bajo la vista escondiendo sus ojos tras el flequillo — pero al pensar en que algo peor podría haberte ocurrido sentí la necesidad de aclararlo — consciente de que Hinata le observaba quizás con la mayor atención que nunca le dedicara, desvió la vista hacia la entrada de la cafetería — Me sigues gustando Hyuuga y si bien sé que tu no me correspondes, ya lo dije… — giró hacia ella — te conquistaré.

La vio entonces negar con calma y acercarse dos pasos a él. Sin saberlo, muchas cosas se habían esclarecido en la cabeza de la muchacha, Hinata podía sentirse violentada, pero era capaz de entender razones y si era honesta consigo misma, había querido que él le consolara desde que le vio cruzar la entrada al lugar.

— U-Uchiha…

— No sigas— solo entonces ella sonrió y fue como un bálsamo para él.

— S-Sasuke-kun ya h…ha hecho b…bastante— extendió con delicadeza su mano vendada y Sasuke la cogió en el aire para acercarla a su rostro y besarle la palma. Solo entonces Hinata pareció ceder apoyando la frente en el pecho del muchacho.

— Sakura no significa nada — dijo — sería un imbécil si quisiera cambiarte por ella— él pasó su brazo por la cintura de la muchacha y le besó la cabeza, lo mejor de todo es que ella recibía con absoluta entrega y calma, si quiso en algún momento reprocharle algo al parecer se todo eso se había desvanecido, como su propio enojo.

"_Y solo bastó un gesto de ella" _

Se separó lentamente dispuesto a establecer una línea de lo que comenzaba en esos momentos, con su mano libre la tomó del cuello y con suavidad le hizo alzar el rostro, se acercó lo suficiente hasta que vio como ella cerraba los ojos dispuesta a aceptar, nuevamente, su beso.

Fue lento y tranquilo, como la lluvia que en esos momentos caía en las afueras del hospital. Sasuke se movió dentro de la boca de Hinata con la parsimonia de un gato, mientras que Hinata le contestaba con igual intensidad, recorrió los labios y masajeó la lengua de su compañera. Le encantaba sentir la respiración de la chica cerca de sus fosas nasales, el aroma se mezclaba con la humedad del beso. Y tentado a mirarle el rostro se separó no sin antes probar un poco más.

Hinata no hiperventilo, tampoco tuvo una digna huida llena de dramatismo, solo le sonrió con las mejillas encendidas y un brillo desconocido en los ojos. Sasuke le devolvió el gesto y en un último arrebato le besó la frente.

Y solo como él podía hacerlo, cambio el tema con total brusquedad como si todo aquél enfrentamiento y posterior reconciliación no hubiera existido preguntó:

— ¿Por qué nadie ha venido por ti?

* * *

><p><em>Gracias nuevamente, a todos mis nuevos y viejos lectores, mención especial para Sasha545, como recomendación los invitó a leer su fic, Equipo 7. <em>

_Y de nuevo, gracias por leer._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	15. Tormenta, Honestidad y

**Tormenta, Honestidad y sus consecuencias...**

El viento ascendía en picada a modo de una contracción estentórea golpeando los cristales que componían el amplio ventanaje, de forma en que todo el lugar vibrara ante cada embestida. La lluvia había cedido de manera temporal a torbellinos violentos, pero agradables. Si bien era viento frío, no era nada que un buen abrigo, guantes y bufanda no pudiera combatir.

Esa mañana Ino desechó el paraguas ante la posibilidad de que este se volteara a medio camino y eligió un abrigo gris, casi blanco, con capucha la cual adecuó a su rubia cabellera, botas altas y medias oscuras, bajo todo ello llevaba el más formal de los uniformes. Por lo tanto el hacer cualquier actividad fuera de lo común, aquél día, se tornaba el doble de difícil, si es que se consideraba que gran parte de la ropa que llevaba encima le estorbaba en cada movimiento que buscara hacer; no podía mover los brazos a libertad, ya que entre la camiseta delgada de manga larga, la blusa del instituto, así como el chaleco y chaqueta (también del instituto) más su grueso abrigo hacían una curva tan apretada como dolorosa, ahí donde el brazo se unía al antebrazo. Pero de todas maneras, perdida en su terquedad, para Ino aquello no significaba nada o al menos no algo importante que evitara que ella realizara la misión que sostenía aquella mañana.

De hecho no lo había pensado, hasta que vio a su padre hacerlo en casa.

Como toda buena familia que se dedicara al cultivo de flores para su comercialización, los Yamanaka poseían los más grandes invernaderos de toda la región, superando incluso a los de los Hyuugas. Pero eso era normal en una familia dedicada al comercio de flores, a diferencia del clan de Hiashi, quiénes los mantenían con la misión exclusiva de hacer fragancias para tal o cual empresa dedicada a la perfumería. Pero no solo se trataba de los invernaderos más espaciosos, sino que eran los más modernos, hermosos, ventilados y mejor ubicados de todo el Japón, o al menos ese era el lema que su padre solía rezar cada vez que hablara con orgullo del trabajo de su clan. Por razones obvias, Ino jamás había sido testigo presencial del inicio de todo ello, solo tenía vagas ideas de que hace unos cien o quizás menos años, un Yamanaka fue el primero en arreglar los suelos de la zona en la que habitaba su familia para sembrar orquídeas y que la esposa de este había seguido con lirios y así generación, tras generación aplicaba a su gusto un nuevo _"adorno"_ para la región.

La noche anterior, cuando se desatara la lluvia, ya pasada la media noche, su padre mostró preocupación inmediata. Ya que si bien el sistema de seguridad de los invernaderos se activaría de inmediato para evitar posibles desastres en los tejados de vidrios, temía que el ala oeste –hace poco construida- no soportara la fuerza del viento. A ella no le parecía que el viento fuera una preocupación, hasta que su madre le explicó que en el lugar en el cual se emplazaban los invernaderos se trataba de una llanura libre de cualquier vegetación que pudiera aminorar la fuerza del viento y que era en estas, donde mayor riesgo existía de que una pequeña ventisca se transformara en algo que podría o no dar problemas.

Y como Inoichi, tenía la misma disposición de su hija en cuanto a lo que había que hacer. Se despidió de ella y de su esposa cerca de las dos de la madrugada y junto a dos de sus empleados fue a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien implementado. Ino lo vio llegar, empapado, cerca de las seis de la mañana, hora en que ella se levantaba para ir al instituto.

Con la ausencia de su padre aprovechó dormir con su madre y mientras afuera la lluvia se desataba, ella disfrutaba arrebujaba contra esta complacida de estar en semejante escenario. Fue cuando soñó con él… o más bien no, en ningún momento el muchacho había aparecido en el sueño. Solo que era como rememorar una y otra vez toda aquella extraña sensación que la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que era observada. No, él no la observaba, solo había llegado ahí.

En el sueño ayudaba a su madre en la cocina, ambas preparaban sushi para una celebración. Desde la puerta hacia el comedor no había nada más que oscuridad y el ruido evidente de una reunión, se escuchaban risas y chistes en un tono de obvia excitación. Ella no debería de contar con más de cuatro años, lo sabía por la banca que estaba bajo sus pies y que le ayudaba a asomarse por sobre el mueble de la cocina, sin embargo no tenía ningún recuerdo que le dijera que tipo de celebración era aquella. Con una exactitud forzadamente milimétrica, estaba cortando los rolls que serviría a los amigos de su padre, Chouji quiso sacar uno pero su madre se lo impidió para luego sacarlo de la cocina, cuando notó que su amigo estaba ahí secretamente deseo que Shikamaru apareciera, pero entre más deseaba que llegara a llevarse la bandeja que ya estaba lista, más se dilataba el tiempo en el cual el Nara debería aparecer, lo más probable es que huyera para evitarse ese trabajo y al pensar en aquello había comenzado a enfadarse, era entonces cuando algo revoloteaba a su alrededor y se posaba en su mano; era una de las cochinillas de Shino, cuando alzaba la vista estaba en el torneo y sus flores se llenaban de estas, mientras flotaban a diestra y siniestra como si fueran copos de nieve cayendo con demasiada lentitud, el centro deportivo de Konoha estaba solo y cuando ella llamaba nadie contestaba, se giraba entonces hacia el gran ventanal a su espalda y volvía a invernadero, tal cual la tarde anterior.

"_Le agradas" _

Al recordar que eran las palabras de Shino, bajaba la vista hacia su mano y ahí seguía la pequeña cochinilla.

"_¿Por eso es que está lleno de ellas?"_ Preguntó a la nada.

"_Es porque hueles a primavera"_ contestaron.

Y entonces despertó.

Le molestaba todo aquello, era como si algo le enviara señales ridículas para centrar su atención en alguien más de lo que dictaba su corazón. Era cierto que desde la tarde anterior había visto a Shino de una forma diferente, pero eso ocurría con cualquiera de sus compañeros que pasara por un cambio evidente. Solo que Shino, siempre estaba tan cubierto que jamás había notado el color de su piel o de sus ojos, y no es que existiera mucha diferencia; el rostro del muchacho era tan imperturbable y mostraba tan poco, que difícilmente se podría apreciar a simple vista lo que ocurría con él, al igual que cuando llevaba las gafas.

Además era completamente claro su nulo interés en llamar la atención, aunque si Ino lo pensaba bien, jamás había conocido chico alguno que supiera como coquetearle; Sasuke desde siempre había sido distante y Shikamaru indiferente, mientras que Sai no sabía diferenciar un pestañeo de una sonrisa y Shino, con suerte, le había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que se conocían.

"_Aunque cuando lo ha hecho ha sido para decir lo correcto"_

Cierto, sus palabras habían servido para animarla y ponerla nerviosa. Pero es que simplemente resultaba extraño, esa era la definición adecuada, era raro y mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza y puso la escalera contra una de las paredes de vidrio del invernadero con cuidado, rememorando a su padre y sacándose de la cabeza al Aburame, abrió la puerta y salió a enfrentarse al vendaval que se recrudecía afuera, con dificultad sacó las escaleras y toda enrojecida llegó a la parte trasera del lugar, comenzaron a caer nuevamente algunas gotas mientras colocaba la escalera a la altura adecuada, sus pies resbalaron por la tierra mojada y ya no le pareció tan seguro el hacer eso sola, pero en cuanto la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza (prácticamente de un segundo a otro) se dijo a si misma que era su responsabilidad, al fin de cuentas era miembro del taller de jardinería y que el resto de los pusilánimes no se hubiera preocupado de ese hecho no significara que ella lo dejara pasar; veía con peligro que las partes del tejado abiertas sucumbieran y se cerraran de golpe ante la fuerza inducida por la lluvia y el viento. Sobre todo considerando la época del año en la que se encontraban, sería mucho más difícil el reponerlas.

Así que haciendo tripas corazón, fijó lo mejor que pudo la escalera al suelo y colocó de manera preventiva dos rocas grandes tras las patas de esta. Al dar el primer paso, su voluntad se reafirmó, la escalera estaba firme y aguantaba. Bajo la lluvia llegó sin problemas al tope de esta logrando por primera vez ver toda la extensión del invernadero, así como la magnifica cúpula central que desde el interior tan poco se apreciaba, más lejos podía ver el edificio de la rectoría y tras este como se alzaba el gimnasio y paralelamente el edificio que tenía entre sus aulas la suya propia. Sin embargo no era hora de emocionarse por la bella imagen, que ese día de otoño, especialmente frio, se extendía frente a ella; avanzó otro paso más quedando sobre el último peldaño de la escalera y sujetándose del borde de una ventana entreabierta, se adelantó medio paso, dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el pie que seguía en el escalón. Apoyó su rodilla en el borde, para evitar el peligro de trisar el vidrio y extendió su mano derecha todo lo que esta daba para toparse con la palanca que dejaría caer el enrejado sobre el tejado para asegurarlo contra el viento y el agua.

Según lo que su padre le explicara, era el método más antiguo de protección para invernaderos, así como uno de los mejores, aunque el aspecto era sombrío y aplicado al invernadero casi lo hacía parecer una cárcel, pero poco le importó en ese momento, lo cierto es que su preocupación no estaba ni en la posibilidad de resbalar o caer; sino en lo sucias que quedarían sus medias y su abrigo una vez terminara con eso. Pero, al menos podía disponer de sus medias, si le pedía a su padre que fuera por ella, perfectamente evitaría el frío. Lo que más quedaba por lamentar era su abrigo, después de clases tendría que dedicarse completamente a limpiar las manchas de lodo y oxido que su maldita excelente idea le había dejado.

Fastidiada bufó.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí? — escuchó bajo ella, cuando volteó Shikamaru se encontraba con su paraguas observándola y la idea de que bajo su falda se asomara su trasero, aún cubierto por las medias le hizo enrojecer y responder.

— ¡Shikamaru pervertido no miras hacia acá! — inmediatamente el muchacho bajo la vista, no sin dejar de regañarla.

— ¡¿Estás tonta o que? ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo antes de que te partas el cuello! — e instintivamente el muchacho había vuelto a mirarla.

— ¡Deja de mirarme degenerado! — volvió a gritar Ino, solo que esta vez Shikamaru no le prestó atención.

— ¡Quédate ahí iré por ti! — la sola idea de que el Nara se acercara "por atrás" estando ella en esa posición le hizo avergonzarse profundamente, era urgente hacer algo para que Shikamaru no se le acercará más.

— ¡No te acerques pervertido! ¡Le diré a tu madre que estabas mirando bajo mis faldas sin mi consentimiento! — eso pareció detenerlo justo antes de poner el primer pie sobre la escalera.

— Tonta problemática… ¡Baja de ahí entonces! — Ino ya retrocedía y fue capaz de escuchar las palabras de su amigo, molesta porque él la considerara una inútil, no tardó en contestarle.

— ¡Eres un idiota Shikamaru! ¡Ahora que te dignas a hablarme solo lo haces para ser un completo idiota! — Ino no fue capaz de verle el rostro, pero lleno de indignación el muchacho también replicó.

— ¡Tú me has estado evitando!

— ¡¿Y no adivinas porque? — Ino puso los dos pies sobre el último peldaño de la escalera.

— ¡Pero lo has estado haciendo! ¡Solo ahora que estás a punto de romperte el cuello te dignas a hablarme!

— ¡Porque no quiero que me grites! ¡No quiero que me digas nada! — El Nara bajo la vista fastidiado. Típico de Ino hacerse la ofendida cuando era ella quién lo iniciaba todo.

Cuando de reojo vio a Shino, se preguntó qué hora podría ser, desde donde estaba podía ver al muchacho agachado sobre las rosas como recogiendo tierra, aunque rápidamente adivinó que este, lo más probable, es que estuviera soltando a sus cochinillas. Quiso saludarlo, pero lo más probable es que entre la lluvia y el viento él no pudiera oírla.

— ¡Baja de una vez! — volvió a gritar el Nara, logrando, con más fuerza que antes fastidiarla.

— ¡Deja de gritarme! — contestó ella soltándose del borde de la ventanilla, no podía llegar y salirse, rasgaría su abrigo y era lo que menos quería.

Shikamaru harto advirtió:

— Ya me hartaste ¡Yo voy!

— ¡No te necesito Nara! — y al primer paso que este dio sobre la escalera esta cedió al peso de ambos sobre el lodo que ya estaba demasiado blando como para soportarlos.

Ino sintió como si el suelo se extendiera hasta muy abajo y a eso le acompañó el vértigo, uno que subió de su estómago a la garganta, al tiempo que el peso de su cuerpo cedía a la inevitable gravedad. Su brazo sufrió todo el dolor al quedar atrapado en aquella escueta ventanilla que para completar el cuadro de la desgracia se cerró de golpe cogiendo el mullido brazo, mientras el muchacho a los pies de la chica gritaba su nombre y esta de miedo y dolor.

* * *

><p>Neji dejó a su prima a los cuidados de su madre. Hiashi Hyuuga, ya enterado de lo ocurrido, llegaría aquella tarde a tomar cartas en el asunto que había afectado a su hija. Aunque su padre ya había resuelto todo, excepto lo que tenía que ver con la acusación que se haría en contra de los jóvenes que atacaron al Uzumaki y a su prima. Hizashi tenía la idea, amparado por su madre, de que si bien merecían un castigo este no podía ser tan terrible como enviarlos a la cárcel, él por su parte estaba en pleno acuerdo con las sugerencias de Fugaku Uchiha, quién no tenía reparo alguno en castigarlos con el peso de la ley, mientras que lo más probable es que su tío Hiashi, quisiera agravar sus cargos llevándolos a juicio. En ese sentido era bastante parecido a él, mientras Hinata no se casara era propiedad de su tío y a ninguno de los dos les gustaba que tocasen sus cosas, menos si se trataba de la heredera del clan más importante de la región.<p>

_Cuando discutió el tema con Hinata esta se mostró, como era obvio en ella, de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Hizashi además que agregó la necesidad de compartir aquél juicio con el más afectado: que resultó ser Naruto. Por otro lado y para su disgusto; el Uchiha pareció molesto con la idea de su prima y si bien quiso convencerla de hacer tal cual Fugaku lo indicaba no hubo manera de hacer cambiar de opinión a la muchacha._

_Su molestia nacía en coincidir en puntos, el que fuera, con ese sujeto. Por muchas razones Neji no se sentía con ganas de ser agradable o simpático con él, pero cuando esa mañana lo viera de la mano de su prima aquella sensación de desprecio había aumentado. Él no tenía la capacidad para perdonar de Hinata, aunque si quisiera ser honesto consigo mismo, diría que ella estaba afectada por la misma idiotez que el resto de las chicas que suspiraban por los huesos del Uchiha, pero aquello no sería algo que demostrara frente a Sasuke. Sus opiniones sobre el estado actual de Hinata se las guardaría para hablarlas directamente con ella. Su padre y Fugaku también habían mirado, de manera mucho más discreta que él, con cierta perplejidad y recelo la forma en la cual ambos se presentaron frente a ellos, sin atisbo alguno de vergüenza, por lo menos de parte del Uchiha a diferencia de la muchacha que enrojeció en cuanto los vio cruzar la puerta del hospital. _

_Una vez que se cercioraron que la muchacha estaba bien para ir a casa, se separaron, esperando, desde luego, tener la privacidad necesaria para discutir sobre la momentánea locura que había afectado a su prima. Pero incapaz de atacarla con preguntas, lo primero que hizo fue saber sobre su estado y como es que había ocurrido todo, Hizashi, quién manejaba el auto en ese momento, escuchaba con atención el relato de su sobrina y le daba palabras atentas cada vez que esta pedía disculpas por haberse comportado de una forma tan irresponsable y temeraria._

— _No te preocupes Hinata-chan — contestó su padre sonriéndole por el espejo — lo que hiciste lo habría hecho cualquiera de nosotros _

— _Fue irresponsable de parte de Naruto el no acompañarla a casa… es lo mínimo que cualquier persona haría — vio como su prima se arrebujaba._

— _E-eso n-no f-fue a-si, y… yo le dije a N-Naruto-kun que no se preocupara _

— _Aún así — sentenció, la mirada que su padre le lanzó por el espejo era todo sonrisas y burlas_

— _Vamos Neji, no seas tan duro, Naruto volvió por ella y se llevó la peor parte… puede que sea un estúpido por meterse donde no lo llaman, pero demostró valor y así mismo se lo haré saber a Hiashi— Neji le lanzo una mirada retadora a su padre, sabía perfectamente a que estaba aludiendo a cuando hablaba de no meterse en donde a uno no lo llaman, y el que dijera que Uzumaki había demostrado valor, era la misma forma en la cual había defendido su actuar años atrás cuando él ayudara a Naruto._

_Una vez en la residencia Hyuuga, Hinata bebió y comió, mientras que Hizashi le ordenaba no asistir al instituto ese día. La chica asintió, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y no había descansado nada, también quiso quedarse a su cuidado, pero recordó que había entrenamiento además que sería su deber justificar a su prima en la dirección, sin mencionar el pasar a retirar toda la materia y trabajos que se dieran ese día. Prestos a descansar, Neji se aguantó las ganas de conversar con su prima, hasta que notó que esta ya había perdido el sueño. Cogiéndola de improviso le dijo:_

— _Hinata-sama ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado? — el rostro de su prima revelaba cierta complacencia cuando le dirigió aquellas palabras y sin poner pero alguno asintió, ella ya se había vestido con su pijama y Neji accedió a ayudarle con los vendajes de su mano, él tomó posición en una silla acercándose a los pies de la cama, que era donde Hinata le esperaba. _

_Su prima extendió el brazo dañado y con delicadeza Neji comenzó a soltar la venda. _

— _Veo — dijo — que ha arreglado las cosas con el Uchiha. _

— _Hai — contestó ella con calma. Por unos segundos no supo que agregar hasta que las ideas en su cabeza se ordenaron._

— _Debe disculparme Hinata-sama, pero me parece que ha tomado una decisión demasiado apresurada con respecto a ese sujeto._

— _Neji- ni san se muestra demasiado agresivo cuando se trata de Sasuke-kun— la acusación hecha con absoluta calma, en ningún momento le provocó como para moverse con mayor brusquedad al retirar las vendas de su prima. Como muchas cosas no le causo efecto alguno, que fuera visible._

— _Simplemente no confió en él y no le mentiré al decirle que me fastidia enormemente verlo cerca de usted— en esa ocasión se concentró aún más en lo que hacia, con el único fin de no toparse con la gentil mirada, que sabía, su prima le lanzaba en aquél momento. _

— _Pero si Sasuke-kun es mi elección ¿Estarás molesto conmigo Ni-san? — aquello era una declaración de intenciones que lo confundía. Cuando su prima le relatara lo ocurrido con Sasuke en su casa y después en el torneo habría, con gusto, arrancado la cabeza del Uchiha. Y en algún momento había supuesto que todo se debía a un capricho momentáneo de su prima… hasta que recordó cada una de sus reacciones cuando se trataba del Uchiha, la aparente normalidad con la cual ella recibía las noticias sobre él o conversaciones disfrazaba un sentido de conocimiento que a él, en algún momento se le había escapado._

_Que Hinata no tartamudeara frente al Uchiha, indicaba que ella lo sentía tan cercano como a él, Kiba o Shino si a eso se le agregaba que este había comenzado a gustar de su prima y que al mismo tiempo se lo había dado a entender, parecía casi lógico que ella aceptara. Por mucho que odiara la idea se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha el espadachín más talentoso que él conociera, alguien con la suficiente habilidad para superar incluso a Itachi Uchiha, el único que le había vencido. Además no escapaba para él, el hecho de que este era una especia de Adonis idealizado en todo el instituto, sin mencionar su educación y la importancia de su clan. Es decir viéndolo como un prospecto, era casi perfecto. _

_Pero ese maldito historial de conquistas era lo que le fastidiaba. Y Hinata sabía sobre eso, no entendía como podía caer con lo que fuera que ese imbécil le hubiera dicho. _

— _No puedo decirle si es que lo estaré o no, supongo que debo de esperar hasta que eso ocurra Hinata-sama — al soltar completamente la venda del brazo pudo apreciar los cardenales y moretones que su prima tenía en los brazos, un latigazo de rabia pareció sacudirle al tiempo en que decidía que un simple castigo no era suficiente para los bastardos que habían atacado a su prima. Se mordió la lengua y la miró._

— _¿Qué le parece si le pedimos a Hebi-san que prepare almendro para sus cardenales?_

— _Hai Neji-nisan, es una muy buena idea — contestó con vago entusiasmo. _

_Una vez emitida la orden, ambos se dedicaron a esperar. Lo normal habría sido hacerlo en silencio, pero considerando todo lo que pasaba su cabeza, a Neji le pareció imposible. _

— _Pero — Hinata alzó la vista paciente hacia su primo, así mismo se dijo que él no podría ser tan gentil — lamento ser tan insistente Hinata-sama — ella negó._

— _Neji-ni san está preocupado por mi… y… y eso m-me hace muy feliz — Neji sintió como se suavizaba su rostro, así como se le derretía el pecho; no existía manera alguna en la cual él pudiera ceder tan rápido con respecto a ese asunto, además por muy tradición obsoleta que fuera, Hinata era su responsabilidad y fue en parte, estupidez suya el no haber hecho algo la vez anterior y no estaba dispuesto a cometer ese error nuevamente. _

— _Bueno— en ese momento fue mucho más incómodo sacar a colación una de sus razones, pero si quería que ella recapacitara bien sus decisiones era imperativo que lo viera desde su punto de vista — ¿Y qué ocurre con Sakura Haruno? — soltó de una vez, sin dejar de mirarla, quería ver su reacción, pero no hubo nada, siquiera un parpadeo — ¿Con que explicación la convenció de que olvidara lo que ocurrió esa mañana?_

— _Sasuke-kun dijo que nada había ocurrido — Neji negó, realmente podía ser irritante la ingenuidad de su prima. _

— _¿Y usted le creyó? — preguntó incrédulo, Hinata asintió. Molesto comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. _

— _Creo que es mi deber Hinata-sama el darle a entender el terrible error que está cometiendo… Sasuke Uchiha, no es alguien que se caracterice por su lealtad, al menos cuando se trata de chicas, tiene un historial sucio y eso usted lo sabe ¿Cómo siquiera puede tolerar a semejante sujeto? — volteó hacia ella, deteniéndose para mirarle fijamente, la pulcra mirada de su prima siquiera había hecho amago alguno de ser desviada._

— _Eso lo sé, pero… no creo que sea justo, calificar a Sasuke-kun de una forma u otra por lo que ha hecho en su pasado, no es de mi incumbencia Neji-ni-san y, bueno… — solo entonces Hinata bajo la vista en un gesto que le recordó a las reacciones que su prima tenía frente a Naruto—… hay mucho más en lo que es Sasuke-kun que solo lo que demuestra… e-él… fue muy gentil conmigo, durante mucho tiempo a-antes de que… — enrojeció absolutamente provocándole una mueca de fastidio al saber que escena recordaba su prima — si voy a… a… corresponder s…sus s-sentimientos, debo hacerlo c…con lo que yo… creo y sé de él… y… y m-muy en contra d-de lo que se p-piense… s-sé que es bueno… — Neji volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación, ciertamente que su prima era mucho más abierta a las segundas oportunidades que él y demasiado confiada a su gusto. Pero de todas maneras tenía que saber todo lo que ocurría con ella, el que el Uchiha tuviera esa importancia para ella, le resultaba preocupante sobre todo cuando ahora estaba dispuesta a dar un paso que con Naruto jamás se había atrevido. _

—_Y ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con sus sentimientos hacia Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Acaso los ha olvidado? — el rubor de su prima fue completo y cuando le miró son sorpresa hubo unos segundos en los que se sintió afortunado y desdichado al mismo tiempo, que el Uzumaki le provocara tal reacción hablaba de lo importante que era y que tal vez siempre fuera, pero por otro lado, demostraba lo lejana que estaba su prima de sentirse en confianza con, incluso, la imagen de este. _

— _N…no… — tragó y dio un hondo respiro — H-han c-cambiado Neji-ni san— había demasiada firmeza en esas palabras, no fue capaz de hablar y le dio todo el tiempo para que ella se explayara —N… Naruto-kun, jamás p-podrá verme c-como algo m-más que u-una amiga y… y- yo seré f-feliz si é-él lo es… _

— _Entonces ¿Se ha resignado? — Hinata asintió._

— _A-ayer durante el almuerzo… — Neji asintió, le había resultado raro que el Uzumaki se les acercará y más extraño que su prima no hiperventilara frente a él, aunque ahora si lo hacía. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso el recordarle sus antiguos sentimientos le hacía sentir vergüenza? — entendí algunas cosas… — la muchacha negó, obviándole a su primo las ideas que en ese momento se le cruzaba por la cabeza._

_Después de eso llegó la cataplasma preparada con almendro que, en silencio, aplicó sobre el brazo de ella. Se preocupó de que esta quedara en su cama y se retiró. El resto de las horas había pasado como si nada, de la misma manera en que comunicó a Kiba y a la dirección de la ausencia de Hinata, aunque solo al primero explicó las verdaderas razones. _

Observando al pizarrón sin realmente ver, no notó cuando Tenten apoyó su brazo derecho sobre su puesto invadiendo lo que él consideraba su espacio personal, solo que hace mucho que a Neji eso no le importaba.

No era típico de él, compartir lo que se podría considerar un secreto familiar con nadie que no perteneciera al clan y que, por supuesto, no fuera de su confianza. Pero en cuanto a Tenten y Lee, eso se había vuelto obsoleto desde hacía varios meses y era por sobre todo con la chica de las coletas con quién necesitaba consultar algo parecido al consejo femenino, si bien existían muchas cosas que separaban a Hinata de esta, era mucho más factible que ella entendiera el dilema de su prima, al menos mucho más que él.

— Lo que yo veo… — agregó la muchacha —es que simplemente Hinata ha encontrado una forma de ser feliz… y — la muchacha retrocedió y procedió a estirar los brazos — no hay nada de malo en ello— Neji le miró lleno de suspicacia.

_"¿Estas haciendo lo mismo? siquiera sé si me agrada esa idea"_

— Pero y ¿Sus sentimientos hacia Naruto? No pudieron haber cambiado de un día para otro — Tenten se encogió de hombros.

— No podemos saberlo… pero es lo más inteligente que tu prima ha hecho en años — sentenció, el Hyuuga se mostró molesto ante aquella muestra de descortés confianza que la muchacha había expresado, pero ella no le prestó atención; solo entornó los ojos y se encogió de hombros — piénsalo Neji, Hinata está enamorada de Naruto ¿Desde cuándo? — el Hyuuga hizo una vaga señal de desconocimiento — Ella no puede estar toda su vida o lo que es peor, su adolescencia esperando a que alguien la mire… menos cuando ese alguien no la quiere ver— el gesto de Neji se ensombreció y cruzando los brazos se arrebujo en su puesto — lamentablemente el idiota de Naruto solo tiene ojos para Haruno-san, que Hinata quiera darse una oportunidad con Sasuke, con Sasuke Uchiha — y su ceño se frunció aún más ante el tono de admiración de la chica — y además me dices que él se ha mostrado interesado en ella, más que ser una idea reprobable, yo lo vería como una situación ideal… en el peor de los casos si no llegara a funcionar, Hinata se habrá curado de su platónico amor hacia Naruto— atento aquellas palabras todo eso le resultó lógico, solo que no creía que su prima lo viera de esa manera, no era propio de su comportamiento el ver u buscar los pro y los contra sobre sus sentimientos, no existía nadie menos convenenciera que Hinata Hyuuga, sabía que era una muchacha inteligente (aunque considerando las palabras de Tenten, podía poner en duda eso, sobre todo a lo que refería a Naruto… y ahora a Sasuke) pero el ser calculadora jamás había sido parte de su personalidad.

— No quiero que jueguen con ella, no quiero que sufra al lado de ese imbécil

— Es su decisión… — entonces colocó una mano sobre su hombro — lo único que puedes hacer es observar y estar para ella cuando lo necesite— Neji entornó los ojos fastidiado.

— Sigo sin estar convencido de su actuar

— Es porque no quieres que se equivoque y creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, según tú el que se muestre receptiva a los sentimientos del Uchiha es señal de eso, pero al menos para mí, que dejé de lado su obsesión es el mejor paso que pudo haber dado— entonces le miró llena de picardía, fastidiándolo nuevamente —… además hay una gran diferencia entre Uchiha y Uzumaki— Neji alzó el rostro llenó de fría dignidad.

— Eso lo sé, los conozco a ambos

— Neji — suspiro ella — creo que debes relajarte, no es como si fuera a hacer locuras por él, es Hinata, lo más probable es que se sienta muy nerviosa ante el hecho de ser aceptada por alguien como Uchiha — su gesto fue más frío al decir:

— Pareciera que nadie la considera digna de ese idiota… — Tenten sonrió, en cierto sentido le enternecían los celos del muchacho.

— ¿Qué importa eso si es él quién la busca?

No podía ser más cierto todo lo que ella decía, sin embargo para él todo aquello estaba viciado de alguna manera extraña, sobre todo porque no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de una maquinación de Hinata ¡De Hinata!

"_Quizás solo estoy siendo paranoico"_

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, a las pocas horas después, aún no amanecía. Lo supuso ya que todo seguía oscuro. Cuando se mentalizó en salir de la cama, el bulto sobre su brazo le recordó que estaba hospitalizado y la momentánea molestia de verse limitado en su actuar se atenuó en cuanto supo que tendría varios días de descanso. Así que dejando de lado la preocupación volvió a cerrar los ojos y no tardó en caer dormido nuevamente.<p>

Cuando volvió a despertar lo hizo porque el estomago comenzó a rugirle, abrió los ojos perezosamente y el fuerte olor a amoniaco pareció golpearlo como si recién lo notara. Todo estaba oscuro, aunque ya era de día; seguía nublado y la lluvia golpeaba contra los ventanales del pasillo con gran fuerza. Giro la cabeza, sintiendo una fuerte presión sobre el cuello, algo que pasó por alto la primera vez en que despertó.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — escuchó una voz tras él, al girar, lo hizo violentamente y el cuello tronó sonoramente.

— Ite, ite, ite… — Sasuke solo bajo la vista y bufo. Con lentitud se colocó de pie y presionó el botón que llamaba a la enfermera.

— ¿Cómo es que te dejaron entrar? — preguntó sobándose la nuca.

— Influencia de mi padre — dijo con calma volviendo al sofá en el cual había esperado que Uzumaki despertara. Naruto solo entornó los ojos y volvió a recostarse.

Pronto apareció una jovencita uniformada, quién le preguntó con mucha cortesía si es que tenía hambre, Sasuke nuevamente bufó ante lo evidente de la respuesta. Llevándose las gracias del Naruto la mujer desapareció tras la puerta logrando sacarle un gesto bastante estúpido, del cual, por supuesto Naruto siquiera se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano acá? ¡¿Faltaste a clases? — el moreno nuevamente bufo y luego miró con esa sonrisa pedante que él tanto odiaba.

— Creo que es evidente — por su parte Naruto sonrió de aquella forma zorruna que, sabía, el Uchiha odiaba y exclamó:

— ¡Oh Sasuke-kun! — saltó de su cama y se lanzó a besar al Uchiha — ¡Eres tan tierno al venir! ¡Vamos un besito uno solo! ¡Besito, besito, besito! — aquello bastó para fastidiar a Sasuke, con violencia le puso una mano en la cara y con fuerza se impulso para quedar sobre él, le cogió el brazo escayolado y se sentó sobre este.

— Primero me abofeteas y ahora quieres besarme… ¿Acaso cambiaste a Sakura por mi? ¡Ja! No me extraña, al menos tienes las bolas para admitirlo…

— ¡Ite! ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Pesas mucho!

— Eso no es nada — contestó el moreno fríamente, mientras se presionaba con más fuerza sobre Naruto.

Cuando la enfermera llegó, Naruto estaba tranquilamente en su camilla y Sasuke leyendo una revista. Naruto olfateó y babeó, de inmediato en su nariz se dilató.

— ¿No tiene ramen? — fue su pregunta, a lo que la enfermera le sonrió con extrañeza y Sasuke bufó.

Una vez que la mujer se retiró, Sasuke pasó a relatarle como es que se había enterado de lo ocurrido, así como del viaje que dio para llegar a la estación de policía en donde Hinata estaba dando su declaración. Solo a la mención de la muchacha Naruto reaccionó.

— ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— No mucho, realmente, sufrió una herida superficial en su brazo. Pero lo que la demoró fue cuando buscó un taxi en el cual traerte al hospital — Naruto recordó vagamente aquella sensación y el regaño del chofer que pedía no ensuciaran, despertar en esa misma camilla fue el último recuerdo fijo que mantenía. Cuando alzo la vista Sasuke le miraba con una fijeza casi dura, muy parecida a las que le lanzaba en los combates del instituto.

— ¿Ocurre algo teme? — preguntó a lo que este negó para fijar la vista fuera

— No, solo estaba… — pero no terminó su frase. Todo eso le resultó muy raro, de hecho hace bastante que su amigo se comportaba extraño, quizás tuviera que ver con Hinata, Naruto recordaba perfectamente cómo es que su amigo se había acercado a la muchacha, cuando le defendiera durante las clases y todas las veces que los vio juntos cuando preparaban el trabajo de Kurenai-sensei. Así como él había estado la tarde anterior junto a ella corrigiendo al resto.

Fue cuando lo comprendió. Lo que no entendió fue el ramalazo de molestia que amenazó con darle otra puntada en la cabeza, molesta e insistente.

— ¿Es ella cierto? — la reacción del Uchiha fue tan inmediata que confirmó cualquier duda que en esos mini segundos pudo haber pasado por su cabeza. Sasuke solo le miró fijamente, pero en su gesto no había agresividad alguna. Solo calma y de esa misma manera asintió, para luego girar con suavidad el rostro y centrarlo en el ventanal.

Naruto siempre había notado aquellos gestos, cuando eran suaves y tranquilos sabía; Sasuke había llegado a una conclusión o más que eso a punto en el cual sus ideas no cambiarían fácilmente, era algo parecido a la tranquilidad mental. Le gustó saber que no hicieron falta muchas palabras para que él lo notara, le decía lo bien que terminaron conociéndose.

— Me hubiera gustado… — dijo de pronto Sasuke — habértelo comentado antes, sobre todo por ciertas cosas que ocurrieron la semana pasada…

"_¿Solo ha pasado una semana?"_

"_¿Qué había pasado en una semana?"_

De pronto lo recordó, Sakura le había pedido que se involucrara con Hinata, que se fijara en ella y casi le había llorado por ello. Sakura también había estado extraña y nuevamente unió las piezas. En esa ocasión el pecho se le oprimió con más fuerza y la punzada se transformó en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, eso le hizo sentirse débil y como un verdadero idiota.

— Eh Sasuke-teme… — llamó a este obligándole a mirarle, solo que en esos momentos, era él quién no quería fijar la vista en su amigo, recordaba perfectamente haberlo hablado con el Uchiha sin siquiera filtrar las razones por las cuales tendría que actuar de la manera en que tenía pensado hacerlo: rechazar a Hinata, solo que ahora no estaba tan decidido a hacerlo, pero estando Sasuke en juego… — ¿Recuerdas lo que Sakura-chan me dijo la semana pasada?

— Si — su voz estaba tensa — Es sobre eso que quiero hablar contigo… — Naruto parpadeó, de a poco las cosas estaban encajando de una manera que no le gustaba. Asintió dudoso, sin dejar de mirar hacia el ventanal que daba al pasillo. No vio cuando Sasuke se adelantó un par de pasos y menos cuando se cruzó de brazos.

— Naruto mírame… — como todo lo que decía su amigo en ese tono, el Uzumaki no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, girando el cuello con la misma violencia que antes le hiciera tronar — como te lo decía, debí habértelo dicho antes, sobre todo ahora que sabes cuales son o fueron los sentimientos de Hinata hacia ti.

"_Los sentimientos que fueron o que son"_

— Quieres decir que Hina-chan ya no…

— No lo sé, aunque también han ocurrido cosas en ese sentido— Sasuke bajó la vista y continuó —… podría decir que ella está algo confundida — entonces le miró fijamente y preguntó — ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia ella? — Naruto se ruborizó, no podía evitar las palabras de Sakura y Kiba en su cabeza. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No era posible contentar a Sakura y a Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Y las palabras de la peli rosa o más bien las intenciones de esta parecieron taladrarle nuevamente la cabeza junto a su corazón.

— ¡Sakura –chan lo sabía! ¡Ella lo sabía! — Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé

— ¡Claro que lo sabía! Por eso me pidió que me fijara en Hinata, tenía… ella tenía miedo de perderte

— Eso es ridículo, hablas como si yo le perteneciera — el desprecio que traslucía las palabras de Sasuke, le hizo recordar ese _"zorra manipuladora"_ que tanto le había enfadado.

— Sakura siempre ha sido así contigo ¿Estas enfadado con ella por habérmelo dicho? — Sasuke le observó sin inmutarse.

— No es de eso que he venido a hablar contigo… quiero que sepas mis intenciones hacia Hinata; ella me gusta y conforme a lo que me has dicho de Sakura me pregunto si es que tienes alguna intención hacia ella— Naruto negó extrañado.

— ¿Por qué debería de tenerlas? — Sasuke asintió imperturbable.

— No lo sé, me dices que ella quiere que te centres en Hinata y ayer no te vi dejarla de lado, sin mencionar, que la invitaste a comer y todo esto— finalizó señalando la camilla y a él.

El shock momentáneo que significó toda aquella revelación pasó en cuanto notó que Sasuke Uchiha estaba molesto con él por un asunto de celos. No es como si el universo se hubiera detenido o el sol fundido ante el poder de la luna, o que la tierra se hubiera volteado, sencillamente porque la idea que mantenía en su cabeza era muy, pero muy buena y escalofriante en algún sentido que le causaba cierto placer, cierto amago de victoria.

"_Soy el Sasuke, de Sasuke" _

Sin poder evitarlo estalló en carcajadas, en medio de ellas podía ver como el moreno le miraba con resentimiento.

— ¡Sasuke –teme esta celoso de mi! — soltó finalmente sin poder controlarse — ¡El teme esta celoso!

— ¡Guarda silencio dobe!

— ¡Sasuke –teme no quiere que nadie escuché que esta celoso! — no lo vio, solo sintió cuando el Uchiha se montó sobre la cama y mientras el trataba de evitar su agarre este seguía buscando su cuello

— ¡Celoso, celoso!

— ¡Cierra la puta boca de una vez!

— ¡Celoso, celoso!

— ¡Hijo de… — Naruto lo sujeto violentamente tapándole la boca.

— ¡Oe teme! — Sasuke se quedó mirándolo y Naruto le sonrió — Bien, bien… — soltó entonces a su amigo y se recostó en la cama — de todas maneras Hinata está fuera de mi liga… con eso del clan y la riqueza — cuando alzó la vista notó una mirada tranquila en su amigo.

Le gustó saber y pensar que en esta ocasión Sasuke si parecía sincero. Había hablado con él ¿cierto? No solo por lo que respectaba a Hinata sino a declarar que le debía esa honestidad por el solo hecho de ser su amigo. ¿Cuándo le había informado de sus intenciones de iniciar algo a él?, nunca.

Estuvieron algunos minutos más hablando en los cuales el Uchiha se dedicó a esquivar todas sus preguntas referentes a Hinata. Cuando este finalmente se retiró un aire de desazón pareció envolverlo, quizás por la misma Hinata… aunque su pregunta principal era:

"_¿Qué pasara ahora conmigo y Sakura?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** _

_Tengo la firme intención de terminar esto a los XX capítulos, u_u si me extiendo más corro el serio peligro de no finalizar esta historia. Por otro lado, debí cortar este capitulo, que también es parte de otro, ya que de otra manera superaría las doce mil palabras, e incluso yo me canse de releerlo. Esperando que lo disfrutaran, me despido._

_NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES Y EN ESPECIAL A: _

_*Suenan los tambores en redoble*_

_Dark Amy-chan, Annii GabiiZ, Marcia Andrea, kaila maya the water, , Bittersweet-hyuchiha, pili, maribelteka, Tsuki Tsuruga, LuuisaMH, Hin123, Hitomii, andrea, josyuchiha, magic ann love, caricatuyani, LULYHIME, chany sensei, hinamel, MeganWeaslyGranger. _


	16. Nuevos Días

**Nuevos días: ¿Quién dijo que los problemas desaparecían cuando salía el sol?**

La noticia, obviamente, corrió como la pólvora. Pero a ellos solo les dieron los detalles. Neji no supo, o no quiso, decir más. El tiempo para explicarse lo dio por terminado en cuanto sonó la campana, indicar el inicio de la jornada escolar y el Hyuuga, a quién no le importaba en lo absoluto los sentimientos de Kiba o Sakura, los dejó ahí llenos de dudas.

A veces le agradaba la sequedad de Neji, sobre todo si se trataba de interponerse entre Hinata y cualquier idiota, pero en ese momento fácilmente habría cascado su cabeza contra los muros del instituto. Por otro lado le extrañaba y molestaba la ausencia del Uchiha. Neji no les había dicho nada sobre él, aunque mientras caminaban al salón, Sakura reflexionó que siendo su padre el jefe de la policía y Naruto su mejor amigo, lo más probable es que se encontrara con el rubio. Fue cuando recordó que estaba enfadado con ella.

— Dime… — le habló irónico — ¿Te ha parecido adecuado a tus planes la forma en que se han dado las cosas? — Kiba se esperaba la mirada ofendida de Sakura. así como su gesto de indignación, solo que no se dejó convencer por ello.

— ¡¿Acaso crees que estoy contenta de que eso ocurriera?¡ — le espetó, Kiba se llevó las manos tras la nuca, divertido por el gesto.

— No sabría decirlo, pero tienes a Hinata junto a Naruto ¿No es lo que buscabas? — finalizó sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo. Sakura retrocedió indignada y sin prestarle más atención avanzó a solas por el pasillo. Kiba la dejó, ya tendría más palabras para ella, de momento sus ideas se centraban en Hinata, y como si recién entendiera sus deseos, supo que de avanzar con Naruto, ella estaría irremediablemente perdida para él.

Una mezcla de alivio y molestia le llenó. Perder a Hinata significaba, si o si, seguir con su vida. Después de todo, Kiba nunca había sido dado a dejarse avasallar por las cosas malas que le ocurrieran, el problema estaba en que se trataba de una lucha que dio por perdida cuando entendió los sentimientos de su amiga. Y le fastidiaba sobre manera saber que jamás peleó por ella; eso iba contra su naturaleza.

Sin embargo, debía y era necesario, que desde ese momento en adelante, la dejara ir. Ya no sería el segundo o tercero en su vida como imaginó, hasta ese momento, era. Según él, primero estaba Hiashi –creía- luego Neji y después él. En términos reales, puede que Naruto los superara a todos ellos, pero hasta ese día jamás había interactuado con su amiga, ahora que lo hacía se vería muy desplazado. Además si el rubio era lo que Kiba imaginaba, sería territorial y celoso, como él mismo, quizás por ello aceptaba que fuera Naruto y no él. Ambos se reconocían como los más parecidos dentro del salón y, en si, de toda la secundaria, solo que él jamás había inspirado a Hinata y por ende esta no le admiraba… o si lo hacía, se lo dijo en incontables ocasiones, pero no despertaba en ella los sentimientos que Naruto si.

"_Si tan solo fuese rubio y de ojos azules"_

Era sencillo decirlo, pero sabía que Hinata no estaba enamorada de ese idiota por su apariencia… de hecho seguía preguntándose la razón de ese amor tan platónico.

Llovía a cántaros y era común que en días así la asistencia disminuyera, pero con las seis personas faltantes el salón le parecía casi vacío. Algunos más llegarían atrasados dentro de los próximos minutos, pero de todas maneras sin Shino y Hinata; Kiba se sentía solo. Eran un trío y la idea de enfrentar aquel día sin su compañía, se le hacía muy desagradable. Llegar al salón bajo esa perspectiva no le animó en lo absoluto, quizás se dedicaría todo el santo día a dormir, así pasarían las horas más rápido.

Shino fue el primero en entrar al salón, estaba visiblemente agitado y empapado. Con un pañuelo, usual en él, limpiaba sus gafas mientras se dirigía con calma al puesto del profesor. Kiba lo vio entregar, seguramente, un justificativo que Iruka-sensei leyó con atención. Hecho eso; miró a su alumno y asintió, dando el permiso para que este se dirigiera a su puesto. Shino pasó por su lado, sin dirigirle palabra alguna y procedió a sentarse de una manera que le pareció más brusca de lo normal. Su amigo solía ser muy calmado, casi delicado cuando se trataba de actuar, el que hiciera ruido, le dijo que se encontraba alterado.

"_Tal vez sabe lo de Hinata y no le gustó para nada" _

Pero el rastro de humedad que Shino dejó al pasar por su lado, le dio el vago indicio de lodo, jabón, algo dulzón y otro que parecía ser un perfume, intrigado por eso, dirigió la vista hacia este y notó como el maletín de su amigo tenía manchas de barro, que parecía haber sido removido recientemente. Aburame hizo un ligero movimiento para sacar sus cuadernos, como si estuviera recuperando la compostura y, solo entonces, Kiba pudo ver las vendas en sus manos, rodeaban sus palmas y parecían secas, tal vez eso dulzón fuera sangre, cuando alzó la vista, Shino le miraba fijamente, le hizo una señal interrogante y su amigo movió la mano indicándole que después hablarían.

No imaginaba lo que había ocurrido, fue cuando el profesor Iruka le llamó la atención.

— Inuzuka, lo que tengas que decirle a Shino, será durante el descanso, ahora presta atención — Kiba envió una mirada, mitad desafío, mitad aburrimiento a su maestro y se volteó hacia el pizarrón para llevar ambas manos tras su nuca. Sakura le estaba mirando con frialdad, a lo que este contestó frunciendo los labios y casi recostándose en su asiento, en una clara demostración de que ese gesto no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

La clase de biología era una de las que más llamaba su atención, le gustaba entender el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano y todo a su alrededor, las plantas, los animales, como se movía la naturaleza en general y en ese momento estaban repasando como trabajaban las células del cuerpo humano. No era muy bueno tomando apuntes, ese era un trabajo que entre Shino y Hinata completaban a la perfección, con las agudas y claras observaciones del primero y la impecable letra de la muchacha. Pero ese día Hinata no estaba y su amigo, evidentemente, no se encontraba en condiciones. Así que olvidando su duelo con Sakura y tratando de alejar a la Hyuuga de su cabeza, se concentró y prestó atención como nunca antes lo hiciera.

Anotó absolutamente todo y se sorprendió, cuando comprendió la velocidad a la cual podía hacerlo, ya que no solamente escribía todo lo que Iruka-sensei decía, sino que se daba el tiempo para hacer un apartado en el cual rescataba todo lo importante de la clase.

No era la gran cosa, pero le subió el ánimo saber que al menos estaría ayudando a sus amigos. Decidió, entonces, que esa tarde iría a ver a Hinata, quizás a Shino también le ayudaría que los tres estuvieran reunidos.

Fue cuando Shikamaru llegó al salón, lucía más fastidiado de lo normal y con su usual indolencia entregó el justificativo de entrada al profesor. No pasó desapercibido para Kiba, la mirada que lanzó al final de los puestos, lugar que en ese momento era ocupado, casi exclusivamente por Shino. Con pasos lentos y cortados Shikamaru pasó por su lado y se instaló en su asiento, el cual estaba paralelo al de Hinata, tras él Chouji le lanzó la misma pregunta que él quería hacerle a Shino.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — solo que si bien Shino le indicó, con señas, que después hablarían. Kiba, ante el silencio del salón, logró escuchar la cortante respuesta del Nara;

— La lluvia, obviamente — era, quizás, solo una idea pero le pareció que Shikamaru llevaba el mismo perfume que sintiera en Shino, solo que en una cantidad más intensa, también tenía ese olor dulzón y si en su amigo lo identificó como la sangre que seguramente salía de sus manos, en el Nara, no logró captar nada, de manera rápida, que pareciera una herida.

"_Quizás bajo su uniforme"_

No, eso no coincidía con lo que él conocía de Nara Shikamaru, principalmente, porque con la excusa de estar herido; jamás iría a clases en medio de la lluvia. Una herida bajo ese clima, era una justificación viable para quedarse en casa y lo mejor de todo en cama. Pero había algo más, algo extraño y eléctrico que recorría el ambiente tras él y que se tenso en cuanto Shikamaru hizo acto de presencia, Kiba juraría que podía olerlo, que podía sentir pequeñas descargas sobre los vellos de su nuca y que estos le obligaban a que los de sus brazos reaccionaran de igual manera.

La clase continuó completamente ajena a lo que parecía una ser una batalla tras él, giró el rostro por sobre su hombro y vio que cada cual seguía lo escrito en el pizarrón, como si nada más importara. A su vez Chouji lucía terriblemente incómodo, a tal punto que no sintió ni los ruidos, ni los olores que de este provenían cada vez que una clase duraba más de dos horas; ni de frituras o dulces, nada de galletas, solo un hermético y extraño silencio.

"_Podría ser posible que ambos pelearan"_

Aquella idea le pareció inverosímil. Hasta donde él sabía, no existía ningún punto en el cual esos dos no estuvieran de acuerdo. Ambos tenían un nivel, que por mucho que a Kiba le gustara negarlo era obvio; de madurez y tolerancia hacia el resto y sus estupideces. Algo que los hacía dignos de confianza ante cualquier tarea que requiriera cabeza, astucia y responsabilidad. Además llevaban una relación más que cortés y los trabajos en los que solían colaborar eran sencillamente, bajo la opinión de todos los profesores, excelentes. Siempre que había un desacuerdo entre ambos, las palabras y los argumentos eran las principales armas, jamás se habían tratado de manera despectiva o irrespetuosa, en muchas ocasiones Shino había aclarado su admiración hacia los movimientos y acciones del Nara y por lo que sabía era mutuo.

"_Imposible, quizás una pelea con alguien más los atrapó"_

Era lo que le pareció más creíble y realista. Shino había acudido a la enfermería y le curaron, Shikamaru… es posible que hiciera lo mismo, solo que tardó un poco más.

Pero quedó de una pieza, cuando Shino, después de preguntarle por Hinata y recibir inmutable, como siempre, las nuevas noticias, le relatara la razón de su demora, con usual calma e indiferencia:

— Al parecer Ino-san…

"_¿Ino-san?"_

… quiso activar el sistema de seguridad, para los tejados del invernadero y en algún momento entre el techo y el suelo, se puso a discutir con Shikamaru.

— ¿Sobre el techo del invernadero? ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre algo así a Ino? — Kiba, que comía un panecillo tosió, Shino siquiera le miró para aclarar.

— No creo que haya sido su intención, ¿Por qué? resolver cualquier asunto de esa manera es ilógico, es impropio de Shikamaru arriesgar así a una amiga.

— Pero ¿Tú los viste? — solo entonces su amigo se giró hacia él, Kiba no podía ver lo que decían sus ojos tras las gafas, pero algo en la mueca de su boca le indicó que estaba ofendido.

— No espiaba, si es lo que insinúas — declaró serio, pero con energía. Kiba miró a su alrededor como si hubiera alguien más en el salón, estaban Gaara, quién leía tranquilamente, Suigetsu fastidiando a Karin y ellos, nadie más y ninguno de sus compañeros les prestaba atención.

— No he dicho eso — contestó él, también serio. Entonces el Aburame se permitió un segundo de relajo y sacó, acercando su mano herida a él, un trozo del panecillo que comía.

— Si — dijo finalmente — pero solo noté a Ino-san, cuando comenzó a gritar.

— ¿Por la altura?

— No, su brazo quedó atrapado en una de las ventanillas del altillo.

— ¿Cómo? — Shino se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que quiso sujetarse de esta, cuando la escalera que usaba cedió, se lastimó el brazo, pero es poco en comparación con lo que pudo haberle ocurrido.

— Que estúpida ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre subir al tejado con este clima? — Shino volvió su rostro para mirarle de una manera que le pareció fría e intimidante.

— Por favor no te refieras así de ella — dijo, a Kiba le pareció extraño, empezando por el _"Ino-san"_ y ahora pidiéndole que no expresara su opinión sobre ella, Shino no era muy dado a censurar a nadie, sin embargo, Kiba no creyó que esas palabras, las cuales calificaban en toda su extensión la acción de la rubia, hubieran sido muy ofensivas. Además Shino sabía su opinión sobre las chicas en general, exceptuando, desde luego, a Hinata Hyuuga.

— ¿Fue cuando te hiciste las heridas en las manos? — Shino asintió ausente y procedió a mirarse la palma izquierda.

— Hay un Rosal Español que sube a modo de enredadera en toda la parte trasera del lugar... — Shino seguía observando hacia los ventanales, como si le avergonzara mirarle — Ino-san trataba de cogerlo con el brazo herido, no pude ver a Shikamaru, pero asumí que estaba fuera...

— ¿Te dañaste subiendo el rosal? — Shino asintió y volvió a sacar otro trozo del pastelillo de Kiba, este aprovechó la cercanía para tomarlo de la muñeca y bruscamente levantar las mangas de su uniforme; ahí estaba el vendaje extendiéndose más allá del límite de la camisa, con rapidez Shino se deshizo de su agarre y si le miró reprobatoriamente, Kiba no lo supo, las gafas de su amigo se lo impedían.

— Es lo que yo hubiera hecho — admitió a regañadientes y orgulloso ante la actitud del Aburame — aunque se lo cobraría caro... — Shino se encogió de hombros en un gesto tranquilo.

— Bueno, una vez que logré llegar hasta ella tuve que soltar la ventanilla desde los bordes, Shikamaru no podía fijar la escalera, creo que la lluvia había tornado demasiado endeble el suelo.

— ¿Entonces Ino quedó colgando de su brazo? ¿Cómo es que nadie llegó a ayudarles? — Shino asintió y luego se encogió de hombros.

— Las clases ya habían empezado, era lógico que nadie llegara.

— ¿Y cómo pudieron salvarla?— ante aquella pregunta Shino pareció enrojecer y encogerse al mismo tiempo.

— Ehm... Yo... Yo la abracé por sobre el cristal— recobró la calma en un segundo y continuó — no podía sostenerla del brazo, ya que no sabía cuál era su gravedad... Así que la tome por debajo de las axilas y la alcé todo lo que pude hasta asegurarla...

Kiba imaginó lo incómodo que debió ser para Shino aquella situación, no era como si el Aburame rechazara todo contacto físico, pero siendo el silencioso como era, un acercamiento tan próximo podría resultarle extraño.

— Primero lo de Hinata y ahora esto... solo es martes y se ha vuelto una semana de mierda — Shino asintió levemente y centró la vista en los brazos de Kiba, con la misma calma con la que relatara lo ocurrido dijo:

— No he anotado nada de lo que Iruka-Sensei dijo, aunque fingí hacerlo... — Kiba sonrió complacido.

— Lo traeré de inmediato...

— No — corto el Aburame — vayamos mejor a la biblioteca, no creo que pueda escribir hoy, le sacaré unas fotocopias — Kiba miró con atención las manos de su amigo, y solo en ese momento notó que las heridas en sus palmas eran mucho más profundas de lo que parecieran.

— Esos no son simples rasguños — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Son de cuando removí el marco de la ventana. El vidrio helado tiene bastante filo.

— No son heridas sencillas. ¿Por qué no pides permiso y vas a casa?

— No lo sé — dijo tranquilamente — pero de momento necesito fotocopias de lo que has escrito.

Kiba accedió, ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás de novio con la mayor de los Hyuuga? — preguntó su padre observándole por el espejo retrovisor, Sasuke desvío la atención de su libro sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, no hizo falta verlos a todos; su madre, seguramente, le observaba e Itachi, sentado a su lado, hacia lo mismo.<p>

Fugaku, igual de directo que él, no se había reservado el momento para ellos. Sasuke sabía que sus reacciones le daban lo mismo y por ello lo interrogaba a frente a todos, para que no pudiera escapar.

Después de hacer el intercambio oficial de miradas frías, Sasuke volvió a su libro, el mismo que llevara la semana pasada cuando cayera dormido sobre el césped del instituto.

— No — contestó con sequedad y tranquilo. Fugaku hizo girar el volante y el auto dobló en una avenida inundada.

— ¿Esperas entablar alguna relación con ella? — en esa ocasión su reacción fue más violenta, bajó el libro a su regazo y con todo el carácter Uchiha que le caracterizaba contestó:

— Padre, eso no podría importarte menos — su madre le miró horrorizada, mientras que Itachi se guardó una sonrisa volteando el rostro hacia la ventanilla.

— Que insolente... — dijo Fugaku casi divertido — si esperas que Hiashi Hyuuga te acepte con ese comportamiento es que eres más tonto de lo que pensé — Mikoto puso una mano sobre el brazo de Fugaku y le frunció el ceño a modo de reproche. Su padre, desde luego, no le prestó atención, cuando desviaba la vista del camino la centraba en él.

Detestaba cuando hacia eso; lo inferiorizaba. Y detestaba, aún más, cuando ocurría frente a su hermano. Además si a Hiashi no le gustaba era problema de ese viejo, no suyo. Retomando la calma volvió a centrarse en su libro, aunque ya no recordaba en que línea había quedado.

— Me importa un bledo lo que piense Hiashi Hyuuga...

— Entonces si tienes planes con esa chica — Itachi volvió a esbozar una sonrisa. Y Sasuke cayó; su padre le había hecho una jugarreta para averiguar sus intenciones, desviando su atención al ego.

_"Vanidoso como una princesita"_

Tratando que no se notara el golpe, se devolvió una página y comenzó a releer con tranquilidad, aunque las letras bailaban en su cabeza, atento a cualquier comentario de su padre.

Considerando que había controlado los daños a su persona contestó;

— Pensé que había quedado claro después de esta mañana — por alguna razón el gesto de su madre le dolió, ella no lo sabía.

— Si fueras tu hermano diría que sí, pero se trata de ti — Fugaku volvió a hacer girar el volante y bajó la velocidad al pasar por una avenida especialmente inundada — no eres lo que yo diría un chico considerado con los sentimientos ajenos.

Bien, eso le irritó. Más que por las palabras, era por lo que estas traslucían. Si Fugaku conocía de sus aventuras en el instituto significaba que alguien le estaba informando. De inmediato pensó en Naruto.

— Además — continuó su padre — que la tuvieras de la mano no significa nada ¿O es que tú le interesas a ella?

"_Espero que si"_

— Querido — interrumpió su madre — son asuntos de Sasuke... — por unos segundos Fugaku desvío la vista hacia su esposa para rápidamente agregar:

— Quiero saberlo, si la chica no lo está será menos problemático si nuestro galán hijo juega con ella...— eso le enfureció, Hinata no era perfecta... O eso creía, pero al menos esperaba que su padre le tuviera algo más de fe. Sasuke no se consideraba mala persona, era cierto; había tenido sus aventuras, pero a cada una de esas chicas les explicó en detalle lo que esperaba de ellas, nada más, nada menos, no era su culpa que después de aceptar, ninguna de ellas mantuviera su palabra.

"_Una lección aprendida"_

Por lo mismo su cantidad de acompañantes, ese semestre había, casi, desaparecido, aunque también se podría culpar a Hinata.

"_¿Desde cuándo entonces?"_

— Jamás he visto a Sasuke anteponer una chica por sobre Naruto — dijo de pronto Itachi, logrando que la atención se desviara de él a su hermano.

— No necesito que intervengas Itachi — señaló Sasuke, ya molesto con toda su familia. Sin embargo, su padre nuevamente no le prestó atención para solo asentir a través del espejo.

— Oh, ya veo, en fin — y volvió a mirar a Sasuke — espero que no le contestes de esa manera a su padre, lo último que necesito es que Hiashi Hyuuga se coloque a la defensiva nuevamente.

Sasuke recordó la semana anterior y la investigación que se estaba ejerciendo sobre las empresas Hyuuga.

"_Ya lo entiendo"_

Su padre no temía tanto que jugara con Hinata, como que despertara las iras de Hiashi Hyuuga.

— Tranquilízate padre — contestó sin poder, ni querer evitarlo — no interferiré en tu valiosa investigación, encontrarás a Hiashi Hyuuga tan desagradable y pedante como siempre.

"_Al fin de cuentas es lo que necesitas"_

— Cuidado hijo — dijo su padre, esta vez serio — el momento ya pasó, no te permito que vuelvas hablarme así.

Sasuke solo le miró por encima de su libro sin inmutarse.

Fugaku escondió su satisfacción; la presión sobre Sasuke era la mejor forma de hacerle responder.

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia su ventana y tuvo la intención de dibujar algo en la ventana, pero se sentía demasiado tenso, sabía que aún era joven y en cierto sentido inexperto, sobre todo si se trataba de enfrentar a su padre, no le gustó la forma en la cual se dejó arrastrar por su juego y menos el arranque de ira que tuvo, tendría que trabajar más en su autocontrol.

Bajo la velocidad frente a un portón de roble, que a su vez se abrió dando paso a un subterráneo. Al dejar atrás el ruido de la lluvia, Sasuke prestó atención a las instalaciones. De niño había visitado la residencia Hyuuga en muchas ocasiones, pero como todo un Uchiha, le pareció natural el mostrarse impasible y aburrido ante la exhibición del lugar, lo que en si había sido una actitud copiada a su padre, pero en esos momentos no se engañaba; quería grabarse todos los detalles que le revelaran algo, lo que fuera, de Hinata Hyuuga.

No era un estacionamiento subterráneo normal, tampoco era inmenso. Habría espacio para unos veinte automóviles, lo que le daba un toque más íntimo. Era las flores, el calor y los olores lo que le sorprendieron. Su madre, más de una vez, señaló que Hiashi Hyuuga había sido un eterno enamorado de su esposa y que esta, al igual que la mayor de sus hijas, era una gran admiradora de la naturaleza. Sabía y conocía de, al menos, tres invernaderos dentro de los terrenos de los Hyuuga en donde se cultivaban plantas y flores exóticas, construidos solo para entretención de la antigua matriarca y al recorrer el estacionamiento, le pareció descubrir el cuarto; la temperatura subió notoriamente y pudo distinguir, tras el cristal, rosales de diferente color; violetas, dientes de león, camelias y enredaderas de pequeñas flores blancas y amarillas que subían por los pilares del lugar a jardines colgantes. Afuera el cielo podría estar desarmándose, pero en ese lugar era primavera. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Hinata preocupada por cada una de las plantas y flores del lugar, era el sitio para una princesa, solo que ella en vez de ver como el resto seguía sus órdenes, se pondría manos a la obra sin molestar a nadie.

Nuevamente se detuvieron, Itachi salió con tranquilidad y un Hyuuga abrió la puerta de su madre, él descendió a la par con Fugaku, el calor le golpeó con fuerza y se abrió el cierre de su chamarra negra a la vez que se soltó un poco la bufanda que envolvía su cuello, sintiendo el momentáneo alivio de un poco de aire rozando su piel. Mas cuando alzó la vista no se esperó que el mismo Hiashi Hyuuga y su hija mayor les estuvieran esperando en aquel lugar, no supo si su rostro se tiño como el de ella cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, pero de la nada sintió que sus mejillas concentraban más temperatura, ella le sonrió tímidamente y bajo la vista cuando su padre habló;

— Bienvenidos Fugaku, Mikoto... Itachi — Sasuke tardó un poco en unirse al grupo. Por lo que vio con atención los ademanes; elegantes y fluidos con los que Hiashi saludó a su padre, besó en el rostro a su madre y cogió la mano de su hermano, solo entonces volteó a él, y si Hinata había contado algo a este, Hiashi no dejó traslucir nada, con el mismo tono con que se dirigiera a su padre le habló;

— Tiempo sin verte por acá Sasuke— como respuesta él solo se inclinó, aun no era mayor de edad, el contacto físico debería de esperar.

— Lo sé señor — contestó educado. Hiashi asintió complacido y preguntó:

— Y ¿Que te trae de vuelta? — Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia y sin preocuparse mucho giró la vista hacía Hinata, ella trató de mantenerla tanto como le fue posible, pero finalmente terminó sonriendo y sonrojándose, logrando resultar adorable ante los ojos de los dos hermanos, Sasuke volvió, rápidamente la vista hacia el anfitrión y con toda calma contestó:

— Hinata, desde luego.

* * *

><p>Estaba segura de que, por unas milésimas de segundos, había perdido el equilibrio. También parecía que su cabeza estalló por el exceso de calor, pero al notar que no había sangre o sesos regados entendió que se había controlado, reacción que al parecer era vital si es que quería ver más seguido a Sasuke Uchiha. Respiró con fuerza y volteó hacia su padre que le miraba interrogante;<p>

— E-espero que n-no te moleste padre... — Hiashi frunció mínimamente el ceño y asintió.

— Por supuesto que no Hinata, pero sería considerado de tu parte si es que me informaras primero... — entonces, como siempre la ignoró y extendió el brazo invitando a los recién llegados al interior; Fugaku y Mikoto se pusieron a la altura de su padre, mientras que Itachi le sonrió y los siguió, solo Sasuke permaneció en su puesto observándole. Nerviosa del aquél examen visual, Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, desviando la vista hacia el costado.

— U-Uchiha-sama ha s-sido muy gentil en… en a-aceptar la invitación de m-mi padre — solo habiendo dado las gracias fue capaz de mirar a Sasuke, por lo que no notó todos los pasos que este había dado para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Hinata entonces pudo verlo; tenía las manos enfundadas en mitones negros y una bufanda azul estaba enrollada de manera descuidada en su cuello, una chamarra negra con capucha hacia resaltar la palidez de su rostro y conjugaba con sus oscuros y profundo ojos; dos pozos negros que le miraban preocupados.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — soltó con la misma seguridad con la cual enfrentara a su padre y sin que pudiera adelantarlo, Sasuke extendió su mano y la posó sobre su frente.

"_Se mueve como si fuera dueño de todo"_

Nerviosa se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó un silencioso suspiro, nuevamente el calor se apoderaba de su rostro, seguramente ya estaba color granate, aun así se forzó a contestar:

—H-hai, Sa-Sasuke-kun— tragó saliva y con timidez alzó los ojos para enfrentar los del chico.

Este asintió como si no fuera la gran cosa y alejó la mano con cuidado, Hinata se dio unos segundos más para observarlo, mientras él recorría con la vista las instalaciones. Le costaba entender el por qué de su indiferencia durante tantos años, si bien entendía que antes sus ojos solo habían estado posados en Naruto, no era justo siquiera sugerir que Sasuke no había sido tan, o más guapo. Seguramente el haberse besado dos veces, influía en su juicio actual, pero ahora que lo tenía cerca entendía que el Uchiha también era un chico que brillaba, bajo luces más tranquilas y oscuras pero era atractivo hasta decir basta. A diferencia de Naruto tenía los hombros anchos y la cintura estrecha, como Neji, dándole el aspecto de un nadador, sus facciones eran mucho más suaves que las de Itachi y esos ojos fijos y seguros le hacían creer, al menos a ella, que era lo único que podía llamar su atención.

"_Por eso las chicas se enamoran de él, cuando te mira pareciera que no hay nada más en el mundo"_

— No creas que lo hace por sociabilizar, espera sacar sus dividendos de esta pequeña reunión — Hinata parpadeó, sin comprender.

— ¿D-dividendos Sasuke-kun? — el rostro del Uchiha pareció relajarse y asintió, pero en vez de aclararle sus palabras dijo:

— Mejor entremos, el calor me está molestando.

— H-hai — asintió, a veces olvidaba lo calurosas que eran algunas de las estancias de la mansión.

La madre de Hinata, después del nacimiento de su hermana, se había vuelto muy débil y el médico había recomendado llevarla a un lugar cálido. Ese único año, su madre pasó el invierno en Venezuela y regresó en el verano, para morir en los inicios del otoño. Su padre había acondicionado toda la mansión, mientras estuvieron fuera, para que el ambiente fuera cálido y no tuviera que extrañar a las niñas, solo que de todas maneras su madre murió; en tanto ella y, en realidad, todos en la mansión terminaron acostumbrándose al calor durante el invierno, pero desde luego no era algo que Sasuke Uchiha necesitara saber.

Traspasaron una puerta de cristal y se adentraron por un pasillo blanco, iluminado por lámparas de luz amarilla, le gustaban los corredores de su casa, le parecían acogedores y quería, o tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke también los viera así, no solo los pasillos impolutos, sino que todo su hogar. Quería que él entendiera que ella también podría serlo solo que, obviamente, no se atrevía a decirlo.

— Entre mi padre e Itachi están investigando a uno de los socios de tu padre — dijo de pronto Sasuke, Hinata lo sabía, solo esperaba que las acusaciones contra Ideki-san fueran falsas —… espera que con la ayuda que pueda prestarle hoy, Hiashi ceda un poco más en la investigación — Hinata asintió comprendiendo. No le diría que su padre estaba molesto, porque consideraba que los asuntos Hyuuga solo le pertenecían al clan y que era su responsabilidad el encargarse de la justicia en ese asunto; el que la policía de Konoha ventilara todo, solo cuestionaba el actuar de los Hyuugas, ya fuera como en exceso imprudentes, delatores o confiados.

— No es una mala idea — dijo a modo de respuesta, notó que Sasuke giró el rostro para mirarla y nuevamente los nervios la acosaron — q-qui… quiero d-decir q-que — tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Sasuke, este seguía con la vista fija en ella.

— Te escucho— no supo porque, pero eso le infundió confianza, volvió a tragar, solo que no se atrevió a mirarle nuevamente.

— S-si U-Uchiha-sama logra con este c-caso ganarse l-la confianza de Otou-sama, es fac-factible que se muestre menos receloso an-ante las investigaciones sobre la em-empresa — cuando, finalmente, se atrevió a confrontarlo, Sasuke le miraba divertido.

— ¿No es algo calculador para ti? — Hinata no lo notó, pero frunció el ceño extrañada.

— No entiendo — esta vez el gesto de Sasuke fue un poco, solo un poco más extenso.

— Nada — finalizó encogiéndose de hombros, gesto que le resultó descortés.

— Sasuke-kun me está ocultando cosas— dijo, el Uchiha solo se giró de medio lado y nuevamente, sin que ella lo previera, extendió la mano sobre su rostro y le alzó el flequillo para descubrir su frente:

— Cuando te enfurruñas hablas muy segura ¿Lo sabías? — Hinata enrojeció, primero por el contacto, luego por sus palabras. Ella no se enfurruñaba… ¿acaso no era algo que hacían los gatos?

— Y-yo, n-no… — quiso defenderse, pero Sasuke ya se había acercado, podía sentir su respiración sobre su frente y comenzó a temblar. Era el extraño poder físico de Sasuke Uchiha, solo con acercarse era capaz de descontrolarla o peor inmovilizarla.

Cortada las distancias Sasuke depositó un tranquilo beso en el pómulo de la muchacha, para luego alejarse y con la misma calma cogerla de la mano.

— Estamos retrasando al resto — fue todo lo que dijo, mientras que Hinata sentía como el pecho se le desbocaba, que bueno que Sasuke la cogiera de la mano, de otra manera no sería capaz de dar un solo paso y, lo más probable, es que perdiera el camino.

Eran gestos que la desarmaban por su ternura y le extrañaban por cómo le hacían reaccionar, o por cómo no le hacían reaccionar. Lo cierto es que Sasuke Uchiha era embriagante, en todos los aspectos posibles en los que Naruto podría ser aturdidor y lo cierto, es que se sentía mucho más cómoda con esa embriaguez, además Sasuke tenía el valor para actuar que a ella le faltaba y eso, Hinata, lo agradecía tremendamente.

* * *

><p>Sakura no supo cómo romper el silencio inmutable de Ino. Cuando informada de lo ocurrido, la visitó en la enfermería. Shizune-san le dijo que había colapsado a gritos cuando Shino y Shikamaru comenzaron a discutir culpándose mutuamente de lo ocurrido con la muchacha, a Sakura le costó imaginarse semejante escenario. Pero todas sus atenciones no le sirvieron de nada, Ino no dijo una palabra, ni cuando le llevó el almuerzo y menos al llegar Inoichi, avisado por la dirección, a buscar a su hija.<p>

A veces Ino era así, se cerraba ante el resto segura de que nadie jamás podría entender lo que ocurría y explotaba en los momentos más extraños. El detalle de Shikamaru explicaba en parte lo que podría haber ocurrido, después de todo este siempre fastidiaba a su amiga. Pero que, según Shizune-san, culpara a Shino de lo ocurrido o que discutiera con este, era algo que escondía una mayor cantidad de detalles y, obviamente, por la reacción de Ino, le pareció que no eran en lo absoluto buenos. No le gustaba que la rubia no confiara en ella, Sakura siempre contaba con su amiga y esperaba reciprocidad en ese aspecto, pero también admitía que la rubia, era mucho más madura que ella al afrontar problemas; quizás su silencio solo se debía a una forma de buscar soluciones… aunque eso no quitaba que igualmente le fastidiara. Pero, Sakura tampoco era ciega, la tarde anterior Ino debió de abrazarla como si fuera un bebe, mientras la consolaba, quizás no estaba siendo egoísta y la egoísta era ella, lo más probable es que Yamanaka creyera que aún seguía deprimida y no quisiera molestarla, eso era algo muy propio de la rubia.

Quizás por lo mismo le fue, también, imposible atravesar la coraza que Naruto había interpuesto entre ambos, desde que ella hiciera ingreso en su habitación. Siquiera el ramen suavizó al rubio, de hecho lo dejó en la mesa contigua a la cama, sin mirarla siquiera.

Lo primero que pensó en ese momento fue que Naruto estaba desanimado. Durante el entrenamiento Neji Hyuuga le había llamado a un lado. Junto a Shino y a Kiba, quienes se habían saltado sus respectivos talleres, escuchó con atención el relato obtenido de Hinata, en donde indicó que ambos habían sido golpeados y que Naruto, en un intento por evitar que ella fuera afectada salió muy dañado; era visible, tenía un brazo escayolado y la cabeza completamente cubierta.

Tampoco era la primera vez que ocurría, ya anteriormente Naruto se había involucrado en una pelea, junto a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji, solo que en esa ocasión los Hyuugas habían salido en defensa de su amigo.

"_Hinata-sama nos dijo que no quiso molestar a Uzumaki, por lo mismo no puso objeción alguna cuando este le dejó a solas, fue cuando la cercaron"_

"— _Estúpido Naruto— había refunfuñado Kiba —… cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabe que a cualquier chica se le debe acompañar a su casa de noche"_

"— _Fue imprudente de Uzumaki actuar así, pero demostró ser un amigo, defender a Hinata fue un acto de valor __completamente desinteresado"_

Sakura recordaba haber pensado que incluso para Kiba, aquello era ser demasiado atento y lo cierto, es que tanto Inuzuka, como Naruto fallaban garrafalmente en actitudes como esa. Shino por su parte, no estaba en condiciones de hablar de prudencia, no cuando una pelea con Shikamaru había dejado en colapso a su amiga. Sin embargo sus ideas sobre el ataque a Naruto cambiaron al entender lo que realmente le preocupaba más lo que aquello podría significar; si Naruto invitó a Hinata a Ichikaru´s a comer, pudo ser porque le pidió que se fijara más en la Hyuuga, pero si la abandonó en medio de la noche, lo más probable, es que no tomara en cuenta esa petición y que simplemente la invitara porque él iba a ese lugar. Todo lo finalmente expuesto, mucho más cercano al verdadero carácter de Naruto.

— Me dijeron que Hinata ya fue dada de alta — dijo para romper el hielo, Naruto asintió con calma.

— No alcanzaron a hospitalizarla, no estaba herida de gravedad — Neji había dicho todo lo contrario, pero él siempre había sido sobre protector con su pequeña prima. Deseó entonces haber tenido un hermano mayor, alguien que velara por ella de la forma en que Neji lo hacía por Hinata.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el ramen que aún seguía en la mesa de noche y sin meditarlo mucho dijo:

— Al parecer no tienes hambre — Naruto guardó silencio, uno que le resultó incómodo. Creía que estaba desanimado, pero cuando lo observó mejor, supo que estaba dolido, el pecho se le apretó cuando entendió que era con ella.

— Sasuke estuvo aquí en la mañana — dijo el muchacho frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ah sí? — quiso sonar tranquila, pero su voz salió chillona, como la de una niña, carraspeó y continuó — ¿Hablaron? — la respuesta fue automática, Naruto alzó la vista hacia ella; la mitad era dolida la otra mitad ¿enojada?

— Me preguntó por qué estaba acercándome tanto a Hinata… verás — lo vio titubear y toda aquella hostilidad desapareció cuando desvió la vista nervioso, Sakura que conocía todos o casi todos los gestos de Naruto lo entendió.

"_Cometió un error"_

— El día en que me pediste que me fijara en Hinata… — Sakura asintió, sonrió torpemente e hizo un gesto con la mano, como si aquello no tuviera importancia. Sasuke había aparecido en su casa esa noche, en la cual había terminado su amistad con ella.

— Ah, Naruto, fue una tontería de mi parte el pedirte eso, fue un error… — entonces se detuvo entendiendo, quizás, el nerviosismo de su amigo. No pudo negar la sorpresa cuando, inmediatamente preguntó, casi esperanzada.

— ¿Por eso saliste con ella ayer? — Naruto negó débilmente.

— No, con el castigo de Anko-san, debimos revisar los trabajos del resto del curso, ella me ayudó con mi parte… no soy bueno en esas cosas… — era obvio que algo así ocurriera, Hinata era demasiado gentil, por su propio bien, esa misma consideración había metido en problemas a ambos la noche anterior, algo ofuscada por eso, no tuvo reparo alguno en decirlo.

— Ese es un grave defecto en Hinata, cuando era una niña permitió que la golpearan por ayudarte y le cortaron su hermoso cabello, si ayer hubiera sido más firme nada de esto habría pasado — no esperó si, que ante sus palabras Naruto reaccionara de inmediato y de una forma que por cierto le sorprendió.

— No digas que es un defecto, Hinata-chan es muy considerada… lo, lo que hace que algunos se aprovechen de ella — entonces contra atacó.

— Como tú, por ejemplo… — después de esas palabras Naruto volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, aquello la llenó de alivio.

— ¡Neh, Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?

— Es lo evidente, si fueras un caballero y ella más intransigente la hubieras dejado en la puerta de su casa… Kiba tenía razón eres un baka Naruto— nuevamente reinó el silencio, y nuevamente comenzó a sentirse incómoda en esa situación. Era algo que no le gustaba, significaba que algo entre ellos había cambiado.

— Ese perro no tiene derecho a decirme nada, dice que soy un egoísta y me pidió exactamente lo mismo que tú — Sakura volteó con brusquedad hacia Naruto y le miró ofendida.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Sobre lo de Hinata, él y tú querían que sacrificara mis sentimientos por ti Sakura-chan, para centrarme en ella… como si fuera tan fácil — el halago no pasó inadvertido para Sakura, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que Kiba había hablado con Naruto.

"_Perro estúpido"_

— Ya te dije que no es necesario que lo hagas… y según tú, lo de ayer fue solo de amigos.

— Pues sí, lo fue. Yo no podría hacerle eso a Hinata-chan, ella es muy buena conmigo, siempre lo ha sido— Sakura respiró aliviada.

— Entonces puedes olvidar eso — dijo seria, quería que Naruto entendiera muy bien sus actuales indicaciones, ya todo se estaba volviendo confuso como un drama escolar de tercera y a ella, no le gustaban esas historias.

— No será tan fácil— sentenció entonces el rubio — ya he hablado con Sasuke — si se referían al tema…

"_¿Le habría dicho Sasuke que trató de besarlo?"_

Sin poder evitarlo, su ceño se frunció aún más.

— ¿Qué hablaste con Sasuke? — nuevamente aquél gesto volvió al rostro de Naruto, ese que indicaba que se había equivocado.

— Cuando me pediste eso, se lo conté— Sakura ya lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué? Naruto… — por ello le había rechazado segundos antes de que Hinata llegara al salón y los sorprendiera. Sin mencionar la forma amenazante que le cubrió la noche en que le dio de calabazas.

— Él… él me preguntó — Uzumaki se veía realmente incómodo en esa situación y si bien se sentía molesta, no lo culpaba. Todo había sido idea suya, solamente suya. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se sentó abatida en el sofá que aquella mañana Sasuke utilizara.

— No fue una buena idea — susurró reprochándoselo a ella misma. El rubio escuchó y asintió, solo que confundió el mensaje y hablando duramente agregó.

— Si me hubieras dicho que se trataba por que Sasuke se había fijado en Hinata, quizás te hubiera entendido — soltó de pronto, Sakura alzó el rostro y notó los ojos de Naruto fríos y molestos.

"_Por favor no me mires así"_

— En vez de eso, elegiste utilizarme a tu gusto— fue como si le golpearan sobre el hombro con una shinai especialmente pesada, la sensación era la misma que se obtenía con un golpe de corriente, quedó paralizada y sin palabras — Eso no fue correcto Sakura-chan — ¡chan! La seguía llamando así y su tono era el de un tierno regaño; era una esperanza, una buena señal. Tragó pesadamente y se colocó de pie, si se acercaba, si lo tocaba su disculpa sería la que quería dar, la que Naruto se merecía.

— Naruto, yo… — nuevamente ese gesto dolido apareció en las facciones del chico — yo, jamás… hubiera querido que… — el negó.

— Puedo aceptar que no pensabas en aquél momento, a mi me ocurre cuando se trata de Sakura-chan, y sé que estás enamorada de Sasuke-teme, por eso lo entiendo— no supo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos, pero entendió que había recorrido la distancia suficiente como para tocar su muslo. Así lo hizo y consiguió su atención, sorbió los mocos que amenazaban con volverla un cuadro aún más patético y tragó el nudo que le partiría la voz si hablaba en ese segundo.

— Pero— y en el gesto de su amigo no había comprensión alguna — Sakura-chan siempre ha sido muy cruel conmigo, desde niños se ha burlado y me ha apartado, porque jamás fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella— bajo el rostro y Sakura vio como apretaba las sabanas.

"_Tiene rabia y es contra mí, por favor Naruto no"_

— Se supone que ahora somos amigos… — dijo él.

— Naruto sabes que es así — sollozó ya sin poder contenerse.

— Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Sigo siendo tan despreciable que Sakura-chan cree que puede utilizarme?

— Naruto no hables así… tu eres un amigo valioso… lo, lo que te pedí fue un error, un error estúpido — entonces le cogió la mano y se la apretó — sabes que todo el tiempo hago estupideces — no supo cómo controló los temblores de su garganta, pero se felicitó a sí misma por darse a entender con tanta claridad. Él le miró, ya no eran sus ojos fríos, sino los del Naruto de siempre.

— Lo sé — dijo con calma — Sakura-chan no debe llorar por eso, solo quería entenderlo— no sabía si golpearlo por hacerla pasar eso o abrazarlo por perdonarla tan gentilmente, Kiba mentía Naruto no era estúpido o desconsiderado, ella en cambio sí. Como si hubiera bajado por una montaña rusa, suspiró y apoyó la frente en la mano de su amigo.

— Naruto, perdóname — este la sacó y en vez de alejarla le acarició el cabello.

— Todos comentemos errores Sakura-chan, yo… yo no quise hacerte llorar, pero me preocupa lo que Sasuke-kun quiere— aquello bastó para que volviera a mirar al rubio.

— Sasuke está enfadado conmigo— Naruto negó.

— Solo algo decepcionado, él también es tu amigo y te quiere Sakura-chan, solo que no del modo en que te mereces— ella que siempre se había creído más inteligente que muchos, por fin lo entendía, quiso culpar a su naturaleza de mujer tan caprichosa, pero luego recordó a Ino, Hinata y Karin. Y sintió vergüenza, Naruto la entendía, por que como ella él no era correspondido.

Y supo que entre ellos, que de Naruto hacia ella, era esa comprensión la que había forjado su amistad, la que hacía que Naruto perdonara años de malos tratos y cruel indiferencia.

"_No lo merezco"_

Y sin poder evitarlo, se soltó a llorar.

* * *

><p>Hanabi era mucho más agresiva que su hermana, eso era fácil decirlo cuando uno las veía combatir, aún cuando el estilo fuera el mismo había diferencias para quién supiera apreciarlas; Hinata esperaba, era paciente y controlada, cuando hacía caer a sus enemigos, se detenía. Sasuke imaginaba que eso iba de la mano con el carácter de la chica, antes le parecía ridículo que Hinata fuera tan compasiva, ahora le parecía otro detalle que la engalanaba.<p>

En ese momento las diferencias entre ambos parecían más remarcadas, mientras que el silencio de Hinata era tranquilo y pacifico, el de Hanabi era hostil y amenazante. Sin embargo cuando su hermano le habló, la menor de los Hyuugas se encogió por una milésima de segundos, para luego contestar más calmada y llenándose de un gesto de superioridad que a Sasuke le recordaba a Neji.

"_Es una cría malcriada" _

Estaban en la cocina de la mansión Hyuuga, Hiashi y Hizashi se habían encerrado en el despacho del primero junto a sus padres, dándole libertad a los jóvenes, quienes fueron conducidos por Hinata. Les ofreció para beber y comer; habían onigiris, el exquisito arroz yakimeshi que en una ocasión Hinata le preparó, un pastel de manzana recién horneado y trozos de carne asada; Sasuke notó que ella se servía rollos de canela, fue en el momento en que Hanabi Hyuuga se hizo presente, robó un rollo a su hermana, como si ellos no estuvieran ahí y le lanzó una mirada hostil a Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento.

Itachi solo asentía y sonreía, al parecer su hermano había tenido más comunicación, con ambas hermanas, de la que pudiera imaginar. Su hermano le había hablado del intento de compromiso, pero, por lo que lograba ver, no era un asunto que les importara actualmente, además su hermano mantuvo una cortés distancia de Hinata, así como ella de este, sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole a él, primeramente cualquiera de los bocadillos presentes.

— ¿Has hecho tú esto, Hinata? — la muchacha asintió y luego agregó.

— Los rollos de canela son de Hanabi — Itachi giró hacia la menor y le sonrió, mientras cogía uno, lo probó y asintió.

— Muy buenos Hanabi-chan

"_¿Hanabi-chan?"_

Fue cuando la menor de las Hyuugas se sonrojó, para luego darle una explicación muy detallada a su hermano sobre cómo preparar los dichosos rollos, información que Sasuke no tomó en cuenta hasta que la muchacha aclaró que eran los favoritos de Hinata, fue entonces él quién giró hacia ella y le dijo:

— Es cierto, no me has dicho que cosas son de tu agrado… fuera de las flores y los rollos de canela.

— Ehm… — Hinata centró la vista en el té que bebía y lo revolvió con cuidado, Sasuke esperaba que se sonrojara, pero la muchacha parecía más perdida en tratar de encontrar algún recuerdo que le dijera sobre sus propios gustos — m-me gustan más las plantas, Sasuke-kun— Sasuke sorbió su café con leche; le sorprendía y no, que Hinata lo dijera, lo normal es que las flores fueran del agrado de las chicas, pero obviamente Hinata no era lo que él considerara normal. La miró, ella seguía perdida en sus ideas.

— Es porque con ellas se preparan medicamentos naturales ¿Cierto? — Hinata asintió y le sonrió.

— Sasuke-kun es m-muy perspicaz ¿C-cómo lo ha deducido? — Sasuke dejó el tazón en la mesa y la observó con calma.

— Sé que te gusta ayudar a la gente — miró su venda, la cual aún se asomaba por el dorso de su mano — Otra chica hubiera huido, Naruto me dijo que lo defendiste— Hinata se ruborizó, aunque no bajó la mirada, ni el rostro, algo le dijo a Sasuke que en cierto sentido se sentía orgullosa de eso.

— N-No p-podía dejar que l-lo g-golpearan, f-fueron crueles c-con N-Naruto-kun — algo se removió en su interior, jamás lo admitiría pero sabía que era inseguridad. Guardó silencio, consciente de que no podía reclamarle nada, él lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía; Naruto había sido el único ciego que no lo notó jamás. Además frente a lo que se avecinaba en su futuro, consideraba que tenía muy buenas cartas; el haber sido honesto con su amigo, fuera de tranquilizar su interior, le ayudó a despejar las dudas sobre lo que podría pasar entre Naruto y Hinata.

Ahora que Uzumaki sabía sus intenciones, por mucho que Sakura interfiera, no habría ningún intento de llamar la atención de Hinata, él confiaba en su amigo. El problema era ella, se conocían desde hace años, pero bastó solo un mes y algo más para lograr verla en todo su esplendor; Hinata era tierna, atenta, suave, gentil y silenciosa, no hablaba demás y si bien su tartamudeo lograba alterarle, le gustaba cuando se esforzaba en mejorar frente a él, después de todo, y no muy gentilmente, él le había exigido terminar con ese problema.

Pero estaba enamorada de Naruto, Sasuke no se engañaba. Sabía que existían sentimientos que no cambiaban de un día para otro, aún cuando hubieran besos, sus besos de por medio. Sin embargo Hinata parecía de acuerdo con su plan; le había dicho que no quería jugar con él, había sido reciproca con sus besos, por lo tanto aceptaba sus sentimientos, y si bien compartió con Naruto el último día, Sasuke no la culpaba por eso, él fue el idiota que no reaccionó cuando Anko-san la acosara de esa manera.

— ¿Tú hiciste la salsa teriyaki? — interrumpió de pronto Itachi, tanto Sasuke como Hinata alzaron la vista, Hanabi asintió y volvió la vista hacia el arroz que estaba al centro de la mesa.

— Haz la mezcla con la carne y el arroz, queda exquisita— Itachi sonrió.

— Hanabi-chan tiene muy buena mano para la cocina — halagó Hinata a su hermana. Solo entonces Sasuke vio el primer gesto gentil asomarse en la cara de la niña; cuando dirigió una sobria sonrisa de agradecimiento a Hinata. Itachi se colocó de pie y miró a su hermano

— Hanabi-chan ¿Por qué no me enseñas como haces la voltereta hayai para el golpe lateral? — la niña pareció iluminarse de pronto y asintió con entusiasmo, Itachi no quitó los ojos de su hermano, a quién sonrió cómplice, mientras se llevaba a la niña con él.

— No recordaba haber visto todas esas flores en el estacionamiento las veces anteriores que estuve acá… ¿Es nuevo? — preguntó desinteresado, no quería que Hinata notara el estratagema de Itachi.

— Más o menos —contestó con calma — H-Hanabi-chan consideró q-que era un l-lugar muy frío.

— ¿Y tú padre no puso objeciones? — Hinata negó sonriendo.

— Otou-san es muy complaciente c-con Hanabi-chan…

— ¿En serio? — preguntó extrañado — Hiashi, no parece ser ese tipo de padre…

— S-sé que e-es algo e-exigente, pero es un b-buen padre y un excelente l-líder— era exactamente lo que podía vislumbrar bajo la seria y fría mirada del jefe del clan, sin embargo, sus hijas eran chicas buenas, incluso la distante Hanabi.

Un hombre cruel, como lo calificaba el resto, no sería capaz de criar a ambas; cada una, a su modo, un derroche de virtudes.

— El padre de Sasuke-kun, t-también e-es s-severo —Sasuke asintió, era una forma de decirlo, a él le parecía un idiota pedante, pero lo admiraba.

"_Es contradictorio" _

— Pero al igual que Hiashi, parece más de lo que es. También es un buen padre.

— E-eso pu-puede verse Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san, son buenos chicos, d-disciplinados y a-atentos— Sasuke no pudo menos que reír, era lo que había pensado de ellas.

— Jamás nadie, me había llamado buen chico — dijo.

— E-eso no quita m-mérito alguno, Sasuke-kun— la sintió removerse inquieta a su lado y cuando giró, tenía la vista baja y jugaba con sus dedos, estaba ruborizada —… a-además… yo…— tragó saliva — yo… lo s-sé.

Hinata no lo vio, pero Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió, haber conseguido que ella tuviera esa impresión de él, le llenó de satisfacción y calma, le parecía que era un prejuicio menos contra el cual luchar.

"_¿En serio lo soy?"_

No lo sabía, pero le gustaba que Hinata creyera eso de él. Sin mirarla tanteó el aire y con cuidado posó su mano sobre la de ella; acarició suavemente la mano que esa mañana había besado y entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella, como lo esperaba Hinata no le rechazó, lo más probable es que estuviera ruborizada con la vista fija en su agarre, no le importaba.

Podría ser Hinata y estar en la mansión Hyuuga, pero él era un Uchiha y siempre obtenía lo que quería.

"_Vete acostumbrando"_

* * *

><p><em>Disculpas por la demora, pero perdí completamente el norte con esta historia, lo bueno es que la recuperé.<em>

**_Agradecimientos a: _**

**_maribelteka, kaila maya the water, Tsuki Tsuruga, TamiTsukiko, Ezmeraldha, caricatuyani, Dark Amy-chan, Magic ann love, LULYHIME, hinamiel, Marcia Andrea, Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga, Hitomii, LuuisaMh, , Annii Gabiiz, MeganWeasleyGranger, sasuhinafan por siempre, We are figthing dreamers, inmylife, LaCrazyWriter. _**


	17. De Sueños

**De sueños comenzados y estrellados.**

"_¡Ya basta! Se supone que eres su amigo ¿Por qué la tratas así?"_

Ino parpadeó lentamente. Algo le sobresaltó, pero en medio de aquella oscuridad no pudo saber qué. Entonces la ventana de su habitación volvió a saltar, golpeada por una violenta ráfaga de viento. El traqueteo de las gotas que se estrellaban contra el vidrio, le dio a entender que era una lluvia fina; de gotas pequeñas pero insistentes, se giró hacia su derecha y la ventana volvió a golpear.

"_Que extraño, suena como una reja de metal"_

Esta cayó contra el tejado, esparciendo llamaradas frías y luminosas, como estrellas, a todo lo ancho del cielo. Por sobre todo, había frío, uno que le hería con pequeñas punzadas mientras su brazo se seccionaba. Sentía el cuello presionado por su bufanda, la que amenazaba con estrangularla en cualquier momento. Su espalda era atrapada por dos gruesas ramas, había rosas y espinas y a sus pies; nada, solo un vacío gigantesco y oscuro que amenazaba con tragársela. Fue cuando ventiscas de aire tibio le azotaron el rostro. El aleteo de cientos, miles de mariquitas comenzó a calentar su alrededor. De pronto el miedo, el vacío desaparecieron y el aire tibio se llenó de un olor dulzón.

Parpadeó nuevamente, sentía la boca seca y se giró hacia la izquierda.

"_¿Qué tengo en el brazo?"_

Había un caballero, de armadura plateada que montaba un corcel brioso de negro brillante. Ella se quedaba en la torre esperando a que fuera en su búsqueda, pero el caballero era preso de un hechizo y perdía el control de su corcel. Caía al suelo y desde su torre, Ino, no sabía si es que dormía o estaba muerto. Trataba de descender de su torre, pero a cada paso la ropa se le rasgaba.

"_Cierto, casi me mato en el invernadero"_

"— _¡¿Estás tonta o qué?¡ ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo antes de que te partas el cuello!_

— _¡Deja de mirarme degenerado!_

— _¡Quédate ahí iré por ti!"_

"_Es mentira, no irás"_

El caballero prometió lo mismo, pero murió antes de subir la torre, quedó tirado en el suelo y su caballo huyó.

Algo pegajoso le molestaba, tenía la misma sensación que sintiera entre las piernas la noche que sangrara por primera vez, solo que ahora le inundaba todo el cuerpo; calor y la señal inequívoca de sudor frío en la espalda. Se levantó. En penumbras notó que solo llevaba su pijama y no recordaba cómo llegó a casa, pero su brazo izquierdo le pesaba enormemente y una masa de algo parecía engullirlo a cada movimiento.

"_Cierto, casi me mato en el invernadero"_

Aquél recuerdo le hizo parpadear nuevamente, la habitación estaba oscura, pero no era su habitación. El interruptor no estaba en su lugar y el piso era helado. Recorrió los muros, algo alarmada, hasta que dio con el. Un haz de luz imponente y muy dañino le obligó a cerrar los ojos al son del clic.

No, no era su habitación y el reflejo negro que la puerta de metal le entregó, dijo que aún vestía el uniforme de su escuela.

— Pero ¿Qué?

"_Cierto, casi me mato en el invernadero"_

Se devolvió, lentamente, hasta la camilla en la cual había guardado reposo. El brazo le molestaba como si quisiera arrastrarla al suelo, pero Ino se forzó en continuar, estaba descalza y se puso pantuflas negras; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se giró con rapidez creyendo que alguien entraba en la habitación, pero no había nada.

"_Estoy en el hospital"_

Le vino un ataque de vértigo que hizo girar la habitación, apoyó ambos brazos sobre la camilla y un latigazo de dolor vino a escocerle todo el brazo escayolado, para terminar en uno de sus omóplatos.

Sin poder evitarlo gritó.

No notó cuando cayó al suelo, simplemente despertó ahí. El aire se llenó con el calor de las mariquitas y una enfermera regordeta la alzó como si de una muñeca se tratara.

Ino escuchaba pero no entendía. Veía pero todo le causaba indiferencia, parpadeaba una y otra vez, mientras a su alrededor el mundo tomaba forma.

— Fue lo más prudente aunque no lo adecuado... — esa voz no la reconocía.

— Inoichi-san no se encontraba en casa, estaban en otro distrito y la noticia les llegó pasado el medio día, por lo que Shizune-san decidió doparla, el brazo se veía en mal estado.

— En pésimo estado diría yo, pero de todas maneras estará en observación, cuando el efecto del sedante pase llamaremos a su casa — quiso decirles que ya estaba bien, que quería ir a su casa en donde el piso no era helado y el interruptor de la luz estaba donde siempre, pero solo balbuceo algo inentendible.

— En fin ¿Hay algún problema si es que le hago compañía?

— Sus padres dijeron que no — escuchó un traqueteo — pero no quiero nada de celulares, nada que pueda alterarla.

— Desde luego — la puerta volvió a cerrase y el silencio reinó al interior.

La ventana volvió a golpear con fuerza, e Ino vio las sombras de las mariquitas danzando contra el poderoso foco halogeno que invadía con su luz desde el techo. Alzó su mano libre para cubrirse los ojos.

— Tranquila encenderé otra — y nuevamente la habitación se llenó de penumbras, los movimientos suaves de alguien la hicieron sentirse reconfortada, la compañía era un alivio, parecía que de pronto su fría habitación se entibiaba.

A su lado un tenue haz de luz amarilla daba al suelo, pero no le molestaba, giró el rostro tratando de buscar la cara de su acompañante pero solo vio la mano vendada que bajaba, aún más, la pantalla de la lámpara de lectura, perdiéndose el brazo y a su dueño en una solemne oscuridad.

— Shino— logró articular, pesadamente tragó saliva y carraspeó.

— ¿Si?

— A... Agua, por— Ino nuevamente parpadeó, tragó y se mojó los labios, estaban secos como su lengua, el regusto amargo no le gusto, sintió que algo se ubicaba con dificultad bajo su mentón y el frío del cristal presionaba sus labios.

El agua sabía a salvación. Algo cayó por la comisura de sus labios, pero Shino, diligente, limpio todo. Sintió la mano vendada sobre la frente y luego sobre sus mejillas.

— Me, me siento bien — inexplicablemente rió.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Cla-claro — contestó en tono casi alegre —… solo, solo que todo me da vueltas.

— Creo que Shizune-san se excedió con los calmantes.

— Está bien — dijo, ya más consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, volvió a esbozar su sonrisa — el dolor era insoportable — tembló y trató de cubrirse, recordó su abrigo blanco — tengo frío — nuevamente escuchó un traqueteó y sintió como era cubierta, el calor de las mariquitas cubrió sus piernas y el sudor frio, que invadiera su espalda, cesó. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez dirigiendo el rostro hacia su acompañante.

— Gracias Shino, eres muy gentil.

— ¿Como supiste que era yo? — Ino cerró los ojos.

— Es por las cochinillas, son cálidas y te siguen.

— Ya veo.

La ventana volvió a golpear una vez más con fuerza, solo que en ese momento no le alteró en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, el vértigo volvió cuando vio como el suelo se extendía hasta desaparecer y el dolor la llenó cuando gritó.

— _¡Ino! — escuchó de Shikamaru, no fue capaz de contestar, entre el miedo y el dolor no pudo articular palabra alguna, la ventana se había cerrado pesadamente sobre su brazo y maldijo al sistema de seguridad contra tormentas del puto invernadero, las lágrimas acudieron presurosas y la desesperación de no caer la obligaban a buscar, con el brazo lastimado, algo de que sujetarse._

_Entonces una serpiente pálida con manchas rojas se coló por la ventana, la cogió de la solapa de su abrigo y la atrajo hacia si, como si fuera una persona._

"_Shino"_

— _Cierra los ojos — le ordenó, escueto, serio y sin admisión a réplica alguna; Ino obedeció y el cristal estalló cerca de su rostro, sintió la escarcha de vidrio y vio como esta volaba en todas direcciones._

— _¡¿Ino?¡ — volvió a gritar Shikamaru._

— _¡La tengo! — contestó Shino por ella, apareciendo tras la ventana desecha. Cuando volvió a verlo, el muchacho sacaba los restos de vidrio de los bordes de la ventanilla, vio las manchas rojas sobre el brazo desnudo que la sujetaba y tuvo el vago recuerdo de haberse topado con él ahí, después de su entrenamiento; Shino era pálido, lo que no le extrañaba considerando los kilos de ropa que insistía en usar, pero diferente era verlo._

_Pasó el brazo, que ella confundió con una serpiente, por su espalda y la alzó. Su llanto disminuyó ante la sorpresa y la adrenalina. Bajo ella Shikamaru trataba de fijar la escalera. No lo veía, pero Shino se lo relataba, con su tono tranquilo y monocorde, como si no fuera la gran cosa lo que ocurría._

— _Debes ser valiente y soportar solo un poco más el dolor, cuando Shikamaru asegure la escalera podrás sacar el brazo, solo un poco más— Ino se mordió los labios y asintió, quiso apoyar el rostro en el hombro de Shino, pero no había espacio para ello, sorbió sus mocos y el llanto solo se volvió un insignificante sollozo._

_Pero Shikamaru tardaba y si bien no quiso decir nada Shino pareció comprenderlo. Lo vio mirar dentro del invernadero y luego los bordes de la ventana._

"_¿De dónde está sujeto? ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido acá?"_

_La conmoción le hizo olvidar el gigantesco rosal español que adornaba toda la parte trasera del invernadero. Era una enredadera de más de setenta años, regalo de un primo de su abuela materna, a diferencia de los normales que solo daban rosas rojas, el de su pariente se había alterado y trabajado de tal manera, para que diera flores rosas, blancas y amarillas, con el tiempo otras enredaderas se agregaron, pero el rosal siempre fue el más resistente. Solo entonces, conmovida, pudo hablar:_

— _Te has hecho daño — sollozó alzando la vista hacia Shino. Para Ino era impenetrable la máscara que a este cubría, no podía leer sus ojos y su boca se mantenía en aquél rictus serio que siempre le conociera. _

_Fue cuando sintió cálido a su alrededor, una ráfaga volvió a agitarle los cabellos y él sonrió, tranquilo y escueto._

— _No es nada — contestó. Y sin saber por qué Ino sintió que algo dentro de ella cedía y se derretía._

_Shino le ordenó, con su usual calma, que se sujetara de él con su brazo libre. Haciendo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba obedeció, incómoda pasó su brazo tras el cuello de él, quién con el brazo que la sujetara, comenzó a escarbar los bordes de la ventanilla. Fue lo más cerca que estuvieron e Ino, apoyada en su pecho, podía escuchar como su respiración variaba; lento, lento, se detenía, se volvía profunda y luego rápida, se detenía frustrada y luego seguía._

"_Es como…"_

_Había enrojecido cuando ese pensamiento llegara a su cabeza. De pronto todo se detuvo, volvía a tener suelo bajo sus pies, uno tembloroso y pequeño, pero estaba. Solo entonces soltó su agarre y consiente de aquél cambio Shino le miró. Suspiró aliviado cuando notó lo que ocurría. _

— _¡¿Puedes bajar ya?¡ — aquella pregunta que le sonó mucho a una orden, la enfureció._

— _¡Aún no Shikamaru idiota, tengo el brazo atrapado! — contestó con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¡Eres un insensible! — vio el gesto de fastidio en su amigo y como señal inequívoca de que era el regreso a la normalidad, sintió la misma tranquilidad que le inundara cuando la escalera estuvo firme bajo sus pies._

_Giró hacia Shino frente a ella, que ahora parecía concentradísimo en poder soltar la ventanilla para liberar su brazo, pero algo no cedía._

— _Creo que se ha oxidado — dijo — no puedo hacer suficiente presión para que se suelte… — entonces la miró a ella — ¿Te duele mucho? — Ino asintió, aunque era mucho menos que cuando colgara de la ventana._

_Lo vio entonces coger y tirar de unas pocas ramas y hojas, de las que él mismo se sostenía, para cedérselas a ella._

— _Sostente de esto — ordenó y ella obedeció, las espinas le lastimaban, pero no más que el miedo a caer._

— _Que… ¿Qué harás? — Shino no contestó, pero Ino fue testigo de cómo su brazo y hombro derecho retrocedió para estrellarse con una fuerza que hizo temblar el lugar hasta sus cimientos, justo en uno de sus bordes. Con rapidez, Shino golpeó varias veces más y como respuesta algo del marco metálico de la ventana cedía, hasta que esta lo hizo por completo. Entonces con su mano libre, Shino comenzó a removerlo. _

_Ino no vio ni el corte, ni la sangre pero sintió su olor. Preocupada miró a Shino a los ojos, pero si este hacía lo mismo no lo supo._

— _Ahora puedes bajar — le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el sacudía la ventanilla hacia sí, la cual cayó con estruendo en medio del sembradío de lechugas y patatas con el cual experimentaban ese invierno. _

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos una intensa claridad se apoderó de su cabeza. Giró a su izquierda esperando ver a Shino, pero solo se topó con un sillón vacío.

"_Quizás lo soñé"_

Qué raro, últimamente había soñado mucho con él. Presionó el botón de llamada a la enfermera y con vergüenza recordó que hace unos minutos… o tal vez horas la habían encontrado en el suelo, completamente ida, se incorporó y un mareo volvió a hacer girar toda la habitación. Sacudió la cabeza y la neblina mental desapareció.

A los pocos segundos llegó la enfermera, no era la mujer regordeta que la levantara con anterioridad, sino una muchacha joven y bonita.

— Señorita Yamanaka — dijo con una sonrisa — ¿Ha despertado bien? — Ino asintió, la enfermera se acercó a ella y le colocó una pulsera que tenía un marcador electrónico — le tomaré la presión — hecho eso, también le tomó la temperatura y escribió sobre una tablilla con un informe los resultados — ¿Se quiere marchar? — preguntó una vez finalizado el procedimiento, Ino solo asintió.

— Ehm — carraspeó llamando la atención de la enfermera — ¿No ha venido nadie a verme? — la mujer revisó sus documentos.

— Nara Shikamaru — contestó, el pecho de Ino comenzó a saltar — estuvo con usted alguno minutos, entre las seis y las seis treinta — le pareció importante entonces, el saber qué hora era. Su abrigo aún cubría sus piernas y de un bolsillo interior de este sacó su celular, estaba en modo silencio y tenía unas treinta llamadas perdidas, todas antes de la una de la tarde desde el número de su padre.

— Son las ocho — susurró para sí.

— Llamaremos a su hogar para que vengan por usted — dijo, finalmente, la joven enfermera. Y haciendo una escueta reverencia, volvió a sonreírle y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Neji despidió a Shino después del entrenamiento del club de kendo, y solo lo dejó a él. Eso lo hizo estremecerse, mientras que Hinata lo llenaba de sentimientos de alegría y calma, Neji siempre lo hacía temblar en un sentido muy negativo, no recordaba una sola vez en que hablar con el Hyuuga a solas, le hubiera reportado algo parecido a la satisfacción.<p>

"_Aléjate de ella, no estás en su nivel, con tu actitud la expones" _

Desde siempre Neji se había mostrado molesto ante la _"imprudencia"_ de _"Hinata-sama"_ por relacionarse con ellos. Cierto, Neji era un engreído, Hinata no. Eran parientes, casi un reflejo uno del otro, pero completamente diferentes. Por lo mismo, aquél tono, serio y tranquilo, completamente usual en el mayor de los Hyuugas, le intimidó. Además si existía alguien con el poder de convencer a Hinata de cambiar, ya fuera su actitud o de sus decisiones era él. Lo que siempre fue un obstáculo para que Kiba pudiera acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, creía que lo había superado, que en algún momento de esos años él había conseguido la confianza de Neji y que debido a eso, este terminó dejándole en paz. Así que considerando que actualmente se encontraban del mismo lado, no le pareció negativo quedarse, quizás solo era para informarle con mayor detalle sobre Hinata y el percance sufrido. Siempre era lo más simple y Kiba admitía que tenía cierta tendencia hacia la exageración. Así que sacudiendo su cabeza se encaminó a su cita.

Fue Shino, quién como siempre, no necesitó explicación alguna para entender aquella indirecta.

"_Seguramente se trata de tus sentimientos hacia Hinata, creo que quiere advertirte algo" _

Así de escueto fue y todas las dudas se multiplicaron. Kiba jamás había hablado del tema con Shino, pero sabía que este intuía sobre lo que sentía hacia Hinata. Por lo tanto no le sorprendió o se sintió descubierto cuando el Aburame le habló de esa manera, con Neji sin embargo otra era la historia.

Demasiados orgullosos, ambos, como para hacer las paces. Solían hablarse solo por cortesía. Lo que convertía esa conversación en algo completamente nuevo y extraño para Kiba, y era consabido, que todos los humanos temen a lo desconocido. Pero como ya se ha anticipado, Kiba era demasiado orgulloso para no quedarse.

Su idea de ir a ver a Hinata a penas terminaran las clases se fue al traste con aquella invitación. Shino tenía que hacer y Neji se había ofrecido a llevarlo, si es que después de hablar así lo deseaba. Que el Hyuuga se mostrara tan atento y gentil, también le dio extrañas señas que de algo, no muy bueno se estaba cocinando, el problema es que su olfato no lograba captarlo; solo sentía como el vello de los brazos y la nuca se le erizaba, junto al perfume de Ino.

Neji, con una pulcritud ya reconocida, le hizo esperar mientras Shino se despedía. De rodillas ordenaba su equipo; nuevamente, una copia de los movimientos de Hinata, la forma en que la espalda de ambos se mantenía erguida, como extendía los brazos hacia arriba, mientras enrollaba en esas manos de porcelana -¡Se supone que es un hombre!- la cinta que había sujetado su cabello durante el entrenamiento.

Según la tradición, el desorden o poco orden, con respecto al uniforme de kendo, ya sea en su empaque o desempaque, era considerado una falta de respeto para el oponente. Pero Kiba no veía a nadie frente a Neji, sus más cercanos, Tenten y Lee, abandonaban el gimnasio junto al Aburame, dejándolo junto al capitán atrás. Neji estaba solo y Kiba no entendía a quién hacia tales consideraciones. Recordó el bolso que llevaba en sus hombros, en donde había tirado su traje de judo, el cuál rogaría a su madre que zurciera antes de que Gai-sensei lo regañara nuevamente, aunque lo cierto es que le daba lo mismo, perfectamente podía entrenar con un equipo deportivo cualquiera. De todas maneras se mantuvo en las gradas, no le gustaba adentrarse en la duela de entrenamiento, demasiado suave a su gusto.

Nuevamente sintió el perfume. Le habría gustado a Shino que le dijera de donde era, seguramente se trataba del perfume de una chica. ¿Por qué él y Shikamaru lo tendrían? Pero su amigo se rehusó a hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera lo expresamente ocurrido en el invernadero, y aún así, Kiba estaba seguro de que Shino le ocultaba la mayor parte de lo ocurrido ahí. Pero al sentirlo ahí, se dio una vaga idea; o es que se trataba de las chicas de kendo, que incluían a Ino, Tenten y Sakura o es que era un perfume muy popular. Se inclinaba por la rubia, había estado en el invernadero, luego en la enfermería y era del equipo de kendo, solo que no recordaba haber sentido ese olor en su presencia.

"_En fin…"_

— Lamento la demora, pero quería que estuviéramos solos — dijo Neji, espantando sus ideas. A Kiba se le ocurrió una réplica aguda como respuesta, algo así como: _"Que perceptivo eres",_ pero se lo tragó, no le pareció adecuado. Por mucho que Neji fuera idiota con él, de eso ya había pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo a su gusto.

— Imagino que se trata de Hinata, me parece importante lo que ocurra con ella — se limitó a contestar con la misma seriedad con que Neji le hablara. Este se mantuvo en su distancia y sin alterar en lo absoluto su gesto le soltó la bomba.

— Hinata –sama a desarrollado afición hacia Sasuke Uchiha — Kiba recordaba no haber entendido lo que Neji decía, solo que el estómago se le encogió dolorosamente y como un idiota preguntó:

— ¿Qué? — la mirada de Neji era indescifrable, pero Kiba sabía que tras esos ojos blancos y sin emoción algo parecido a la lástima se trabajaba.

— Sasuke Uchiha, a base de no sé qué, ha logrado llamar la atención de Hinata-sama. He hablado con ella esta mañana y me ha dado a entender que existen ciertas cosas sobre Sasuke Uchiha que ni tú, ni yo conocemos, pero por las cuales ella ha visto inclinada sus sentimientos hacia él.

— ¿Estás bromeando cierto? — Neji negó y continuó su discurso como si se tratara de una exposición de historia.

"_Ahí comenzó todo, cuando debió hacer ese trabajo con él"_

Neji le indicó que no solo Hinata se había vuelto aficionada, como tan elegantemente se lo diera a entender, sino que en algún momento de esos días, Sasuke y ella habían traspasado el nivel de conocidos. El Hyuuga no se guardó ningún detalle, una muestra de confianza que a Kiba extrañó, pero la que realmente agradecía, Sasuke Uchiha había besado a su prima y, al parecer Hinata había sido receptiva a ello, le contó lo de Sakura y el Uchiha sorprendidos la mañana de aquél lunes, y Kiba sintió que había sido demasiado blando con ella. También le relató cuando los vio a ambos en el hospital y que después de aquél gesto su prima, había cedido completamente en su opinión. Finalizó con un escueto:

— Te lo digo, porque sé que eres importante para Hinata-sama, no quiero que lo tomes contra ella — Kiba, aún demasiado sorprendido para agregar nada, solo asintió. Debía salir de aquél lugar lo antes posible y volver a la realidad.

El problema fue que cuando llegó a su casa y entregó su equipo de judo a su madre, esta lo regaño y no le hizo el favor de zurcir las costuras rotas. Akamaru estaba desanimado y a él solo le quedó recostarse y pensar.

Era duro, mucho más que aceptar a Naruto. Quizás si él hubiera estado ahí, cuando todo comenzó a ocurrir, todo seguiría como debía ser. Tragó un pesado nudo, y sin saber porque pensó en Sakura, en ella y el maldito plan que había urdido para separar lo que él se negó a ver. Al menos Sakura había intentado algo, ahora la admiraba y se odiaba por hacerlo. Al fin de cuentas ella había buscado dañar a Hinata, quiso utilizar a Naruto, aunque él también trató de hacer lo mismo. El problema con chicos como él y el rubio, era lo transparente que era; al fin de cuentas, la única razón por la cual ninguno fue capaz de mantenerse en línea con plan alguno.

Sacudió la cabeza y giró hacia su izquierda, se sentía impotente y con ganas de romper cosas. Muchas, pero muchas cosas.

* * *

><p>Llegó de las primeras. Las tormentas del día anterior habían dado paso al frío y a primera hora de esa mañana, la escarcha acumulada, seguramente terminó congelando el motor del automóvil de su padre. Cuando fue consciente de ello decidió caminar, para su suerte el bus que la dejaba a media cuadra del instituto pasó, casi adivinando sus deseos y a este se montó.<p>

La tarde anterior tuvo todo el tiempo libre del mundo, sus padres acudieron a visitar a una prima, segunda o tercera… jamás recordaba el nivel de relación que mantenían con Kushina Uzumaki, debido a la desgracia acaecida sobre su hijo. Sinceramente a ella no le importaba, aún cuando en las familias de toda Konoha no se hablara de otra cosa, para ella Naruto solo era un muchacho escandaloso con quién compartían un muy débil lazo sanguíneo. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke no apareciera, las noticias comenzaron a preocuparle más. Suigetsu le ayudó a informarse y desde la dirección recabaron la información suficiente como para no preocuparse, además no pudo evitar sentirse tonta. Era obvio que Sasuke faltara, siendo Naruto su mejor amigo y el jefe de la policía su padre.

Se preguntó si es que a ella le ocurriera lo mismo, ¿Sasuke velaría a su lado? Lo veía menos que imposible, pero nada se perdía con mantener la esperanza, la misma que le llevara a estar sentada en su puesto casi media hora antes del inicio de clases, solo para ser la primera en cruzarse con Sasuke.

Y no fue decepcionada, aún el movimiento en el instituto era poco cuando el pelinegro hizo su entrada, descuidado y tranquilo fijó sobre ella una mirada de reconocimiento que, antes, jamás le había dedicado.

"_Está contento"_

Era evidente, él completo brillaba como si lo siguiera un aura especial. Se acercó con la seguridad de siempre y saludo a Karin, tranquilo y serio, pero con una gentileza que no le conociera. Para rematar todo aquél embeleso del que era víctima, Sasuke volvió a sorprenderla, con una pregunta que casi nunca le hacía:

— ¿Como estas Karin?

— Eh, bien Sasuke-kun, gracias — quedó en silencio. Tan sorprendida estaba, que todas las ideas sobre mostrarle los informes y las tareas del día anterior, se le trabaron en la cabeza y no salieron de su boca.

Sasuke tranquilamente se despojó de su bufanda y a Karin le pareció adorable la forma en la cual la olía durante algunos segundos para guardarla en su maletín. Sacó entonces un cuaderno y comenzó a leer, solo entonces Karin pareció reaccionar.

— Eh, Sasuke, si quieres puedo prestarte… — pero él no le dejó terminar.

— Gracias Suigetsu ya se tomó la molestia — Karin se guardó el gesto de fastidio que amenazaba con romper aquella armonía creada. La puerta sonó y Sabaku no Gaara hizo ingreso intercambiando una escueta reverencia con ambos; Shikamaru le siguió.

Karin, no notó el gesto de Sasuke, pero escuchó su voz cuando este preguntó por la rubia. Cierto, Ino se había accidentado la mañana anterior, solo que todo había ocurrido bajo tal sigilo que se les informó pasado el medio día. Y ella solo lo supo por Sakura.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? — preguntó el Nara visiblemente extrañado, la puerta volvió a sonar y en esta ocasión Sakura hizo aparición seguida por Hozuki. El chico de pelo plateado algo decía a la Haruno que a esta sacaba una mueca de molestia, logrando que Suigetsu sonriera con burla, mismo gesto con el cual volteó hacia ella, mismo gesto con el cual le saludo.

Pero cualquier idea que tuviera sobre hacer justicia por su mano, debido a la treta de su amigo se desvaneció cuando el Uchiha, muy calmado contestó la pregunta del Nara. Lo cierto es que no debería por que extrañarle, pero el apellido Hyuuga estaba saliendo demasiado seguido de la boca de Sasuke, como para no considerarlo, como mínimo, sospechoso.

— Neji Hyuuga me lo comentó ayer, creo que Shino se lo dijo — Karin no vio, y no se sentía en lo absoluto interesada por el gesto de fastidio que lanzo Shikamaru ante la mención del Aburame, pero su cabeza no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento Neji había cruzado palabras con Sasuke.

Como si Shikamaru estuviera atento a sus deseos secretos, le preguntó.

— ¿Ayer te topaste con Neji Hyuuga? — con absoluta calma, Sasuke asintió, aquél gesto le dio un indicio a Karin de que el Uchiha no tenía razón alguna para ocultar semejante información. Por lo que, o no podría ser algo importante o si lo era.

— ¿Fuiste a la casa de Neji Hyuuga? — preguntó sin poder evitar intervenir, hecho eso hizo un rápido cambio de miradas con Suigetsu, quién reía de manera burlesca, pero aun así se evidencio interesado en la conversación.

— No, no a la casa de Neji, fui donde Hinata — tal cual, con calma y tranquilidad, como si no importara. Bueno, era evidente que a Sasuke no le importaba, diferente era el significado de todo eso para ella.

— ¿Está tu padre dirigiendo la investigación para dar con los asaltantes? — preguntó Shikamaru. Sin duda, aquello era una buena señal y no se relacionaba en lo absoluto con que Sasuke hiciera un trabajo escolar con la Hyuuga, o que interviniera en los rumores que esparcieron sobre ambos en el instituto, o que le diera peso a esa ocasión en la que le dejó en medio del pasillo para ir hablar con ella, o que le recriminara a Sakura sobre ella y Naruto. El que fuera solo por acompañar a su padre, era lógico.

— Desde luego — contestó seco — pero Hiashi Hyuuga quiere, que cuando los encuentren los lleven a juicio, Hinata no está de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué dice Naruto de todo ello? — Sasuke soltó su cuaderno y miró al Nara.

— Ese dobe solo está disfrutando de los días libres que tendrá gracias a la golpiza que le dieron, por otro lado, no creo que mi padre ponga a completa disposición de los Hyuuga la fuerza policial de Konoha — de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea para sacar algún atisbo de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke, y pareciendo casual agregó.

— No sé quién fue más imprudente, si la Hyuuga o Naruto, mira que enfrentarse a delincuentes armados, no existía forma en que pudieran ganar— de Sasuke solo recibió una mirada impávida, mientras que Shikamaru le miró dándole un atisbo de razón. Pero, nuevamente, fue Suigetsu quién fastidió todo.

— El hecho es que los ahuyentaron, y desde mi punto de vista eso es ganar, además Naruto jamás dejaría que alguien golpeara a un conocido suyo, menos si se trata de Hinata Hyuuga.

— Eso es una fotografía casi exacta de lo que es el carácter de Naruto— agregó Shikamaru — aunque no por ello, deja de ser imprudente.

— Yo habría hecho lo mismo — cortó de pronto Sasuke — imprudencia o no, atacar a una joven de noche es de cobardes, más si es en grupo. Naruto hizo lo que le correspondía— su tono se había tornado molesto y ahora todos los presentes les observaban.

— Sasuke tiene razón — indicó el Gaara y luego miró a Shikamaru — si Ino hubiera estado en esa situación ¿te habrías quedado quieto? — Shikamaru se revolvió incómodo. Karin pudo ver que le molestaba ese tipo de preguntas, era como si colocaran en duda su valor. Luego el pelirrojo miró al Uchiha.

— ¿Qué harán cuando los detengan? — en esa ocasión fue Sasuke quién se removió molesto en su asiento.

— Supongo que procesarlos, lo que corresponde en su caso. Si fuera por mí — dijo serio y frio, un gesto que Karin conocía bien. Todo lo contento que había lucido al entrar al salón, se esfumó en cuanto sentenció con estas palabras — yo les cortaría las manos a todos…

Todos se miraron con extrañeza ante ese comentario, era como si un aura completamente negra rodeara al Uchiha, aparecida de la nada. Fue cuando, Sakura, con un aspecto tímido se acercó al grupo, su vocecita sonó a penas dentro del grupo aunque con claridad y calma.

Karin no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le pasaba. Sakura siempre había sido enérgica y alegre, solo que ahora parecía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima con la placa de Sasuke Uchiha indicando a quién era que la chica temía.

"_Que idiota temiéndole no lograras captar su atención"_

— ¿A, a que fuiste a la casa de Hinata Sasuke –kun? — Karin suspiró fastidiada, gesto que llamó la atención de Sakura, pero la peli-rosa apenas le prestó atención.

Por muchas razones Sakura Haruno solía irritarla. La principal sería su cercanía a Sasuke, eran amigos y se conocían a un nivel que ella jamás lograría alcanzar, aunque no es como si le importara, ella quería ser su novia, no estar estancada en su _"friendzone"._ Pero le fastidiaba que la Haruno quisiera parecer otra cosa buscando llamar la atención de Sasuke, que ahora pareciera tímida no le resultaría. Tanto ella como Sasuke la conocían lo suficiente para saber que Sakura no era así.

Sasuke miró a su amiga con fastidio y era un gesto que le había dedicado desde el día en que la aprisionara contra la pared y apretara de manera violenta sus mejillas. Cierto, casi lo había olvidado, en algo Sakura fastidió su relación con Sasuke y eso tenía, directamente, que ver con Hinata y Naruto.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura.

"_¿Quieres parecerte a la Hyuuga?"_

Bufó ante aquél intento, tan desesperado, de llamar la atención del moreno, ella no caería en esa trampa. Y al parecer, había algo que la mayoría de las fans de Sasuke ignoraban y era que este no se fijaba en niñas. Puede que si en zorras idiotas y muy pagadas de sí mismas, pero todas tenían en común que era muchachas de al menos una apariencia madura, como ella. Si Sakura quería parecer tierna estaba muy equivocada.

"_¿No se supone acaso que tú lo conoces más que el resto?"_

Volvió a su cabeza aquella imagen amenazante del Uchiha, atemorizando a su "amiga" al parecer no, Sakura no lo conocía. Sin embargo algo había entre esos dos, un vacío que la peli rosa sabía con que se llenaba, que Karin, ya fuera por ceguera propia e involuntaria, no quería o no podía ver. Eso la llenaba de desconfianza.

"_¿Por qué trataba así a una amiga…?"_

Era obvio que la Haruno se lo había buscado, nada más había que discutir.

"_Que cínica" _

Al verla ahí llena de timidez, cuando todo el tiempo le partía la cara a Naruto, cada vez que este intentaba declarar sus sentimientos, cuando ignoraba a un muchacho como Lee, tan transparente. No le había gustado la forma en que Sasuke la tratara, le pareció violenta e innecesaria, pero en ocasiones chicas como ella necesitaban una lección.

"_Cambiando de jugada no lograras nada"_

Y pensar que ella no debió hacer nada, aunque no significaba que había pensado en hacerlo. La Haruno, sola, terminó hundiéndose.

Miró a Suigetsu y le extraño la mueca de su rostro; como si hubiera ocurrido algo que ella se perdió notó que su amigo parecía especialmente interesado en la respuesta que Sasuke daría ¿Acaso tampoco notó que Sasuke ya lo había explicado? Fue con su padre para ayudarle en la investigación, rodó los ojos.

"_Par de idiotas"_

Quizás le prohibiría a Hozuki el acercarse tanto a Sakura, al parecer, la idiotez se contagiaba. Vio a Sasuke alzar la vista hacia su "amiga" y mirarla con el mismo gesto de fastidio que tanto había cambiado la relación de ambos, luego, sin mostrar el menor interés volvió a su cuaderno para contestar con una calma casi placentera.

— A ver a Hinata, claro — Karin estuvo a punto de asentir ante lo obvio de la respuesta, hasta que se percató de que se trataba.

La conmoción que causó, tanto esta, como el tono en el cual se emitió paso inadvertida tanto para Sasuke como para Karin. Solo que una vez que el cerebro de la peli roja hizo conexión giró hacia el Uchiha violentamente, percatándose de reojo del gesto burlesco que se asomaba en la cara de Suigetsu. Como lo habría pateado, si es que no tuviera que hacer algo más importante en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué? — pero Sasuke no le contestó, de hecho le dio más importancia a la pregunta que en aquél momento Gaara le dirigió.

— ¿Y como está Hinata Hyuuga? — Sasuke asintió, le molesto ver la forma en la cual algo parecido a una sonrisa se extendía en su boca.

— Bien, no fue mucho lo que le pasó, la golpearon en un brazo, pero no es nada de gravedad — aún existía la posibilidad de que fuera un asunto de exclusiva amistad. Al fin de cuentas habían estado el último mes haciendo un trabajo en conjunto y a Sasuke, le molestó enormemente que se dijeran cosas de él y Hinata.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Hinata? — soltó de pronto Suigetsu, Karin lo habría abofeteado y notó, como Sakura comenzaba a bajar la cabeza.

"_Eso no es una buena señal"_

— No — contestó, dándole un respiro para luego, sin clemencia alguna, rematarla — pero pronto lo haré — nuevos murmullos salieron de la boca de todos, Hozuki reía como si hubiera obtenido un triunfo importante.

Karin miró a Sasuke esperando que este se desdijera de su broma. Pero no, no lo hizo.

— Bueno Hinata no es nada problemática — dijo Shikamaru, Gaara solo asentía como si estuviera de acuerdo en la elección del Uchiha.

A ella… el aire se le había ido del pecho. Lanzó una mirada acusadora a Sasuke, pero este pareció olvidar que ella se encontraba ahí.

Fijó la vista en su mesa… había trabajado tanto en ella. A principio de curso, cuando llegara, le habían cedido la peor de las del salón, pero eso no le importó. Karin era una chica ordenada y consecuente con eso limpió cada una de las manchas de esta; habían picado la madera para dejar mensajes de amor, respuestas de exámenes o pruebas y ella los borró todos. A las tres semanas de llegada, la dirección decidió re-pintar todas las mesas del establecimiento y la de ella salió beneficiada de aquél movimiento; su mesa comenzó a lucir como nueva, solo esas marcas en la madera, las más profundas se mantuvieron y sus mensajes aún eran entendibles.

"_Que estupidez estoy pensando" _

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso Hinata no estaba enamorada de Naruto?

"_Si, eso"_

Pero aún así no pudo levantar la cabeza, no quería toparse con la mirada burlesca de Suigetsu o los ojos hundidos de Sakura, ella no evidenciaría su debilidad frente al resto.

Debía, tenía que salir de ahí.

— Los sentimientos suelen cambiar… — dijo Shikamaru. Era cierto, y si los suyos hubieran cambiado no sentiría aquella opresión en el pecho. Quiso girar y pedirle explicaciones a Sasuke.

"_¿Acaso no pensaba decírmelo? Es, obvio que no"_

— Y ¿Cómo sabes que los de Hinata han cambiado? — un pequeño silencio se vio cortado por un pequeño "Oh" y no quiso pensar que significaba que el resto reaccionara así.

Se levantó, ignorándolos a todos, erguida y caminando con seguridad hacia la salida, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Sakura y como esta apretaba su falda. Quizás era impotencia o rabia, no lo sabía y no le importó.

"_Te dejaste tratar como basura, yo no lo haré"_

A la entrada del salón se topó con Kiba Inuzuka, al cual empujó groseramente. No prestó atención en sus palabras y encaminándose por el pasillo, los ignoró a todos.

Lo hubiera tolerado de Sakura, ella si había peleado por Sasuke, pero no de Hinata. Esa mosca muerta lo tenía todo y ahora se quedaba con el amor de su vida.

"_¿Lo es?"_

La presión en el pecho le dijo que sí, pero sus ojos se negaban a ceder. No lo haría, ni una sola lágrima derramaría por él.

"_No acá"_

Y perdiéndose en medio de la fauna escolar que ese día llenaba el instituto, Karin desapareció.

* * *

><p>En esa ocasión Kiba pasó de él, sin siquiera mirarlo o dirigirle aquél aire hostil que antes tanto gustaba de ofrecerle. No, Kiba simplemente siguió de largo y tomó asiento en absoluto silencio.<p>

_Neji había sido muy claro. El día anterior antes de marcharse de la casa de Hinata, el capitán del equipo de Kendo se hizo presente en la sala, en la cual compartía con Itachi, Hinata y Hanabi. El rostro inmutable del mayor de los Hyuuga, siquiera se alteró al verlo, saludo a su hermano con toda cortesía, la que repitió con Hinata e incluso con él. Una criada llegó y Neji, todo un manojo de elegancia y modales, pidió té y panecillos con manjar. _

_Todo muy extraño, y su incertidumbre aumentó cuando tomo una posición estratégica a su lado, desde la cual, sin embargo, se dirigió a Hinata._

— _Hinata-sama su padre ha solicitado su presencia — Sasuke quiso acompañarla, pero el Hyuuga se lo impidió. Aquél gesto logró captar la atención de su hermano, quién le dirigió una mirada más que significativa. _

_Una vez que la Hyuuga estuvo fuera Neji, con toda su exasperante elegancia, cogió su taza de té, recién llegada y le hizo, como siempre, esperar. Si, debía de admitirlo, a diferencia de Naruto o Sakura que solían fastidiarlo, Neji Hyuuga realmente sabía cómo hacerlo. _

— _Hinata-sama ha hablado conmigo sobre sus intenciones de aceptarte como su… — Sasuke debió de girar hacia él. _

"_¿Cómo su qué? ¿Novio, pareja?"_

_Si Hinata se lo había declarado a alguien tan importante para ella como lo era Neji, significaba que, al menos, pensaba intentarlo. No se movió, él también sabía cómo controlar sus reacciones y para hablar con Neji, había que estar a la altura. Pero cualquier cosa que quisiera decir, Neji le interrumpió, con toda educación, puta elegancia y cortesía._

— _No sé de qué te has valido para engatusar a Hinata-sama, pero ten en cuenta que no permitiré nada que afecte a su imagen — Sasuke pensó en darle un zape, a su gusto Neji Hyuuga se los merecía tan o más seguido que Naruto. Pero en vez de eso, le habló:_

— _No me he valido de nada más que la verdad ¿Acaso crees que Hinata es tan ingenua como para no saber verla? — fue justo lo que el Hyuuga necesitaba, obligarlo a tener en mejor consideración a Hinata Hyuuga iba de la mano con considerar mejor a su familia, Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era jugar con su ego._

"_Somos iguales"_

_Neji guardó repentino silencio ante aquella acusación, Sasuke lo vio coger su taza y beber su té, quizás se estaba calmando, es lo que él haría. Cuando la dejó en su platillo Sasuke notó lo parecidas que eran las manos del Hyuuga a las de su prima. _

— _La última vez Hinata –sama fue víctima de habladurías… — Sasuke lo recordaba, y en cierto sentido era algo de lo que debía de preocuparse._

— _Si hay habladurías— cortó — me encargaré de ellas._

— _No estoy dispuesto a tolerar que tu grupo de fans le haga daño… y eso incluye a Sakura y Karin— bien, al menos era directo. Si alguna de ella le hacía algo a Hinata, Neji en persona tomaría cartas en el asunto._

_Rio para sí, jamás habían estado tan de acuerdo en algo. _

— _Tampoco lo permitiré — Sasuke miró de reojo al Hyuuga, pero este estaba con la vista centrada en él. _

— _Si sé de un solo rumor que te involucre con alguien más, estando con Hinata-sama, yo personalmente me encargaré de partirte la cara ¿Entendido? — Sasuke no se tomó bien el desafío. ¿Qué Neji Hyuuga le partiría cara? Le gustaría ver eso. _

— _Lo acepto — dijo, cogiendo su taza y como si realmente no importara — pero me gustaría verte intentarlo— en ese momento fue Neji, quién esbozó una sonrisa engreída. _

— _Hay algo más — agregó — tiene que ver con Kiba Inuzuka — a Sasuke, su ojo derecho le parpadeó imperceptivamente. Kiba Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka. Antes, solo era un idiota escandaloso, en exceso pagado de sí mismo. No era la gran cosa, hasta que Hinata pasó a ser más dentro de su cabeza. Ciertamente que el chico perro no tenía la culpa, al fin de cuentas llevaba años siendo cercano a la nuchacha, pero no estaría dispuesto a ceder terreno solo por que fuera su amigo._

— _No me interesa ese sujeto — dijo tajante._

— _Debería hacerlo, es alguien muy importante en la vida de Hinata-sama._

— _Quizás, pero eso solo será hasta hoy, roba demasiada atención de Hinata. _

— _Si te comportas con ese nivel de estupidez no tardarás en alejar a Hinata-sama— Sasuke giró hacia el Hyuuga completamente extrañado. No era posible que le estuviera diciendo eso._

— _Quieres decir que ese sujeto es más importante que yo para ella — Neji, nuevamente cogió su taza y bebió con calma. _

— _No quiero decirlo, lo estoy afirmando — Neji le miró entonces — no te engañes Uchiha, para Hinata-sama sus amigos y familia son lo más importante en su vida. Conviértete en enemigo del Inuzuka y verás como todos tus argumentos se vuelven inválidos para ella. _

— _Creo que le estás dando demasiada importancia a ese sujeto._

— _Tú te estás dando demasiada importancia. Dime Sasuke Uchiha — e impregnó su nombre de sarcasmo — ¿Dónde estuviste todos los años en que Hinata-sama no era a quién conoces ahora? ¿Fue acaso amiga tuya en algún momento? ¿Le dirigiste la palabra para algo más que solo un saludo? A diferencia tuya, Kiba Inuzuka no apareció de un momento a otro en su vida, la base de la relación que entre ambos se sostiene nació hace años cuando ella misma se consideraba inferior a todos, Kiba tiene el gran mérito de haberla apoyado en esos terribles momentos y de haberle infundado ánimos cuando nadie más, siquiera su familia daba un peso por ella. Sin mencionar que incluso a pesar de estar enamorado, jamás interfirió en los sentimientos que mi prima profesaba hacia Naruto. Él siempre supo verla como realmente ella es— Sasuke no lo había visto así._

_Es cierto, las relaciones de cualquier tipo son complejas, pero en ocasiones, perdido en su único universo, creía que eso era algo que solo se aplicaba a él, que nadie más tenía la inteligencia o capacidad de entender algo tan complicado._

"_Vanidoso como una princesita"_

_No supo que argumentar ante eso. Su lado autosuficiente le decía que en cualquier momento, de establecerse una relación con Hinata, seria capaz de hacerla olvidar al resto de los hombres que componían su vida. Si, incluso a Neji Hyuuga. Pero al escuchar hablar a su capitán sobre la forma en la cual se forjara la relación entre Kiba y Hinata, entendió que no sería fácil, entendió que esa cercanía y la larga historia tras esta le causaban celos, ahora que era capaz de ver a Hinata, quería ser él quien colmara todas sus necesidades afectivas. Solo él._

— _Así que Kiba esta enamorado de ella... — fue lo único que pudo repetir, consiente de que de todo lo dicho por Neji, eso era lo que más le molestaba._

— _Él será tu verdadera prueba — sentenció el Hyuuga — si ve a Hinata- sama feliz a tu lado, dará un paso al costado_.

Y lo cierto es que Sasuke se había preparado para un enfrentamiento, se imaginó al Inuzuka gritandole a los cuatro vientos sobre su desfachatez al intervenir entre Hinata y él, pero al parecer el chico perro conocía muy bien su lugar en el universo de la Hyuuga y sabía, por mucho que le doliera, que solo era un amigo.

* * *

><p>Durante toda esa semana, y puntualmente a las ocho con treinta de la noche, todos los días Sasuke, junto a Neji, hacían acto de aparición en la entrada del recinto Hyuuga. Acudían después del entrenamiento y, a Hinata, le parecía que se llevaban mejor que nunca. Aunque no era algo que pudiera descubrirse por las pocas palabras que intercambiaran, sino por el aire y tranquilidad que emanaba de ambos. Al menos esa era su idea, y no podía sonreír al notarlo. Sabía que era un esfuerzo que tanto su primo, como Sasuke hacían en pos de ella.<p>

Y eso la llenaba de algo, algo que la complacía y agradaba en partes iguales. De la nada, solo por verlos a ellos juntos, comenzaba a sentirse especial y era cálido. Le conmovía que Sasuke quisiera complacerla de aquella manera, le decía que el muchacho buscaba ser más para ella, que respetaba a los suyos, aún cuando en muchas ocasiones diera a entender que no los toleraba y que por ende estaba dispuesto a ceder en muchas cosas, que Hinata, por no conocerlo lo suficiente habría calificado de imposible.

Lo había pre juzgado y eso le dolía. A ella siempre le molestaba que la gente la calificara de débil o torpe, solo porque era tímida y silenciosa. Y, en cierto sentido, había sido igual con Sasuke sin nunca haber cruzado una palabra con él. La única excusa viable que encontraba a ese comportamiento, era culpar al carácter Hyuuga. Ella, desde luego, creía que jamás había sido digna de su clan y por lo tanto imaginaba que tanto en virtudes como defectos no se parecía a ellos.

Hinata jamás había menos preciado a nadie, pero esa forma de emitir un juicio no era la única que existía para mirar en menos a quien fuera. Y Sasuke frente a ella era un caso, siempre lo había calificado de frío, un genio, como decía Neji, demasiado soberbio para saber cuál es su lugar, pero genio al fin de cuentas. Y así como ella perdonaba los desplantes de Neji, debido al cariño que le profesaba, el resto lo hacia por su capacidad, inteligencia y liderazgo. Y el mundo repetía esa conducta con Sasuke Uchiha por que era guapo, inteligente, atlético y un buen espadachín. Por lo que ella siempre había creído que el Uchiha se veía superior al resto de los mortales, incluido Naruto, Sakura y, desde luego, ella.

Pero resultaba que no era tan sencillo, Naruto terminó por ser su mejor amigo y Sakura algo parecido. Ese comportamiento, debió haberle dado algún indicio o pista, pero no, solo se quedó con lo que Neji o Kiba decían de él.

De todas maneras no se culpaba, si no fuera por el trabajo encargado por Kurenai-sensei, sabía, jamás habrían cruzado palabra alguna. De todas maneras Hinata le había temido, por mucho tiempo, incluso a pesar de que le ayudara con su tartamudeo y acrecentara su confianza. Sasuke era tan directo, que en ocasiones lo consideraba hostil. Pero en esos momentos estaba aprendiendo más cosas de él, y descubrir todos aquellos detalles que lo convertían en alguien considerado y atento le hacía sentirse afortunada.

Ese día no fue diferente, solo que Sasuke se mostró algo ausente de la conversación que sostenía ella con Neji. Su primo se mostraba contrariado ante la idea de dejarlos a solas, así que les acompañaba todo lo que le era posible, en ocasiones Hizashi mandaba por él, seguro de estar ayudando a su sobrina o Hanabi hacia acto de aparición pidiéndole alguna lección. La cual fue, en ese momento, la forma en que volvieron a quedar a solas.

Hinata jamás lo hubiera imaginado, principalmente por la actitud tan superior que su clan tenía respecto a toda Konoha, pero fuera de Neji, en su hogar nadie se mostró molesto porque entablara relaciones con Sasuke. Si bien su padre se extrañó al verlo, no le prohibió su cercanía.

El miércoles de esa semana, antes de ir a dormir la llamó a su despacho y con su tranquila frialdad entabló con ella un monologo que no pudo evitar sorprenderla:

"— _Hizashi me ha hablado del encuentro que sostuvieron en el hospital, así de la forma en la cual te presentaste frente a él, con el menor de los hijos de Fugaku de la mano—_

_Por unos segundos Hinata deseó que la tierra se la tragara, no había pensado la forma en la cual resolvería ese asunto con su padre, principalmente porque a pesar de sus deseos o los de Sasuke, realmente no existía nada oficial entre ellos. Sasuke había declarado que la conquistaría y Hinata, sin afán alguno de alzarse por sobre su lugar, le daría el tiempo para hacerlo. Era cierto que se habían besado, pero dentro de lo poco que conocía a Sasuke, algo le decía que si cedía de inmediato todo podría arruinarse. _

_Quiso dar una respuesta o al menos algunas palabras, pero como siempre la lengua se le trabó, bajo el rostro consciente de que el calor se había manifestado en un furioso rubor y, lo cierto, es que no quería que su padre le viera así. Pero como siempre Hiashi no se mostró preocupado o advertido. Solo caminó de un lado a otro de su despacho, ignorándola y hablando como si se encontrara a solas en aquél lugar. _

— _Sasuke es un chico de mi agrado, aunque según Neji está demasiado pagado de sí mismo. No me molesta el orgullo cuando hay verdadera altura de espíritu, y sabemos que en el Uchiha no existe._

_Aquél comentario le molestó, pero segura de que su padre quería continuar no le interrumpió._

— _Sin embargo en un muchacho joven, aún le falta por aprender y camino que recorrer. De todas maneras, creo que es hora de que te pongas en tu posición como heredera del clan — en ese momento Hinata alzó el rostro y vio, con nerviosismo, que su padre le observaba con atención — Ya pronto cumplirás los dieciséis años, y según lo que Neji me ha dicho y he comprobado, has mejorado como espadachín ¿Sabes por que el clan Hyuuga se ha dedicado al kendo durante toda su existencia? — Hinata quiso responder, pero nuevamente Hiashi no le prestó atención, volteó hacia unja ventana cercana dándole la espalda y continuó — El camino del samurái está regido por el Bushido, habla de la perfección, de los principios, del compañerismo y respeto. No es el mejor quién sea más fuerte, sino quién sepa guiarse por este. Buenos guerreros existen en todos lados, pero buenos líderes solo se cuentan con los dedos de una mano— fue cuando se giró hacia ella — así que como heredera, te exigiré, no solo yo sino el clan que te conviertas en una buena líder— y el ceño de su padre se frunció aún más — aquí es cuando entra el joven Uchiha… sé que no es tu costumbre, porque en ti si hay altura de espíritu, pero tendrás frente a ti quizás lo peor del carácter de aquél clan, si en verdad te interesa ese muchacho deberás y sabrás como enaltecer su espíritu para que sea un digno acompañante de la heredera del clan ¿Lo has entendido? — Hinata no hizo más que asentir demasiado turbada como para procesar con velocidad las palabras de su padre. Había tanto en ese discurso que la hacía feliz y la contrariaba que no sabía por dónde empezar, esa noche se lo comentó a Neji, quién asintió conforme a su lado, le habló de su confusión, así como de los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer hacia Sasuke Uchiha. _

— _No quiero que él sea un experimento de mi padre para fortalecer mi carácter Neji -nisan_

— _Si usted así lo decide, entonces no lo será. No ha sido Hiashi Hyuuga quién eligió a Sasuke Uchiha para usted— era cierto, y si bien ella tampoco lo había elegido era lo que tenía._

Y así había quedado claro que las visitas de Sasuke serían permitidas, era un voto de confianza que no se esperaba. También entendía que era parte de un pseudo entrenamiento para cuando fuera líder de clan. De un momento a otro sus preocupaciones aumentaron, pero era el precio que pagaba feliz por ser reconocida. Que Sasuke fuera quién estuviera a su lado en esos momentos y no Naruto, en vez de dejarle una sensación de desazón, aumentaba su ansiedad en lo que ella calificaría un buen sentido. No era algo que esperaba ocurriera, sino todo el resultado de una sorpresa tras otra. Sonrió, así era la vida ¿No?

— Estás contenta — dijo Sasuke, sentado a su lado. Como todos los días de esa semana, que ya finalizaba, había traído los deberes para que ella no se retrasara. Hinata asintió mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón? — preguntó con aparente indiferencia.

— Hai Sasuke-kun — contestó con tranquilidad — Otouo-sama cree que es b-bueno para mí que estemos juntos, a-ademas piensa que he m-mejorado en kendo. Y, y dice que se siente listo para darme más responsabilidades — Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír para sí, si bien había sido una semana difícil, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Sasuke, Naruto y Hizashi alabaron que se quedara a ayudar al rubio, seguramente eso también había pesado en el juicio de su padre cuando le mandara a llamar.

"_Debe creer que soy valiente"_

Sintió cuando la mano de Sasuke le apartó los cabellos de la mejilla y como puso, sobre esta un beso. El sonrojó de Hinata aumentó, y cabizbaja miró al moreno, este esbozaba una tranquila sonrisa. Como si le comprendiera. Al ver aquél gesto reflejado, Hinata supo que él también le hacía sentirse así, contenta y, por sobre todo, aceptada. Tan exultante estaba, que solo quería que el resto lo supiera, que todos quienes le conocían entendieran la razón de su alegría, y sabía que el primer paso estaba en decírselo a Sasuke, no solo por ser el más cercano en ese momento, con esa razón no bastaba. Si ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que él entrara en su vida, tenía que darle algo de crédito, un poco más del valor que tuviera cualquiera de sus amigos, y así mismo sabía que con ellos; con Kiba y Shino, también debería compartir aquél momento.

Tragó saliva y se mojó los labios, centró la vista en los ojos del pelinegro quién aún le dedicaba aquella sonrisa y con dificultad, habló:

— Hum… ta- también — si bien su sentir era verdadero, de todas maneras le parecía algo osado — Sa… Sasuke-kun también m…me alegra — debió bajar la vista de tan azorada que estaba, pero lo había dicho. Quizás sí, quizás al ayudar a Naruto había recobrado algo de valor. Cruzó los dedos y se dedicó a observar las imperfecciones de su mano, la venda había desaparecido el día anterior y solo un parche cubría la cicatriz que la denunciara como una chica valerosa.

Si lo veía desde ese punto de vista, había valido la pena.

— Tú también me contentas Hinata — escuchó, alzó la vista y se topó con que en ese segundo, era Sasuke quién escondía los ojos tras el flequillo. Tal vez se trataba de un efecto de la luz, pero le pareció ver las mejillas de su acompañante rosadas. Sonrió, aún si él no podía verlo, estaba adorable tratando de ocultar lo que ella… ¡Lo que sí, ella! le provocaba.

Extendió su mano con cuidado sobre el rostro de Sasuke y alzó los mechones que cubrían sus ojos, con cuidado y temiendo espantarle. Pero Sasuke siquiera se movió; ahí estaba con las mejillas aún teñidas y mirándole como si fuera un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura, de una mala travesura. Su respiración se aceleró, cuando entendió el deseo que la embargaba, pero se dijo a si misma que debía tranquilizarse, que era algo que ella quería y que no estaba mal hacerlo. Al fin de cuentas, si él la había besado tres veces, ella perfectamente podía exigir aunque fuera solo una.

"_Solo un poco más"_

Centrada completamente en los labios de Sasuke, no vio que los ojos negros de este reflejaban los suyos, los veía frente a ella insinuantes y temblorosos. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella provocara todo eso? Sintió la mano tibia del Uchiha recorrerle con delicadeza el cuello para rozar calmadamente el borde de su mandíbula, con el mismo movimiento parecía acelerar la cercanía hacia él.

Sintió cosquillas cuando la respiración de Sasuke chocó con su nariz, olía a lluvia y humedad.

— Hina… — alcanzó a escucharle hasta que el delirio terminó.

Cierto, lo había buscado y la vertiginosa sensación de su estómago parecía gritarle que esa era la primera vez en que sus labios se encontraban. No lucharon o se ahogaron, Sasuke parecía morderla y ella se recordaba que era la cuarta vez…

La cuarta vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Agradecimiento a: **

** , Tsuki Tsuruga, LaCrazyWriter, LULYHIME, Caritay, Yami Tsukiko, Anii Gabiiz, Dark Amy-chan, Andrea, Marcia Andrea, LuuisaMh, Lilipili, Guest, , Methy, sasyhinafan por siempre. **


	18. Un Día

¡Buenas! Lamento la demora, pero entre trabajo, trabajos y estudio perdí toda la inspiración posible. Sin embargo acá esta, de aquí en adelante los capitulos serán más extensos, principalmente por que debo cerrar bien todo los nudos, de una manera que, al menos a mi, me parezca creíble. En fin, capitulo dedicado a Sasha545, dandole especial gracias por TEAM SEVEN, lejos uno de los mejores que he leído de Naruto.

Por otro lado antes recomendé la discografía de Clammbon con algunos espisodios, para este me ha servido Sakurabito de Every Little Thing

_** www. youtube watch?v= py4WYTcBPu4**_

* * *

><p><strong>Un día Sábado de Lluvia<strong>

* * *

><p>Kiba le estaba guardando secretos, lo sabía. Su siempre explosivo amigo había, de un día a otro y sin explicación plausible, guardado un repentino silencio. Y no uno tranquilo o meditativo, como solía ocurrirle a él, sino uno acorde a la personalidad del Inuzuka; violento, agresivo y molesto.<p>

Shino no se consideraba alguien entrometido, a su gusto todas las personas pasaban por momentos o etapas en las cuales la soledad y la tranquilidad resultaban esenciales para resolver los conflictos internos, a los que muchos jóvenes de su edad –él mismo se incluía en ese grupo- afectaban, pero aquellas tres características habían enmarcado el estado de ánimo de su amigo. Era natural, desde luego, que así fuera. Muchas veces había llegado a la conclusión de que la única razón por la cual ambos se toleraban era que; se complementaban de una forma casi única, en donde él aplicaba la razón y Kiba la emoción. Lógicamente, entonces, y visto desde su perspectiva era casi normal que Kiba reaccionara así estando enojado o, como él lo veía, furioso. Sin embargo, la diferencia, esta vez, consistía en que al parecer, su amigo no podía controlar la situación que lo afectaba. Y eso, desde que le conociera, no había ocurrido ni una sola vez.

No le fue difícil entonces llegar a una conclusión, que con todas sus fuerzas deseo no fuera la que atormentaba a Kiba; que su desazón y enojo tenían que ver con Hinata.

Los últimos dos días de esa semana Kiba había cortado todo contacto con el exterior, se mostró más que desagradable con Sakura las pocas veces en que se toparan y no saludaba a Neji, cuando este, en una situación que él mismo calificó de sorprendente, le dirigía las correspondientes palabras al inicio de cada jornada. Con Karin mostraba una actitud de lo más pedante, aunque ella fingía no prestarle atención, esta actitud se reforzaba en presencia de Sasuke, sin embargo el Uchiha, demostrando algo que a Shino le pareció la más absoluta madurez, pasaba de cualquier gesto. De hecho era como si el moreno quisiera llevar la fiesta en paz con su amigo, o en el más imaginativo de los casos _reconciliarse _con él.

Shino entendía que su amigo estaba perturbado y sabía que en ello existía una correlación directa que iniciaba en Neji o Hinata y de estos pasaba al Uchiha, solo que no podía, por más que se esforzara, juntar las piezas para que ese rompecabezas tuviera algún sentido. Desde luego que la repentina actitud silenciosa de Kiba no ayudaba en lo absoluto, su amigo, generalmente no tenía problema alguno en demostrar cuando las cosas le molestaban y a consecuencia de ello, extender las razones del porque eso ocurría. Pero ahora se había dado una situación completamente nueva y perturbadora; Kiba guardaba en silencio el rencor que lo carcomía.

Por lo mismo cuando esa mañana pasó por él no le extraño verlo en pie. Era sábado y lo normal sería que Inuzuka durmiera hasta el medio día, pero habiéndolo estudiado durante los últimos dos, su intuición no le falló cuando asumió que de ir por él, remarcando el cambio que su amigo sufrió a mitad de semana, estaría levantado, desayunado y dispuesto.

Solo se equivocó en lo último. Entonces sí, tenía razón al entender que se trataba de Hinata.

— Somos sus amigos — dijo con la convicción de que aquellas palabras servirían para motivar a Kiba — no la hemos visto en lo que va de semana — Kiba le dio la espalda y se inclinó para depositar la comida en el recipiente de Akamaru, el perro aulló suavemente, como si estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras de Shino.

— Sabemos que está bien — contestó incorporándose — además… me fastidia tener que ir a la residencia Hyuuga, siempre nos hacen esperar en el vestíbulo.

— Antes jamás había sido un problema para ti, Hinata sufrió un grave ataque en la semana…

— Pero Naruto estuvo ahí… — nuevamente Kiba guardó silencio, Shino notó como le temblaban los hombros — parece que Hinata tiene nuevos amigos.

— Aún si así fuera, no es excusa para nuestra actitud — Kiba se volteó con gesto aburrido y le miró a los ojos, pudo notarlo desde ya hace un par días pero solo ahora lo confirmaba; su amigo no estaba durmiendo, de todas maneras continúo — de ser nosotros quienes estuviéramos en su situación, ella no habría dudado en ayudarnos — Kiba, nuevamente, le había dado la espalda, otra extrañeza dentro del comportamiento de su amigo, hace algunos días haberlo tratado de desconsiderado lo habría enfurecido.

También él se sentía extraño, si Kiba no quería hablar no le obligaría a hacerlo, pero de alguna manera, conociéndolo como lo hacía sabía que el desahogo era necesario. Respiró hondo entonces y habló:

— Si sigues ignorando tu situación esta terminara por afectarte y eso incluye tu desempeño, está claro que no tienes intención alguna de visitar a Hinata, mi pregunta es: ¿No lo harás porque estás enfadado con ella? y si es así, me gustaría saber la razón— solo entonces Kiba volteó, ahora completamente. Seguía serio y bastante calmado.

— Estas muy hablador hoy ¿no?

— Es evidente — Kiba sonrió desganado.

— No estoy enojado con Hinata si es que eso es lo que te preocupa, simplemente considero que ya no es necesario pasar tanto tiempo con ella — miró al cielo y continuó — ¿Crees que seguirá lloviendo? — Shino se guió por la vista de su amigo, siguió una línea de nubes que se perdía detrás de las montañas que rodeaban el valle de Konoha, el pronóstico del tiempo de esa semana decía que las lluvias continuarían, algo que era problemático, como lo diría Shikamaru Nara.

"_Nara"_

Algunas de las especies de escarabajos que criaban estaban confundiendo la tibieza del invernadero con la primavera, por lo que estaban acosando a las hembras y peleando entre machos más temprano de lo normal.

— Me gustaría que no, pero por lo que sé, este frente de mal tiempo seguirá hasta la próxima semana — volvió la vista hacia su amigo y vio como este asentía en silencio. Finalmente se rindió, tratar de escarbar en Kiba y que este le dijera por si mismo lo que le ocurría se estaba volviendo una tarea demasiado agotadora. Admitía, sin embargo, que en parte era su culpa, él le había menospreciado al creerlo más simple.

"_Quizás a esta edad nadie lo sea"_

— Está bien — admitió — no necesitas decirme nada más, pero está mal que lo sigas guardando como si fuera un secreto, es bastante claro que eso no te hace bien.

— ¿Crees que tengo un secreto? — preguntó Kiba como si no fuera posible creer semejantes palabras.

— Es obvio que algo te perturba, además estás reaccionando a ello con ostracismo y agresividad, solo me queda concluir que se trata de un secreto— Kiba se cruzó de brazos bajó la vista para, inmediatamente, fijarla en él acusatoriamente.

— Es natural que lo notaras, guardar secretos es parte de lo que eres ¿no? — aquellas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa tanto como el tono que Kiba utilizó, se sintió de pronto atacado y notó aquél aire de agresividad con que su amigo respondía a la presencia del Uchiha. De todas maneras no fue un gesto que diera como resultado alguna reacción en él más que sorpresa.

— No sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra — contestó con calma, Kiba rió con ironía, gesto que en esta ocasión, si le molestó.

— Vaya, yo creo que si saldrá el sol, primero estás tan cotorro como cualquier niñita de primaria y ahora no eres capaz de usar tu lógica para unir puntos… dime Shino ¿Con que más vas a sorprenderme? — quizás si estaba cometiendo un error, quizás Kiba debería guardarse esos sentimientos que lo entristecían tanto y él marcharse.

— No tomaré en cuenta tu sarcasmo por que sé que estás enfadado, si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo.

— Te lo agradecería, aunque debo decir que me parece injusto que me pongas en esta situación.

— Lo lamento si te di esa impresión, solo intentaba ayudarte— Kiba se encogió de hombros.

— No todo puede resultar siempre como uno quiere — finalizó dándole la espalda.

Shino se le quedó observando solo un par de segundos más, antes de que él mismo le diera la espalda y se encaminara a la salida. Se topó con Hana quién le saludó amablemente y llegó a la entrada del jardín.

No valía la pena el volver a intentarlo y aunque no se consideraba alguien que se rendía, le pareció, en aquél momento, que Kiba necesitaba más tiempo a solas.

Solo que… solo que…

Hana lo vio pasar a su lado, de regreso al jardín, como si se tratara de una sombra gris y silenciosamente letal.

Kiba había vuelto a agacharse, aunque más que incómodo se veía cansado y parecía que solo encontraba consuelo en la compañía de Akamaru, así mismo se había dicho que lo dejaría en paz, pero algo de lo dicho por este seguía dando molestas vueltas en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué dices que es injusto de mi parte? — soltó sin meditarlo demasiado. Kiba siquiera se alteró con ello, solo se puso de pie, esta vez con Akamaru en sus brazos. Lo cierto es que no se esperaba una respuesta tan contundente de parte de su amigo, ya que, obviamente mostraba una percepción de las cosas y del universo, que Kiba, por su carácter o temperamento jamás mostraba. Así que no pudo evitar quedar sin palabras cuando este, soltó sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

— Me dices que no guarde secretos por que pueden afectarme… ¿Has visto acaso como los tuyos te afectan? — dicho eso se acercó a él y siguió bombardeándolo — ¿Acaso no es tu secreto que te gusta Ino?

* * *

><p>Hace una semana atrás Sakura había estrenado nueva habitación y su madre, literalmente, hizo desaparecer toda la ropa que a su gusto resultara <em>infantil,<em> lo mismo con sus juguetes e indumentaria en general. Sin embargo, buscando compensar el posible trauma que significaría para su hija desprenderse tan bruscamente de una parte de su vida, la señora Haruno, muy generosamente ofreció llenar el gigantesco closet con toda la ropa que Sakura deseara. Ella misma consideraba que ese movimiento significaba un retorno a la normalidad, después de tan brusco cambio.

Sabiendo que Ino se encontraba mejor, la madre se Sakura también extendió su invitación a la mejor amiga de su hija y, compadeciéndose de su estado indicó que no tendría problema en darles los regalos que quisiera, siempre y cuando ayudara en el ánimo de su hija que, en esos días, se veía muy decaído. Para Ino no era una situación cómoda, Sakura podía notarlo; su amiga aún se mostraba algo mareada por los calmantes que había recibido durante toda esa semana, pero la madre de esta consideró que estando cerca de una médico de la reputación de la señora Haruno, nada le podía ocurrir a su hija que no fuera subsanable. Sakura, egoístamente, compartía esa opinión. Además se sentía culpable; no había podido socorrer a Ino cuando ella sufriera su accidente y los dos días posteriores al accidente del invernadero, debió conformarse con ir a su casa y hacerle compañía.

Por otro lado no había vuelto a visitar a Naruto, después del mar de lágrimas en que se convirtió frente al rubio se sentía llena de culpa y en ciertas cantidades también mortificada. Aunque le costaba descifrar el porqué. Además entre la indiferencia de Sasuke, la ausencia de Ino y la agresividad de Karin y Kiba su semana había terminado de la peor manera. Se admitía que ya estaba bien, que viendo la realidad de sus dos amigos, Naruto e Ino, no pudo evitar sentirse como una niñita mimada y ella no quería tener esa imagen de sí misma, por ello y a pesar de no estar óptimamente de ánimo, accedió a la petición de su madre para que las tres pasaran un grato día en el centro comercial.

Bajo esa consigan Sakura accedió a que su madre le probara toda la ropa de adolescente que podría quedarle _bien_, cambió su elección de colores dejando los rojos y rosas atrás, se decanto por el verde jade, que según su madre e Ino le resaltaba sus ojos así como por colores más pasteles; se decidió por un vestido corto de encajes sueltos y estrechas tiras sobre los hombros, se veía delicado y supo que era algo que también debía trabajar, trataba de ser femenina porque era lo que se esperaba de ella, pero distaba mucho de tener la elegancia de Hinata o seducción de Ino, su carácter usualmente le ganaba las batallas a la razón convirtiéndola en alguien de lo más ordinaria, siquiera Karin, tan o más agresiva que ella, se comportaba de esa manera, incluso la pelirroja tenía un aire que exudaba seguridad y peligro, lo que la hacía ver mucho más madura que cualquiera de la clase.

— Te ves muy linda así hija — sentenció su madre a lo que Ino asintió conforme. Su amiga se había decidido por un vestido de un azul clarísimo que en la zona del busto se arrepollaba para caer delicadamente sobre sus muslos.

— Tienes una cintura bastante estrecha — añadió, acercándose a su amiga desde atrás y recogiendo un poco más la tela del vestido. Sakura no pudo evitar fijar la vista en el pequeño bulto que eran sus pechos.

"_¿Será otra de las cosas que atrae a Sasuke-kun?"_

Si era así estaba perdida, pechos grandes e indiferencia, era exactamente lo que Hinata Hyuuga había demostrado durante todos esos años. ¿Sería tanto el tiempo que Sasuke llevaba fijándose en ella? quería creer que no. Al fin de cuentas, jamás antes habían cruzado palabra alguna ¿Podía ser que los sentimientos cambiaran tan radicalmente en tan poco tiempo?

— ¿Crees que Sasuke-kun esté enamorado de ella? — preguntó de pronto, cuando notó que su madre las había dejado a solas. Ino la miró a través del espejo fijamente, Sakura no pudo deducir nada de aquella mirada y consecuente con esa respuesta la rubia contestó:

— No lo sé, si me lo hubieran dicho hace unos meses lo habría creído imposible — Sakura no pudo evitar extrañarse, en algún sentido que no entendía le parecía injusto que Hinata fuera considerada alguien incapaz de llamar la atención de un chico como Sasuke Uchiha, bueno… estaba visto que no era así. Pero si había sido recientemente no podía tratarse de su figura, a menos de que se vieran constantemente en las afueras del instituto, no existía posibilidad alguna de que el Uchiha la hubiera visto con menos ropa o de alguna forma diferente a como la veía el resto y, lo cierto es que, como una alumna regular Hinata no llamaba particularmente la atención — creo que Sasuke ha visto en Hinata-chan más de lo que el resto ve — Sakura asintió, creer que se fijaba en las chicas por su aspecto, era tacharlo de superficial y esa era una característica que Sasuke Uchiha detestaba.

"_Sin embargo estuvo con muchas chicas vacías"_

Recordaba perfectamente cuando él le dijera que no la veía como al resto, que era demasiado valiosa para ello. ¿Había cambiado su percepción de las chicas con Hinata? ¿Había cambiado él?

— Creo entonces que el cambio da lo mismo ¿No? — dijo volteando hacia su amiga, Ino la miró verdaderamente extrañada.

— Se supone que todos los cambios son buenos — contesto. Sakura negó, miró su flequillo y el corte de cabello que en un arrebato por parecer más adulta se había hecho.

— Me gustaba mi cabello largo — Ino retrocedió.

— Bueno, no pareces una niña sin lo llevas así de corto, además te queda bien — sonrió la rubia. Sakura asintió devolviéndole el gesto a su amiga.

— Quizás los sentimientos también cambian para bien — dijo mientras ambas se dirigían hacia la vendedora que hablaba animadamente con su madre.

— ¿Crees que tus sentimientos han cambiado? — Sakura negó.

— Pero no puedo evitar sentirme más tranquila.

— Eso es una buena señal.

— ¿Fue lo que te ocurrió a ti? — Ino volteó hacia su amiga a medias extrañada, a medias sorprendida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Cuando dejaste de amar a Sasuke-kun ¿Te sentiste tranquila? — un gesto de alivio se pinto en la cara de su amiga, Ino sonrió con calma.

— Creo que estaba encaprichada con él, es cierto que en algún momento me vi como su novia, pero hay algo en él, en su exceso de seguridad que me causaba algo de temor… además entendí que no lo conocía en lo absoluto ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien de quién lo único que sabes es que le gustan las chicas de cabello largo?

— Bueno, yo si logré conocerlo.

— ¿Te gustó lo que averiguaste? — Sakura debió guardar silencio, ya ha habían llegado al lado de su madre y además no sabía que contestar.

Sasuke había sido intachable como amigo, como un amigo muy, pero muy reservado. Aún así, era cierto lo que Ino sabía, Sakura conocía los gustos del Uchiha quizás mejor que nadie, pero seguía siendo un velo superficial sobre lo que él era, nada más que lo visible y evidente. Naruto sabía más del Uchiha y Sakura solo podía ver un atisbo sobre lo que eran las conversaciones y secretos entre esos dos. Por ejemplo intuía que entre los hermanos Uchiha existía cierta rivalidad enmarcada por la admiración que el menor sentía hacia el mayor, pero jamás los había escuchado hablar de ese tema en particular, eran las cosas que Sasuke le vedaba y ella, desde que se conocieran, lo aceptó tranquilamente.

Lo consideraba su error, jamás le había guardado secreto alguno a Sasuke y a cambio terminó recibiendo muy poco. Era tan injusto. Y ella tan, tan torpe.

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron de la tienda, decidieron que era la hora adecuada para ir a comer algo. La señora Haruno no era partidaria de la comida chatarra, como médico conocía todas sus contra indicaciones y por supuesto que la tenía vedada en su hogar. Solo que en esta ocasión cedió a los ruegos de su hija y su amiga, el que Sakura se volviera infantilmente manipuladora, aunque fuera por algunos minutos, le hizo ver que fuera lo que fuera que le tenía deprimida estaba quedando atrás. Se encaminó todas sus bolsas y paquetes a una mesa y telefoneó a su esposo para que fuera a recogerlas, mientras observaba como su hija e Ino ordenaban para las tres.<p>

A Ino no le molestaba aquella comida, tenía un metabolismo privilegiado, le daba lo mismo lo que comiera ya que terminaba si o si con el mismo peso, sin tener la necesidad de hacer ejercicio alguno. Desde luego que Neji Hyuuga exigía un mínimo de velocidad, resistencia y fuerza para pertenecer al equipo de kendo e Ino estaba orgullosa de saber que cumplía con todos esos requisitos, por lo que hacer un pedido de pizza extra grande no la inmutó en lo absoluto, habría sido buena idea acudir con Choüji. Pensando en sus compañeros y en su capitán no pudo evitar mirar su brazo escayolado y luego recordar los sueños que había tenido con el muchacho que le salvara, sentía cierto resquemor y vergüenza de preguntar por él. Pero, al parecer nadie sabía que Shino y Shikamaru habían tenido una discusión en la enfermería, era un episodio que no recordaba y al cual su memoria parecía no querer acceder.

Evidentemente le parecía injusto, sobre todo por que Shikamaru había hecho tan poco y Shino tanto, que se pusiera en duda la ayuda del segundo le irritaba profundamente. Además no paró, en esos días, de soñar con las cochinillas, con la calidez del aire que las rodeaba y del fuerte abrazo con el cual Shino impidió que se partiera el cuello. Le habría gustado verlo en esos días, pero no había tenido noticias de él y Sakura seguía ensimismada en el quiebre de su relación con Sasuke como para interrogarla sobre el muchacho.

La chica del servicio le extendió su bandeja, Sakura llevaba la que le correspondía a ella y a su madre, por lo que si bien estaba ayudándole de todas maneras le pareció incómodo el tener que cogerla con una sola mano, giró sobre sus talones para seguir a su amiga cuando tropezó. La inseguridad de sentir de nuevo aquél vértigo en su estómago desapareció en cuanto notó que su bandeja seguía intacta en el aire, alzó la vista y tras ella lo vio.

— ¿Alimentándote sanamente? — preguntó Shikamaru con un deje de ironía en su tono, Ino se incorporó en silencio y con mayor firmeza en sus movimiento le quitó la bandeja a su amigo.

— ¿Te importa acaso? — Shikamaru hizo un gesto de fastidio.

— Solo te estaba ayudando… problemática — Ino ocultó su gesto ofendido por la más pura dignidad.

— Sabemos la gran ayuda que puedes ser, así que no te molestes — e ignorándole trató de seguir de largo. Solo que se detuvo y volteó cuando escuchó una voz que no conocía, llamar al chico. No solo eso, se trataba de una voz femenina.

Pues bien, como siempre había acertado. Notó como su amigo miraba nervioso en su dirección, visiblemente alterado, no la conocía y desde luego que le parecía terriblemente común, era una chica invisible que sin embargo había logrado alterar a Shikamaru Nara el más despreocupado de todos los hombres que conociera, eso ya era mucho decir.

De haber estado solos Shikamaru habría ido tras ella, pero tal cual se estaba repitiendo últimamente él le había dejado sola. Era por esa otra chica, ahora lo entendía, sin dejar de avanzar no los perdió de vista; ella vestía un sweater gris y un par de jeans sueltos, llevaba un abrigo abierto y le sonreía a su amigo, tenía gafas gruesas, realmente nada que llamara la atención.

"_Así que ella es"_

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando, finalmente, Shikamaru dejó de mirar en su dirección. Pero Ino ya lo sabía, le había resultado evidente durante todos esos días en los que no se dirigieran la palabra. No sabía si, si lo que le molestaba era que Shikamaru le ocultara la información o realmente que estuviera con otra muchacha. Era cierto que se trataba de su vida y que ella no tenía derecho a intervenir, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta molestia hacia el Nara. Lo que le extraño fue ella misma, todo lo que debió doler su orgullo y vanidad se había esfumado, no estaba, había desaparecido. Aún así, y más enfadada de lo que pensaba procedió a tomar asiento frente a Sakura y a su madre.

— El idiota de Shikamaru tiene novia… ¡Y me lo había ocultado! — no esperaba la sorpresa que se pintó en el rostro de ambas Haruno. Y, en cierto, sentido le molesto, como si creyeran que era imposible que el Nara llamara la atención de alguna chica.

— ¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntó Sakura, Ino se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.

— Quién sabe, se supone que nos conocemos de niños… ¡Esa chica debía de ser controlada por mi antes de lanzarse a los brazos de ese idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme de lado?! — la madre de Sakura rió y con gracia agregó.

— Cualquier diría que estás celosa…

— Mamá, para eso Ino debería estar enamorada de Shikamaru, pero solo son amigos — Ino asintió cruzándose de brazos.

— No necesariamente, es obvio que si Shikamaru tiene una novia querrá pasar más tiempo con ella que con sus amigos, hija las mujeres somos muy demandantes.

— Si así me compadezco de esa pobre muchacha, si conozco en algo a Shikamaru es que es un pobre desentendido, no le da importancia a nada— bajo entonces la mirada a su pizza extra grande — es un egoísta.

— Es el pecado de los hombres, querida.

— Pero ¿Sabes quién es? — preguntó Sakura, Ino negó.

— Nunca me dijo nada, estaba ocultándolo como si fuera un terrible secreto.

— Quizás temía tu reacción — agregó la madre de Sakura.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No es como si yo se lo fuera a impedir, es solo… que somos amigos. Yo le habría contado — Sakura asintió con calma y su madre solo volvió la vista a su plato.

— Bueno que se vaya al diablo — dijo la peli rosa — si se cree muy importante para decirle la verdad a sus amigos, no vale la pena angustiarse por ello — Ino asintió de acuerdo y luego le sonrió a su amiga.

— Que se vaya al diablo.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa calma, el padre de Sakura pasó por su esposa y dejó a ambas chicas en el centro comercial, ya que estás habían decidido a última hora asistir a una función de cine. Sakura quería ver la historia de Jane Austen en _Becoming Jane, _pero Ino la convenció por _Whip It, _ya que la actriz principal era una chica de su gusto. No fue una buena idea, la relación de la protagonista con el chico de la película, les recordó a ambas lo que era ser cambiada por una _recién llegada. _

El día había comenzado nublado con constantes chubascos que a la hora en la cual compraban sus vestidos pasaron a una lluvia torrencial, lo cierto es que no era tan importante. Dentro del centro comercial difícilmente podrían sentirse afectadas por ello.

— Creo que ya deberíamos irnos — Aconsejó Sakura mientras salían del cine. Ino se mostró de acuerdo y entre ambas decidieron salir a los estacionamientos en busca de un taxi, sin embargo era demasiado tarde y la mayoría se encontraba en el recorrido natural de todos lo que a esa hora se retiraban.

— Quizás deberíamos llamar a papá — dijo Ino, ya que su casa se encontraba considerablemente más cercana al centro comercial que el hospital o la casa de Sakura.

— ¿Fue un buen día para ustedes chicas? — escucharon ambas, voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver tras ellas a Karin, Sakura solo la ignoró e hizo como si no la escuchara, Ino fue menos sutil.

— No creo que deba importarte.

— Vamos Ino, solo estoy mostrando algo de interés.

— Gracias pero no es necesario — notó entonces como cambió la dirección de su vista a Sakura y antes de que pudiera decirle que se marchara la pelirroja habló:

— ¿De compras Sakura? ¿Tratando de olvidar a Sasuke? — nuevamente Sakura la ignoró, giró hacia la rubia y la cogió del brazo.

— Vámonos — Ino se dejó arrastrar sin objetar nada, le parecía una idea bastante cuerda.

Salieron de las instalaciones del centro comercial y sin tener que cruzar palabra alguna, llegaron al acuerdo mutuo de dirigirse a la casa de la Yamanaka. Corría viento y tal cual en la mañana la lluvia iba y venía. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un par de cuadras, aquella silenciosa complicidad agradó a Ino, la necesitaba. Sintió la tentación de contarle a Sakura lo que le ocurría con Shikamaru, pero desde que solo se dedicara a recordar a Shino, sentía que sus sentimientos, nuevamente no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar por lo que quería. Quizás también solo se había encaprichado con Shikamaru y, si bien, Sakura se había mostrado más repuesta aquél día, entendía que la lucha de ambas no era en lo absoluto comparable, su amiga aún lamentaba, sin vergüenza alguna su pérdida a diferencia de ella que solo sentía el calor del aleteo de las cochinillas a su alrededor, que recordaba una y otra vez ese _hueles a primavera_.

— Me pareció una buena reacción — interrumpió de pronto, notando como sus ideas se mezclaban en un pantano.

— Era lo único que podía hacer, Karin me ha estado fastidiando toda la semana — Sakura suspiró — al igual que Kiba — Ino no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada.

— ¿Kiba? ¿Por qué? — Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada y volvió a suspirar.

— Está enfadado conmigo, aunque no sé claramente porque. Supongo que Naruto debió contarle algo— Ino lo meditó algunos segundos.

— No creo que Naruto sea tan bocazas, tú eres su amiga, mucho más que Kiba ¿no? — Sakura negó.

— Ya no lo sé — bajo el rostro y continuó — lo arruine, con él, con Sasuke… y con Kiba — Ino podía entenderla, si bien jamás habría obrado como lo hizo su amiga, la entendía. Ella también lo había fastidiado todo con Shikamaru y ahora se tragaba en silencio su frustración. De alguna forma que no entendía se había sobrepuesto al rechazo de su amigo mucho mejor que Sakura al de Sasuke, al fin de cuentas el paso que dio pie a la confusión lo había dado ella, nadie más.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? — escuchó y no pudo evitar alzar la vista, un violento rubor se apoderó de su rostro cuando notó quién acompañaba al chico que les hablara.

— Genial, lo que me hacía falta — replicó Sakura molesta — toparme con otro idiota — Kiba no se tomó muy bien aquél insulto y rápidamente contestó:

— Mucho ego Haruno, nadie en su sano juicio querría encontrarse contigo.

— Pues bien, entonces los dos estamos de acuerdo — y cogiéndola por el brazo, Sakura la arrastró — adiós — Ino quiso decirle algo al Aburame, pero este se mantuvo en silencio. No pudo evitar lanzarle una significativa mirada, como queriendo decirle algo.

"¿_Hola, adiós? ¿Gracias?"_

— No — y reconoció la voz de inmediato, algo subió de su estómago al pecho — es demasiado tarde para que caminen solas, hace poco Hinata sufrió un grave ataque gracias a su imprudencia, no cometeremos el mismo error— Ino notó el extraño gesto que se pintó en la cara de Kiba y la mirada de fastidio que le lanzó a su amigo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio Shino? ¿Ahora?

— ¿No es acaso lo que querías? — no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, Sakura mostró la misma perplejidad, solo que Kiba suspiró y cogiéndola sin nada de delicadeza se la llevó con él.

— ¿Qué haces idiota? Suéltame…

— ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Ni creas que quiero estar cerca de ti!

— ¡Entonces no me toques! — Ino los vio adelantarse, sintiéndose poco a poco nerviosa. Giró hacia donde Shino le observaba y no pudo menos que sonreírle.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? — preguntó escueto el Aburame, acercándose a ella, nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de peligro que sintió cuando se lo topó en el invernadero. Ahora lo entendía, ahí había comenzado su confusión, tembló cuando el viento se coló por su bufanda provocándole escalofríos.

— Muy bien, gracias — volvió a fijar la vista en su brazo escayolado, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la pelea que sostenían Sakura y Kiba.

— ¿Qué tal si caminamos? — preguntó el Aburame, Ino asintió.

Con lentitud dieron los pasos que le llevaría a su hogar, nuevamente sintió el calor de las cochinillas, como si revolotearan en pequeños grupos a su alrededor, le gustaba aquello pero le preocupaba que esa sensación solo fuera posible estando cerca de Shino.

* * *

><p>Itachi debió retroceder ante el intempestivo ataque de Neji, el dojo principal de los Uchiha vio como su heredero se inclinaba para evitar los golpes del sobrino de su invitado, logrando sacar algunas exclamaciones de los concurrentes. Hizashi, sin embargo, parecía más preocupado de las palabras que le dirigía Inabi Uchiha, quién fuera delegado por Fugaku a la investigación sobre los capitales Hyuuga en el extranjero, Sasuke sabía que se trataba de algo meramente superficial, además el padre de Neji estaba siendo un gran colaborador de la investigación, fue lo que su padre consiguió a cambio de encontrar a los atacantes de Hinata y Naruto.<p>

Volteó la vista hacia la chica, esta pareció percibir su mirada y le sonrió con tranquilidad, a pesar de su rubor, para luego volver la vista hacia el combate que se realizaba. Sasuke no sabía si es que se sentía tan incómoda como él, pero esperaba que así fuera. Aunque esa era una idea algo egoísta de su parte. Quizás a la chica le gustaba la forma que estaban tomando las cosas, era algo que no podía asegurar.

Desde que se diera a entender que ellos tenían algo parecido a una relación, los padres de ambos habían comenzado una extraña cooperación que, hasta donde él sabía, jamás se había dado en la historia de ambas familias. Sasuke asumió que su padre aprovechaba la ocasión como una verdadera oportunidad. Fugaku lucía de lo más satisfecho rodeado por sus subordinados y Hyuugas, discutiendo asuntos que por lo entendido, bastarían para mejorar la reputación de la policía de Konoha y eso incluía, obviamente, a su_ flamante líder_. Por lo que no objetaba en nada su actual situación con Hinata, a quién no prestaba la menor atención.

Bastaba eso para darle a entender que la investigación que se realizaba a las inversiones sus invitados era un asunto de vital importancia, mucho más de lo que la prensa o el mismo clan querían mostrar.

Por otro lado, la forma en la cual Hiashi Hyuuga había aceptado aquél intrínseco trato sirvió para mostrarle el orgullo y proteccionismo del líder del clan para los suyos. Según Itachi todo se había suavizado como la vainilla gracias a él y Hinata, no le gustaba pensar que de no haber existido ataque difícilmente podrían encontrarse en aquella situación. Aunque sintiéndose tan incómodo como lo hacía, tal vez habría sido mejor que nada ocurriera. Sin embargo, se negaba a pensar en ello, sin ataque no habría existido aquella _reconciliación _en el hospital y no le gustaba llegar más lejos con esos pensamientos, la idea de que prefería a Hinata dañada que lejos de él le perturbaba. Después de todo, solo era una relación simple de adolescentes, faltaba mucho para siquiera creer que en ello había algo parecido al amor, era demasiado precipitado.

Por lo mismo le fastidiaba todo aquél circo, Sasuke creía que se le estaba dando demasiada importancia a lo que él consideraba una relación demasiado temprana y, entre otras, cosas detestaba la idea de ser utilizado por su familia solo para obtener algunos resultados positivos en las investigaciones de su clan. Desde luego que Hinata le gustaba y mucho. De otra forma no toleraría toda aquella parafernalia que ambos clanes estaban armando. Siquiera se había cumplido una semana desde que les vieran de la mano, por lo que todas esas invitaciones de un lado a otro le parecían exageradas e innecesarias, el que Hinata le gustara no aseguraba en lo absoluto que la relación entre ambos llegara a algo más.

"_Además esta Naruto"_

Sin embargo ella parecía feliz y tranquila, no sabía si es que era debido a él o gracias a todo el espectáculo que les rodeaba. Después de todo significaba si o si algo más de atención sobre la muchacha y, si bien él no la conocía lo suficiente para decir que era algo que Hinata buscaba, estaba acostumbrado a pensar que si. A todas las mujeres les gustaba, de alguna u otra forma, ser el centro de interés.

Para esa tarde Sasuke había pensado en llanamente quedarse en casa, habiendo visitado a Hinata todos los días en que ella no asistió a clases, se encargó de llevarle las materias y habló concienzudamente con Neji sobre lo que el primo de la chica esperaba de él. Tratando de ser consecuente con ello toleró los desplantes de Kiba y se había alejado de Sakura y Karin. No es que tuviera miedo de que Neji pudiera llegar a golpearle, pero no quería otro embrollo como el ocurrido con la Haruno. Además, admitía que en varias ocasiones se comportó como un idiota y que las exigencias de Neji, en cierto sentido eran justas. De todas maneras sonrió cuando su hermano desvió el ataque del Hyuuga y logró darle un golpe sobre su hombro derecho, Neji titubeo, pero en ningún momento perdió el control de sus movimientos.

Aun así, había esperado una tarde tranquila en la cual centrarse en sus deberes.

En vez de eso, su madre le ordenó levantarse temprano para comenzar con los arreglos del salón principal, cuando preguntó porque llanamente le contestaron que esperaban la visita de Hiashi Hyuuga y como esta, a diferencia de sus visitas a la casa de Hinata era _oficial_ debía regirse por el protocolo, el cual no significaba otra cosa ver a Hinata de lejos, mientras era rodeada por sus primas pequeñas, ya que las mayores, muy inteligentemente, habían programado una serie de eventos a los cuales les era imposible faltar, al igual que la mayoría de aquellos que eran de su edad. Por otro lado el clan Hyuuga no parecía tener muchos adolescentes a su disposición, fuera de Neji, Hanabi y Hinata. Además asumió, que como él, al ser el hijo del líder de la familia secundaria, así como herederas de la principal, su presencia resultaba obligatoria.

— ¿Tienes hambre hijo? — preguntó su madre, Sasuke negó. Mikoto sabía que su ánimo era de perros, por lo que había tratado de _consolarle_ de todas las maneras posibles, incluso considerando que la comida ejercía algún efecto con él, tal cual lo haría con Naruto.

— Mikoto-san — escuchó, cuando alzó la vista Hinata se inclinaba suavemente a modo de respeto hacia su madre, todas las niñas del clan Uchiha que le acompañaban la seguían como los patitos a su madre.

— Oh, Hinata… — la muchacha intercambió una breve mirada con él, se ruborizó y volvió la vista a su madre — ¿Necesitas algo?

— Ehm, a… ano… yo, yo… me pre- preguntaba — la vio tragar saliva nerviosa y llevarse el puño cerca del rostro para bajarlo de inmediato, mientras seguía adquiriendo un tono rojizo, la vio respirar y continuar, esta vez con mayor seguridad — ¿Puedo ha- hablar con Sa- Sasuke-kun a solas? — su madre rió y Hinata nuevamente se ruborizo.

— Querida no necesitas mi autorización para ello — Mikoto se puso de pie y le dirigió una escueta mirada junto a una media sonrisa, Sasuke solo bufó; era tan típico. Sin embargo, agradeció cuando su madre se llevo a todas las niñas del clan a otro sector del dojo, en donde a los pocos segundos comenzaron a echar porras hacia Itachi.

— Jamás había visto esa defensa en Neji — dijo una vez que la muchacha se hubo ubicado a su lado. Hinata volvió la vista hacia el combate de su primo e Itachi. Sasuke pudo notar como el movimiento de la chica había llamado la atención de todos los presentes, solo Hiashi que hablaba con Fugaku se mantenía ignorante de la situación, no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que acaso era tan engreído como su padre. Itachi al menos no lo parecía, y pensar, en ese momento que él era quién sería la copia del líder del clan le molesto, de Hinata era imposible decir lo mismo, si no fuera por sus ojos difícilmente se podría decir que ella era una Hyuuga.

— Es un movimiento que Hizashi-san per… perfeccionó, Neji - ni san tiene su propia versión.

— ¿La está mejorando? — sin mirarle Hinata asintió. Dejó, por unos segundos, de prestarle atención a la muchacha y se centró en el combate, el grupo Hyuuga guardaba respetuoso silencio todos sentados en formación tras Hanabi Hyuuga, quién, a su vez, le observaba a él y a su hermana.

Fue cuando Itachi alzó su _shinnai, _interrumpiendo la defensa de Neji, al cual se había acercado para dar una falsa sensación de seguridad. Por como lo veía Sasuke, el Hyuuga había caído en su trampa, lo que celebraron todos los Uchiha presentes haciendo exclamaciones de triunfo. Sin embargo, Neji no dejó que su arma se escapara de las manos, con rapidez cogió el mango de su _bokken, _y estrelló un golpe superficial sobre el hombro izquierdo de Itachi. Ambos retrocedieron realizando _ashi sabaki_ a tal velocidad que por un momento, perdió la vista de sus movimientos.

— Llevo años practicando kendo y jamás había visto a ni-san moverse así — declaró. El movimiento que Hinata hizo captó su atención para alejarla del combate.

— Es cierto, Sasuke-kun no suele ir a los torneos de Konoha — Sasuke asintió — también Neji -ni san se muestra diferente cuando se trata de — volvió a verla, Hinata lo notó y comenzó con su tartamudeo —… de… de los en- trenamientos en la escuela.

— Puedo notarlo — dijo sonriéndole y era cierto, siempre había creído que su hermano era el mejor, al menos lo era dentro del clan superado solo por Obito Uchiha y Shisui, sin embargo de este último era reconocida su reputación de mañoso, y a pesar de que el honor era parte de la educación Uchiha, nadie dentro del clan hacia asco a su reconocida _astucia. _

— Espero que mis primas no te hayan molestado.

— N… no, no ha sido molestia S-Sasuke-kun — él sabía que Hinata contestaría algo así, era normal dentro de su carácter, solo que se sentía extraño ante toda esa gente que, aún cuando fuera su familia, fingían no estar atentos a sus movimientos.

— Puedes decírmelo si es así — finalizó volviendo la vista hacia el combate; Neji e Itachi lucían cansados, de hecho los movimientos de ambos se habían ralentizado, por lo que no pudo adivinar en ningún momento que al mismo tiempo decidirían ir al ataque, en lo que parecía ser la jugada final del ambos, Sasuke bufó cuando vio la _shinnai_ de su hermano quebrarse en dos, mientras que Neji miraba con cierta incredulidad el bambú partido, solo salió de su estado de shock, cuando Itachi le felicitó palmeándole el hombro. Los aplausos fueron breves y tranquilos, a Sasuke le parecieron muy propios de los Hyuugas.

— Una _shinnai _no es un arma… a-adecuada para un combate — intervino Hinata, Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros. Fugaku había detenido su conversación con Hiashi para ver el desenlace del combate, siquiera había movido un musculo de su rostro, aplaudió como todos la victoria de Neji y sin inmutarse volvió la vista a sus invitados.

— No es necesario que excuses a Itachi — dijo algo molesto. Su hermano y el Hyuuga se saludaron y procedieron a sacarse sus armaduras, Hanabi acudió solicita a Neji, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a Itachi.

— Hum… Sa… Sasuke –kun — al escuchar su nombre volvió a poner su vista sobre Hinata.

— ¿Si?

— ¿E… estás molesto? — la respuesta era que sí, pero le pareció mal decírselo a la chica, por otro lado jamás había sido alguien cínico, la gente, incluso aquellos que no le conocían sabían cuando él, Sasuke Uchiha estaba enfadado.

— No, pero me fastidia todo esto.

— Oh — la muchacha bajó la vista, Sasuke suspiró y la tomó de la mano. No le importó que todos le observaran, solo le interesaba ser claro con ella. Hinata alzó la vista, al momento en que el color de su rostro cambiaba.

— No lo tomes a mal, no se trata de ti, solo creo que todo esto es exagerado — los ojos de la muchacha se tranquilizaron y aunque el rubor no bajó sonrió.

— Es, es cierto, pe- pero Otou-san insistió.

— Es claro que quiere tener la cooperación de mi padre para buscar a quienes te hicieron daño

— Oh, hum… — Hinata asintió y bajó la cabeza en silencio. Sasuke le miró extrañado, asumió que ella también debía de sentirse incómoda, la silenciosa y tímida chica que conoció no podría haber cambiado de aquella manera después de no haberse visto durante solo un par de horas.

— Por ello lo tolero, si es para atrapar a esos bastardos no me importa pasar por estas reuniones — Hinata se le quedó mirando con un brillo en sus ojos que, hasta ese momento Sasuke solo había visto cuando ella le besó. A fuerza de voluntad mantuvo la mirada en la chica, obligándose a no reaccionar, no importaba que sintiera como el calor le subía al rostro, él no demostraría nada.

— Gra… gracias Sasuke-kun — le funcionó, fue ella quien debió desviar la mirada. Aquello hizo que se sintiera realizado, era parte de su ego y no lo negaba, él era quién era. Por mucho que Hinata hiciera para _controlarlo_, aún inconscientemente, se esforzaría para no ceder, la chica podía gustarle mucho, pero de ahí a ser un monigote era algo completamente diferente.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, es parte del deber de la policía de Konoha el buscarlos y detenerlos.

— Hum… — Sasuke le miró extrañado.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Yo s… sé que Sasuke-kun está convencido de… de que esa es la ma… manera en la c… cual deben de hacerse las cosas, pero…

— ¿Acaso tú no? — Hinata negó, haciéndole preguntarse si es que acaso no había perdido el juicio de un momento a otro.

— Y… yo no quiero que los atrapen, la influencia de Otou-san ha… haría que se les juzgara con demasiada dureza.

— No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso — sin poder evitarlo se acercó aún más a ella — Hinata, esos sujetos te hicieron daño y le partieron la cabeza a Naruto.

— Lo, yo lo sé, pero… a veces pienso en, en lo que pudo llevarlos a eso. No, no creo que haya sido solo por hacer mal a alguien — Sasuke le miró con incredulidad, habían muchas cosas que no sabía y que aún no era capaz de comprender, pero el darle la libertad a alguien que le hiciera daño, más que parecerle un acto de bondad, lo veía como un acto de locura o estupidez.

— No lo entiendes— dijo bajando él la cabeza. Hinata le miró interrogante, pero en aquél momento, con toda esa gente a su alrededor no tuvo ganas de explicarlo, quizás siquiera fuera capaz de decirlo cuando estuvieran a solas.

— Un momento de atención — Sasuke dirigió la vista hasta donde su padre los había llamado a todos, por unos segundos la ridícula idea de que anunciaría algún compromiso entre ambos le hizo sudar frío — por favor demos paso al comedor — su madre se acercó a su padre y conversando con una Hyuuga siguió la pequeña caravana que componía Fugaku y Hiashi. Fue cuando Neji en compañía de Itachi y seguido por Hanabi se les acercaron.

— One-san — Hinata sonrió a su hermana, quién a diferencia de otras ocasiones se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, interponiéndose entre ambos y llevándosela con ella. Itachi y Neji parecían completamente repuestos y, tal cual él, se quedaron esperando que el resto de la comitiva saliera del dojo.

— Buen combate — dijo Sasuke a su hermano, Itachi solo sonrió y, nuevamente, extendió su mano para posarla en el hombro de Neji, que hasta ese momento se veía con toda la intención de alejarse de ellos.

— Fue Neji-kun quién hizo un gran combate — el Hyuuga volteó y entendiendo que se esperaba algún comentario de él, agregó.

— Es mejor que tú, Itachi-san, hayas hecho un buen combate, significa que le he ganado al mejor — Sasuke solo bajó la vista molesto, mientras que su hermano sonrió con elegancia ante las palabras de Neji.

— Es una buena forma de hacer que tus méritos recaigan sobre mi… es muy cómodo de tu parte ¿No crees Neji-kun? — el Hyuuga les dio esa mirada de autosuficiencia que tanto le fastidiaba.

"_¿Neji-kun"_

— Tal vez — Sasuke no pudo menos que sentirse incómodo ante esa muestra de complicidad entre ambos, no era fácil de aceptarlo, no después de ver ese combate, no después de imaginarse a Itachi como su hermano mayor y ejemplo a seguir. Decidió ignorarlos y avanzar hasta encontrarse nuevamente con Hinata, pero esta vez fui Neji quién le detuvo.

— Debo hablar contigo — dijo tan serio como siempre, molesto por la demostración de confianza que había tenido son su hermano, Sasuke se soltó bruscamente.

— Sasuke — increpó Itachi.

— No me toques — Neji le soltó y volvió a fijar en él aquella mirada que como capitán siempre le lanzaba.

— Kiba fue a visitar a Hinata esta tarde — le soltó, a Sasuke le dieron ganas de írsele encima a golpes.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto tú?

— Hinata no sospecha de las intenciones del Inuzuka, cree que no hay nada que decir u ocultar, si le preguntas lo verás — Itachi se le quedó mirando, mientras Neji se alejaba para volver con los suyos. Sasuke enrojeció de vergüenza e ira, al ver que el Hyuuga siquiera había esperado encontrarse a solas con él. Itachi no tenía porque saber los _problemas_ de su relación con Hinata.

"_Relación…"_

— Es idea mía… o ¿Neji está de tu lado? — soltó de pronto su hermano, para, claramente, sorprenderle.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Itachi le miró con la misma perplejidad.

— Que pareciera que Neji está de tu lado — Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a continuar al resto de sus parientes.

* * *

><p>La comida había transcurrido con tranquilidad, Mirei Hyuuga le había indicado como es que debía comportarse frente a Mikoto para dar una buena impresión, y si bien lo intentó, le pareció que a la madre de Sasuke no le gustaba que nadie, siquiera mencionara algún tipo de sugerencia o en su defecto mostrara ganas de ayudar. Mirei-san le dijo que se trataba de la seguridad del ama de casa.<p>

— Mikoto-san quiere mostrarse como una anfitriona diligente Hinata-sama… — no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en ello. ¿Acaso su madre habría pasado por lo mismo?

Por suerte a los jóvenes se les dejó en un grupo aparte lo que le permitió conversar tranquilamente con sus primos y Sasuke. Se sintió aliviada de ello, el estar con quienes conocía le ayudaba a sentirse en confianza, sobre todo si es que se trataba de su hermana y su primo. Además Sasuke era comprensivo con ella. Todo eso contribuía directamente en que su tartamudeo disminuyera, por lo que podía expresar sus opiniones sin tener que bajar la cabeza por ello, además como su padre se lo dijera; era ella la heredera debía reconocer y darse la importancia que le correspondía, Neji o Hanabi, los dos estaban por debajo de su importancia y por mucho que Sasuke fuera un Uchiha, no era el heredero directo. Palideció, recordó el frustrado compromiso con Itachi y bajo ese halo no pudo dejar de ver lo extraña que era toda esa situación.

— ¿Ha sido un día agitado? — preguntó Sasuke, estaba irritado y Hinata lamentaba el no poder tranquilizarlo, pero lo cierto es que le resultó una torpeza de parte de su clan hacer todo aquél show solo porque les habían visto de la mano, es cierto que ya llevaban cuatro besos correspondidos, pero eso no era algo que se debiera de publicar.

— Mucho — asintió ella — no, no esperaba toda esta recepción— Neji que estaba a su lado también asintió.

— Es parte de la política de los clanes, de haber sido la invitación de parte de Hiashi-sama, habríamos pasado por lo mismo.

Neji tenía razón y ver que la apoyaba con respecto a esa idea, no pudo menos que hacerle sonreír.

— ¿Sasuke-san? — llamó Hanabi al muchacho, este no ocultó en lo absoluto su sorpresa al ver que la pequeña le dirigía la palabra, desde luego que era raro, Hanabi Hyuuga siempre se mostraba hostil hacia él — ¿Tú no tienes compromiso alguno con Onesan o sí? — ante la intempestivo de la pregunta la perplejidad se copió en el rostro de ambos Hyuugas.

— ¡Hanabi-chan! — regañó Hianta escuetamente.

— No — contestó Sasuke con sequedad, tanto su hermana como Neji fruncieron el ceño ante aquella respuesta, pero ella ya se la esperaba, se habían besado pero oficialmente no eran nada.

— ¿Y cuando planeas tenerlo? — exigió la pequeña, Neji estaba tan sorprendido como ella, era extraño ver eso. Hanabi siempre había sido un modelo de cortesía, fría pero educada. Jamás intervenía en una conversación de sus superiores y solo expresaba su opinión si es que se la pedían, muy similar a lo que ella hacía, además su hermana también era una chica silenciosa y algo tímida, solo que tenía la decisión que a ella le faltaba.

O no… decisión era lo que menos debía de faltarle a Hinata Hyuuga. Ella era la heredera del clan.

— Eso no es algo que deba importarte Hanabi – chan — contestó convencida — de… deja de acosar a Sasuke-kun— sintió como el calor subía por su rostro y tuvo sobre sí misma la visión de su rostro convertido en un tomate, los ojos de Sasuke, Neji y Hanabi estaban sobre ella, su primo se le quedó mirando estupefacto pero recuperó la compostura mucho más rápido que ella.

— Hinata-sama tiene razón Hanabi-chan — sentenció apoyando a su prima, a Hanabi no le quedó más que asumir su condición, enrojeció como Hinata lo haría, bajó la vista y quedamente contestó:

— Gomen — el resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, aunque la tensión para Hinata se hizo palpable. Tanto su hermana como Sasuke se habían hundido en un silencio hosco, lo que confirmó sus sospechas de que el Uchiha se encontraba de mal humor. Sin embargo se sentía tan confinada a un tipo de actitud, que se le hacía difícil el tratar de confortarlo, los severos ojos de su familia estaban, todos, fijos en ella.

Asumía su papel como heredera y no dejaba de preguntarse si es que las palabras de su padre había sido un aliciente para que ella se volviera más Hyuuga, sacando a relucir aspectos de su personalidad de manera forzada, obligándola a ser parte de aquella comitiva como una más, cuando realmente quería salir de ahí y llevarse a Sasuke con ella.

Enrojeció ante esa idea.

"_Llevarme a Sasuke-kun ¿Dónde?" _

Tragó pesadamente y no pudo evitar mirar a Uchiha, cuando este lo notó, no tuvo problema alguno en posar sus ojos negros en ella, interrogante y aburrido. Hinata volvió a enrojecer, esta vez con más fuerza.

Una vez lo líderes se pusieron de pie, se dio espacio a los más jóvenes para compartir. El ambiente se animó y Hinata se sintió en libertad de poder respirar más tranquila; a su mesa se unió Itachi Uchiha, quién se ubicó entre Hanabi y Neji. No era la primera vez que Hinata lo veía hacerlo, hace algunos días había atraído la atención de Hanabi, cuando estuvieran con Sasuke en la cocina de su casa y ahora monopolizaba la conversación para que tanto su primo como su hermana no les prestaran atención.

Quizás a veces era muy evidente lo nerviosa que se ponía en público, de todas maneras agradecía que Itachi fuera tan considerado, de a poco más Hyuugas y Uchihas se fueron uniendo al grupo dejándolos de lado, lo cierto es que el ánimo de Sasuke no parecía idóneo para entablar conversación alguna que tuviera que ver con el Kendo, que al fin de cuentas se trataba del tema de mayor recurrencia entre ambas familias. Pronto Shisui Uchiha comenzó a celebrar las grandes glorias del pasado Uchiha, clan que había conseguido una mayor cantidad de _danes _ a nivel nacional, uno de sus primos Hiroki Hyuuga, de la edad de Shisui contra atacó indicando que eso se debía a que la familia Uchiha _en la antigüedad _controlaba la selección del examen en Konoha, lo que sacó varios abucheos del resto del grupo, su hermana también se mostró de acuerdo con ello y no tuvo problema alguno en señalar que el todo era cosa del pasado y que una vez regularizado el sistema de selección, los últimos en clasificar era, precisamente ellos los Uchiha, Shisui se rió abiertamente de la pequeña, lo que no agradó en algunos de los miembros de la familia principal. Por lo que se acordó un combate de prueba al día siguiente.

Hinata seguía toda la conversación como mera oyente, no intervenía, ya que si bien conocía la historia del kendo en su región, le parecía una imprudencia que como líder se dejara arrastrar por una sola posición, así mismo notó que a pesar de estar ahí, Itachi hacía lo mismo y que cada opinión que salía de su boca, se veía irremediablemente marcada por la objetividad, a tal punto que en varias ocasiones Shisui le encaró su falta de compromiso. Eso a nadie le importó, conocían el carácter de ambos Uchihas y sabían que el sake era el que hablaba por Shisui y la calma por parte de Itachi.

Se acordó, por lo tanto, que los participantes pasaran esa noche en una de las dependencias del barrio Uchiha, lo que terminó sobresaltándole un poco. Indirectamente, significaba, que pasaría esa noche cerca de Sasuke.

— Neji me dijo que Kiba te visitó esta tarde — las palabras de Sasuke la sacaron tan bruscamente de sus ideas que volteó hacia él sin entender bien lo que este le había dicho.

— ¿Hum Sasuke –kun?

— Que Kiba Inuzuka fue a visitarte a tu casa hoy — Hinata asintió y enrojeció al mismo tiempo. Se había preparado mentalmente para decirle a sus amigos sobre Sasuke cuando llegara el día lunes, la aparición de ambos en su hogar, si bien le alegró también le sacó de su esquema. De todas maneras sonrió, jamás había pensado en ocultar a sus amigos lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Sasuke, ellos eran parte importante de su vida. Y si bien Kiba se mostró descolocado no dejó de desearle lo mejor, al igual que Shino.

— Hai, Sasuke-kun — recordar la escena en la cual le contaba a sus amigos la hizo revolverse nerviosa y juntar sus dedos una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué querían? — preguntó Sasuke, no parecía demasiado interesado en saberlo, su tono era seco y cortante, como le habría gustado encontrar alguna forma de animarlo.

— Bueno, no nos habíamos visto desde el martes pasado… y estaban preocupados, además Shino-kun había sufrido un accidente y yo no lo sabía.

— ¿Se pusieron al corriente entonces? — Hinata asintió — Y… el Inuzuka ¿No te dijo nada más? — era una pregunta extraña.

— No Sasuke-kun ¿Debía decirme algo? — lo vio bajar el rostro, y bufar como lo hacía cuando algo le molestaba, se estaba volviendo cada vez más complejo el tratar con él, sin embargo no se desanimó — Quizás… — en ese momento fue ella quién bajo la vista, no muy segura de lo que debía hacer —… tal vez a Sasuke- kun le gustaría salir a dar un paseo? — lo vio alzar la vista hacia el grupo que seguía discutiendo e imperceptivamente asintió.

— Pero si los dos salimos al mismo tiempo lo notarán ¿No crees?

— Es cierto — divago algunos segundos y volvió a hablar — ¿Qué tal si voy con Otou-san algunos minutos… y — cuando le dirigió la mirada al Uchiha este sonreía medio a medio, entre divertido y arrogante.

— Te esperare frente al reloj principal en el vestíbulo, yo iré primero.

Hinata siguió el plan con absoluta naturalidad, se presentó un par de minutos entre quienes conversaban, que no prestaron atención a Sasuke cuando este abandonó la habitación y luego se dirigió a vista de todos al salón contrario en busca de su padre. La vieron charlar animadamente con Mikoto Uchiha y Hizashi Hyuuga, luego de lo cual se disculpó.

Llegó al vestíbulo quince minutos después, si bien se había tratado de una reunión formal, la vestimenta había sido de lo más sencilla, Sasuke lucía jeans, tenis de color negro, una remera gris y sobre esta un buzo con capucha de color negro, la llevaba abierta ya que el ambiente era bastante cálido en el interior. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que siempre se fijara en la indumentaria del chico y a esto que siempre pensara en lo atractivo que lucía, de todas maneras se centró en su rostro, era el mismo de siempre y podía pensar más objetivamente cuando no veía a Sasuke como un todo, sino como partes. Era un método práctico para no sonrojarse frente a él.

— Tardaste — objetó.

— Lo sé, pero no quise que Otou-san me viera, habría mandado a alguien…

— ¿Así que estas huyendo Hyuuga? — a Hinata le pareció que el tono de Sasuke se había vuelto más ronco, aunque no se acercó extendió su brazo sobre la puerta y la abrió, el aire frío de inmediato invadió el vestíbulo, la muchacha no se lo preguntó dos veces y salió.

* * *

><p>Hinata tenía las mejillas arreboladas, pero ahora Sasuke estaba consciente de que se trataba del frío. Él por otro lado tenía un mayor control de su temperatura corporal, por lo que no hubo mayor reacción de su cuerpo cuando salieron al exterior. Se quedó observando el jardín principal viendo como la lluvia arruinaba el río seco de piedras que componía la decoración en la que tanto su madre se había esmerado. Rió para sí.<p>

— Que fastidio ha sido esta reunión — soltó de pronto, quiso censurarse por ser tan agresivo en su comentario, pero jamás había sido bueno ocultando las ideas que le molestaban.

— Hai… Cre… creo que ha sido una exageración de Otou-san el venir con todo el clan — Sasuke no agregó nada, era exactamente lo que pensaba.

— Es bueno ver que lo ves de esa manera, creí que no te molestaba todo esto — vio como Hinata se colocaba a su lado, la muchacha negó en silencio cruzándose de brazos y presionándose contra sí misma — ¿Tienes frío? — Hinata asintió sin contestar, procediendo como lo haría su hermano le cedió su buzo, la muchacha lo cogió sonriéndole y se lo puso, se dejó la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza dejando que sus cabellos cayeran hacia adelante — Pero veo que es demasiado contrario a tu naturaleza — dijo de pronto obligando a Hinata a mirarle.

— ¿Cómo dices Sasuke-kun? — el tono interrogante de la muchacha no pudo menos que hacerle sonreír, le gustaba que fuera así de suave, así de inocente y silenciosa. Se veía en esa misma situación con cualquiera de sus antiguas _novias_, no habrían pasado más de tres segundos en los que ya estaría besándose con cualquiera de ellas. Pero Hinata era diferente, le daba su espacio y lo dejaba ser, no le exigía nada y parecía conforme a su lado.

— Que todo esto es tan contrario a ti…

— Igual que a Sasuke-kun…

— Bueno, nunca he sido amigo de las conglomeraciones.

— ¿Es por eso que vas a los torneos?

— No — lo pensó por unos segundos— considero que soy bastante competitivo, pero no me gusta estar encasillado en la idea de ser un luchador de clan, Itachi es más de ese estilo…

— Hum, cu… cuando veo a Itachi-san… no pu- puedo menos que entenderlo y al mismo tiempo compadecerme — miró a la chica con sorpresa, primero aquella muestra de carácter en la comida y ahora aquella revelación, ella sentía pena por Itachi. Usualmente ese tipo de declaración le habría enfadado, pero había cierto aire en Hinata que le hacía creer en otro tipo de sentimiento que en nada se parecía a la lástima.

— ¿Te pones en su lugar? — preguntó.

— Hai — contestó — sé… sé que es joven, pe… pero me gustaría que a su edad yo pudiera presumir de su sabiduría — no pudo evitar sonreír, solía pensar lo mismo sobre su hermano, solo que nunca había podido darle palabras a sus ideas, además le gustaba aquella calma apacible que se respiraba con ellos dos observando la lluvia, el jardín sería un desastre al día siguiente, pero la idea le agradaba, serviría para mantener a algunos Uchihas ocupados, todos ellos dirigidos por su madre.

Sentía el calor que escapaba de ella y le pareció que Hinata se adaptaba mucho mejor que él a las situaciones, recordó cuando él, con fiebre había estado ardiendo y lo suave de su tacto frío. Ahora el ambiente, aún bajo la lluvia era gélido y ella emitía un tibio aire calmo y tranquilo. Incluso había dejado de temblar, la observó y vio como ella dejó de abrazarse para soltar su postura, estaban uno al lado del otro y él se enderezó con la sola intención de acortar las distancias.

Sintió el leve roce con la fría mano de la muchacha y, nuevamente, le pareció exquisito. Se atrevió a extender sus dedos y rozar los de Hinata, ella no se movió, solo se quedó ahí quieta y tranquila, no pudo distinguir su rostro la capucha lo cubría pero fue consciente de como su respiración se volvía torturante para sus sentidos, el busto de Hinata subía y bajaba soltando las volutas del vaho que salía de su boca. Se la imaginaba tratando de controlarse, alzó los dedos sin separarlos de la mano de ella atento al tacto y a las reacciones de la chica, se permitió entonces perderse en el contacto que había deseado durante toda esa semana, durante todo ese día.

Había sido un fastidio tener que verla desde tan lejos, cuando habían conseguido aquella intimidad durante toda la semana, era como si la exhibieran frente a él para solo decirle que no estaba disponible, que viera pero que no se atreviera a acercarse. Dio un hondo suspiro, ya estaba todo terminando, abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella, seguía agitada pero su respiración se había calmado, extendió sus dedos a todo lo que daban dando una extensa caricia sobre la mano de Hinata.

La sintió temblar.

— Tranquila — la vio asentir y recogerse sobre sí misma.

— L… lo estoy Sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Sin más que agregar me despido. Espero lo disfruten._

_PD: Lean TEAM SEVEN, esta en mi lista de favoritos._

_Estoy re - editando el chap, antes que los otros, por que debí subirlo muy rápido ayer, así que ahora agrego los agradecimientos correspondiente._

_Gracias a:_

**_ , Tsuki Tsuruga, LaCrazyWriter, LULYHIME, Caritay, YamiTsukiko, Annii Gabiiz, Dark Amy-chan, andrea, Brighid-sama, Luuisa-Mh,, lilipili, Guest, , Methy, sasuhinafan por siempre, hinatacullen. _**


	19. La Cercanía

_Buenas, nuevamente._

_Y, nuevamente, lamento la tardanza, lo cierto es que tenía el capítulo terminado hace bastante solo que la última escena no me convencía. En fin, para quienes crean que esta es la última actualización después del capitulo 17, regresen uno, ya que el 16 era una declaración de principios sobre la censura, la cual cambie por su respectivo capítulo, así que el 18, pasó a ser el 17 y así consecutivamente. Sin hacerles perder más el tiempo, me "retiro" esperando que disfruten este_.

* * *

><p><strong>La cercanía y su invariable detractora; la lejanía. Errores que se comenten por orgullo<strong>

* * *

><p>Se sentaron lado a lado aún tomados de la mano. Teniendo en cuenta que no había resistencia de parte de Hinata a aquél contacto, Sasuke prosiguió con un festín de caricias monótono y parsimonioso. La lluvia seguía, por unos instantes se detenía y de inmediato volvía con mayor fuerza, ahogando los ruidos que desde el interior de su casa se empeñaban en interrumpir la silenciosa velada que habían deseado desde que ese día se tornara demasiado bullicioso para el carácter de ambos.<p>

Sasuke la guió a un rincón solitario y oscuro, con el solo fin de dejar de escuchar las risas y gritos de los suyos, así como minimizar el golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra la fuente y las tejas de su casa. Él sabía que esas voces eran de Uchihas, la voz de Shisui y Obito resonaban cuando la lluvia medraba, ya fuera por amenazas, regaños o risas. No le importaba, era misión de su padre o hermano el corregir todas esas actitudes que a él personalmente le avergonzaban, eran Uchihas cierto, pero no eran su responsabilidad.

Encontraron un pequeño rellano en la escalera que daba a una bodega o a un cuarto que había cumplido funciones como tal, solo que con los años se modificó para que fuera el despacho de su abuelo. Con el tiempo, entre su padre e Itachi lo convirtieron en un archivo gigantesco, en el cual tenían cientos de cuadernos con los relatos de las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por los de su clan, algunas habían sido dirigidas por otros, pero siempre había un Uchiha presente. La más antigua, Sasuke sabía, aunque jamás la había leído, databa de la época de la revolución Meiji cuando se instauró la primera orden policial como tal. Lo que convertía al montón de papeles ahí dentro en un archivo histórico, del cual todos tenían conocimiento. Estaba ubicado en un segundo piso, exclusivamente por el aislamiento que su emplazamiento le daba, los niños no se acercaban y antiguamente, desde ahí se podían ver gran parte de los terrenos del clan. Tanto el rellano como la escalera estaban techados, pero, solo por prudencia y para no levantar sospechas, Sasuke eligió el lugar más visible, siempre y cuando alguien saliera al patio a buscarlos.

El suelo en madera le resultó tibio y agradeció no tener que decir nada a Hinata para que esta se _posicionara _a su lado, era reconfortante y cálido, al menos lo suficiente para que a él, el frío no le molestara.

— N-nunca habría imaginado que S-Sasuke-kun tuviera una familia t-tan alegre — dijo ella mientras se acomodaba a su lado, no pudo evitar mirarla extrañado, no entendía como es que Hinata siempre veía el vaso medio lleno. Era una actitud optimista y alegre, en eso si se parecía a Naruto. Claro que él, la prefería tranquila y sosegada.

— ¿Alegre? Escandalosa querrás decir, siempre que hay reuniones familiares pasa lo mismo, mañana la mitad de los que hoy gritan estarán dando disculpas a mi padre— Hinata sonrió.

— Es cierto que Fugaku-sama luce muy intimidante, al…— Hinata bajó la vista, Sasuke río para si, ella había topado con algo en su cabeza que la cortesía le decía no lo expresara.

— Vamos dilo… — y desvió la vista consciente de que a veces la incomodaba.

— Hum… Sa… Sasuke – kun también es muy in-intimidante — lo sabía, solo que no recordaba cuando había comenzado a actuar de esa manera, era la _estampa _Uchiha y, lo cierto, es que le resultaba difícil imaginarse actuando de una manera más tranquila, como ocurría con su hermano. Pero aún así, no quería ser él quién se pareciera a Fugaku.

_"Nos falta otro hermano"_

— Será un cambio sustancial cuando Itachi tome el mando— dijo, era lo que esperaba, que la generación cambiara, que avanzara y por lo que veía, no era el único. Esa tarde en compañía de los Hyuuga´s le había mostrado lo necesario de una evolución real en el pensamiento del clan y por sobre todo en sus actitudes. Los más ancianos siempre hablaban de lo bien que Fugaku le había hecho al clan durante el siglo XX, cuando le tocó asumir el mando, sin embargo, él solo veía un grupo de burgueses sentados en sus traseros hablando de las viejas glorias y su padre, con los años, se mostraba cada vez más de acuerdo con ese comportamiento. Era parte de una tradición, lo que les obligaba a observarla hasta en su más mínimo detalle, pero muchas tradiciones, a su gusto, se volvían obsoletas, sobre todo cuando no permitían el avance del clan.

Realmente los Uchiha, si lo veía en su fuero interno, sin admitirlo a nadie más, solo vivían de sus añejos recuerdos como grandes guerreros. No tenían la fortuna de los Hyuuga´s, ni los negocios de los Yamanaka, eran los encargados de la policía de Konoha, pero hace mucho que habían salido del consejo de la ciudad, así que poder político tampoco ostentaban y si bien ser un agente de la seguridad era loable, no era algo trascendental para la vida de la ciudad como el ser médico o maestro, los Gaara si bien no eran de Konoha mantenían contactos con el resto del Japón evitando que la ciudad cayera en el ostracismo, los Aburame eran una familia de verdaderos eruditos, la alimentación estaba a cargo de los Akimichi e incluso los Nara tenían un estatus privilegiado al ser los administradores de los servicios de la ciudad. Y mientras cada clan se había reinventado buscando servir a la aldea, ellos seguían ahí, viviendo en su territorio señalando lo buenos que eran en el kendo antes de que la generación de Itachi los superara, Sasuke sospechaba que su hermano pensaba lo mismo, claramente no lo diría en voz alta, pero sus comentarios y actitud decían bastante para quién le prestara atención.

Solo que Itachi era menos confrontacional, más sutil y calmado. Sabía cuando esperar para dar una respuesta o contrarrestar un ataque, era diplomático y empático, lo que, sinceramente lo convertía en un líder ideal. En cambio él era como su padre, incluso cuando al mismo Fugaku no le causara gracia alguna, lo que constantemente le hacía preguntarse si es que no terminaría como él; amargado y rencoroso de su situación, de liderar un clan opacado por el resto. Diferente sería si es el Japón fuera a la guerra, pero en tiempos de paz nadie necesitaba soldados o guerreros por muy buenos que estos fueran. No pudo evitar el recordar una trilogía de películas que vieran sobre la segunda guerra mundial, también con Kurenai-sensei; en una de ellas los americanos exacerban la imagen de tres soldados levantando una bandera, uno de ellos al volverse héroe nacional sin mérito alguno cree, tendrá un futuro brillante. Sin embargo, solo termina como un conserje en una escuela secundaria, su principal escenario; la guerra, había terminado y él no había sabido adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos, en donde el cerebro y una mentalidad abierta eran primordiales para entablar las relaciones con el _nuevo mundo. _

Ese era el cáncer que realmente estaba hundiendo a su clan y su padre hacía la vista gorda preocupado de su trabajo y como es que este era menospreciado por el resto de las familias de Konoha.

Volvió a fijar la vista en Hinata ella era la próxima generación dentro de su familia, pero el clan Hyuuga, demostrando mayor inteligencia y visión en sus decisiones había sabido adaptarse al cambio de los tiempos. No es que se volvieran liberales de un día para otro, pero la vieja división de ramas había desaparecido durante la primera guerra, no conocía los detalles pero se decía que fue gracias a la muerte de Neji Hyuuga de quién, seguramente, sacaron el nombre para bautizar a su capitán, que el clan se unió bajo un solo grupo, fuerte, cohesionado y por sobre todo impenetrable, lo que impulsó un golpe económico y social que no solo afectó Konoha, sino a toda la nación. Se habían adelantado a su tiempo, consientes que de otra forma podrían enfrentar la desintegración.

Pero el caso con Hinata le parecía más complejo aún que el cambio generacional que buscaba para los suyos. Hinata, evidentemente, era mujer y jamás se había sabido de _una _líder dentro del clan. Considerando las diferencias entre Itachi y Fugaku, estas terminaron resultándole nada al lado de lo que era Hinata versus Hiashi.

A su padre en más de una ocasión lo había visto perder los estribos y la calma, aún tras todo ese aire de frialdad Sasuke sabía, se encontraba un mar de ira y enojo que, con el pasar de los años, entre su madre e Itachi habían apaciguado, él no se consideraba tan importante como para creer que había contribuido en ello. Pero le resultaba difícil ver a Hiashi Hyuuga en una situación semejante, bastaba con verlo luchar para saber lo infranqueable e impenetrable que era ese hombre. Y en cierto sentido Hinata también tenía algo de ello, pero no resultaba estresante el estar a su lado, ella no miraba a nadie por sobre el hombro, no juzgaba, ni calificaba sin conocer. Era humilde en un sentido que incluso llegaba a ser irritante y, Sasuke dudaba que esa fuera una característica que compartiera con el resto de su familia.

Pero Hiashi, Hiashi Hyuuga…

Una de las razones por las cuales Shisui siempre trataba de opacar al clan Hyuuga se trataba precisamente de Hiashi.

_Hace un par de años, cuando Shisui era un recién ingresado a la policía de Konoha, le tocó combatir con el líder del clan Hyuuga, todos recordaban ese combate, ya fuera como lección o vergüenza, él había tomado ubicación al lado de su padre junto a Itachi, Fugaku a ambos relató la pelea para que practicaran la atenta observación a un posible contrincante. _

_Su primo tomó el mando del combate desde el inicio, su gran ventaja ante cualquiera era su velocidad, Shisui solía confundir a sus contrincantes con movimientos que parecían erráticos y torpes, además era bastante astuto, lo que había sacado varias ronchas en los Hyuugas presentes al ver cómo es que burlaba al líder del clan. Nadie habría imaginado el enojo que se estaba trabajando dentro de Hiashi, ya que a pesar de los ataques burlescos y pullas lanzadas sin el menor respeto, el árbitro no había considerado que se trataba de una falta grave, además los movimientos de Hiashi seguían siendo elegantes y tranquilos, fue su padre quién en esa ocasión comentó a Itachi;_

— _Shisui está tentando al diablo, es poco disciplinado y Hiashi ya le ha tomado el pulso a su estilo de combate — a Sasuke le parecía poco menos que imposible que a esas alturas del combate, con Shisui en ventaja de cuatro a cero, pudiera existir alguna forma de cambiar el resultado, sin embargo ocurrió y de una manera en la cual se bordeaba el reglamento, Hiashi no solo lo desarmó sino que el mismo cedió su shinnai para que el combate terminara en igualdad de condiciones, utilizando las técnicas de kenpo y judo desestabilizó al muchacho de una manera casi vergonzosa y aprovechando el orgullo de este siguió hasta que los huesos del codo de Shisui Uchiha se lesionaron. _

_Lo más sensatos, como Itachi, accedieron en que su primo se lo había buscado, más no conforme con ello el clan Hyuuga, bajo la obvia dirección de Hiashi ofreció la ayuda económica necesaria para que se le tratara con los mejores médicos y tecnología del país, Hiashi había aludido que se trataba de un talento que no debía descuidarse y menos dejarlo en manos de los pobres sistemas de la ciudad cuando podían aspirar a lo mejor. _

_Obviamente Shisui se negó, pero según Itachi le relatara fue Fugaku, más su hermana, la madre de su primo, quienes le obligaron a acceder al tratamiento. _

"_¿Y cómo es que papá accedió?"_

"_Para una madre no hay orgullo que valga sobre sus hijos" _

Y todo aquello había ocurrido frente a sus ojos, sin ver jamás un gesto jactancioso o engreído en el padre de la chica. Era cierto que el clan era un grupo de estirados, pero por alguna razón Hiashi no entraba en esa definición, lo mismo que su gemelo. Sasuke sabía que siempre había sido exigente y severo, que era algo intrínseco en los líderes de aquél clan… y era ahí en donde no veía a Hinata liderando, era demasiado gentil. Pero así mismo sabía que era algo injusto de su parte considerar la gentileza de Hinata una debilidad cuando era algo que valoraba dentro de las virtudes de su hermano.

_"Quizás si me parezco mucho a Fugaku"_

— Otousama dice que el cambio nunca es apresurado… — interrumpió ella sus ideas — siempre llega cuando corresponde — Sasuke parpadeó y echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus palabras le habían dado una vaga idea de hacia donde dirigir la conversación, era algo arriesgado pero le parecía el momento adecuado, estaban solos y la cercanía, más las caricias que no había dejado de dar en sus manos, le dieron la confianza necesaria para preguntarlo.

— Y tú ¿Has cambiado? — bajo la cabeza, no avergonzado, sino que meditando las palabras adecuadas para decirlo sin sonar molesto u agresivo — quiero decir… Tus sentimientos hacia Naruto ¿Han cambiado? — esperaba que ella bajara el rostro. Debía ser complejo para alguien como Hinata Hyuuga el hablar sobre eso, ya que él estaba ahí y considerando que siempre había querido ocultarlo.

— Ta… tam… ¿También l- lo sabías? — preguntó alzando levemente la vista, solo le quedó asentir, podía notar el fulgor en las mejillas de la chica, pero había cierta calma a su alrededor que le resultó extraña, como si a pesar de todo ella pudiera con esa situación, Hinata boqueó y dio un hondo suspiro —… re, resulto algo ex- extraño — soltó finalmente con todo el aire contenido.

— ¿Extraño?

— Hai — la chica volteó hacia él, y notando su gesto de extrañeza pareció componerse — qui… quiero decir, sie… siempre, en… — bajó la vista ruborizándose y jugando con sus dedos — en mi ca-cabeza creí que humm… que…

— ¿Qué? — volvió a mirarlo cabizbaja, llena de culpa.

— No… no sé si a Sasuke-kun… le… le gustara escucharlo— Sasuke esquivó su mirada y mirando al frente habló.

— Escúpelo de una vez Hyuuga, a estas alturas ya no debe ser tan terrible — regaño tranquilo, la chica volvió a respirar con fuerza, como infundiéndose ánimos.

— Bu... Bueno, si-siempre cre-creí que — comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y su voz se volvió un hilo inaudible — que... que... — Sasuke bufó impaciente.

— ¿Que tu primer beso seria con el dobe?— finalizo por ella, muy consciente de que había preferido decirlo él que escuchárselo a ella. Hinata pareció hundirse aún más, casi espantada.

— H… hai — Sasuke negó, no es que se sintiera celoso, la tranquilidad y amabilidad de Hinata llevaba a pensar que se trataba de una chica romántica… al menos no era absurda, ni caprichosa. De todas maneras aquella no era una revelación que le dejaría tranquilo, su ego se lo impedía. Y ella, como en muchas ocasiones, había acertado al suponer ciertas cosas; como que a él no le gustaría escuchar ese tipo de confesión.

— No lo creo… — sentenció bruscamente, obligando a la muchacha a mirarle.

— Na… ¿Nani? — Sasuke dirigió a ella su vista y tratando de ser lo más enfático posible habló:

— Que no lo creo, tener una convicción lo que lleva a realmente creer en algo va de la mano, o al menos así lo veo yo, con no dejarse avasallar por ello — entonces dejo de mirarla, quería que su tono se suavizara y para ello la esquivó y centró la vista en la noche, en la lluvia — el que fueras incapaz de declarar tus sentimientos me hace ver que no era una verdad que creías… solo algo que deseabas, uno suele desear lo que no puede obtener, no importa cuánto te esfuerces por ello— y volvió a girar hacia ella, Hinata le miraba absorta, con sus pálidas orbes atentas a él, la muchacha parpadeó un par de veces y recogió sus rodillas para rodearlas con sus brazos y apoyar el mentón sobre estas.

— N… nunca lo había visto así — dijo con tristeza, gesto que le molestó.

— ¿Te hace sentir mal? — preguntó, Hinata asintió cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Es por Naruto? — no es que le gustara que su amigo saliera tan seguido en las conversaciones que ambos tenían, pero él había elegido conocer sobre los actuales sentimientos de Hinata hacia el rubio, un riesgo de ello era estar en esa posición, viendo como ella se lamentaba por el dobe. De todas maneras estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto, ella podía gustarle mucho y ambas familias podían creer lo que quisieran, pero ya habiéndose arriesgado y jugado todo lo que su personalidad y actitud le permitía, era imperativo saber si es que a esas alturas sus acciones eran valoradas o si, sencillamente, estaba haciendo el ridículo.

— N… No Sasuke-kun, n… no es por Naruto-kun — de todas maneras sus hombros se relajaron cuando escuchó aquella respuesta.

— ¿Por qué entonces?

— Humm… — divagó pensativa — Otousama me había fe-felicitado por mis avances… se-según él, he mejorado en el kendo y… y cre- cree que es una mu-muestra de carácter el que yo esté a tu lado Sasuke-kun— aquella revelación no pudo menos que afectarle, como si algo cálido se anidara en su pecho de la nada, para hacerle sonreír, solo que lo hizo mientras ella se mantenía cabizbaja. Ser aceptado como algo positivo por Hiashi Hyuuga era verdaderamente… obsequioso, pero aún así no algo por lo cual debería sentirse orgulloso, claro que no — Y… — interrumpió Hinata sus ideas —… y saber… q-ue, que soy una p…pusilánime… — Sasuke alzó a medias el rostro, extendió su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. Se acercó lo suficiente como para besarla, solo que no lo hizo, se detuvo al centímetro exacto que semanas atrás lo separara de ella en los casilleros y terriblemente serio le dijo:

— No digas eso, no permitiré que vuelvas a infravalorarte de esa manera, dije lo que dije porque así quiero creerlo, no porque sea la verdad — soltó a la muchacha dejándola aún más confundida y maldiciéndose por haber cedido tan rápido a su influjo, Hinata Hyuuga tenía serios problemas con su autoestima, solo que le resultaba imposible el entender porqué. A más segundos a su lado a Sasuke se le hacía más perfecta, excepto en aquello… aunque lo cierto es que no podía descartarlo de plano, Hinata insegura y tímida era un cuadro que le resultaba adorable y odiaba saber que eso era algo que le gustaba.

— En, entonces Sasuke-kun… — apoyó su cabeza contra la pared de madera y cerró los ojos fastidiado. Suspiró en silencio y continuó.

— Simplemente no creo que seas pusilánime — sentenció antes de siquiera dar una pista sobre lo que le estaba molestando — alguien así, jamás habría sido compañero mío en trabajo alguno, tenías serios problemas para expresarte frente a tus compañeros y saliste adelante, eso es solo tu esfuerzo… además — guardó silencio.

— ¿Nani? — se preguntó si debía decirlo, todo su ser le decía que no, pero su cabeza, mucho más preparada para saber cómo sacarlo de posibles y futuros problemas se impuso.

— Creo que fue lo de la pelea de Naruto lo que le hizo verte de otra manera… — miró al cielo sin mover la cabeza, se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y los impulso hacia atrás — creo que para todos cambiaste después de eso — Hinata sonrió para sí y siguiendo la vista del muchacho la centro en el patio de la casa, volvió a arrebujarse contra sus piernas en silencio. Desde donde estaba, Sasuke solo podía ver aquel esbozo de sonrisa y como el rubor desaparecía de las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha, suspiro nuevamente, aunque en ese momento le dio lo mismo si es que ella lo notaba o no, las voces comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes lo que era un indicio claro de que la lluvia estaba amainando. Sasuke nuevamente alzó su brazo y en un movimiento sincronizado disminuyó los centímetros que le separaban de ella, muy pocos por cierto, y paso su brazo tras el cuello de la muchacha, le gustó que Hinata no se exaltara o le mirara cohibida, solo sintió como es que esta apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre su pecho, vio salir el vahó de su boca con mayor velocidad para rápidamente calmarse.

La voces se fueron esfumando de a poco, mientras la lluvia volvía a caer con intensidad. Sasuke se quedó ahí observando el panorama, sin intención alguna de moverse.

* * *

><p>Kiba se detuvo en medio de la lluvia y procedió a sentarse sobre la baranda de concreto de uno de los tantos puentes que pululaban en Konoha, haciendo equilibrio puso el culo sobre el pasamanos y fijo sus pies en el seguro para niños.<p>

— Ni creas que saltaré por ti si es que caes — regaño Sakura, sin alzar la voz, mientras se acercaba al Inuzuka, este bufó:

— Si sigues hablando seré yo quien se lance voluntariamente— Kiba giró su rostro, generalmente todos los canales y ríos de la ciudad eran afluentes tranquilas, pero en época de lluvias crecían volviéndose violentas y peligrosas. A esas horas, ya pasada la media noche, el celular de Ino había sonado dos veces, en las cuales la muchacha explicó a su padre la razón de su demora, Inoichi les había ordenado esperar cerca del puente _Kyosetsu_, que eran donde se encontraban en aquél momento, solo que en grupos separados, habían encontrado un árbol lo suficientemente frondoso, tras el muro de una gigantesca residencia, que los cubría en parte de la lluvia; las ramas del árbol se extendían gruesas y firmes por sobre sus cabezas, en verano daba sombra y solo en aquél momento, Kiba entendió que era un refugio natural en la época que fuera.

Pero era un fastidio, en contra de toda lógica y todas las indicaciones que Shino habría tomado, caminaron, también divididos en dos grupos esperando que se diera el momento en que su amigo le revelara sus sentimientos a Ino Yamanaka, sin embargo todo parecía haberse complicado. Lo cierto es que ni él mismo lo había creído cuando llegara a esa conclusión, no es que asumiera que a su amigo no le gustaban las chicas, Shino era demasiado taciturno como para tomar en cuenta semejantes cuestiones, aún en contra de toda lógica. Pero ahí estaba hablando con la rubia, un tipo de chica que él consideraba demasiado _problemática, _como diría Shikamaru, como para llamar la atención de su amigo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán esos dos ahí? ― preguntó de pronto Sakura alejándose de él y caminando hacia la calle, Kiba la ignoró, hasta que la peli rosa dio muestras de ir en pos de esos dos.

― ¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó sin moverse, Sakura no volteó hacia él para contestarle, hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado y comenzó a dejarle atrás. Kiba reaccionó saltando del puesto en que cómodamente se había instalado y se adelantó ― No seas entrometida ― le ordenó fastidiado. La muchacha nuevamente le ignoró, lo que le irritó aún más, apresuró su paso y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca la cogió del codo.

― Suéltame ― dijo ella molesta e imitándola le ignoró monumentalmente para arrastrarla con él ― ¿Qué haces perro estúpido? ― soltó, solo entonces Kiba se dignó a dirigirle la mirada.

― ¿Qué es lo que tú haces tonta? ¿Acaso no ves que quieren estar a solas? ¿Desde cuando eres tan entrometida? ― Sakura hizo un mohín de indignación, gesto que secretamente le complació.

― No soy entrometida… ― dijo defendiéndose, Kiba sabía que siquiera ella se lo creía, la soltó colocándose frente a la muchacha, estorbándole el paso.

Había esperado otro enfrentamiento desde que se toparan en la calle, otro fastidio… giró la cabeza para ver en que iban los avances de su amigo, pero Shino seguía ahí, como paralizado mientras que Ino tenía la vista baja. Su amigo, no muy elocuente, sabía darse a entender cuando las ideas pasaban por su cabeza, aun así no podía imaginar un escenario más desastroso que Shino Aburame declarando sentimientos, no era historia o matemáticas, no era una disertación de insectos, simple y llanamente se trataban de los sentimientos de este y en más de una ocasión, Kiba se preguntó si algo como eso podía existir. Al parecer si y nacieron precisamente para el que él consideraba el espécimen más _caro _de toda Konoha.

Sintió de pronto una presión extra y cálida en el aire que le rodeaba y cuando volvió la vista hacia el frente notó como Sakura estaba a centímetros de él. La idea de que había decidido besarlo le espantó como si hubiera caído a un agujero lleno de gatos y reaccionando a ello dio un salto hacia atrás que le obligó a caer de bruces, Sakura le quedó mirando con la extrañeza pintada en el rostro y antes de que pudiera regañarla o explicar nada la muchacha estalló en carcajadas.

― No sabía que fueras tan idiota ― le dijo en medio de sus risas. En respuesta a eso no pudo menos que gruñir, ya verdaderamente molesto. La chica esa que era parte de las estúpidas admiradoras de Sasuke Uchiha, se burlaba de él por estúpido. Una tonta escandalosa, incapaz de ver más allá de su respingada nariz, una idiota egoísta que había revelado el secreto más importante de su amiga con el único afán de salir con el idiota del Uchiha, una superflua estúpida incapaz de ver a Naruto, una manipuladora de primera que aprovechándose de los sentimientos de su amigo quiso usarlos en su beneficio… ella… esa zorra… llamándolo a él… idiota… idiota.

― ¡Estabas muy cerca estúpida! ― le gritó desde el suelo ― ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo repelente que puedes ser?! ― recalcó en cuanto se puso de pie, pero eso era muy poco, había tenido una semana de mierda precisamente gracias a ella… y al imbécil del Uchiha… y de Naruto, pero era ella quién estaba más cerca, además Sakura había vulnerado el secreto de Hinata, de la chica que él amaba.

― ¡No quería acercarme a ti idiota!

― ¡Entonces no lo hagas!

― ¡Solo quería ver a Shino!

― ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡No te me acerques!

― ¡Como si quisiera! ― bien debía alejarse, lo lamentaba por Shino, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando a esa tonta.

Comenzó a alejarse de la peli rosa, quién desde luego, no le prestó atención, quizás ocurriría lo mismo con Shino e Ino, él se iría y nadie lo notaría, no le importaba. Ese día lo había comenzado mal y estaba terminándolo de la misma manera, todas las cosas eran cíclicas o al menos eso había escuchado de alguien alguna vez, quizás si a la mañana siguiente se mostraba más animado su día podría ser mejor.

Caminó sin ganas en dirección a su hogar, tal cual como había ocurrido durante toda esa semana la lluvia iba y venía, cuando golpeaba con más fuerza, sencillamente se resguardaba bajo un techo o algún árbol que le diera suficiente refugio, ahora que se encontraba a solas se sentía con la libertad necesaria como para derrumbarse, no sabía si felicitarse o maldecirse por tener un amigo como Shino, de no haber aparecido aquella mañana perfectamente podría haberse ahorrado la incomodidad y esa presión en el pecho que le decía que algo estaba mal con él, con su interior.

Cuando tenía trece años, Kiba había aceptado que los sentimientos que profesaba hacia Hinata eran más complejos que la simple amistad, sin embargo él le conoció como una chica enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki y, lo cierto, es que Hinata sufría en silencio aquella invisibilidad, algo por lo cual le admiraba; su caso no sería el mismo, no se imaginaba como alguien que reprimiera sus sentimientos por algo tan vano como la vergüenza a decirlo, era demasiado enérgico y voluntarioso para ello, así que si había decidido no declararse a Hinata cuando entendió lo que ella significaba para él, fue exclusivamente para ahorrarle, no solo el bochorno sino por el severo riesgo que corría en que ella se decantara por el Uzumaki, aún si este jamás le veía. Su amiga era demasiado correcta como para continuar con una relación que podría alimentar sentimientos en él, sin que ella estuviese dispuesta a corresponderlos, a eso debía de agregarle que ella, seguramente, creería que su cercanía le hacía daño y, sencillamente, era demasiado gentil como para tolerar algo como ello.

Así que no fue la vergüenza lo que le calló, sino el miedo.

Solo que esa tarde todo se había terminado de ir a la mierda. Nuevamente gracias a Sasuke Uchiha. La primera vez que comprendió ello, entendió que existía la seria posibilidad de que pasara toda la secundaria sin siquiera tener algún tipo adicional de relación, Kiba se conocía y dejarse morir por una chica no estaba en sus planes, incluso si esa chica era Hinata Hyuuga. Tampoco era cínico, sabía que si Moemi le había gustado era por el parecido que tenía con su amiga, solo que en timidez nadie le ganaba a Hinata, ambas tranquilas, silenciosas y gentiles. Por ello cuando la vio colgando del brazo del Uchiha no pudo menos que maldecirlo y agradecérselo en iguales cantidades; le había mostrado la verdad sobre aquella chica.

Le molestaba y mucho, pensar que en alguna parte o momento de su historia con Hinata, ella podría parecerse a Moemi, más que lo que le gustaría. Era volver a Hinata una chica común y corriente y él, que conocía su historia, sabía que no era así. Le gustaba verlo y creerlo de esa manera. ¿Qué tenía Sasuke Uchiha que se las llevaba a todas? Todo el maldito instituto estaba pendiente de él, y tenía que ir por la chica que precisamente no sentía atracción hacia él… o al menos así lo había creído.

Suspiro con fuerza; era extraño, molesto y si… incluso doloroso. No por Sasuke, desde luego, menos por él sino por ella, no podía evitarlo pero lentamente desde que las palabras salieran de su boca; segura y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, sentía que Hinata perdía el brillo que la hacía especial y estaba seguro de que no podría perdonar al Uchiha por ello.

* * *

><p>El no haber escuchado los consejos de Kiba le estaba pasando una extensa cuenta, Shino siempre se había considerado un muchacho seguro, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza. Criado en un ambiente en el cual resultaba esencial saber argumentar cada idea de manera concisa, clara y directa, no existía familiar alguno que hablara o discutiera solo por hacerlo, siempre existía un parámetro, una explicación valida, un argumento, cualquier cosa que pudiera sustentar las palabras o pensamientos que se formaban en su cabeza. Pero ahí estaba, en completo silencio ante la pregunta de la muchacha, si Shino tuviera explicar las razones de ello diría, en primer lugar que su argumentación fue confusa.<p>

"_Lo que claramente es un error"_

― ¿Es por lástima? ― volvió a preguntar ella, evidenciando cierto deje de impaciencia.

― No ― contestó con velocidad, quizás había sido una mala idea el decirle que había sido testigo indirecto del rechazo de Shikamaru ― No es eso lo que me llevó hacia ti ― en ese momento Ino retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos, hostil y si, Shino podía ver las señas que evidenciaban desconfianza y molestia.

"_¿En que me equivoqué, en que me equivoqué?"_

Tratar de hacer un análisis de esa situación en aquellos momentos, no entendía por qué, le resultaba menos que imposible, estaba muy confundido, lo que apoyaba una vez más su idea de que había sido muy poco claro explicando a la muchacha lo que ocurría con él. Y, siendo aún más franco, no entendía porque su cabeza estaba tan… turbada.

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Cuando los abrió Ino seguía con el mismo semblante, molesta y…

"_Enojada, muy enojada"_

― Creo que…

La luz le golpeó con fuerza a través de sus gafas, el potente claxon de un jeep los interrumpió, este dobló la esquina y en medio de la lluvia torrencial les indicó que ellos eran su objetivo, de inmediato Ino desvió su atención de él para centrarla en, quién al parecer, era Inoichi, su padre.

La muchacha avanzó hacia el automóvil dejando el resguardo provisorio que hasta ese momento ambos ocuparan, extendió el brazo a modo de saludo y se acercó a la ventanilla. Algo habló con su padre y Shino puedo ver a través de la lluvia y la luz como este asentía riendo, la idea de que se burlaban de él pareció herirle de una extraña manera, aunque sabía no era así. Pero habiendo hablado tanta estupidez junta, era probable que Ino cambiara de opinión sobre él.

La vio girar hacia él, pero ella le ignoró. Como si se moviera en cámara lenta, pasó por su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención y unos pasos más allá se detuvo.

― ¡Sakura! ― llamó a su amiga, cierto, prácticamente lo había olvidado Kiba se había llevado a…

"_¿Dónde está Kiba?"_

Sakura se acercó a ellos con calma.

― ¿Dónde está Kiba? ― preguntó, había olvidado que fue gracias a su amigo que decidió decirle todo a Ino aquél día, otro error; de haber sido un poco más previsor habría preparado algo, una forma más galante de hacerlo, menos violenta, menos idiota.

― Se marchó ― contestó cortante la Haruno cruzándose de brazos, algo también había ocurrido entre ellos, las señales hostiles de la peli rosa eran muy parecidas a las de Ino. Pero aquello dejó de importarle de inmediato, Sakura no le afectaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse de ella.

― Dijo que me esperaría ― Sakura se encogió de hombros, Shino pudo ver que no le importaba, por lo que solo suspiró ― bien, iré por él ― hizo una escueta reverencia a ambas chicas, gesto que Sakura correspondió, pero que Ino, tal cual como lo había hecho con él, ignoró.

Comenzó a avanzar en silencio y de pronto se dio cuenta de que prácticamente huía, el que Kiba se retirara sin decírselo servía como una excusa perfectamente válida para salir del atolladero en el cual, él mismo, se había metido.

Retrocedió a las horas (si habían pasado horas) previas en las cuales se toparan con ambas. La idea había sido terminar la velada en la casa de Kiba, ya que estaba mucho más cerca que la suya, además sentía que después de la revelación de Hinata, Kiba necesitaría un contenedor, de hecho incluso le había parecido una buena idea el dejarlo embriagarse lo suficiente para desahogarse. Pero, nuevamente, actuando de manera imprevisible, su amigo comenzó a acosarlo con respecto a la nueva afición que había desarrollado por Ino Yamanaka.

― _¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?_

― _Solo hace algunos días_

― _¿Cómo pasó?_

― _No lo tengo muy claro, solo sé que un día me parecía vacía y al siguiente linda, luego era… incluso interesante_

― _¿Ino? ― recordaba haberse volteado a su amigo bastante fastidiado ― ¿Es por ello que te peleaste con Shikamaru? ― recordaba lo extraña que le había parecido aquella pregunta en un principio, pero era natural, se había filtrado la información de su discusión con el Nara aunque los detalles seguían manejándolos ellos, y al parecer Shikamaru no estaba interesado en ventilarlos._

― _Nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra_

― _Pero entonces ¿se pelearon?_

― _Tuvimos una discusión, nada más_

― _¿Y cuándo se lo dirás? ― ahí había guardado silencio bastante tiempo_

― _No lo sé ― contestó finalmente, no sabía cuándo volvería a verla, Ino había sido, junto a Naruto y Hinata una de las bajas de la semana y al parecer su brazo no sanaría luego, además no tenía hacia ella la confianza necesaria para ir a su casa y decirle todo._

_Kiba cruzó ambos brazos tras la capucha de su chaqueta, la lluvia se había detenido por unos minutos quizás dando el preámbulo para las palabras que salieron de su boca._

― _Yo siempre creí que lo mejor era la tranquilidad de Hinata, si nunca le declare lo que sentía fue porque puse primero sus necesidades a las mías, me gustaba creer que la estaba protegiendo, pero no era así, solo me estaba protegiendo a mí mismo. Es egoísta ¿no crees? ― no alcanzó a contestar ya que su amigo siguió ― sé que puede ser confuso, pero así lo veo. Ahora, Naruto dejó de rondar por su cabeza y ahí está el idiota de Uchiha, es un imbécil, pero se arriesgó. Quizás lo hizo por mero egoísmo, por sentirse bien el, no conocía a Hinata como nosotros lo hacemos, es natural que no tomara en cuenta sus sentimientos ― Shino logró captar a medias el mensaje de su amigo, solo que este le recomendaba que fuera algo… desconsiderado con Ino, para Shino era bastante claro que él, realmente, no significaba nada a los ojos de la rubia._

― _¿Quieres que me declare a Ino?_

― _Lo antes posible_

― _Pero yo no le gusto_

― _Lo sé, lo sabes ¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a perder si lo haces? ― había pensado que haría el ridículo, pero su ego y orgullo no eran tan grandes como para no tolerar un rechazo._

― _Lo cierto es que no mucho._

― _Además si algo llega a ocurrir ¿No te gustaría saber que al menos tu mente está tranquila? ― no pudo entonces evitar voltear hacia su amigo, nuevamente Kiba le mostraba que era un muchacho mucho más complejo de lo que él jamás imaginara._

― _¿Tu mente no está tranquila? ― Kiba negó._

― _Me siento incómodo con esta situación… quiero hacer cosas que sé no son correctas; golpear a alguien, gritar o correr a todo lo que dan mis fuerzas ― esas palabras eran tan contrarias a la tranquilidad que mostraba en aquél momento que nuevamente Shino reafirmó su idea más nueva; Kiba era mucho más de lo que mostraba._

_Respiró profundamente y asintió, era extraña la vez en que Kiba le daba buenos consejos, era hora de seguirlos._

_Fue cuando giraron la siguiente esquina que se las toparon. _

Y todo se había ido al diablo. Se mostró decidido cuando se acercó a ellos y obligó a Kiba a acompañarlas al hogar de la rubia, tenía la excusa y su amigo, fastidiado por toparse con Sakura, lo secundó.

― _Hay algo que necesito hablar a solas contigo ― le había dicho obteniendo toda la atención de la rubia, ella estaba nerviosa, podía verlo. Sus ojos se desviaban de su mirada, y no pudo evitar sugerirse que fuera más calmado, menos intenso. Pero en algo su capacidad para declarar sentimientos y ser intenso se unían, porque en cuanto obedeció a su propia sugerencia su cerebro pareció trabarse y sin pensarlo, algo muy, pero muy raro en él soltó:_

― _Lamento que Shikamaru te rechazara de esa manera ― el gesto de Ino solo mostró una perpleja sorpresa, su instinto le dijo que cerrara la boca, pero no pudo, su cuerpo se negó a obedecerle y sabiendo que debía excusarse en ese momento continuó ― no los estaba espiando, si eso es lo que crees, solo ocurrió, entraste al baño… ― e Ino se llevó una mano al rostro espantada, esta vez su conciencia fue la que le ordenó que bajara sus revoluciones, pero nuevamente actuando de manera irracional no lo hizo ― … y bueno estabas llorando, y no me sentí con la capacidad para confortarte en ese momento. No puedo decidir si, si fue esa vulnerabilidad o el hecho de que al día siguiente te vieras tan repuesta en el torneo, es decir estabas llorando un día y al siguiente lucías perfecta, no es que considere que seas fría, tu pena se veía real y me afectó, de una manera extraña pero lo hizo, quiero decir, lucías más cercana, más humana… como si pudiera alcanzarte ― en aquél momento guardó silencio, esta vez fue él quien desvió la mirada. Era una sensación extraña y rara, no le agrado en lo absoluto, pero algo le decía que se merecía el sentirse como un idiota._

― _¿Estabas en el baño cuando Shikamaru…?― preguntó Ino logrando sacarlo de su enajenamiento momentáneo._

― _Si, y me pareció muy cruel― contestó automático, fue precisamente después de eso que ella cambió, Ino separó los pies y se cruzó de brazos. _

― _¿Entonces? ― reaccionó de inmediato, al parecer algo se había perdido._

― _¿Entonces qué?_

― _¿Eso querías hablar conmigo? ¿Lo cruel que te pareció Shikamaru? ¿Mi capacidad para recobrarme? O ¿Sobre la pena que sentiste por mí? ― si en alguna parte de todo aquello se había perdido. Dentro de todo aquello Shino no podía siquiera imaginar cuál era su rostro para que como respuesta a ello Ino sonriera de esa manera, mezcla absoluta de ironía, desdén y fastidio, fue cuando le hizo la pregunta que le congeló: ― ¿Sientes lástima por mí?_

― _¡No! ¡Me gustas! ― nuevamente el rostro de ella había cambiado a otro de sorpresa, solo que apenas fueron unas milésimas de segundos. _

― _¿Por qué?_

― _No, no lo sé_

― _Es por lástima._

No había sido una pregunta, su cabeza estaba funcionando mal, si además de dejarlo en ridículo en plena declaración, lo hacía obviar los tonos en los cuales formulaba cada una de sus ideas.

¿O si lo había sido?

Nuevamente un claxon sonó, esta vez a su espalda y la luces del jeep de Inoichi extendieron una sombra larga sobre el pavimento, se detuvo y espero que llegaran a su lado. Fue el padre de la muchacha quién le habló, Ino iba de copiloto y, tal cual, como ocurriera desde que esas desastrosas palabras salieran de su boca, le ignoró.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces?

― Debo ir por Kiba, dijo que me esperaría ― Inoichi fijó la vista en su hija.

― ¿Tienes su número? ― la muchacha no respondió, en cambió sacó su celular y presionó, claramente, texteando a su amigo ― Súbete muchacho― ordenó el padre de la rubia, sería incómodo y, ciertamente, que prefería estar solo en ese momento. Fue cuando ella habló.

― Kiba está a una seis cuadras hacía la avenida_ Ikebeko_― Inoichi esbozó una sonrisa y volteó hacia Sakura.

― Sí que lo hiciste huir.

― Al parecer es contagioso ― declaró Ino, sin dirigirle la mirada, pero Shino sabía que se lo estaba diciendo a él, ella también lo notó; había huido, fuera de su torpe declaración, terminó comportándose como un cobarde y ella lo había visto.

― No es mi culpa que sea tan fastidioso― se cruzó de brazos la peli rosa, una ráfaga de viento le bajó su capucha. Inoichi le miró lastimeramente y en esa ocasión ordenó.

― Sube de una vez Shino, los llevaré a casa.

* * *

><p>Fugaku Uchiha había pedido disculpas, visiblemente avergonzado, por el comportamiento de algunos de los suyos. Su padre fue serio al aceptarlas y su tío le sonrió con tranquilidad. Hinata no pudo evitar notar el patente parecido de este con Sasuke, ambos siempre se mostraban serios de una manera que la intimidaba y, que a su vez, parecía decir una y otra vez que estaban molestos por algo, por otro lado sabía que ese gesto, realmente, no significaba nada, habiéndose criado al lado de Hiashi Hyuuga, la seriedad podía ser solo un rasgo de hermetismo y ese aparente enojo un muro que buscaba ser infranqueable, imaginaba que en el caso de su padre, fue su madre la única que pudo sobrepasarlo, así como Mikoto lo hacía con Fugaku Uchiha.<p>

"_¿Sasuke-kun me habrá escogido a mí para ello?"_

Se ruborizó al pensar en aquello, franquear el muro que resguardaba la personalidad del resto significaba adquirir una importancia superior dentro del universo de una persona, y considerando que en su caso, al parecer, así era, no pudo menos que sentirse profundamente halagada. Ella no se merecía tanta devoción, tanta confianza.

― Son jóvenes, nosotros lo fuimos alguna vez ― contesto su tío Hizashi a las palabras del anfitrión, sin embargo el padre de Sasuke no los excuso.

― Los tiempos han vuelto más frágiles las mente de nuestros jóvenes― sentenció, sin que Itachi o Sasuke se mostraran afectados por aquellas palabras, el primero solo sonrió y su acompañante de la velada, volvió la vista a ella tranquilamente, Hinata no pudo menos que contestar con una sonrisa.

En resultado ante el ruido, excesivo según Fugaku, causado por algunos Uchihas, se prohibió cualquier actividad al día siguiente que no significara ordenar la residencia principal. Por lo que la posibilidad de pasar una noche cerca de Sasuke se esfumó; se sintió mal cuando al recibir esa noticia, una extraña tranquilidad le embargo. Hanabi, en tanto, se mostró muy decepcionada por aquella decisión, pero como todo lo que provenía de sus mayores no lo cuestionó, Hinata se sonrió con calidez, cuando en el auto que conducía su padre, esta la buscó para quedarse dormida en su regazo el resto del camino.

― Me parece que ha sido una invitación algo exagerada ¿no crees? ― Hinata no ocultó su sorpresa al ver que su padre era quién le dirigía la palabra, con una cortesía y tranquilidad a la cual no estaba acostumbrada, con lo perceptivo que era él y lo expresiva que era ella, no le resultó difícil al mayor de los Hyuugas ver la expectación ante su gesto y sus palabras.

― H… N-no s-sabía que Otou-sama pensara a-así ― Hiashi, quién no perdió el tiempo en dirigirle la mirada a través del espejo, siquiera hizo gesto alguno que denotara algo más que indiferencia.

― Lo entendería si fuera un compromiso serio ― dijo con mayor seriedad ― pero asumo, y espero no decepcionarme, que ya sabes el por qué Uchiha parece tan preocupado de agasajarnos ― Hinata se quedó observando a su padre fijamente a través del espejo retrovisor, Hiashi solo devolvió el gesto cuando un semáforo cambio de luz verde a roja.

Era una situación extraña, de un momento a otro su padre había comenzado a darle créditos, por muchas cosas que ella creía, a la vista de Hiashi, no importaban. Después de conocerlo por más de quince años, en aquél momento y antes cuando hablaran sobre Sasuke y los beneficios de su relación con este, le parecía que una faceta nueva de su padre se estaba mostrando frente a ella. Y que a su vez Hiashi le mostraba toda la confianza que necesitara de niña, para darle la entrada a su mundo, al de los líderes Hyuuga.

Bajo la vista fijándola en el rostro de su hermana, Hanabi roncaba débilmente, seguramente estaba agotada de haber discutido con cuanto Uchiha se le cruzara.

― C-creo q…que lo sé Otou-san

― ¿Y qué piensas de ello? ― otro nuevo hito en la relación con su padre. Este le pedía su opinión.

― M-me parece válido ― en aquél momento la luz cambio y Hiashi hizo avanzar el auto, solo que Hinata jamás imaginó que estaría pendiente de ella, más que del camino.

― ¿Válido?

― Hai

Su padre volvió la vista al camino, visiblemente incómodo.

― ¿Otou-san estás decepcionado? ― el silencio que Hiashi guardó durante los segundos posteriores a esa pregunta, le dijeron que sí, que lo estaba.

Bajo nuevamente la vista. No quería hacerlo, pero debía ser honesta. Además, no sabía mentir y de hacerlo su padre le descubriría de inmediato. Carraspeó Hiashi mientras esquivaba una poza, soñó una bocina y el auto de su tío Hizashi pasó por el lado de ellos, a través de la ventanilla y con la lluvia cayendo su vista se entorpecía y no podía vislumbrar si es que Neji estaba o no en el otro automóvil. Su padre contestó el gesto, también tocando débilmente su claxon. En la siguiente esquina Hizashi dobló por la avenida _Okotto_ dejándolos a solas, había tenido la esperanza de ver su primo uno vez que llegara a casa, pero al parecer la familia su tío había decidido otra cosa.

― Espero… ― Hinata alzó la vista ante el silencio de su padre ― espero que este romance pueril no obnubile tu pensamiento ― no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante esas palabras.

― No lo hará Otou-san ― volteó nuevamente hacia la ventanilla, ante la imposibilidad de ver lo que el exterior le mostraba, no le quedó más opción que centrarse en las gotas que golpeaban su ventanilla y como es que estas se unían a otras para recorrer un camino corto y agresivo.

"_Romance pueril"_

Al pensar en esas palabras no podía sacarse la imagen de Naruto sonriéndole, de Naruto defendiéndola y de cómo le hablaba con ese gesto tan radiante, tan natural.

"_¿Será lo mismo lo que ocurre con Sasuke-kun?" _

Como respuesta a aquella pregunta su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos, de Sasuke reaccionando intranquilo cuando la visitó en su casa pasada la media noche, en como este le había robado un beso y la necesidad que tuvo de responderle el gesto, como es que este cayó semi inconsiente, mucho antes, aquella vez que lo encontrara afiebrado durmiendo en los jardines de la escuela. Esa vez le había dicho _lo siento _y ella no había alcanzado a comprender el porqué de esas palabras. ¿Sasuke se disculpaba por algo que había hecho? ¿Por algo que haría? Recordó lo intimidada que estaba cuando Kurenai-sensei los juntó a ambos para hacer aquél trabajo y lo agradable que le resultó estar junto a él, lo pre juiciosa que había sido al creer que él pasaría de ella y como es que este le infundió el valor necesario para enfrentar a Karin, lo paciente que fue cuando ella perdiera los nervios durante su primera presentación, como le acompañó y espero.

Recordar todo eso le hacía decirse que no, era imposible que fuera un sentimiento pueril el que los mantuviera cerca ahora, fuera cual fuera el nombre de lo que había entre ellos, no era algo superfluo o vago lo que él le había demostrado, era actitudes que Sasuke Uchiha, ya fuera por personalidad o carácter no dejaba entre ver a nadie que no fuera un cercano al punto en que lo eran Naruto y Sakura. Y ella, ella estaba ahí, entre ellos, quizás Sasuke jamás se lo había dicho pero sus actos hablaban por él, y si lo conocía aunque fuera un poco, si existía algo que detestaba era que sus intenciones fueran mal interpretadas, que se prestaran para confusiones y él, al robarle el beso, al acariciar su mano, al hablar tan íntimamente con ella, al dejarse besar por ella estaba siendo claro y conciso.

Nuevamente su pecho se llenó de gratitud y vergüenza.

_"No lo merezco"_

Pero desde hace mucho que no se sentía tan… tan… ¿Feliz? ¿Contenta?¿Tranquila? era aceptada por alguien más que ella misma, con todos sus defectos, era seguida, buscada, tocada y besada por alguien a quién siempre consideró _cool_ y que no tenía reparos en ofuscarse por su lejanía y en exigirla como propia.

Quizás no existía compromiso, pero por alguna razón, Hinata se sintió plenamente conforme con todo lo que ocurría, su padre podría pensar lo que quisiera pero tras sentirse tan llena de… lo que fuera que Sasuke le provocaba le hacía sonreír, quería estallar en carcajadas, hundir el rostro en una almohada y recordar con lujo de detalles cada momento junto.

"_Esto no puede ser pueril"_

― Pero te equivocas Otou-san ― Hinata la mantuvo la fría mirada a su padre, obligándose a no ceder y sin poder evitar los sentimientos que nacían de su pecho le sonrió. Hiashi no pudo menos que espantarse, su esposa solía sonreír se esa manera, lo hizo cuando le dio la noticia de que sería padres, cuando le mostró a Hinata por primera vez, cuando le entregó a Hanabi a los segundos de nacer ― N-No es un romance pueril… S-Sasuke kun me gusta… y m-mucho.

* * *

><p>Ino jadeó quedamente al sentir la suave presión de una mano sobre su pecho, su respiración era agitada y por más que trató de guardar silencio la naturaleza le traicionó y soltó aquél suspiro, necesitaba aire y al abrir la boca pudo respirar, sintió como un brazo pasó tras su cuello como buscando acercarla a algo o alguien.<p>

"_¿Shino?"_

No, el muchacho había descendido del jeep de su padre cuando este le dejara en la entrada de su hogar. ¿Quién, entonces, estaría tocándola en aquél momento? Se quedó mirándole a través de la ventana esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero no hubo ninguna, se sentía molesta con él. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Quizás todos los hombres eran unos idiotas, primero Shikamaru y contra toda lógica, Shino le seguía.

Parpadeó y su sueño inconexo se llenó de oscuridad y soledad, nadie estaba a su lado y afuera, tal cual ocurriera el resto de la semana llovía; a ratos con fuerza para luego amainar. El viento era, en esos momentos, el que se encargaba de golpear sus ventanas y con ello los recuerdos de su corta estadía en el hospital llegaron a su cabeza, trató de mover los dedos de su brazo escayolado para tantear algún avance pero solo se topó con la rigidez del yeso que limitaba cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer. Bufó fastidiada y solo para no sentirse atrapada procedió a levantarse, calzó sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación, sin pensarlo mucho realmente sabía que debía dirigirse a la cocina.

Su casa dormía completamente, bajó en silencio los escalones consiente de que uno de los trabajadores de su padre dormía en la sala aquella noche, por lo mismo agradeció que el suelo no fuera de madera, escondido entre el sofá y las cortinas Keiki dormía, solo era un bulto indescifrable en medio de las sombras y seguramente estaría con su mp3, por lo que no existía posibilidad alguna de que le despertara, sin embargo Ino avanzó evitando el ruido con el máximo de silencio, por lo mismo no encendió la luz de la cocina cuando llegó a esta; ubicaba al final de un corto pasillo era demasiado incandescente, ella lo sabía y para evitar la molestia al muchacho solo abrió el refrigerador y dejándolo entre abierto, cogió la leche. Conocedora del orden del lugar, busco en el tercer cajón de la despensa el café. Normalmente algo así no serviría para hacerle dormir, pero con ella todo funcionaba de otra manera, solo necesitaba algo tibio que le ayudara a despejar su cabeza.

No pudo, entonces, evitar recordar su sueño; alguien estaba a su lado abrazándola por el cuello y con su otra mano sobre su pecho, aquello fue lo que le hizo despertar, no había rostro, solo la sensación de que era tocada muy íntimamente. Le había gustado, era una sensación excitante y abrumadora, solo que se propia cabeza le traicionó al desear que quién lo hiciera fuera Shino.

_Shino…_

_Shino…_

― Shino ― murmuró, llenó una taza con leche apoyándose solo de la luz del refrigerador y procedió a calentarla.

Lo cierto es que no tenía por que pensar en él, había sido una decepción el escuchar aquella declaración, aunque la incomodidad del muchacho se le hizo patente le resultó bastante claro de que este, al parecer, solo estaba confundido. Ella no era una muñeca de trapo o una chiquilla indefensa a la que se debiera prestar atención solo por qué lo estaba pasando mal. Era solo una semana, toda su vida había sido una lumbrera con la justa idea de que ella era la chica más atractiva e interesante de su instituto, mucho babeaban por ella, por lo que no necesitaba la lástima de un chico tan extraño y oscuro como el Aburame.

"_No te creas tanto Sasuke y Shikamaru jamás te vieron de esa manera"_

Cierto, a pesar de que su cabeza le estaba traicionando nuevamente, eso era algo que solo se admitía a ella y a nadie más. Shikamaru… Shikamaru solo había sido su amigo, ella cometió el error al creer que solo por conocerse de niños debían de terminar juntos, aunque la verdad es que existían muchas cosas que le gustaban de él, su inteligencia, ese silencio imperturbable que le rodeaba, su calma, su capacidad para no preocuparse en exceso y como muchos de sus amigos y compañeros la pubertad había dejado su rastro en el Nara convirtiéndolo en lo que ella llamaría un sujeto atractivo.

Pero a Shino, a Shino lo había descubierto recientemente, cuando este fuera capaz de mostrarle algo más a lo que todos ellos veían, como su hubiera estado oculto todo esos años para de la nada demostrar que era capaz, que era fuerte, atlético y atractivo.

"_Además a él si le gustas"_

Recordar eso le hizo sobresaltarse levemente, al mismo tiempo en que la leche anunciaba su punto de ebullición, la cogió con un paño y procedió a sentarse en el rincón más alejado de la entrada, la lluvia que se había calmado volvió a golpear las ventanas con fuerza y su cabeza volvió a dirigirla al meollo de todo aquel asunto; ella le gustaba a Shino, o al menos eso había declarado de una manera torpe que le hizo enojar. ¿Por qué? Le dio a entender que en algún momento el sintió lástima por como Shikamaru le rechazó y que fue eso y no otra cosa lo que le llevó a preocuparse por ella. No dudaba en que Shino no los había espiado, pero la vergüenza de haberse visto descubierta no pudo menos que enfadarla, sin mencionar que el Aburame había declarado que Shikamaru le pareció cruel.

"_¿Habrían peleado por ello?"_

No lo creía, algo que exudaban esos dos era discreción y le parecía poco probable que se trabaran en una discusión a gritos solo por eso.

Un brillo rojo comenzó a parpadear cerca del reloj principal, un mensaje estaba entrando y como era costumbre Ino se acercó al teléfono para escuchar de que se trataba, levantó el auricular y obedeció la orden de la operadora que le decía que presionara el tres para escuchar el mensaje. Al entenderlo se sorprendió; Keiki estaba avisando que esa noche se quedaría en la casa de su madre.

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, y tal cual como recordó la torpe declaración del Aburame vio a este subir de regreso al jeep de su padre.

― _Me resulta extraño que no me avisaran de su salida _― _su padre se adelantó por sobre ella y le habló:_

― _Muchacho no te preocupes, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa. _

¿Cómo era posible que lo olvidara? No ella lo había visto entrar a su casa, lo vio abrir la verja y despedirse, o ¿eso había sido parte del sueño? No, el sueño, su sueño había sido húmedo, cálido y agradable.

― _No es necesario, no quisiera molestar_

― _Claro que no es molestia, Keiki puede dormir en el sofá._

Pero Keiki había dejado en mensaje, se quedaría en la casa de su madre, aunque su padre decía que ese era el código que el muchacho usaba cada vez que iba a la casa de su novia. Cuando llegaron Ino no recordaba haber visto a Shino descender, dejaron a Kiba y a Sakura en su casa, pero cuando fueron a la del Aburame esta estaba en completa oscuridad. Sospechando su padre esperó hasta que el muchacho pudiera entrar en ella, lo que, al parecer jamás ocurrió.

"_Debe ser culpa de los calmantes"_

Los tomaba todas las noches por orden médica y caía dormida de inmediato hasta la mañana siguiente. Solo que ahora se había despertado antes de tiempo. Se dijo que lo mejor era huir, así como él lo había hecho con la excusa de buscar a Kiba, ella lo haría, si Shino estaba durmiendo en su sala ella no le daría en el gusto de saber que estaba pendiente de él.

Solo que en cuanto se dijo que subiera a su habitación se quedó ahí, en la cocina como si la hubieran pegado al suelo, dio otro sorbo a su café con leche y espero. No demasiado, al parecer el descubrimiento de su torpeza y verdadero deseo hizo que las cosas pasaran como en verdad quería que ocurrieran;

― ¿Estás bien? ― que la figura en la entrada de la cocina le preguntara eso le hizo sentir un calor en el pecho que parecía querer derretirla.

― Sí, es culpa de los calmantes.

― ¿Aún estás con medicamentos? ― ella asintió y volvió la vista hacia el reloj, no era visible la hora, pero podía ver el fondo blanco de este en medio de la oscuridad. Además había dejado entre abierto el refrigerador, solo que de un movimiento Shino lo cerró volviendo todo el lugar a una completa oscuridad.

Las ventanas se batieron cuando otra ráfaga de viento las golpeó distrayéndola, cuando lo notó Shino estaba a solo un paso de ella, llevaba solo una sudadera y no tenía sus gafas, Ino no había notado lo pálido que podía llegar a ser, por lo que su silueta cortaba a la perfección la oscuridad del lugar, un aire tibio emanaba de él obligándole a recordar las cochinillas.

― Shi...no

― Debo disculparme ― susurró él firme ― estuve pensando en ello ― ella no pudo menos que sentirse incómoda, no quería hablar de eso en aquél momento, estaba algo aturdida por su sueño y la cercanía de él, todo eso, sin duda la dejaba en una clara desventaja.

― Shino… no es ― la obligó a guardar silencio en cuanto rozó su mejilla con sus dedos, eran suaves, tímidos y largos.

― Hueles a primavera ― y en medio de toda esa oscuridad pudo verse en el brillo de sus ojos, estaban a milímetros y no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que él sentía su respiración chocar contra su rostro, como ella sentía la de él. Su pecho comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad y no pudo notar cuando él cerró toda la distancia que los separaba al presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Ino abrió la boca invitándolo, había soñado con ello y ahora lo tenía ahí. Con tranquilidad, con una tranquilidad torturante Shino se adentró y fue la señal clara para que ella rodeara con ambos brazos la nuca del muchacho. El los cruzó, tal cual cuando la salvara, por su cintura alzándola hacía él. Se separaron para recobrar el aliento y Shino descanso su frente sobre la de ella.

― Hueles a primavera ― volvió a repetir.

Ino sonrió.

La ventana volvió a golpearse con fuerza y los recuerdos del hospital volvieron a su cabeza, parpadeo y vio como la luz de la mañana estaba iluminando su habitación. Parpadeó nuevamente para verse en completa soledad, se incorporó buscando algo que le diera peso a su último sueño para solo darse cuenta de que su pecho subía y bajaba y que el aire cálido de las cochinillas había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos a:<p>

**lilipili, Tsuki Tsuruga, Annie Thompson, Methy, kaila the maya water, LaCrazyWriter, , YamiTsukiko, Guest, imylife, DarkAmy-chan, ness, LULYHIME, el Puti-fino, LuuisaMH, Maribelteka, Nessieprettysweet, sasuhinafan por siempre, 0White-Rose0, Anii Gabiiz, Sanyu, Hinata-Yoruichi, AsuanaUchihaHyuga, caricatuyani, Marcia Andrea, Magic ann love, Zhura, hinatacullen14, Karzer, hinatacris.**


	20. Quiero Estar Contigo

**(esto es Youtube)watch?v=WeMPNseHkcw**

**Me gustaría que para las dos ultimas escenas escucharan esta:**

** brujhah. tumblr post/ 53708070071**

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero estar Contigo<strong>

* * *

><p>La pista cambió a <em>Leave my body <em>sin que Sakura lo notara, su cabeza había dejado de lado toda idea o pensamiento que distrajera su atención del exterior. De todas maneras su memoria, testaruda e insistente, procesó la letra recordándole, vagamente, que era una canción de la cual disfrutaba.

El día amaneció tan gris como todos los de esa semana, por lo que cualquier la invitación a levantarse para hacer las actividades propias de un domingo cualquiera fue, prontamente, rechazada tanto por Sakura como por su madre. Esta, en tanto, no tuvo reparo alguno en llevarle el desayuno a la cama, en donde la dejó con su hermano mientras iba por compras de víveres para el almuerzo. Su padre había tenido la _fortuna_ de pasar ese día lejos de su familia; desde la madrugada que le tocaba turno en el hospital y solo llegaría a la mañana siguiente, cuando pasara por ella y la llevara al instituto. Así que no habiéndose levantado _apropiadamente _Sakura se dedicó a, sencillamente, estar en su habitación.

Ya había transcurrido la hora del almuerzo y aún vestía el grueso pijama con el cual descansara. Su madre siguiendo su ejemplo volvió a la habitación matrimonial, junto a su hermano y practicó el grato deporte de ver televisión, bajo las cobijas en un día lluvioso. No había intención alguna de salir. Ya, el día anterior, pasó lo que en términos generales ella calificaría como una grata velada con Ino, aunque durante la noche todo se había entorpecido. Pero aquella salida terminó mejorando su ánimo y en si su cabeza, sirvió para distraerle un poco y en cierto sentido, ayudarle a colocar en perspectiva algunas cosas; el trato que actualmente recibía de su entorno era una de ellas, el cómo enfrentarlo y no dejarse arrastrar por la molestia que todo le causaba. Más, obviamente, la necesidad de entender porque había actuado de una manera que terminó llenándola de críticas de todo el mundo.

Parpadeó y giró el rostro a un rincón de su habitación; las bolsas y paquetes del día anterior se mantenían ahí, apiladas en sutil desorden. Sakura se había comprometido con su madre a que todo desaparecería lo antes posible. Ahora que su guardarropa se encontraba en proceso de renovación le pareció imperativo el quedarse y ordenarlo, solo que esa idea fue cambiada por la de seguir rescribiendo sus diarios y esa, por la necesidad de no pensar en nada y fijar la atención en el exterior.

Meditando frente a un Mac rosa tan claro como su cabello, con música a la que no prestaba atención, viendo como gruesas y grises gotas se estrellaban contra el cristal de su ventana había, distraída, detenido la labor que desde esa mañana, más fría que el resto del día, ocupara su atención. Hace un par de semanas Sakura había decidido recopilar su historia tomando como base los datos que sus diarios de vida le entregaran, solo que esa tarde se vio impedida de continuar. Entender la razón de ello le pareció absurdo, no necesitaba justificación alguna para un acto tan pueril; creyó ser capaz de seguir un ritmo continuo pero, difícilmente, había copiado al archivo digital poco menos que la mitad del primer cuadernillo.

No importaba.

Hizo vagar su vista por todos los papeles regados en su escritorio, exámenes, cartas, trabajos y el resto de su historia; aquella que era contada por una niña que, honestamente, le desagradaba.

Sí, eso era, por ello se había detenido.

Claramente no le gustaba admitirlo y consecuentemente prefería no pensar en nada, Sakura que siempre se había jactado de su educación y simpatía resultó ser una niña caprichosa, convenenciera, superficial y hueca. No era algo que se pudiera traspasar al presente, pero estaba decepcionada de haber _florecido _de un espécimen así. Entendía que su crecimiento había obrado de forma favorable en ella y más que eso, podría decir que, casi exclusivamente, se trataba de su relación con Naruto.

Había sido él y nadie más, siquiera Sasuke o Ino, quién influenciara su cambio.

"_El hombre no es diferente al animal, cuando este se encuentra en completa oscuridad se vuelve dependiente del resto de sus sentidos, la humanidad desaparece y solo el animal queda"_

Pestañeó como si de pronto cobrara la consciencia, durante el trabajo que la había unido a Kiba Inuzuka este soltó aquella diatriba sobre el hombre en una discusión que (¿Cómo no?) resultó en desacuerdo. Ella alegaba que no era una razón vacía que el hombre se educara y que bajo ese concepto este se encontraba obligado a guiar al resto de la humanidad y a todos los seres que habitaban el planeta a un futuro mejor, era algo en lo que creía firmemente y siempre había admirado a los hombres que trabajaban por su entorno como su padre, Minato Namikaze o Shikaku Nara. Kiba se había reído de lo que calificó como _palabrería poco realista, _ya que a su gusto todo aquél discurso quedaba en nada cuando el hombre o mujer se veía bajo la presión de perder la vida, la libertad o algo de similar valor. A eso se refería cuando hablaba de la oscuridad; a algo esencial que de extraviarlo es capaz de cambiar la conducta de un ser humano cualquiera.

Miró su reciente flequillo.

"_Yo quise cambiar"_

Para aquél trabajo de historia ambos habían llegado al conceso de centrarla en el bombardeo alemán a Inglaterra llamado _**"El Blitz"**_ a Sakura le había gustado la medida gubernamental británica de sacar a los niños de la ciudad, le había parecido noble y una actitud responsable del gobierno de turno. Claro que Kiba se lo arruinó cuando le habló de los niños y mujeres muertos, ahogados en los túneles del subterráneo, porque el mismo gobierno de turno teniendo la información desde la inteligencia británica, prefirió que el bombardeo ocurriera para no levantar sospechas en los alemanes de saber sus planes.

"― _Pareciera que solo los chicos de Narnia se salvaron __―__ se burló esa vez"_

Quién creía que el Inuzuka se parecía a Naruto, era un verdadero idiota, Naruto le habría dejado elegir libremente el tema y no lo habría arruinado con detalles que a ella no le interesaban o que, en su defecto, perjudicaban la historia.

"_Si, Naruto me habría dejado hacer lo que quisiera"_

Volvió a parpadear, ahí estaba; semi-oculto en medio de sus cuadernos "_Haruno Sakura e Inuzuka Kiba", _extendió la mano y lo extrajo, un trabajo escrito con esmero, claramente hecho por ella que superaba las sesenta páginas de pura investigación.

Admitía si, que habiendo dudado de la capacidad de Kiba para complementar su labor, terminó sorprendida con el análisis de este, así como de su forma para exponer el tema, principalmente porque siempre le pareció un muchacho vago y perezoso. En eso, como en muchas otras cosas, también se equivocó, sin embargo tampoco se había tratado de un trabajo que hiciera a gusto y sabía que ello se debía a la constante actitud de su compañero de llevarle la contraria.

De todas maneras a Kurenai-sensei le pareció confusa la forma en la cual el Inuzuka había mostrado su punto de vista, lo cierto es que a ella no, pero eso no afectaría el juicio de su maestra. El que finalmente terminó restándole puntos a su trabajo escrito.

― Kiba idiota ― murmuró, lanzando el trabajo a su espalda sobre la cama.

Y para más fastidio la noche anterior se había topado con él. Como si el tener que tolerar sus desplantes durante la semana no fuera suficiente.

Se había equivocado, lo sabía y lo admitía, no le gustaba repasar las razones que la llevaron actuar así, ya que viéndolo ahora desde la lejanía y con mayor calma en su pecho, le parecían absurdas y caprichosas.

"_Como la niña tonta que escribió esos diarios"_

Sin mencionar que por ello estaba pagando un precio alto, muy alto; había perdido la amistad de Sasuke y se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para tratar de mejorar las cosas con Naruto, todo eso le parecía obvio y hasta lógico. Pero aun así le enojaba enormemente que de un momento a otro todos se volvieran sus jueces, que todos resultaran ser un manojo de virtudes para tratarla con el desprecio que Kiba había demostrado hacia ella la noche anterior, con las burlas que Karin le prodigaba, con la lástima con que Ino le miraba, con la indiferencia con que Sasuke le ignoraba.

Sakura ya había pedido las disculpas, de todo corazón, al principal afectado y con Sasuke…

"_Sasuke-kun"_

Bueno con él debería darse un tiempo mayor para resolver las cosas, lo que resultara de sus movimientos o lo que había resultado, no tenía por qué interesarle a nadie más, pero eso solo ella lo sabía o, al menos, así lo creía. Kiba no se había puesto límites en cuanto al trato hostil hacia ella; tratarla de estúpida… a ella. Realmente el Inuzuka se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones si creía que le debía explicaciones, lo de ellos no era una relación cercana, ciertamente que se conocían desde niños, pero decir que existía la confianza necesaria para que él le tratara de esa manera era exagerar. Y Kiba Inuzuka lo estaba haciendo.

Diferente era la historia con Naruto, él si era su amigo y ella si había buscado utilizarlo. Por lo mismo había llorado por él, del rubio si se permitiría esa humillación, del resto no. Aun cuando Naruto no fuera una persona rencorosa.

Volvió la vista al diario que había estado transcribiendo aquella mañana ¿A quién diablos se le podría ocurrir rescatar semejante historia, semejantes anotaciones y sentirse orgullosa de ello? La ojeó algunos instantes buscando algo de consideración en sus palabras, pero lo único que leía era _"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun"_ una fijación superflua, ya que debieron pasar varios años para saber cómo él realmente era y obsesiva, ¡Si hasta se había dejado crecer y cortar el cabello por el Uchiha! Sin que aquello le reportara más que una amistad quebrada en cuanto ella cometiera un error.

¿Y qué pasaba con los errores de Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso alguna vez ella le reclamo por sus desprecios? ¿Por su abierta intención de humillarla al ir del brazo de cuanta estúpida se le cruzara? ¿Por menospreciarla para él?

Y entonces la idea de que Sasuke solo era una imagen que ella pintó para mentirse así misma sobre su verdadero valor la golpeó en lo profundo de su pecho. Era guapo, increíblemente guapo, inteligente, elegante y misterioso. Pero eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía, no existía siquiera algo más interno que en base a la confianza que ella había ganado, pudiera jactar ante el resto.

"_No lo conozco"_

Que tonta había sido, años y años de seguir una sombra solo para saber y declarar con orgullo que era negra. Siquiera fue la primera en notar que el Uchiha se estaba fijando en Hinata, Ino debió de aclarárselo ya que según ella era Hinata quién estaba buscando a Sasuke. Y todo eso dolía, le dolía haber sido menospreciada, le dolía el no haberlo visto y el ser lo suficientemente ciega o estúpida como para creer que por el solo hecho de fijarse en él Sasuke sería un hombre digno, noble y gentil.

No lo era, al menos no con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, hace muchos días que se estaba dejando llevar por esa clase de pensamientos y al igual que su incapacidad para descifrar a Sasuke, le estaba molestando. Volvió la vista a su alrededor y decidió que ya bastaba de todo eso, de aquél sutil desorden, de prácticamente haber detenido su vida en aquellos días. La depresión era entendible… o así quería creerlo, pero la idea de que se estaba comportando como una tonta la acoso; cerró el diario del que estaba copiado antes de dirigir la vista al exterior, cerró el documento y guardó los cambios. Dirigió el puntero del mouse al reproductor de música y le dio más volumen, los parlantes conectados a su Mac comenzaron a vibrar justo en el momento en que ella se colocó de pie y se dirigió hacia el montón de bolsas y cajas que adquiriera el día anterior y de estas comenzó a sacar el contenido para dejarlo sobre su cama; botas de tonalidades más oscuras, jeans a la cadera, una impresionante chaqueta de cuero verde oscuro y un abrigo blanco de cuello alto, esa última prenda en particular no le había llamado tanto la atención, pero tanto su madre como Ino coincidieron en que le quedaba muy, pero muy bien. Sacó los ganchos necesarios y dividió el espacio en su guardarropa dejando los vestidos al fondo y las chaquetas y abrigos más a la mano.

"_Seguramente los necesitaré más seguido"_

Una vez que solo quedaron los zapatos, Sakura dejó todas las bolsas de papel sobre su cama y dedicó especial énfasis en darle un orden adecuado a estos, dejando más atrás los que eran de veranos y más cerca los que usualmente usaba. En eso la encontró su madre cuando la llamó para merendar, Sakura no la escuchó entrar en la habitación, pero supo que era ella cuando el volumen de la música bajo.

― Hice panqueques ― dijo asomándose por la puerta del closet. A Sakura no le había llegado el olor, pero de todas maneras asintió y sonrió satisfecha.

― Voy de inmediato ― declaró colocándose de pie y dejando de lado todas las cajas de los zapatos ya guardados.

― Saca de inmediato esa basura ― ordenó su madre mientras abandonaba la habitación, refiriéndose a los papeles sobre la cama. Sakura obedeció y en vez de seleccionar uno por uno, cogió todo el montón de papeles y los que cayeron los apiló, como pudo, sobre estos.

Tal cual como vadeara el resto de su casa con una caja de peluches, el montón de bolsas y papeles difícilmente le dejaba mirar por encima de estos, solo que en ese momento no estaba su padre para salvarla de un posible accidente doméstico. Llevaba calcetines gruesos, de todas maneras sintió cuando algo pesado y hojas cayeron al suelo, no perdió el equilibrio, ni tampoco se detuvo, solo lo dejó ahí consiente de que tendría que volver por aquél bulto, era su basura y ella se encargaría, así lo había prometido.

Cuando salió al patio trasero de su nuevo hogar el frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, colándose por la gruesa tela de su pijama, le refrescó y golpeó en partes iguales. Cuando volvió al pasillo que estaba fuera de su habitación, su madre sostenía lo que reconoció como el trabajo que había realizado junto a Kiba, seguramente era lo que se había caído y, al parecer, resultaba bastante interesante a juzgar por la reacción de su progenitora. Sin siquiera mirarle esta le habló:

― ¿Ibas a botarlo a la basura?

― No, debí cogerlo sin querer ― contestó desinteresada. Suspiró y continuó el camino hasta su habitación. No notó que sin dejar de leer el trabajo, su madre comenzó a seguirla, pendiente de su closet volvió a este para dar el orden a sus zapatos nuevos, tampoco la vio cuando se apoyó en la entrada del cuarto.

― Es muy maduro ― Sakura se extrañó ante sus palabras y más aún cuando al mirar a su madre la vio concentradísima en su escrito.

― ¿Si? ¿Qué parte?

― "_El avance de los aliados estaba enmarcado en la confianza que los alemanes sintieran ante sus expectativas sobre la guerra y en la potencial captura de la costra británica. Humana y moralmente es reprochable que se sacrificaran vidas solo por una estrategia, pero los pasos de los hombres que deciden sobre el futuro nunca son simples, el futuro que es nuestra época, puede agradecer aquella estrategia, pero jamás se reconocerá que se trató de un sacrificio válido y viable…"_― ¿Maduro? Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y como si quisiera desligarse completamente de esa idea dijo:

― No lo escribí yo, es decir sí, yo lo escribí, pero esa parte no es mía ― su madre le miró para volver la vista a la portada, la sorpresa que se pintó en su rostro fue entendible y molesta para ella.

― ¿Kiba Inuzuka? ― la peli rosa asintió sin darle mucha importancia y luego volvió a sus zapatos.

― A mí también me sorprendió cuando me habló de eso ¿Quién diría que Kiba sabe algo de historia?

― Ya me parecía raro que algo tan sórdido viniera de ti.

― ¿Sórdido...? Es la verdad.

― La realidad es sórdida y cruel. Aceptarla como es, es un gesto muy maduro ― dicho eso la mujer abandonó el cuarto y dejó el trabajo de Sakura sobre la cama ― ya pronto estarán los panqueques, termina luego.

Sakura no tardó en dejar todo ordenado, solo que en ese momento desistió de sacar las cajas de los zapatos al patio, volvió a su habitación; ahí estaba, su _maduro _trabajo.

"_Estúpido Inuzuka"_

* * *

><p>Era raro que Fugaku le llamara a su despacho tan temprano, de hecho la costumbre decía que en esos momentos, cualquier otro día de la semana su padre ya estaría en su oficina, en la central policial de Konoha, a varios kilómetros de distancia. Pero no ese día, ese día Fugaku Uchiha seguía en su despacho, pero en aquél que por ser líder del clan le correspondía cerca del döjo Uchiha, en los terrenos del clan aún en casa. De todas maneras, una vez que se le puso sobre aviso, Sasuke le hizo esperar, fingiendo no poder ir de inmediato le pidió a Mikoto que le excusara por un par de minutos, minutos que le sirvieron para analizar la presente situación que, a todas luces, era extraña.<p>

Su padre debería estar trabajando y al que debían llamar a su despacho, como solía ocurrir era a su hermano no a él. Por otro lado no fue difícil adivinar una posible razón. Desde que se supo lo _suyo con Hinata, _Fugaku había estado actuando demasiado interesado. La reunión del sábado recién pasado era una triste prueba de ello. Por lo que, mentalmente, se preparó y cuando procedió a sentarse frente a su padre, mentalizó cada uno de los argumentos que le servirían para escapar de aquella _conversación. _

Fugaku tomaba el té al modo occidental mientras leía el periódico. Quería lucir desinteresado, pero esa actitud no le engañó.

― ¿Me llamaste padre? ― Fugaku guardó silencio, quizás solo le estaba haciendo esperar, porque intuía o adivinaba que él se había demorado en el baño a propósito. Acto seguido dejó la taza de lado sin prestarle atención y dobló el periódico con molesta lentitud.

"_Neji es igual de imbécil"_

― Quería hablar contigo ― Sasuke se mordió la lengua, contestar "eso es evidente" solo serviría para empezar mal aquél día, su padre no era dado a recepcionar los sarcasmos de buena gana, aun cuando estos fueran una muestra de exquisita inteligencia.

― Te escucho padre ― Sasuke desvió unos centímetros la vista hacia el reloj que adornaba una de las paredes del despacho de su padre, era antiquísimo y por lo que sabía se lo había regalado un comerciante holandés a un antepasado suyo, solo que había olvidado el nombre.

― Como habrás podido notar el sábado recién pasado mantuve una seria conversación con Hiashi Hyuuga ― Sasuke volvió la vista a su padre y asintió, su padre era escueto, las _serias_ conversaciones se dieron con Hiashi, Hizashi, Naoko y Hibari Hyuuga pero también se abstuvo de señalarlo ― y entre los muchos temas que salieron aquél día, me preocupó el de tu situación.

Sasuke quiso desviar la vista aburrido, pero solo asintió sin hacer mueca alguna. Todos sus instintos le decían que mantuviera la compostura y que guardara silencio, pero aquella solemnidad interesada de Fugaku lo exasperaba, como lo veía, su padre debería estar considerando que él no se había percatado de sus intenciones. Así que después de asentir sin siquiera mover un musculo de su cara lo soltó, no muy agresivamente, solo lo suficientemente agudo para que su padre supiera que no estaba tratando con un tonto.

― No imagino cual es esa _"situación"_ padre ― la reacción fue la esperada, Fugaku le miró con frialdad, pero era algo que él ya sabía, su padre, haría.

― La tuya, desde luego, hijo ― contestó este con sarcasmo, claro él no podía pero al líder del clan se le tenía permitido todo tipo de conductas, por muy desagradables que fueran.

"_Idiota es tu padre, puede lanzarte por la ventana sin tener darle explicaciones a nadie" _

Entonces decidió que no, no le interesaba escuchar a su padre darle consejos sobre cómo llevar su _situación_, la que claramente involucraba a Hinata, ni menos su opinión, así como sus planes. Pero sería una mala idea el confrontar a Fugaku de manera agresiva.

― Sé cuál es ― dijo entonces ― y espero me disculpes padre, pero no necesito tu preocupación sobre ese asunto en particular ― bien había sido escueto, educado y conciso. De todas maneras esperaba la mirada ofendida y fría que su padre le lanzó.

― Aunque seas demasiado maduro para no necesitar "_mis consejos"_ los tendrás, no eres tú quién me diga qué tipo de asuntos deben o no preocuparme― la negativa de su padre le molesto tanto como a este la suya propia, así que desenvolviéndose en el lenguaje que le era tan común agregó:

― Que considerado ― en ese momento el gesto de Fugaku fue más expresivo.

― Guarda silencio ― Sasuke obedeció, más por apatía que por obediencia, su padre se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar, silencioso, por el despacho ― Por lo visto a Hiashi Hyuuga le tiene sin cuidado el tipo de relación que has decidido entablar con su hija, así como esta no se ha mostrado lo suficientemente interesada para declarar algo más que mera simpatía hacia ti.

"_Que fastidio" _

― Y ¿Eso es malo porque…? ― Fugaku giró bruscamente y lo encaró.

― ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi niño? ¿Qué me quede tranquilo mientras, gracias a tu inmadurez y soberbia dejas escapar esta oportunidad? ¿Acaso todos estos años de educación no te han inculcado un mínimo de lealtad hacia tu clan? Ya es suficiente con que la elijas a ella como tu consorte para hacerme creer que en verdad lo has hecho solo porque te gusta, puedo tolerar tu desdén hacia los tuyos, sigues siendo un mocoso, pero no esperes que me quede observando como todo ese maldito clan te pasa por encima sin que hagas nada.

Decir que Sasuke se quedó sin palabras en aquél momento para replicar a su padre sería un eufemismo, aún en su cabeza estaba tratando de dar un orden adecuado a las estupideces que salían de la boca del hombre que más admiraba, sin embargo este, tan egoísta como él, no lo dejó ahí y sin prestarle atención continuó.

― Al parecer el ejemplo de tu hermano no ha servido de nada, si al menos fingieras culpabilidad o remordimiento sabría qué tratas de ayudar a tu clan, pero en vez de eso me topo con tu sarcasmo e indiferencia, haciendo alarde de una inteligencia muy, pero muy mal utilizada ¿Es que acaso no te he enseñado nada?

― A mí, no. Pasas demasiado tiempo pendiente de los logros de Itachi como para siquiera pretender que te interesa lo que yo haga ― no lo había pensado, solo contestó sin enfrentar a su padre y, aunque se imaginaba la cara con que este debió haber recibido sus palabras, lo que ahora él tenía que decir le pareció mucho más importante que el seguir escuchando sus _"evidentes pecados contra el clan"._

― Sasuke no te permito…

― No me interesa ― interrumpió colocándose de pie y esta vez, él encarando a su padre ― No sé de qué te vales para siquiera insinuar de que mi interés hacia Hinata está viciado por algo más que eso, por mi puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero sí crees que la utilizaré para que tú consigas algo de esto, estas muy, muy equivocado ― notó entonces que algo de todas esas palabras se habían clavado en su pecho, quizás se lo tomó con demasiada calma, ya que dentro de si podía sentir como la rabia comenzaba a fluir, primero a su pecho y como es que subía a su garganta para cerrársela y molestarle con un nudo que amenazaba con quebrarle la voz. Tenía que salir de ahí, retirarse cobardemente porque, de pronto, ya no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a su padre, menos de soltarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Y ahí estaba Fugaku, mirándole con seriedad y frialdad al mismo tiempo.

― Entonces ¿Ella te gusta?

― No he hecho nada para que creas otra cosa.

― Te estás avergonzando― bien, quizás si se las diría.

― Esperas muy poco de mí si crees que con esas palabras afectaras mi juicio, te falta la vista y el temple para saber lo que verdaderamente vale y así, como me juzgas por tonto y egoísta yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Yo no soy Itachi.

La bofetada que vino tras eso se la esperaba, había soltado sus palabras con el único fin de dar por terminada esa conversación y la forma en la cual su padre podría adjudicarse superioridad ante él sería de esa manera, haciéndole guardar silencio y echándole encima la diferencia de poderío entre uno y otro.

Solo que él no giró el rostro o bajo la vista, se quedó ahí observándolo fijamente a los ojos, si su padre llegó a sentir incomodidad no lo demostró.

― Retírate ― ordenó Fugaku.

― No tienes que decirlo ― y sin mediar palabra o gesto adicional, Sasuke se marchó.

Afuera del despacho se encontraba Itachi, su hermano solo se quedó mirándole de una manera indescifrable.

― Espérame, te llevaré al instituto ― dijo, Sasuke negó fastidiado mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

― No es necesario ― estaba demasiado enojado para siquiera tolerar nada, ni a nadie.

― ¡Sasuke! ― la voz de su hermano fue imperativa, no pudo menos que detenerse y voltear hacia él, Itachi le miró serio y luego dejó esbozar una cálida y suave sonrisa ― te llevaré al instituto ― Sasuke respiro profundamente, asintió y fue a buscar sus cosas.

Por dentro la frustración de saber que había callado voluntariamente le atenazaba, no podía dejar que pensar en todas las respuestas, cada una más inteligente que la anterior, que debió haber soltado, pero que prefirió guardarse en pos de una mejor intervención, solo que no le había servido de nada, Fugaku de todas maneras se había enojado y él terminó, también, bastante fastidiado.

El saber que su padre, más que respeto le inspiraba miedo le irritaba enormemente, como si de pronto descubriera una enorme falla dentro de los suyos y que, lamentablemente, estaba atado de manos para poder corregirlo.

"_Fugaku es un idiota"_

Y eso sí que costaba admitirlo. Pero lo que más le dolía era la imagen que su padre tenía de él. Como si ser el mejor en todo lo que se había propuesto no sirviera de nada. No, no para Fugaku Uchiha, este no solo le acusaba de ser insuficiente para el clan, sino que también declaraba, sin tapujo alguno que su interés en Hinata no era real, que lo hacía por obtener beneficios para el clan, ya que estúpidamente su acercamiento a ella coincidía con la investigación que la policía le estaba realizando a los Hyuuga´s, pero al mismo tiempo le decía que era un idiota ya que no hacía nada por ayudarlos, que las demostraciones de acercamiento solo habían sido realizadas por su familia. Y, al pensar en ello no se sacaba de la cabeza la reunión del sábado recién pasado.

"_Como si eso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente patético padre"_

Se quedó esperando a su hermano en la salida que daba al estacionamiento, usualmente Itachi se retiraba con su padre, pero al parecer era idea de los dos llegar más tarde aquél día. De solo pensar que tendría que irse también con su padre…

"_Que idiota"_

Inmediatamente apresuro su salida, conociendo a su hermano seguramente este querría mediar entre ambos, pero a Sasuke le parecía que era demasiado pronto para siquiera convencerlo de las acciones o palabras de su padre, además la retórica de su hermano era una de las pocas que doblegaba sus ideas, quería su enfado, quería seguir sintiéndose fastidiado, así sería más difícil olvidar lo ocurrido, por lo que decidió que no.

Así que sin decir nada a nadie salió de su casa y corrió en cuanto vio que el autobús se acercaba a la parada cercana a su hogar.

* * *

><p>― ¿Quién fue la osada Hinata o Sakura? ― Suigetsu sonrió burlesco, se había topado con Sasuke en los casilleros del instituto, él personalmente no tenía la costumbre de llegar tan temprano como el Uchiha, pero esa mañana debió ayudar a su padre con el automóvil, cuando este no quiso arrancar. Como agradecimiento por esto el jefe de hogar no solo le dio un poco más de dinero, sino que también lo dejó en la entrada del instituto, así que viaje que usualmente duraba cerca de media hora se vio reducido a diez minutos, lo que en cierto sentido le fastidiaba, Suigetsu estaba seguro de ser el único chico en Konoha que no se enfermaba aún si pasaba toda una jornada bajo la lluvia, solía llegar empapado a su hogar y a pesar de los reclamos de su madre, un abrigo o chaqueta con capucha o paraguas no le resultaba más que un estorbo. Por lo que aquél corto viaje con su padre, le había restado tiempo a su usual caminata.<p>

Hace mucho que no se topaba con una temporada de lluvias tan temprana, ya pronto serían diez días y el pronóstico del tiempo, al menos para las próximas semanas no había variado.

Sasuke solo le miró con hastío, para volver la vista a su casillero. Suigetsu imaginó que no le interesaba responder, pero hace mucho que su relación con el Uchiha había cambiado.

Cualquier otro sujeto con esa estampa y modales le habría fastidiado, pero con Sasuke aquello no ocurría, a diferencia de Gaara, Shino, Sai o el mismo Neji, Sasuke tenía un sentido del humor afín al suyo, no era serio solo por serlo y Suigetsu dudaba que se tratara de su personalidad, eso se evidenciaba en las pequeñas notas de sarcasmo que el menor de los Uchiha´s solía evidenciar. Y al parecer este, a su vez, sabía que él lo sabía, por lo mismo a pesar de su gesto Suigetsu Hozuki, se quedó ahí, cruzado de brazos, esperando la repuesta de su compañero.

― Ninguna ― ya lo imaginaba, pero le pareció imprudente el tratar de averiguar más, sin mencionar que por la marca en su rostro y considerando la hora, era posible que Sasuke viniera de un solo lugar y, si bien le fastidiaban los problemas familiares, el tratar de averiguar algo solo lo enemistaría con el Uchiha, esa era una barrera que aún existía, la que separa a los cercanos de Sasuke; Naruto, Sakura de aquellos como él; el clan Uchiha.

Por lo que se encogió de hombros y cambió su calzado, el cabello le goteaba y sin importarle si mojaba el suelo se lo cogió y estrujó.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata? ― preguntó sin verdadero interés.

― Bien ― contestó seco.

― ¿Sabes si volverá hoy a clases?

― No lo sé con seguridad, espero que si ― Suigetsu de pronto se detuvo ante aquella revelación, extendió aún más su sonrisa y dejó escapar una carcajada, a pesar de la cantidad de alumnos que ya estaban haciendo presencia en las instalaciones del instituto, obtuvo lo que quería: Sasuke le miraba fijamente.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ― preguntó evidenciando poca paciencia. Suigetsu no tuvo problema alguno en responder.

― Tú, desde luego ― vio como su compañero de clase solo bufaba para dejarlo atrás. Negó con calma y volvió a lo suyo. Al final de aquél pasillo y por el borde de los casilleros vio un par de cabecitas ocultarse en cuanto él dirigió la vista a ese lugar.

Le había pasado bastante seguido, desde luego que sabía; él no era causante de semejante admiración, seguramente las chicas estaban esperando la oportunidad para entregarle una carta dirigida a Sasuke o a que él mismo se retirara de aquél lugar para guardarla en su compartimento.

Susurros, un grito solapado y la imagen de una chica nerviosa frente a él. Giró el rostro levemente, lo cierto es que no le interesaba e ignoró a la muchacha, esta se quedó parada ahí con algo entre las manos. Si, otra de las admiradoras de Sasuke que no sabía cómo dirigirse a él. Espero un par de segundos más hasta que aquella silente presencia le resultó demasiado molesta como para solo esperar, la chica estaba ahí, mirándole y al mismo tiempo no, respirando e ideando cosas sin ser capaz de abrir la boca. Finalmente hastiado giró y encaró a la muchacha, está pareció notarlo y se encogió.

― Si quieres entregarme una carta para Sasuke, hazlo de una vez, es molesto tener a alguien tan cerca guardando silencio ― la chica alzó el rostro visiblemente avergonzada, y solo entonces Suigetsu pudo verla claramente.

― Eh, no Hozuki-senpai ― ella parecía querer huir, dio un paso atrás, negó y se adelantó. Bastó con aquella escueta respuesta para que su cabeza se llenara de preguntas: ¿Por qué llevaba en la mano una carta que parecía ser típica, si al final lo usaría como mensajero oral? Y eso solo si es que él accedía, una idea que, claramente, no le gustaba… pero ¿Y si?

"_Es para mí"_

― ¿Quién eres? ― preguntó de pronto, ya harto.

― Ehm… ― la chica pareció recuperar la calma y en ese momento a Suigetsu se le ocurrió que era bastante bonita.

― ¿Ehm? ― la chica sacudió la cabeza, notó entonces que tenía el cabello ondulado.

― Lo lamento ― la vio torcer el papel entre sus manos, así no se trata una carta de amor ¿cierto? Cobró entonces más fuerza en su cabeza la idea de que la chica quería dar un mensaje verbal, cosa que le fastidió enormemente. Bufó molesto.

― Yo también lo lamento, debo irme ― y cerrando su casillero se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

― ¡Es usted Hozuki-senpai! ― dijo la chica logrando detenerlo.

― ¿Qué? ― el rostro de la muchacha había enrojecido y apretaba los labios como si de su boca hubiera salido la peor de las groserías.

― Que… que es usted a quien… ― aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, por una verdadera sorpresa. Sonrió de medio lado, confiado y tranquilo.

― ¿Quieres decirme acaso que esa carta estrujada no es para Sasuke Uchiha? ― y como si recién lo notara la chica bajó la vista al objeto entre sus manos, el rostro de la muchacha pasó a la alarma cuando lo notó. La vio cerrar los ojos con pesadez.

― Así es… ― terminó confesando ― siempre estropeo estas cosas… ― Suigetsu alzó la vista intrigado.

― ¿Quieres decir que cada vez que te declaras a un chico lo arruinas así? ¿Y cuántos van...? si es que claro llevas la cuenta ― la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar las implicancias de su declaración.

― No, no piense eso… es decir… cuando me coloco nerviosa… siempre lo arruino ― la chica bajó la vista y comenzó a murmurar ― claro que no son tantos chicos… desde siempre… ha… ha sido usted… ― la vio negar, era clara la lucha interna que la muchacha tenía dentro de sí y algo de todo eso pareció enternecerlo. Además a sus ojos claramente la muchacha que al principio le resultara torpe y oscura estaba tomando nuevas formas, todas para nada desagradables.

― Vas a llegar tarde ― Suigetsu giró al escuchar aquél tono tan familiar, por sobre su hombro vio a Karin que le miraba visiblemente fastidiada. Solo entonces sacó su celular y miró la hora, la campana había sonado y él siquiera lo notó.

"_Eso es raro"_

― ¿Quién es esta? ― preguntó la pelirroja hostil, señalando con el rostro a la muchacha.

"_Aún no me dice su nombre"_

―Cierto ― dijo él volviendo a la chica, quién en ese momento se veía mucho más nerviosa que al principio ―Aún no me dices tu nombre…

― Ai Shiroaki ― contestó con cierto deje de desafío.

― Que original… ― comentó Karin ―… tus padres debieron haberse devanado la cabeza ¿no? ― Suigetsu volvió a girar la vista hacia la pelirroja y esta vez la miró con reproche.

― Me sorprende que conozca el significado de esa palabra ― contestó la muchacha sorprendiendo a ambos, Suigetsu sonrió y Karin se adelantó al muchacho.

― ¿Con quién demonios crees que hablas? ― preguntó imponente y molesta. Era una sensación muy extraña, Suigetsu jamás había visto un enfrentamiento entre dos mujeres que iniciara por su causa y el resultado le estaba pareciendo de lo más agradable.

La muchacha, en vez de contestar a su compañera de curso, se limitó a ignorarla y dirigirse a él.

― Espero no haberlo molestado ― dijo, e inclinándose procedió a retirarse.

Obviamente Karin no dejó el asunto ahí, en cuanto empezó a hablar de seguirla a Suigetsu le pareció que lo mejor era ir a su salón. No todos los días tenía el privilegio de saber que era del gusto de una chica que a él mismo le parecía atractiva y que, además, dejaba con esa cara de perplejidad a la cabeza de zanahoria. Por lo que copiando el gesto de la muchacha, en silencio, se dirigió al salón.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba en las afueras del salón, precisamente ella, como si les esperara. Pero por lo que había sabido y entendido no era así.<p>

― Hinata ― saludó Suigetsu extendiendo su mano, era obvio que la Hyuuga no estaba acostumbrada a recibir palabras de aquél idiota, por lo que se sonrojo cuando contesto el saludo y lucio levemente alterada al inclinarse.

― Ha… Hai Hözuki-san ― inmediatamente fijó la vista en ella y la saludo, solo que Karin pasó de largo, no estaba en lo absoluto interesada en entablar relación alguna con Hinata Hyuuga, no después de que Sasuke declara tan suelto de cuerpo que era la chica que le interesaba.

Se adentró en el salón, el cual mostraba señas de que al parecer muchos habían decidido llegar temprano aquél día, aunque nadie se había mantenido en el salón. Escuchó vagamente como es que Hozuki se disculpaba con ella por su actitud, gesto que la enfureció, no solo coqueteaba con niñatas insípidas sino que ahora se daba todo el derecho de ser gentil con la que se había convertido en su rival directa.

No lo toleraría, sobre ese mismo movimiento retrocedió los pequeños pasos que había dado para encarar a Suigetsu y a la Hyuuga.

― ¿Por qué te disculpas por mí? ― preguntó enfrentado al que, suponía, era su amigo ― no sabía que le debía tantas atenciones a la Hyuuga como para tener que estar pendiente de ella ― sonrió consiente de la turbación que había provocado en la muchacha, que se aguantara. No era su problema si es que gestos de ese tipo le afectaban, desde su punto de vista Hinata era demasiado frágil para siquiera estar dentro de lo que Sasuke podría llamar aceptable.

Aun así le fastidio cuando Suigetsu rodo los ojos y negó como si ella fuera la tonta, volvió a girarse hacia Hinata y le dijo:

― No la tomes en cuenta Hinata ― le pasó el brazo por los hombros y guió a la muchacha al salón ― los moustros de cabeza roja son incapaces de levantarse bien un día lunes ― Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza pero Suigetsu estaba tan cómodo coqueteándole que apenas prestó atención al rubor de la muchacha.

― N… n… no es problema Hö-Hözuki-san ― Karin vio como extendía su risa afilada, seguramente con el único afán de fastidiarla y valla que lo estaba logrando. Pero no se rebajaría, la pelea con Hinata Hyuuga era y sería por Sasuke, no por ese idiota. Cuando el muchacho Hözuki volteó hacia ella, Karin simplemente alzó el mentón y se dirigió hasta su puesto.

Busco con la vista a Sasuke, pero no lo encontró, a los pocos segundos Suigetsu se sentó en el puesto que le correspondía a su lado. Karin fingió ignorarlo y él también guardo silencio. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que a quienes debían estar de su lado cambiaran de camiseta solo por… no sabía con que se disculparía ese idiota para actuar de esa manera.

― No sabía que tenías debilidad por las idiotas sin carácter ― soltó de pronto fijando la vista en el muchacho de cabello azul ― primero esa niñata y ahora la Hyuuga ¿Se ha vuelto una moda acaso? ― terminó preguntando, mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su maletín, quería lucir indiferente al realizar otro tipo de actividad mientras soltaba sus dardos, miró de reojo a su compañero y este, al parecer, había decidido lo mismo que ella, ignorarla haciendo algo más, perfecto que se hiciera todo lo interesante que quisiera no estaba dispuesta a caer. Era un juego infantil.

― ¿Moda? Solo alguien como tú podría llegar a esa conclusión ― Karin frunció el ceño ante tamaña declaración. Bien, Suigetsu lo había logrado, terminó captando completamente su atención.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ― preguntó, sin poder evitar mirarlo. La cara de complacencia del muchacho solo podía sacarle de quicio, la forma en la cual reía tan socarronamente le fastidiaba sobre manera, al preguntarle de vuelta decidió que debía fijar la vista en sus ojos y que, al mismo tiempo, él también lo notara.

Solo que a pesar de todo, Suigetsu siguió sin mirarla.

― A que eres más superficial de lo que pareces ― contestó seco. Karin frunció el ceño molesta, además la fingida calma de Hözuki le estaba colmando la paciencia. Se debatió entre contestarle o, como él, mostrarse indiferente, optó por lo segundo.

― Hablas solo por hacerlo Suigetsu ― en ese momento fue a ella a quién rio socarronamente, realmente sin importarle si es que él le tomaba en cuenta o no.

― Como digas ― contestó él, Karin le miró de reojo; el muchacho siquiera había variado su gesto.

Típico de él dejarla con palabras en la boca, era realmente frustrante. ¿Ella superficial? Quizás por lo mismo actuaba de esa manera, esas palabras solo le daban a entender lo poco que la conocía y eso le molestaba, sobre todo, considerando todo el tiempo que compartían. En ocasiones la gente atacaba con lo que más detestaba de uno mismo, era factible que Suigetsu fuera el superficial y le achacara ella esos defectos porque llanamente no sabía cómo tratar con eso. Y el hecho de que no quisiera extenderse en las razones del porque le había contestado así, se lo confirmó.

Desvió la vista hacia la entrada, ahí seguía Hinata Hyuuga, hablaba con sus amigos; Kiba y Shino habían llegado y, seguramente, le preguntaban por su estado de salud. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía centrarse en ella, Hinata no era su objetivo; aun cuando se hiciera la mustia frente a Suigetsu. Sus miras estaban más arriba de esa simplona, iban hacia Sasuke, directo al Uchiha.

¿Superficial ella? Que Suigetsu se fuera al diablo, ella sabía lo que era y lo que valía. No necesitaba ser validada por nadie a quién ella no considerara a su nivel y claramente el chico Hözuki, no lo estaba.

* * *

><p>Sasuke no había parecido. Suigetsu le dijo que lo había visto en los casilleros, por lo que estaba en el instituto, quizás debería ir por él ¿O no? En ocasiones trataba de pensar como lo haría Sasuke y, seguramente, no se sentiría tan tonta por actuar de tal o cual manera. Si ella no hubiera hecho aparición en el instituto, actuando con lógica él sencillamente pensaría que no estaba en el lugar. Pero Hözuki le había dicho que si estaba. No era propio de Sasuke el llegar tarde, por alguna razón que no entendía la impuntualidad no estaba en los defectos de los chicos como él.<p>

Además…

Además…

Le había dado la sensación de que él quería verla. No le gustaba confesarse esas cosas, era ser demasiado engreída, y si bien Sasuke había declarado constantemente sus inclinaciones hacia ella, era muy diferente a creer que solo por haber captado su atención algo en ella había mejorado, seguía siendo la misma chica insegura y torpe que desde hace años se veía al espejo.

"_Mentira, él me obligó a mejorar"_

No pudo evitar sonreír y sin notarlo un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas.

― Neh Hinata ― dijo Kiba asomándose por la puerta del salón, esta volteó y le miró interrogante, el muchacho le sonrió y agregó ― ¿Esperando a "tu novio"? ― esta vez su sonrojo fue más fuerte.

― ¡Ki-Kiba –kun! ― reclamo complemente contrariada ― Sa… Sasuke-kun … y-y, a-aún n-no… ― el muchacho solo bufó y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca.

― Menudo idiota ― y sin dejarle responder por aquél insulto el muchacho se alejó caminando con calma al interior del salón.

Hinata se asomó al ventanal del pasillo con toda la intención de ver la hora en el reloj de la entrada, le dio gusto notar que la lluvia se detenía. Los ventanales no sonaban con aquél repiqueteo fuerte del choque de las gotas contra el vidrio, respondiendo a esta señal Hinata enfundó la mano en la manga de su chaleco escolar y limpio parte de los cristales empañados para ver con mayor claridad al exterior; las pozas en el patio principal se veían casi tranquilas y si forzaba un poco la vista vería que era más el viento que las gotas de lluvia lo que las movía, alzo entonces la vista y ahí lo notó; el reloj daba las ocho con quince, Kakashi-sensei llevaba quince minutos de retraso lo que era normal tratándose de él. Pero Sasuke… si Sasuke estaba en el instituto, solo el que le ocurriera algo podía explicar semejante retraso y eso comenzó a preocuparla.

Volvió a su puesto con rapidez y de su bolso sacó su celular, sin decir nada a nadie procedió a salir del salón.

― ¿Dónde vas a Hinata? ― preguntó Kiba.

― A buscar a Sasuke-kun ― contestó con decisión sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba fuera del salón, caminando por los pasillos seria y a paso veloz. Bajó al primer piso y con la vista escudriño todo a su alrededor. Algunas personas la miraron pasar, ya que al menos desde el interior de algunos salones era visible, camino hasta la rectoría y de ahí siguió de largo hasta el otro extremo del instituto, pasó por el gran reloj de la entrada y continuó hasta el último salón de aquella ala: era una de las aulas de economía doméstica y estaba vacía. Desde esta salió al primer patio trasero y vio el camino empedrado que algunos días atrás Shino recorriera junto a Shikamaru para socorrer a Ino que se había desencajado el brazo.

Pasó por los bebederos y siguió de largo hasta toparse con el invernadero del instituto, no pudo evitar fijar la vista en los ventanales superiores del tejado, estaban enrejados y parecían maleza metálica que recorría los, antes, brillantes cristales. La última vez que se había dirigido a ese lugar fue días antes de las lluvias, el cielo estaba gris, pero aun así los colores del interior se reflejaban hacia afuera, le había parecido cálido y agradable, solo que no entró a ese lugar ya que le daba miedo. Como todos los alumnos del instituto sabía que un fantasma lo recorría incansable, noche y día dispuesto a atormentar a quienes no respetaban su descanso.

No sabía porque había ido a ese lugar, sería realmente muy raro que Sasuke lo eligiera para pasar el rato. Y ciertamente, que no se atrevía a acercarse a los baños de los hombres.

Suspiró frustrada al tiempo en que la lluvia comenzaba, nuevamente, a arreciar con fuerza. El ruido del cristal y el metal golpeado por el agua le produjo escalofríos, sin embargo no pudo alejarse de aquél espectáculo, como si de un momento a otro olvidara la razón principal de su misión y decidiera enfrentar al fantasma que durante tanto tiempo le había privado de disfrutar de las bellezas y el calor del invernadero.

Decidida a dejar el resguardo de la techumbre de los bebederos se encaminó al palacio de cristal, solo que antes de que la primera gota le tocara, una mano grande y fría la arrastró en dirección contraria obligándola a trastabillar torpemente. Solo que era una situación controlada, fuera de un torpe tropiezo no habría nada más… o eso creyó hasta que se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo que detendría se caída se encontraba demasiado cerca, como consecuencia de esto su rostro de hundió en el pecho de Sasuke.

La lluvia había camuflado su olor, pero una vez que se vio hundida en él, Hinata fue capaz de reconocerle.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? ― preguntó serio. Solo que ella olvidó su respuesta cuando vio un grueso hematoma de color amarillento y rojo que le daba una forma extraña a su rostro.

― ¡Sasuke-kun!

― Sé exactamente quién soy… pero tú no me has dicho que pensabas hacer ― contrariada por la aparente calma del muchacho no pudo sino decir la verdad.

― Ehm… hum, ano… e-estaba bu… buscando a Sasuke-kun.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó mirándole fijamente de una manera indescifrable.

― Ah, e… estaba preocupada. S… Hozuki-san m… me dijo que estaba en… en el instituto, pe… pero com ― comenzó a bajar la voz, de pronto la mirada fija del muchacho le había quitado todo el valor con el cual estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al fantasma del invernadero, comenzó a jugar con sus manos ― c… como n-no había lle-llegado al salón ― terminó en un hilo y con la vista completamente baja.

Sasuke pareció retroceder.

― No es necesario que me busques, sé perfectamente cómo llegar ― estaba distante, o el menos estaba tratando de alejarla, podía percibirlo en su forma de tratarle. Hace algunos días la tónica era estar cerca de ella, tocarla. Y si bien su tono no variaba en lo absoluto, siempre le parecía percibir calidez de parte del muchacho, ahora era cortes, pero frío. Eso claramente la descolocó.

― Oh, es-está bien ― dijo volviendo a bajar la vista.

― Será mejor que volvamos, Kakashi puede ser un bastardo impuntual, pero no le gustan las ausencias ― Hinata asintió tratando de buscar su mirada, pero Sasuke la estaba esquivando. Debía ser por el golpe en su rostro.

― Eh, Sasuke-kun ― lo llamó, logrando que este se detuviera, aunque en ningún momento se giró a verla.

― ¿Hum? ― Hinata respiró con fuerza, algo había ocurrido con el muchacho y no quería que ella se entrometiera. Si así era solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de algo vergonzoso. Pero ¿Cómo encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas sin hacerlo enfadar?

De pronto el cielo se oscureció y como señal adicional, la lluvia se convirtió en un verdadero aguacero, su voz, inevitablemente quedaría sepultada por los ruidos del exterior. Además aun no abandonaban el patio del invernadero. Debió acercarse aún más, sin tener un plan muy estructurado de cómo actuar decidió que, principalmente, debía ser frontal. Y Sasuke tendría que escucharla.

― ¿Qué… ― le tembló la voz ― ¿Qué le ocurrió en el rostro? ― entonces Sasuke giró a medias, solo para mostrarle la mitad de su rostro cubierto por cabellos azabaches, aún bajo la lluvia se mantenían desordenados, pero Hinata no dejó que aquello le distrajera.

― No es de tu incumbencia Hyuuga ― contestó seco, para luego seguir avanzando como si ella no estuviera ahí ― apresúrate o Kakashi no te dejara entrar ― agregó y sin decir nada más, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

><p>Los pasos de ella resonaban débilmente tras los suyos, más enérgicos, agresivos y frustrados. Trató de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, pero desde su llegada al instituto se habían vuelto un caos. Creyó haber calmado la tormenta de su interior en el trayecto desde su hogar, pero no. Solo bastó que alguien interrumpiera sus pensamientos para que todo se tornara tan agreste como el clima del exterior.<p>

No se trataba solo de su padre, sino también de su hermano más todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, las familias… su familia.

Lo que Fugaku esperaba de él… jamás lo habría imaginado, principalmente porque se trataba de un comportamiento que él no consideraba honorable. Desde un principio su padre había asumido que otras intenciones se albergaban en él hacia Hinata, Sasuke sabía que era calculador, pero eso era completamente diferente a utilizar a las personas para su conveniencia.

Era como si ese tipo de comportamiento fuera algo intrínseco de los suyos, era algo que su padre había exigido de él, se lo dio a entender esa mañana y él le había rechazado y desafiado.

Algo en todo eso le tenía a mal traer y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

¿Pensaría Itachi de la misma forma que él? Era probable que no. Algo había en su hermano que era capaz de tranquilizar a Fugaku de la misma manera que a él.

Quizás si actuara como su padre le decía…

No, Sasuke no era idiota y con todo aquél discurso de la mañana entendía que Fugaku le estaba pidiendo averiguaciones sobre los Hyuuga´s, lo que fuera. Pero él, primero desinteresado y luego por voluntad propia se había negado a dar información de nada. Además que Hinata poco y nada sabía del tema que a su padre tanto le interesaba y, aún si la chica lo supiera, él no le preguntaría. Era así de simple. No le interesaban los estratagemas que Fugaku podía utilizar para conseguir sus objetivos.

Pero le dolía y molestaba; porque sabía que se trataba de algo impropio y retorcido, porque se esperaba que él actuara de esa misma manera, como si de un momento a otro debiera olvidar años de educación solo por un problema, solo por un interés. Y ver que para su padre y ejemplo eso no presentaba dilema alguno le sorprendía e indignaba.

Debía de hacer algo, él no podía parecerse a su padre. No debía.

Además… Hinata le gustaba, no se sentía capaz de tratarla como mera mercancía siquiera por agradar a Fugaku. No a ese padre que le pedía, no… Que le exigía que velara por el clan primero. Como si él no fuera parte de los Uchiha´s, como si sus intereses no importaran.

¿Quién estaba siendo egoísta?

Miró por sobre su hombro, Hinata le seguía, suavemente, con calma mientras miraba por los ventanales la tormenta que se desataba en el exterior. Completamente ajena a sus conflictos internos. Sintió rabia, solo que no sabía contra quién.

Se obligó a calmarse. No tenía deseos de entrar al salón, pero tampoco quería que ella perdiera clases, suspiró con fuerza, sería un día molesto, muy molesto.

― Ehm, a-ano ― dijo Hinata logrando sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, Sasuke se detuvo, ella lo había hecho y sin ceder en lo mínimo espero, no quería que ella le viera el rostro nuevamente. Pero tal cual hace un rato la muchacha guardó silencio.

― ¿Qué quieres Hinata? ― preguntó cansado.

― Eh… ― giró el rostro, ella había bajado el suyo y jugaba con sus manos ― ehm… ― suspiró, en ocasiones sentía que Hinata jugaba con su paciencia.

― Hinata, por favor ― dijo fastidiado ― antes de hablar piensa bie…

― Sasuke-kun está equivocado ― dijo de golpe la muchacha, sin levantar la voz. Solo que una vez que soltó aquella palabras volvió a hundirse en sí misma. Sasuke siquiera se molestó en voltear, lo cierto es que no recordaba que había dicho para que la Hyuuga llegara a esa conclusión.

― No sé de qué hablas ― soltó para seguir avanzando.

Los pasos de ella también se apresuraron, no notó cuando le rebasó para detenerse justo frente a él, todo su teatro de dignidad se fue al diablo. Hinata estaba mirándole fijamente al rostro; las mejillas de ella ardían y su mirada era fija.

"_¿De dónde habrá sacado ese carácter?"_

― S… si. Cu-cuando se tra…ta de Sa-Sasuke-kun, si…. Si me incumbe ― no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante su actitud, era la segunda vez que lo enfrentaba mirándole directo a los ojos. No podían culparlo por considerarla adorable.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ― prefecto si ella quería exigir derechos, debería ser clara con él ― tú sabes cuánto me gustas, no he tenido reservas contigo sobre eso. Pero ¿Qué derecho te das tú para exigir saber lo que me ocurre? ¿Cuál es tu interés real por mí?― Sasuke debió contenerse ante los gestos de la muchacha, había pasado de un pálido sorprendido a un carmín furioso.

Solo que en vez de contestarle, ante esas preguntas la muchacha parecía haber perdido toda su seguridad, comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, seguramente confundida ante lo que debía decirle.

Sasuke esperó.

Y espero.

La lluvia comenzó a debilitarse, o quizás las campanadas que indicaban las ocho con treinta sonaron más fuerte aquella mañana. Solo sabía que estaba parado ahí como un idiota esperando que ella hilara pensamientos y los transformara en palabras. Sasuke no dijo nada, no era culpa de ella que de un momento a otro lo presionaran, que lo hicieran sentir como un idiota desleal con los suyos por haberla elegido a ella. El problema estaba en si es que acaso era el único que se estaba sacrificando.

¿Lo vería ella así?

Quizás debería dejarla a solas. No se sentía especialmente condescendiente ese día. Suspiró con calma, dio un corto rodeo y avanzó dispuesto a dejar atrás a la muchacha. No estaba dispuesto a ceder ante los caprichos de Fugaku, pero él mismo tenía su manera de ver las cosas y la incertidumbre de aquella mañana estaba en si podría ella tolerar a los suyos. A ese grupo de viejos egoístas que no sentirían culpa alguna de utilizar y manipular los sentimientos de quienes estaban cerca, él no era así. Era incapaz de jugar con Hinata, solo que si estaba decidido a echarse el clan encima por ella, debía saber cómo es que la muchacha se sentía respecto a él.

― Cuando tengas una respuesta ― dijo abandonado el lugar ― podrás…

― La tengo a-ahora ― de nuevo aquél tono decidido en su voz temblorosa, bien en ese momento era él quién giraba para verla a ella, Hinata bajo la vista.

― Hinata si tengo que esperar de nuevo… ― soltó cansado.

― N… no… es, es solo que ― la chica comenzó a enrojecer ― es… difícil ― sin mirarlo comenzó a temblar. Lo que fuera que venía de la boca de la chica le estaba haciendo muy mal ―… A… a mi… ― suspiros, temblor en los hombros, lluvia inclemente que escondía el tono de la muchacha, rostro enrojecido, balbuceos y boqueos.

Debió, tuvo que acercarse, a todas luces Hinata estaba hiperventilando. Cuando estuvo a una distancia apropiada posó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

― Estás temblando ― aseveró y como respuesta a ello, Hinata solo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Sasuke no sabía si ella comenzaría a llorar o no. Y lo cierto, es que no sabría cómo actuar si eso ocurría.

― Lo siento ― dijo de pronto, apremiante y sin sacar las manos de su rostro ―… sé, sé que puedo ser difícil… lo s-siento ta… tanto S-Sasuke-kun, a… a veces cre- creo que te… tengo el valor, pe-pero entonces S-Sasuke-kun me mira… ― comenzó a hipar ― y… y mi me… mente se emborrona, so… soy una tonta, lo siento S-Sasuke-kun ― Sasuke la dejó acercarse y apoyar el rostro sobre su pecho, ahí soltó un gemido, pero él no sintió nada que fuera tibio o mojado, solo el calor de su aliento, mientras balbuceaba quizás que cosas. Era un alivio saber que no lloraba.

Nuevamente esperó. Y cuando la respiración de la muchacha se calmó, la tomó suavemente de los hombros para alejarla. No la dejaría ir sin saberlo.

― ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ― preguntó tratando de ser lo más diplomático posible, no quería otro ataque de pánico como el que recién había ocurrido. Ella asintió tranquila, sus mejillas seguían arreboladas, pero en ningún momento desvió la vista de él.

"_Lo está recuperando"_

― Qui- quiero es-estar contigo― sentenció la muchacha.

Entonces solo pudo hacer una cosa, e inclinándose deposito un suave beso en los labios de la muchacha. Cuando abrió los ojos ella le observaba, aún sonrojada.

― Vamos ― le dijo, esta vez tomándola de la mano ― o Kakashi nos dejara afuera.

* * *

><p><em>NA_

_Sé que dije que este sería el último chap, pero quedan demasiados nudos sin cerrar como para dejarlo hasta acá. Así que la historia seguirá, al menos unos tres o cuatro episodios más. _

_Ahora los agradecimientos por su apoyo:_

_***fanfarria***_

**Annie Thompson, Hinata-Yoruichi, El Puti-Fino, Luna07, LaCrazyWriter, hinatacris, Nessieprettysweet, Lilipili, Darcety, Annii GabiiZ, caricatuyani, NANA-chan53, LuuisaMh, Zhura, kattyto.**

A todas(os) muchas gracias.


End file.
